Un nuevo comienzo
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: 'No recuerdo quien era ni en donde estuve antes de renacer, solo se que hay alguien que debo encontrar' Gatomon murio antes de que los elegidos llegaran al continente Server, y no recuerda nada de su pasado. ¿Como reaccionaran estos al conocerla?
1. El sacrificio

_Este es uno de mis animes favoritos y Gatomon mi personaje favorito de Adventure 1 y 2._

_Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de digimon así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que debería ocurrir._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**El sacrificio**_

—Dámelo –Ordeno una voz capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera, excepto a ella.

Lo odiaba, era así de sencillo. Ese ser representaba una amenaza hacia todo aquello que ella nació para proteger. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, lo iba a detener aunque le costara la vida.

— ¡He dicho que me lo entregues! –Grito de nuevo y se escucho el sonido de un látigo. La pequeña digimon cayo por las escaleras, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de marcas de golpes y heridas por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿De verdad crees que una basura como tú puede detenerme? –Se burlo el vampiro- Apenas y puedes ponerte de pie, tu patético intento de rebelión te ha salido muy caro. Pero seré bueno por todos tus servicios: si me lo devuelves tal vez te perdone la vida.

—Eso no te pertenece y jamás se lo entregare a un demonio como tú –Contesto la digimon mirándolo desafiante y recibiendo otro golpe de su látigo como castigo.

—Te he dicho que no me mires con esa cara –Dijo su captor- Recuerda me perteneces, si sigues con vida es solo porque así lo he deseado. He sido muy generoso contigo, pero tendré que cambiar si no me demuestras más gratitud. Ahora regrésamelo.

—Nunca –Tenía que resistir, cada segundo contaba. Casi al amanecer Myotismon la lanzaba a una celda frustrado, no había conseguido sacarle ni una sola palabra.

—Tal vez creas que ganaste algo Gatomon, pero no olvides quien soy. No te necesito, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubra donde esta lo que me robaste –Agrego cerrando la puerta de la celda dejando a la digimon agonizante sola. O al menos eso creía.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? –Murmuro Gatomon desde el suelo incapaz de moverse.

—Sí, lo escondí donde Myotismon no podrá encontrarlo –Respondió un digimon con apariencia de mago saliendo de entre las sombras.

—Que bueno… gracias Wizardmon –Agradeció la gatita con un ataque de tos. Rápidamente su amigo estuvo a su lado.

—Ten, bebe esto –Dijo el mago ofreciéndole una botella y levantando su cabeza para que pudiera beber.

—Se invirtieron los papeles –Comento Gatomon divertida recordando su primer encuentro.

—Eso parece –Acepto Wizardmon guardando la botella.

—Wiz… –No pudo terminar la frase del dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el mago preocupado.

—Luz…

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero… luz –Explico respirando con dificultad. Levantándola con extremo cuidado, Wizardmon salió de la celda y recorrió los pasillos hasta que salieron del castillo.

—Gatomon –La llamo ya que casi se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Lentamente esta abrió sus ojos, observando maravillada el amanecer.

—Gracias –Dijo en un susurro. Casi había olvidado lo hermosa que era la luz siendo esclava de Myotismon. Sintió como poco a poco el dolor desaparecía.

—Nunca debí dejarte seguir adelante con esto –Se lamento aguantando las ganas de llorar. Nada de lo que hiciera podría evitar lo que estaba por suceder.

—No hubieras podido detenerme, estaba decidida a lograrlo –Contesto Gatomon mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—No… –Rogo Wizardmon dejando escapar las lágrimas finalmente- Gatomon, no te mueras, por favor no te vallas.

—Volveré muy pronto –Prometió la gatita- Mientras tanto quiero que cuides de mi sueño.

El sueño de Gatomon, se dijo el mago, la posesión más valiosa de su amiga. Ese enorme anhelo que ni siquiera Myotismon con toda su crueldad pudo eliminar por completo. Su deseo de encontrar a aquella persona a la que estaba destinada y luchar a su lado.

—Lo prometo Gatomon, cuidare de tu sueño –Juro sintiendo el peso de la enorme carga sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias Wizardmon, por estar allí y por ser mi amigo –Agradeció antes de desintegrare, dejando en su lugar un huevo blanco con manchas moradas.

Tomando el huevo entre sus brazos, Wizardmon se alejó de ese oscuro lugar. Cumpliría esa promesa, protegería a Gatomon hasta que renaciera y la reuniría con quien estaba destinada aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Me odio a mi misma por haber matado a Gatomon, pero es necesario para que la historia funcione. Al menos escapo de ese chupasangre por un tiempo._

_El digihuevo de Gatomon no fue a la ciudad del inicio, sino que como Patamon regreso con la persona o digimon mas importante para ellos. TK en el caso de Patamon, y su mejor amigo en el caso de Gatomon. (No podía ir con Kari al no conocerla ni estar en el mismo mundo)._

_Esto sucedió casi en el mismo instante en el que Angemon se sacrificaba para proteger a los demás de Devimon, o sea que para cuando ella renazca los elegidos ya estarán en el continente Server. Tengo planeado que se conozcan en el próximo capitulo, uno de los digimon no le dejara una muy buena impresión (Todavía no me decido entre Tokomon y Gomamon)_

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Encuentro

_Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten.  
_

_Al final no me pude decidir entre Tokomon y Gomamon e hice que ninguno de los dos le dejara una muy buena impresión a su futura compañera._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

**_Un nuevo comienzo_**

_**Encuentro**_

—Nyaromon entra de una vez, la cena ya esta lista –Dijo el mago digimon desde la ventana.

— ¡Ya voy Wiz! –Grito una pequeña bola de pelo amarilla con grandes ojos rojos saltando de la rama de un árbol y entrando en la casa.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí arriba? –Quiso saber Wizardmon cerrando la ventana.

—Estaba esperando –Contesto Nyaromon.

— ¿Esperando que?

—No lo se –Respondió pensativa- Oye Wiz…

— ¿Si? –Pregunto este sirviendo la comida.

— ¿Estas seguro de que no había nadie cuando me encontraste?

—Por supuesto –Mintió el mago- Encontré tu digihuevo por casualidad mientras viajaba, y como no había nadie mas cerca decidí llevarte conmigo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada –Dijo la digimon decepcionada.

Wizardmon se sentía fatal por tener que mentirle, pero creía que era lo mejor. Cuando una semana atrás Gatomon había renacido en Snowbotamon, descubrió que ella no recordaba nada de su pasado. Al principio se preocupo, pero después pensó que era lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido. Gatomon había sufrido demasiado por culpa de Myotismon y hacerla recordar solo la haría sufrir. Por eso cuando digievoluciono a Nyaromon y empezó a hacer preguntas le dijo que no se conocían y que había encontrado su digihuevo por accidente. Sabia que con el tiempo recuperaría la memoria, pero mientras tanto trataría de evitarle esa pena.

— ¿Wiz están bien? Pareces triste –Pregunto Nyaromon preocupada.

—No es nada –Contesto alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza- Ahora comete tu cena y después vete a dormir.

— ¡Pero todavía es temprano! –Grito la bola de pelo saltando arriba y abajo.

—Comete tu comida y vete a la cama o mañana preparare estofado de insectos –Amenazo Wizardmon- Tu decides.

—Eres un mandón –Se quejo la digimon comenzando a comer.

—Me han llamado cosas peores –Le contesto sin ningún remordimiento. Esas discusiones eran cosa de todos los días. Nyaromon era muy testaruda y le gustaba salirse con la suya, algo que ocurría más veces de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ese era un rasgo que conservaba de Gatomon, cuando tenia que luchar con uñas y dientes para sobrevivir. Así que por su seguridad trataba de fijarle ciertos limites, aunque esta lo acusara de ''mandón'' y ''tirano'' cada vez que lo hacia.

—Wiz, tengo sueño –Dijo Nyaromon apenas termino de comer.

— ¿No me digas? –Contesto divertido. También se había acostumbrado a que le dijera así mientras era bebé ya que no podía decir Wizardmon, y al parecer no tenia intenciones de llamarlo de otro modo- Vete a dormir, yo lavare los platos.

—Buenas noches –Respondió Nyaromon acomodándose en un cojín- ¿Wiz, crees que soy buena? –Pregunto de pronto.

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es creo que tal vez fui muy mala antes y por eso no había nadie cuidándome antes de nacer. El otro día tuve una pesadilla en la que un digimon malo me lastimaba y me llamaba ladrona –Le explico apenada. El mago digimon sintió como la sangre le hervía al escucharla. Maldito Myotismon, ni siquiera ahora la dejaba tranquila.

—Nyaromon, que estuvieras sola no prueba que seas mala –Le dijo Wizardmon serio- Al contrario, el que a pesar de las circunstancias estés creciendo tan rápido prueba que eres más fuerte que la mayoría. Prueba que eres especial y que te esperan grandes cosas en el futuro.

— ¿Tu crees? –Pregunto la gatita ilusionada.

—Lo se –Aseguro el mago- Ahora duérmete o sino siempre serás tan enana.

— ¡No soy enana!

—Si tú lo dices –Le dio la razón apagando la luz. Una vez que se aseguro de que estuvo dormida tomo su sombrero, su bastón, le escribió una nota a Nyaromon y salió de la casa. Durante la última semana habían estado viviendo en una pequeña cabaña en las montañas a varios días de la aldea de los Koromon. Era una lastima que tuviera que irse tan pronto, en verdad le gustaba ese lugar.

_**0000000**_

Días después Nyaromon se despertó y se fue a entrenar. No se lo había dicho a Wiz aun, pero estaba entrenando para llegar pronto a su próxima etapa y así poder viajar por el digimundo.

No es que no quisiera estar con Wiz, pero desde podía recordar sintió que había alguien a quien debía estar esperando. Alguien bueno, alegre, dulce, sincero y lleno de luz, capaz de hacerla sentir especial solo con una sonrisa. Vivirían muchas aventuras y también se meterían en problemas, pero saldrían adelante porque se mantendrían unidos a pesar de todo. No tenia idea de como era ni de cuando llegaría, pero lo esperaría para siempre de ser necesario porque era su destino estar a su lado. Por eso quería hacerse fuerte, para que cuando ese ser tan maravilloso llegara pudiera protegerlo de quienes quisieran hacerle daño.

Wiz no la entendía, decía que no debía apresurarse, que debía disfrutar de ser tan pequeña porque cuando creciera las cosas serian mucho más difíciles.

—No quiero ser pequeña, quiero ser fuerte –Se dijo Nyaromon comenzando a entrenar. A media mañana decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y buscar algo de comer.

Wiz había tenido que salir porque lo había mandado a llamar un digimon con el que había hecho negocios en el pasado y volvería mas tarde ese día, o al menos eso es lo que decía la nota que le dejo. Ella sabía que Wiz tenía muchos secretos, pero estaba segura de que si fuera algo realmente importante se lo diría de inmediato.

—Nada mal para un digimon bebé –Se felicito rato después viendo la pequeña pila de frutas que había reunido. Estaba a punto de empezar a comer cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban.

— ¿Cuánto mas tendremos que caminar? –Se quejo una voz desconocida.

—Tenemos que movernos rápido Mimi, no sabemos cuando Etemon atacara –Respondió otra voz.

Olvidando su comida, Nyaromon se escondió entre los arbustos hasta que pasaran.

_''No te acerques a digimon extraños, por lo menos hasta que llegues a tu próxima etapa'' _Decía Wiz siempre que salía, pero no tenia porque enterarse de que lo había desobedecido. Además tenía planeado evolucionar dentro de poco.

Eran los seres más raros que había visto, se dijo al verlos por primera vez. De acuerdo, quizás Wiz fuera mas raro todavía (sobre todo cuando se ponía ese delantal rosa con corazones que usaba para cocinar), pero nunca había visto digimon como esos antes.

Caminaban en dos patas y usaban ropa muy extraña, diferente la de cada uno. Uno de ellos tenía dos cristales brillantes en la cabeza, como si fueran ojos. Eran siete y todos tenían a su lado un digimon normal, que parecía ser su compañero.

_''Que digimon tan raros'' _Se dijo la gatita inocentemente, feliz de ver a alguien mas, comenzaba a sentirse sola. Estaba tan distraída pensando en como acercarse sin que la vieran que no noto que alguien ya la había descubierto hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su cola.

— ¡AUUUUUUCCCHH! –Aulló Nyaromon saltando más alto que nunca del dolor.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Tokomon? –Pregunto el más pequeño del grupo corriendo hacia su compañero.

— ¡Perdón TK! –Se disculpo el digimon mirándolo arrepentido- Creí que había un Gazimon siguiéndonos.

—Si lo había, esa cosa ya lo espanto con sus gritos –Contesto Gomamon soltando una carcajada, recibiendo una mirada muy fea de los demás.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Biyomon que se había acercado volando hasta donde estaba Nyaromon.

—Me duele mi colita –Se quejo esta aguantando las lagrimas. Ese digimon odioso la había mordido con fuerza, se dijo sintiéndose más furiosa que nunca. Que en el suelo el otro digimon blanco no parara de reírse y que un dinosaurio amarillo se estuviera comiendo la fruta que reunió tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Por ahora lo dejo hasta acá, la segunda parte del capitulo esta contada bajo el punto de vista de Nyaromon, y esta al ser todavía un digimon bebé es bastante inmadura (Al contrario de la Gatomon que todos conocemos). Como ven la relación entre Patamon y Gatomon no empezó muy bien que digamos (Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los dientes que tenia Tokomon XD), pero con el tiempo las cosas van a mejorar._

_**Anaiza18: **__Es verdad, pobre Gatomon, pero con su muerte consiguió 2 cosas. Una nueva oportunidad para vivir lejos de ese vampiro y arrebatarle algo que nunca fue suyo que planeaba usar para el mal._

_**Lord Pata: **__Me alegro mucho que me dejaras un review, me gustan mucho tus historias. Con respecto a tu pregunta, Patamon se volverá alguien muy importante para la gatita aunque al principio no se lleven muy bien. Mas adelante su relación comenzara a mejorar_

_**IVYMON: **__Me alegro de que te gustara el primer capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

_En el próximo capitulo aparece Wizardmon, y ahora les dejo unas preguntas._

_1) ¿Cómo reaccionaran los elegidos cuando conozcan al mago digimon?_

_2) ¿Por qué este dejo sola a Nyaromon?_

_3) ¿Qué fue lo que Gatomon le robo a Myotismon que provoco que la matara, y en donde lo escondió Wizardmon? Esto es muy importante para el desarrolo de la trama.  
_

_4) ¿Nyaromon se vengara de Tokomon por haberla mordido? ¿Él se disculpara con ella? (Hasta ahora solo se disculpo con TK)_

_5) ¿Cuántas veces dijo Wiz? XD_

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	3. Decisión

_Comienzo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic._

_Me dio gusto ver que la personalidad de Nyaromon fuera tan bien recibida, la verdad no me lo esperaba._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Decisión**_

Durante su vida Wizardmon había conocido muchas clases de digimon: oscuros y sedientos de sangre; digimon viejos que añoraban el pasado; bromistas; callados y también otros débiles que solo querían que su sufrimiento terminara. Todos ellos tenían algo en común: No se preocupaban mas que por si mismos. Podía sonar pesimista, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que nadie hacia nada por otro sin esperar nada a cambio, era mejor estar solo para no sufrir desilusiones.

Y entonces conoció a Gatomon.

A simple vista podía parecer solo un siervo de Myotismon, pero si uno miraba mas allá descubría que en realidad era una digimon de corazón puro que para sobrevivir a la esclavitud se había puesto una serie de mascaras que ocultaban su verdadero yo. Odiaba a Myotismon, detestaba tener que servirle pero no tenía opción si quería sobrevivir. Al final ni eso basto para evitar que le hiciera frente, pagando con su vida por su atrevimiento.

Como Nyaromon, sin recuerdos de su pasado atormentándola, mostraba rasgos de su carácter desconocidos hasta ahora. Todavía conservaba su orgullo y su terquedad, pero ahora era también alegre y confiada. Estaba llena de energía y se metía en problemas con facilidad, si le quitaba la vista de encima por mucho tiempo ya estaba haciendo alguna travesura.

Descubrir ese lado de su personalidad fue algo agridulce: Por un lado le parecía muy tierno ver a su vieja amiga divertirse jugando con una bola de hilo, pero por el otro le hacia preguntarse como hubiera sido si no la hubieran capturado siendo solo un digimon novato. Seguro habría sido muy diferente a la digimon dura y seria en la que tuvo que convertirse.

Por eso apenas escucho el grito de Nyaromon, fue corriendo hacia donde había venido su voz, dispuesto a acabar con quien quiera que estuviera molestándola. Lo que encontró en su lugar fue algo que sin duda no olvidaría jamás.

—Vamos, bájate por favor –Le pedía un pájaro rosa a Nyaromon que estaba en un árbol.

—No quiero –Se negaba esta acurrucándose mas entre las ramas.

—Baja por favor, no te haremos daño –Decía ahora una niña con un gorro azul y remera amarilla.

''_Humanos'' _Pensó Wizardmon sorprendido. Había oído que los niños elegidos habían llegado al digimundo, pero no tenia idea de estuvieran en el continente Server.

—Esa cosa si –Contesto la gatita señalando con su cola un punto en el suelo.

—Tokomon lamenta haberte mordido ¿Verdad Tokomon? –Dijo el niño mirando a su digimon.

—Fue un accidente –Repitió el pequeño digimon. En verdad creyó que era un enemigo el que los estaba siguiendo ¿Cómo iba a saber que era solo un digimon bebé?

—No te creo –Insistió la bola de pelos amarilla mirándolo enojada.

— ¿Ya se bajo? –Pregunto Tai comiendo una fruta.

—Todavía no, no sabemos que mas hacer –Contesto Sora preocupada- ¿ De donde sacaste eso ?

—Me la dio Agumon, encontró un montón de fruta detrás de esos arbustos –Señalo el castaño. Estaba a punto de darle otro mordisco cuando…

— ¡Eso era mío! –Se quejo la gatita saltando encima del árbol.

— ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! –Gritaba Tai corriendo de un lado a otro seguido por Agumon.

—Por lo menos logro que se bajara –Comento Sora en voz baja mientras los demás se reían.

—Devuélvemela –Pedía Nyaromon saltando encima de la cabeza de Tai.

_''Sera mejor que me acerque antes de que alguien salga herido''_ Se dijo el mago lanzando un suspiro, estaba empezando a pensar que quizás había mas de Gatomon en esa etapa de lo que creyó al principio. Su amiga siempre fue muy temperamental.

—Hay alguien más por aquí –Informó Matt al escuchar a alguien acercarse.

— ¿Lo ves Tokomon? Así debiste hacer cuando descubriste al gato ese –Se burlo Gomamon.

— ¿Quién esta allí? Sal adonde podamos verte –Ordenó Tai con arrogancia. Cabe señalar que hasta ahora había sido el único en encontrar su emblema y se le subió 'un poco' a la cabeza.

—No deberías decirle eso a un posible enemigo, solo conseguirás provocarlo –Aconsejo Wizardmon apareciendo con las manos levantadas. Los niños y sus digimon se pusieron en guardia al ver la apariencia desaliñada de ese digimon, sea quien sea no parecía amigable.

— ¡Wiz! –Grito en cambio Nyaromon feliz de ver a su amigo. No esperaba que llegara hasta dentro de unas horas.

— ¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto Palmon.

—Ha cuidado de mí desde que era un digihuevo, no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por él –Contesto la gatita con sinceridad, se notaba que quería mucho al mago.

—Ya sabemos a quien echarle la culpa –Murmuro Tokomon en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

— ¿O sea que él es tu papá? –Pregunto TK con inocencia.

— ¿Qué es un papá? –Quiso saber la mini gatita digital.

—Supongo que podría decirse que soy su padre –Contesto el mago pensando que no le molestaba la idea, hasta le gustaba- Me disculpo por los problemas que mi 'hija' les halla causado mientras no estaba, puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza a veces –Agrego tomando a la digimon de encima de la cabeza de su líder.

— ¿Hija? –Repitió Tokomon espantado. Adivinando la razón de su sorpresa Wizardmon sonrió.

—Esto es una chica –Aclaro señalándola mientras Nyaromon miraba enojada al otro digimon bebé. Tokomon tenía la sensación de que iba a hacerse costumbre disculparse con el gatito.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Te duele mucho? –Pregunto Joe cuando todos se encontraban en la cabaña de Wizardmon. Nyaromon los había invitado a todos (Excepto a Tokomon, Gomamon y Tai a los que invito el mago digimon después de regañarla) a quedarse esa noche con ellos.

—No es nada –Resto importancia la gatita digital mientras él y Wiz revisaban la herida de su cola. Ese niño era un poco nervioso pero le agradaba, de hecho todos los humanos y sus digimon le caían bien aunque algunos fueran un poco raros. Bueno, casi todos…

— ¿Es una herida muy seria? –Consulto el digimon de TK a Joe.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? –Respondió de mal modo Nyaromon- ¡AUCH! –Grito cuando su amigo le apretó la cola justo en la parte en la que la había mordido Tokomon.

—Te lo merecías –Dijo el mago simplemente tomando unas vendas- No debes tratar así a nuestro invitados.

—Él empezó –Acuso la bola de pelo amarilla.

—Ya te pedí perdón un millón de veces –Contesto Tokomon comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Igual no debiste hacerlo –Ella sabia que estaba siendo injusta, pero había algo en ese digimon que la ponía de muy mal humor. Quería creerle, pero una voz en su interior le decía que no podía confiar en él tan fácil o terminaría lastimada

—Listo –Comento Wizardmon una vez que vendaron la herida de la gatita- No fue nada grave, pero te quedara una buena cicatriz

''_Otra mas''_ Agrego mentalmente.

—No importa, estoy acostumbrada a ellas –Contesto Nyaromon distraída ¿Por qué creía que iba a lastimarla? Ni siquiera conocía a ese digimon.

El mago se preocupo por esa respuesta, esperaba que no significara nada.

— ¿Wizardmon donde guardas la comida? No la encuentro –Pregunto Tai abriendo una puerta.

—Seguramente porque ese es un armario. La cocina esta allí –Aclaro este divertido señalando en la otra dirección.

— ¡Gracias! –Agumon y él entraron a la carrera.

—Tai, no vallas a comerte todo tú solo –Pidió Sora mientras ella y Mimi observaban los cuadros en las paredes. Uno en especial mostraba a un ángel a punto de disparar una flecha hacia su enemigo.

—Yo me encargo –Prometió Matt siguiendo a su despistado líder.

—Ojala pudiera entender lo que dice –Murmuraba Izzy revisando un libro que había pedido prestado. De haber podido entender se habría enterado de una teoría acerca de que incluso en estado de huevo existen digimon que pueden reaccionar ante el entorno e incluso comunicarse entre ellos. Este libro fue escrito por el miembro una misteriosa orden al observar como dos digihuevos muy especiales parecían reaccionar el uno con el otro.

_**0000000**_

Horas mas tarde durante la cena Nyaromon escuchaba fascinada las historias de los elegidos acerca de sus aventuras en la isla File.

— ¿De verdad esa isla se separo? –Pregunto maravillada. Cuanto más oía mas ganas tenia de empezar su propio viaje.

—No solo eso, sino que cada uno termino en una zona diferente de esta y tuvimos que arreglárnoslas para poder regresar –Indico el elegido del valor con el ego por las nubes.

—Izzy, Palmon, Tentomon y yo terminamos en unas ruinas y descubrimos que estas cosas se llaman digivice –Agrego Mimí mostrándole el suyo.

—Han vivido muchas aventuras. Yo también quiero viajar –Confeso Nyaromon- Cuando sea Salamon voy a irme de viaje por todo el digimundo y viviré aventuras, por eso que estoy entrenando.

— ¿Entrenando? –Repitió Wizardmon incrédulo- ¿Haz estado entrenando a mis espaldas Nyaromon?

—Quiero digievolucionar pronto para así empezar a viajar –Explico la digimon mirándolo desafiante. No se iba a disculpar por algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

— ¿No te he dicho ya muchas veces que no trataras de acelerar tu evolución? –Le recordó el mago mirándola con dureza- Aun tienes mucho que madurar mentalmente antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlo físicamente. Tratar de acelerar tu crecimiento no solo es estúpido, sino también peligroso, en especial para un digimon de naturaleza sagrada.

— ¿Digimon de naturaleza sagrada? –Murmuro Izzy pensativo.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por crecer? –Continuo Wizardmon- Deberías aprovechar que todavía eres joven y divertirte, las cosas serán mucho más duras cuando crezcas, disfruta de ser tan pequeña.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser pequeña, quiero ser fuerte! –Estalló Nyaromon molesta. Como siempre Wiz no la entendía, no tenía tiempo para jugar, tenia que hacerse fuerte rápido.

—Si sigues con esa actitud te convertirás en un digimon maligno, tan obsesionada con el poder que no te importara conseguirlo hiriendo o haciendo sufrir a otros ¿Es eso es lo que quieres?

—No… –Contesto la digimon bebé asqueada ante la sola idea.

—Digievolucionaras a tu siguiente etapa cuando sea el momento, no antes –Sentencio Wizardmon dando por terminado el tema.

—No puedes detenerme Wiz, cuando sea Salamon me iré de viaje –Declaro la gatita saliendo por la ventana.

— ¿No deberías ir por ella? –Pregunto Tokomon preocupado.

—Regresara cuando se le pase el berrinche –Respondió el mago exhausto. Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero sabía que mientras mas rápido Nyaromon digievolucionara mas chances había de que recuperara todos sus recuerdos antes de que estuviera lista, si es que se podía estar lista para descubrir la clase de vida que tuvo antes de morir.

Rato después al ver que no regresaba el pequeño digimon decidió ir a buscarla. Es cierto que no se llevaban muy bien pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que le pasara algo malo. La encontró acurrucada bajo un árbol mirando a las estrellas.

— ¿Por qué Wiz no puede entenderme? –Oyó que decía- No quiero crecer pronto solo por capricho, lo hago para poder encontrarte.

* * *

_Continuara._

_¿Con quien creen que este hablando Nyaromon? ¿Y como reaccionara esta al ver que Tokomon se preocupo por ella a pesar de haberlo tratado tan mal?_

_Por cierto, puse a Izzy con ese libro por dos razones: para que soltara un rato a su ordenador y porque esa teoría volverá a aparecer mas adelante._

_**anaiza18:** Gracias por seguir esta historia, me alegro que te gustara la personalidad de Nyaromon_

_**Lord Pata:** Y si, ninguno de ellos se porto muy bien con ella que digamos. A pesar de tener excusa Tokomon se llevo la peor parte. En el próximo capi empieza a mejorar su relación._

_**Yuki Kagamin3:** Lo de Agumon la verdad fue algo de último momento, a mí también me da mucha gracia. Con respecto a tus ideas una quizás sea correcta y la otra todavía no la decido._

_**IVYMON:** Como podes ver no siempre Nyaromon es un encanto :P_

_**Coonchitaa:** Gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes también de este capitulo._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	4. Confesiones bajo las estrellas

_Cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten._

_Me gustaría hacer que la trama avanzara más rápido, pero esta parte es vital y además una vez que Nyaromon evolucione a Salamon las cosas irán más deprisa._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Confesiones bajo las estrellas**_

— ¿Con quien estabas hablando? –Preguntó Tokomon acercándose.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Preguntó a su vez Nyaromon avergonzada.

—Te fuiste hace rato y me preocupe, creí que te había pasado algo malo –Explicó sencillamente.

— ¿Viniste a buscarme? ¿Tú?

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿No soy lo bastante bueno o que? –Contestó Tokomon molesto. No sabía para que se molesto, si había alguien cerca ella seguro lo espantaba con su carácter.

—Tu lo has dicho, no yo –Replicó la gatita- No podrías ni vigilar a un digihuevo por 5 minutos sin arruinarlo –No sabia de donde salió esa comparación.

— ¡Ya me tienes harto! –Grito el pequeño digimon perdiendo la paciencia. Aunque la hubiera mordido no tenía por qué soportar a una digimon tan grosera y malcriada.

—Vete entonces, me estarías haciendo un favor –Quería que la dejara sola, en cualquier momento Wiz empezaría a preocuparse y quería hablarle todavía un poco mas.

—Bien, eso hare –Tokomon iba de camino a la cabaña cuando se lo pensó mejor. Regreso hasta donde estaba Nyaromon y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Habían incontables digimon en el mundo ¿Por qué ese tenía que molestarla justamente a ella? ¿Qué hizo para merecer tal castigo?

—La verdad no –Dijo el pequeño digimon dispuesto a atormentarla. Si quería odiarlo entonces le iba a dar una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Haz lo que quieras –Acepto a regañadientes la bola de pelos.

—Gracias –Se arrimó aun más a la gatita acurrucándose contra ella. Resistiendo los deseos de lastimarlo Nyaromon se limito a mirar el cielo. Tal vez si lo ignoraba terminara por irse.

— ¿Te gustan las estrellas? –Curioseó siguiendo su mirada.

— ¿No vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que te conteste, cierto?

—No.

—Eso pensé –Contestó esta lanzando un suspiro- No es que me gusten, mas bien me tranquilizan, cuando estoy triste solo tengo que mirarlas para sentirme mejor –Normalmente las veía sola, era lindo compartirlas con alguien. Aunque fuera Tokomon- Me recuerdan que no estoy sola y que no debo rendirme por duro que sea el camino.

—Si lo único que hacen es brillar –Señaló el digimon sin entender. Eran bonitas, pero no parecían tan especiales, al menos para él.

—Olvídalo, no lo entenderías –Se rindió Nyaromon ofendida. Debió saber que ese digimon era demasiado tonto para entenderla.

—Vamos, explícame –Pidió el digimon blanco- ¿Hablabas con las estrellas?

—No exactamente –Dijo sin pensar arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces con quien? –Pregunto mirando por todos lados a ver si había alguien escondido. Dios, ese digimon era peor que Wiz, no iba a dejarla tranquila hasta que le dijera lo que quería.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, hablaba con mí ser más querido –Admitió con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Con tu ser mas querido? –Repitió Tokomon confundido ¿Estaba loca o que?

—Si, mi ser mas querido –Confirmó la gatita, si volvía a interrumpirla solo una vez mas se iba a poner a gritar- En realidad esta no es mi primera vida, renací hace muy poco tiempo.

—Igual que yo.

— ¿En serio? –Pregunto sorprendida. Ya le parecía raro que él fuera tan pequeño comparado con los demás.

—Si, cuando Devimon estaba por lastimar a TK sentí un enorme poder recorriéndome y digievolucione en Angemon por primera vez –Revelo Tokomon- Concentre la energía de los digivice en mi cuerpo, aun sabiendo que eso me mataría. Pero paso algo raro… –Agrego pensativo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Prometes no reírte?

—Te juro que no me reiré de lo que digas –Prometió la bola de pelo intrigada. Lo que le estaba contando no encajaba con la imagen que se había hecho de él.

—Bueno, cuando estaba reuniendo la energía de todos tuve la sensación de que alguien más me estaba dando también de sus fuerzas. Lo mas extraño es que a pesar de no tener idea de quien era, sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho, como si fuera un viejo amigo muy querido –Nunca le había contado aquello a TK ni al resto, no entendía porque se lo dijo justo a ella.

—Que raro –Murmuro Nyaromon- En mi caso no recuerdo como me morí, de hecho no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado –Si estaba siendo honesto lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser honesta también.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?

—A veces parece que algunas cosas me son familiares, pero eso es todo. No recuerdo quien era o en donde estuve antes de renacer, solo sé que hay alguien que debo encontrar. Sé que en algún lugar hay alguien que me quiere y me necesita a su lado. Y yo no pienso fallarle. Tal vez sea una tontería…

—No es una tontería, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir –Él había sentido algo parecido mientras esperaba a TK, aunque nunca pudo ponerle un nombre- ¿Pero que tiene que ver con las estrellas?

—Cuando veo las estrellas me gusta pensar que esa persona también las esta mirando desde donde quiera que este –Revelo Nyaromon algo apenada, le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta- Creo que si ambos miramos el cielo, aunque estemos muy lejos el uno del otro, la distancia que nos separa no parece tan grande. Le hablo a través de las estrellas y espero que estas le den mi mensaje. Quiero creer que me escucha, y que se siente feliz cuando 'hablamos'

— ¿De que sueles hablarle? –Quiso saber el digimon blanco.

—De cualquier cosa: de Wiz, mi entrenamiento, lo que me gusta, lo que me pasa. Pero siempre termino con la misma frase _''D__um __habentium vires __movere __on. __Inveniam __vos__, exspecta __placere__''_

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—No tengo idea, solo me gusta como suena –Contesto con una sonrisa.

—Perdón por haberte mordido –Se disculpo Tokomon una vez más.

—Tu también discúlpame, no debí ser tan grosera –Se miraron sonriendo por un buen rato hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

—Que escena tan tierna –Se burlo Gomamon saliendo de entre los arboles.

— ¿Qué quieres foca parlante? –Chilló Nyaromon enojada.

—Perdón, no quise interrumpirlos –Siguió sin dejarse intimidar- Pero como Tokomon no volvía comenzamos a pensar que le habías hecho algo y vinimos a averiguar que pasaba.

— ¿Vinimos? –Pregunto Tokomon. Uno por uno casi todos los elegidos y sus digimon comenzaron a salir de su escondite.

—Mimi nos obligo a escondernos –Explicó Gabumon al lado de un Matt claramente avergonzado- Dijo que no debíamos interrumpir a los ''tortolitos'', lo que sea que eso signifique –La mencionada solo se rio nerviosa, esos dos se veían tan lindos juntos.

_**0000000**_

**Mientras tanto en la cabaña…**

— ¿Wizardmon, qué es un digimon de naturaleza sagrada? –Pregunto Izzy sentado en la mesa con su ordenador. Desde que mencionó que Nyaromon era uno había querido preguntárselo y ya no aguantaba más la duda.

—Es la casta de digimon más antigua y poderosa de todas –Comenzó a explicar el mago- Justos y sabios, son los emisarios de la Luz, la esencia de la vida, y de la Esperanza, el guardián de la Luz. Se dice que han sido bendecidos por los dioses y como distintivo portan un anillo de oro con símbolos antiguos.

— ¿Solo los digimon sagrados llevan ese anillo? –Recordó el brazalete que tenia Angemon en su brazo derecho ¿Quería decir eso que…?

—No en sus primeras etapas, seria demasiado peligroso para ellos, normalmente aparecen recién cuando han madurado lo suficiente para aceptar el enorme poder y responsabilidad que conlleva (_aunque hay excepciones como Salamon,_ pensó Wizardmon). Otra particularidad de los digimon sagrados es que en sus primeras etapas son pequeños y débiles, para estar en equilibrio con el enorme poder que tienen al volverse adultos. Tokomon es un excelente ejemplo de ello –Sonrió ante su cara de sorpresa- Incluso hasta aquí llegaron los rumores de que uno de ustedes tenia de compañero a un digimon ángel, y con solo verlos me di cuenta de cual de todos era. Tal vez no lo parezca ahora, pero es el digimon mas fuerte que tienen ¿Cierto?

—Así es –Confirmo Izzy en voz baja - ¿Wizardmon? –Había solo una cosa más que quería preguntarle.

—Dime.

—Nyaromon también es un digimon sagrado…

—Eso es correcto, si –Contestó el mago.

— ¿Quiere decir que ella también podría convertirse en un digimon ángel?

— ¡Se ha formado una pareja! –Grito Gomamon entrando corriendo siendo perseguido por los dos digimon bebés.

— ¡No somos pareja! –Dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Creo que es hora de irse todos a dormir –Declaró Wizardmon mirando la hora- Por desgracia no hay muchas habitaciones.

—Puedo dejarles mi cojín –Ofreció la gatita.

—No te molestes, nos las arreglaremos –Aseguró Sora entrando en uno de los cuartos con Mimi.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta Izzy –Dijo el mago cuando este estaba por seguir a Tai y al resto a otra habitación- Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero confió plenamente en que, sin importar cuales sean los retos que enfrente, Nyaromon saldrá adelante y triunfara.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Finalmente la guerra entre Tokomon y Nyaromon parece haber llegado a su fin y las bases de la fuerte amistad que tienen Patamon y Gatomon empezaron a formarse. El que no le guarde rencor no quiere decir que no vuelva loco al digimon de TK, aunque sea por accidente._

_**Coonchitaa:**__ Me alegra que aun te guste Nyaromon, y no te preocupes aun después de recordar a Kari tengo planeado seguir la historia por lo menos hasta la derrota de Myotismon. _

_**Anaiza18:**__ Como vez era obvio a quien quería buscar, y aun sin recordarla Nyaromon encontró una manera de sentir que esta a su lado._

_**IVYMON:**__ Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo._

_**Lord Pata: **__Por lo menos ya no va a molestarlo a propósito, solo lo volverá loco sin querer. Tu idea de hacer que la foca molestara a los más jóvenes me gusto mucho y como ves la incluí en este capitulo._

_**romi:**__ Bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu apoyo. Y si, no hay muchas historias con los digimon como protagonistas y mucho menos una en la que estos dos personajes (Patamon y Gatomon) empiecen su amistad a las mordidas XD_

_**Yuki Kagamin3:**__ Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, como ves Tokomon a pesar de todo tratará de ser amable con ella ¿Sera masoquista?_

_En el próximo capitulo por desgracia los recuerdos de Gatomon empezaran a regresar, y no precisamente los mas felices, aunque aun falta antes de que recupere la memoria por completo._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	5. Salamon

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber puesto la traducción de la frase en latín en el capitulo anterior, no me di cuenta hasta que ya lo había subido. La frase: ''Dum habentium vires movere on. Inveniam vos, exspecta placere'' quiere decir mas o menos esto: __**''**__**Mientras tenga fuerzas seguiré adelante. Te voy a encontrar, espérame por favor''**_

_Este capitulo comenzó siendo una cosa y termino siendo otra muy distinta, las ideas por una vez no dejaron de venir a mi cabeza. Espero que siga así por lo menos un poco más._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Salamon**_

Después de que Agumon lo golpeara por quinta vez en media hora, Tokomon abandonó cualquier intento de dormir.

—Debí haber aceptado el cojín –Lamentó el digimon bebé adolorido. No volvería a dormirse cerca de ese dinosaurio ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Casi no había descansado, no solo por culpa de Agumon, también tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Estaba con los otros en la isla File, mucho antes de que TK y el resto vinieran. Él era Poyomon y no paraba de ir de un lado a otro gritando _'¡Snow, Snow!'_ llamando a alguien. Luego se le acerco una sombra que le dijo que no habían podido salvar a Snow, que murió antes de nacer. Se puso a llorar, los demás trataban de animarlo invitándolo a jugar pero eso solo lo hizo sentir peor, solo quería jugar con Snow. Pero Snow no estaba con ellos, nunca estaría con ellos porque nadie la protegió cuando debían.

— ¿Quién será Snow? –Se preguntó ahogando un bostezo. Era todavía muy temprano, no debían ser ni las 6, seguro era el único loco que estaba despierto a esa hora…

— ¡Buenos días! –Gritó Nyaromon detrás de él asustándolo.

— ¡No… No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Dijo Tokomon enojado- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Siempre me levanto temprano, así puedo ver cuando amanece y empiezo el día junto con el sol –Respondió la gatita con inocencia.

—Dale mis saludos cuando lo veas –Pidió acomodándose en el cojín desocupado para descansar.

—Muévete, no seas perezoso –Ordenó Nyaromon empujándolo al piso.

— ¿Siempre eres tan enérgica por las mañanas? –Se quejo Tokomon levantándose.

— ¿Y tú tan gruñón? –Preguntó la bola de pelos amarilla- Vamos a jugar, o busquemos algo para el desayuno, me esta dando hambre.

—Pídele a Wizardmon.

—Wiz sigue durmiendo, y cuando se despierte seguro me vuelve a regañar –Insistió la digimon- Ustedes se van hoy, no volveré a verlos a menos que digievolucione, pero Wiz no me dejará hacerlo hasta que sea una anciana aburrida y amargada porque no la dejaron crecer. Por favor, quiero que hagamos algo antes de que se vayan.

— ¿Seguirás molestando hasta que acepte?

—Por supuesto.

—Tu ganas –Accedió finalmente- Solo voy a despertar a alguien para que sepan adonde fui.

—No te tardes –Pidió Nyaromon.

— ¿Me ayudas con algo? –Pidió el digimon blanco a punto de entrar en los dormitorios con un brillo casi demoniaco en los ojos.

—Wiz me matara cuando lo vea –Dijo la gatita rato después cuando ya estaban afuera.

—No te preocupes, si se enoja le diré que fue idea mía –Prometió Tokomon con una gran sonrisa.

—Fue idea tuya –Lo acusó esta.

—Como si no te hubieras divertido también –Le recordó el digimon de la esperanza.

—Es verdad. Pero se lo merecía –Cedió Nyaromon. Lo que daría por ver la cara de ese digimon idiota cuando viera lo que le hicieron.

_**0000000**_

**En la cabaña…**

Los niños elegidos, Wizardmon y el resto de los digimon dormían tranquilamente hasta que fueron despertados por un alarido ensordecedor. De un salto todos se levantaron y corrieron hasta el baño, de donde provino.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO? –Gritó Gomamon viéndose en el espejo. Mientras dormía alguien le había dibujado unos anteojos, barba de chivo, cejas de oruga y demás cosas en la cara. En el resto de su cuerpo se podían ver frases como 'Foca ruidosa' o 'Aliento de pescado' por nombrar algunos ejemplos.

—Creo que alguien trataba de darte un mensaje –Dijo Palmon ahogando una risita, los demás no fueron tan sutiles. Joe agarró a su compañero y trató de quitarle la tinta con agua y jabón.

—No sale –Informó frotando con fuerza el cepillo por su cabeza- Creo que usaron marcador permanente.

—No hay otra opción Gomamon, habrá que afeitarte –Agrego Tai tomando un cuchillo para improvisar.

— ¡Voy a matar a ese gato!

—Nadie va a hacerle nada a Nyaromon –Dijo Wizardmon tomando un frasco del botiquín y dándoselo a Joe- Es tinta mágica, pon esto en el agua y que Gomamon se quede allí por un par de horas. Con eso desaparecerá.

—Gracias Wizardmon.

—No le agradezcas, su 'hija' es la responsable –Acusó la foca volviéndose purpura por efecto del líquido.

—Por mas extraño que me parezca Nyaromon no hizo esto, no sola por lo menos –Explicó el mago señalando una frase en específico- Esta no es su letra, los trazos son demasiado gruesos, debió ser alguien mas.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Tokomon? –Preguntó TK de repente.

—Creo que él y Nyaromon iban a trabajar en un proyecto importante –Contestó el dinosaurio recordando vagamente haber visto a los dos casi al amanecer con un par de pinceles diciendo algo sobre una transformación.

_**0000000**_

— ¡Te encontré! –Grito Tokomon saltando encima de la mini gatita.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentras? –Quiso saber esta la quinta vez que la descubrió.

—Lo que pasa es que soy un genio.

—O tal vez tenga que ver con que siempre olvido esconder mi cola –Sugirió Nyaromon.

—Bueno, creo que ahora te toca contar y a mi esconderme –Contestó el digimon blanco tratando de escapar- No hagas trampa.

—Esa bien, esta bien –Dijo la minina cerrando los ojos, estaba disfrutando mucho, era la primera vez que jugaba a las escondidas. Aunque le gustaba mas esconderse, así era a ella a quien tenían que buscar…

—Pero que tenemos aquí –Dijo una voz desagradable detrás suyo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un digimon parecido a un conejo gris que usaba gafas de sol- Pero si es un pobre gatito perdido.

— ¡Jefe, encontré a otro! –Reportó desde los arbustos otro de ellos sujetando a Tokomon por las orejas.

—Déjalo ir –Exigió la gatita al Gazimon que sujetaba a su amigo- ¡Burbujas venenosas! –Este las esquivo con facilidad.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? No me hagas reír –Se burlo el Gazimon- Patético.

— ¡Golpe de cola! –Saltó la gatita propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, obligándolo a soltar al digimon blanco- ¡Vámonos Toko…! –No termino de decir la frase al recibir un terrible patada que la mando contra un árbol.

— ¡NYAROMON!

—Vete por favor, avísale al resto –Pidió Nyaromon. No quería que le hicieran daño por su culpa.

—Esta me la pagaras maldito insecto –Juró el Gazimon que había golpeado.

— ¿En serio creíste que una basura como tu nos detendría? –Dijo el jefe con maldad.

_''Una basura como tú… una basura como tu''_ Esa frase resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de la digimon. De la nada le asaltaron una serie de imágenes: un castillo en un bosque tenebroso, una celda oscura y húmeda, paredes ensangrentadas…

—No me iré a ninguna parte –Respondió Tokomon interponiéndose entre su nueva amiga y los Gazimon. Estos no tuvieron ningún reparo en atacarlo los dos juntos.

— ¡Ya basta! –Una cosa era que la golpearan a ella y otra muy distinta que se metieran con sus amigos. De repente una luz comenzó a envolver el cuerpo lastimado de la gatita, a medida que un poder desconocido comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

''Nyaromon digievolucionar a…'' Una esfera de luz rosa muy potente envolvió a ambos digimon e hizo retroceder a sus enemigos. Al sentir tal cantidad de poder los Gazimon huyeron aterrorizados, dispuestos a reportarle acerca de aquello a su señor Etemon.

''…SALAMON!'' Al despejarse la luz se podía apreciar que en donde había estado Nyaromon ahora se encontraba una perrita blanca con grandes orejas y mejillas rosadas, solo un poco mas grande que su anterior etapa. Sus ojos también cambiaron, pasaron de rojos a azules y alrededor de su cuello llevaba un anillo de oro a modo de collar, símbolo de los digimon sagrados. Dicho anillo estaba brillando en esos momentos.

— ¿Co…Cómo hiciste eso? –Tartamudeo Tokomon sin salir de su asombro. Ignorando la pregunta Salamon se volvió lentamente hacia su amigo, al tiempo que el brillo en su collar se desvanecía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Tokomon? –Preguntó preocupada segundos antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Es la primera vez que intento hacer alguna clase de batalla, me disculpo de antemano por como me quedo._

_¿De donde salió ese nuevo poder que uso Salamon? Es algo que se explicará con el correr de la historia. Solo puedo adelantar que debido a esto cierto mago tendrá que tomar una importante decisión para poder proteger a su amiga._

_**IVYMON: **__Gracias por tu review, al principio pensé en hacer que Nyaromon se disculpara con Tokomon apenas lo vio pero después me pareció que seria un poco raro su cambio tan repentino._

_**Anaiza18:**__ Si, justo se habían amigado finalmente y tenían que venir la foca y compañía a interrumpirlos._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Gracias por avisarme de la frase, no me fije que no había puesto la traducción. Claro que Nyaromon y Tokomon __tienen mucho en común, pero no solo el haber muerto y renacido casi al mismo tiempo. Al principio de este capitulo hay una pista de lo que quiero decir._

_En el próximo los niños elegidos finalmente continúan con su viaje, se vienen las despedidas._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	6. Una triste despedida

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Una triste despedida**_

**En esos momentos en la cabaña…**

— ¿Qué es esa luz? –Preguntó asombrado TK.

— ¡Déjenme ver, déjenme ver! –Grito Gomamon saliendo del baño, ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto por manchas rojas y verdes- ¡WOW!

_''No por favor, aun no''_ Rogó el mago corriendo hacia esa luz. Era demasiado pronto, ella todavía no estaba lista para volver a digievolucionar.

_**0000000**_

_Me encontraba en una ciudad enorme, más grande que cualquiera que haya visto, rodeaba de una densa niebla que evitaba el paso de la luz. Estaba oscuro y hacia mucho frío, tanto que comencé a caminar para tratar de entrar en calor. Pero mientras más caminaba, más frío tenia y más densa parecía volverse la niebla. _

_Intenté volver por donde había venido, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver el camino. Aun así traté de regresar al inicio, cayéndome y tropezándome a cada rato porque no podía ver nada y lastimándome cada vez más. Al final acabé sumergida en la mas profunda oscuridad, cansada, helada y muy adolorida. Me desplomé en el suelo incapaz de dar un solo paso mas, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para volver a levantarme._

''_No puedo seguir, me quedaré sola en esta oscuridad para siempre'' Pensé hundiéndome en la desesperación, las sombras empezaron a rodearme una vez mas. Podía oír voces reírse de mí, riéndose de mis intentos de escapar de esta oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarme. Ya no podía ver la luz, no tenia sentido seguir intentando encontrarla._

_Un potente rayo de luz amarilla me ilumino, despejando la oscuridad y mostrándome el camino hacia una pequeña Luz Rosa, que valientemente se enfrentaba ella sola a la oscuridad._

''_Lux vestra non est in tenebris__'' Oyó que decía la Luz amarilla. __**''Tu Luz no pertenece a la Oscuridad''**_ _Me puse de pie con dificultad, todavía me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba exhausta; pero ya no sentía frío, este se había ido junto con las sombras que me rodeaban._

''_Noli perdere __S__pem, si redono res mos nunquam adepto melior__…__''_

_**0000000**_

''_**No pierdas la Esperanza, si te rindes las cosas nunca van a mejorar…'' **_Se repitió la digimon abriendo lentamente los ojos. Estaba de regreso en la cabaña, acostada en una cama en la habitación de invitados. A su lado se encontraba Tokomon, que se veía bastante ansioso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Salamon? –Preguntó este en voz baja.

—Cansada –Contestó la perrita bostezando- ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Estábamos jugando cuando llegaron unos conejos –Su voz le pareció un poco rara, pero debía ser su imaginación- Nos atacaron, me golpearon, tu trataste de protegerme y entonces… nada ¿Me perdí de algo?

—No mucho –Respondió Tokomon sin estar seguro de que decirle. Ese poder que utilizo fue realmente increíble, pero si se iba a quedar sin fuerzas cada vez que lo usara prefería que no supiera que lo tenía.

—Gracias por defenderme –Dijo sin mirarlo. De verdad le costaba decir esas palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a dar las gracias.

—Solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho por un amigo –Respondió el digimon bebé avergonzado. Él debería agradecerle, no al revés.

— ¿Por un amigo? –Repitió la perrita.

— ¿No somos amigos? –La digimon se le quedo viendo por un momento, para después regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

—Si, somos amigos –Confirmó apoyando su mejilla contra la suya.

—Me… mejor le aviso a Wizardmon que ya despertaste, Salamon –Tartamudeo Tokomon completamente rojo- Dijo que tenia que hablar contigo acerca de algo.

—Seguro me va a regañar, aunque esta vez me lo merezco. Por cierto Tokomon –Lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de irse- ¿Por qué me llamas Salamon? –Preguntó confundida. Si, era mejor que no supiera que tenia ese poder, pensó el digimon de la esperanza. Al parecer le afectaba el cerebro.

_**0000000**_

— ¿De qué estarán hablando? –Preguntó Mimi con el oído pegado en la puerta. Los únicos que faltaban eran Wizardmon, que se había encerrado en una especie de oficina apenas se aseguró de que Salamon y Tokomon estaban bien, Gomamon por seguir en la bañera y Joe por estar junto a su digimon.

—Según Tokomon, liberó una enorme cantidad de energía al digievolucionar, esa fue la luz que vimos –Contestó Izzy escribiendo esa información en su ordenador.

—Pero nunca supe de una digievolucion que causara un brillo semejante –Expresó Biyomon.

— ¡Debe ser cosa de digimon sagrados! –Gritó Gomamon desde el baño queriendo participar.

— ¡Baja la voz, no queremos despertarla! –Pidió Joe sin darse cuenta de que él también gritaba.

—Tal vez –Murmuró Agumon sin estar convencido. No sabia porque, pero hubo algo familiar en esa luz, algo que pareció haber estado gritando con fuerza, pero no pudo entender el mensaje.

— ¿Creen que este bien? –Preguntó TK preocupado.

—No te preocupes, seguro solo esta cansada –Aseguró Matt para tranquilizarlo.

—Es cierto, haber usado a Gomamon para dibujar sin desayunar agotaría a cualquiera –Agregó el líder sacándole una sonrisa.

— ¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? –Se escucho dentro del dormitorio. La puerta del despacho se abrió en esos momentos y Wizardmon salió con un sobre en la mano.

—Parece que ya despertó –Ironizó el mago golpeando la puerta.

_**0000000**_

—Perdón Wiz –Dijo Salamon apenas lo vio.

— ¿Porque te disculpas? –Quiso saber su amigo cerrando la puerta una vez que Tokomon se fue.

—Tenías razón, todavía soy demasiado inmadura para cuidarme sola –Explicó la perrita bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Tokomon habría sido solo culpa suya. No estaba lista para viajar, mucho menos para cuidar de su ser mas querido.

—Nyaro… perdón, Salamon –Se corrigió- Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Fue una sorpresa que te convirtieras en Salamon tan rápido, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido. Me decía a mi mismo que no digievolucionarias hasta que estuvieras lista, cuando en realidad lo has estado desde hace mucho y yo no era capaz de verlo.

—No es cierto, soy terca, inmadura y nunca pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Por supuesto que eres terca, de hecho creo que nunca he conocido a un digimon mas testarudo que tú, cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión. Eso no cambiara no importa cuantas veces te mueras –Informó el mago sin el menor remordimiento- Pero no quiere decir que seas inmadura, quiere decir que eres decidida y eso es algo bueno. Es tu mayor fortaleza, así que no te atrevas a perderla no importa lo que te digan.

—Pero Wiz…

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber protegido a Tokomon?

— ¡Claro que no! – ¿Cómo podía creer eso?

—Entonces solo estas triste porque aun digievolucionando sigues siendo enana.

— ¡NO SOY ENANA! –Estalló la digimon mirándolo enojada. Del otro lado Mimi retrocedió tapándose los oídos. Cielos, que pulmones tenia Salamon.

—Así esta mejor. No bajes la mirada ante nadie, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Recuerda que eres especial y que te esperan grandes cosas en el futuro, pero solo si tienes la fuerza para luchar por ellas.

—Es cierto, si te rindes las cosas nunca van a mejorar –Admitió Salamon recordando el sueño que tuvo.

—Bien dicho –Aprobó Wizardmon acariciando su cabeza- Ahora ¿Estas lista para darles algunas explicaciones a estos chismosos? –Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que tanto humanos como digimon cayeran al suelo.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Cómo te sientes Salamon?

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Qué fue ese poder que usaste?

— ¿Te duele algo? –Hablaban todos a la vez, era difícil saber quien decía que cosa.

— ¿Qué se siente tener que salvar a tu novio? –No hace falta aclarar quien pregunto eso.

—Ahora regreso –Informó la perrita levantándose y yendo hasta el baño. Por seguridad Joe prefirió ir con los demás apenas la vio entrar.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir enana? –Se burlo la foca rayada con corazones amarillos.

— Solo esto ¡AULLIDO DE CACHORRA! –El grito fue tan potente que casi llega hasta oídos de Piximon, y ella aulló justo en la oreja de la foca- No me digas enana –Sintiéndose satisfecha, Salamon regreso con los demás para empezar a dar explicaciones…

**_0000000_**

—Maldición, nos encontraron –Exclamó Matt una vez que escucho toda la historia pegando un puñetazo a la pared.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran donde estábamos –Intento calmarlo Sora.

—Es verdad, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer irnos lo más rápido posible –Agregó Joe.

— ¿Pero y Salamon y Wizardmon? –Preguntó Gabumon- ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

—Es verdad, es muy peligroso que se queden aquí –Reconoció Tentomon preocupado por sus nuevos amigos.

—No se preocupen, estaremos bien –Aseguró la digimon para tranquilizarlos.

—Supongo que podrían esconderse en algún lugar hasta que Etemon se valla –Sugirió Palmon poco convencida.

—Yo digo que nos quedemos aquí y los enfrentemos –Propuso Tai seguro de si mismo.

—Eso es una tontería, no tenemos oportunidad contra Etemon –Contradijo Matt.

—Claro que si, recuerda que tenemos el emblema.

—Ni siquiera sabes si puedes utilizar esa cosa, debemos huir –Discutió el futuro portador de la amistad.

— ¿Prefieres abandonarlos a su suerte? –Insistió el castaño a punto de llegar a los golpes.

— ¡Basta los dos! –Se interpuso Sora- No conseguirán nada poniéndose a pelear. Matt tiene razón Tai, no somos lo bastante fuertes para luchar contra Etemon todavía, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue.

—Pero no podemos abandonar a Wizardmon y a Salamon.

—Si quieres morir adelante, pero no nos uses a nosotros como excusa –Cortó el mago hablando por primera vez desde que entraron- No conozco personalmente a ese Etemon, pero no deberías tomar la lucha contra un digimon maligno a la ligera. Son seres crueles y egoístas, no tienen piedad ni muestran el menor remordimiento por hacer sufrir a inocentes, sobre todo si estos le hacen frente –Le lanzo una mirada fugaz a Salamon y se sorprendió al descubrir que esta lo estaba mirando completamente seria.

Justo en es momento se escucho un alarido ensordecedor, al mismo tiempo que la cabaña comenzaba a temblar. Rápidamente Wizardmon fue hasta la ventana, viendo algo que le helo la sangre.

— ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, SALGAN O DESTRUIRE TODO ESTE BOSQUE! –Podía oírse la voz de Etemon cantando-amenazando.

—Es muy tarde, nos encontró –Decía Joe comenzando a asustarse cargando a Gomamon, que finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Debemos pelear –Insistió el líder dispuesto a salir, siendo detenido por el mago digimon.

—Vengan conmigo –Ordenó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión. Los guío hasta un pasadizo oculto y los obligo a entrar uno por uno.

— ¿Y ahora que? –Preguntó Salamon entrando justo antes que Wizardmon. A sus espaldas la puerta se cerró, dejando al mago digimon del otro lado- ¿Qué haces Wiz?

—Lo lamento Salamon, pero no puedo dejar que los descubran –Se disculpó su amigo.

— ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto! –Gritó Tai golpeando con la puerta tratando de romperla.

—Tengo que –Contradijo usando su magia para formar una esfera alrededor de ellos- Es lo único que puedo hacer. Todavía no están listos para enfrentarse a este enemigo, para poder hacerle frente tienen que luchar todos juntos con sus emblemas.

— ¡Wiz, no hagas esto! –Rogó la perrita mientras la puerta comenzaba a desaparecer.

**''Protejan a la Luz y a la Esperanza…''** Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de teletransportarlos a cientos de kilómetros de la cabaña.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Estas bien Salamon? –Preguntó Tokomon minutos después. Se habían apartado un momento para que pudiera desahogarse.

—No –Contestó la perrita con tristeza. No había llorado, nunca lo hacía por más que lo intentara. No sabia porque no podía hacerlo, tal vez era algo que le quedo de su vida anterior- Pero lo estaré –Agregó un poco mas animada. A Wiz no le gustaría que estuviera triste.

—Que bueno –Dijo el digimon de la esperanza- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Supongo que debería empezar a buscar a mi ser más querido. Aunque la verdad no tengo idea de por donde empezar –Respondió Salamon- Creo que este es el adiós –Los iba a extrañar mucho, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—No tiene por qué serlo –Soltó Tokomon nervioso- Podrías venir con nosotros.

Salamon no supo que decir ante esto, solo se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

—Claro que si decides irte por tu propia cuenta también esta bien –Balbuceó el digimon bebé al ver que no decía nada- Es solo que pensamos que no había razón para que buscaras a tu ser mas querido sola, y creímos que te gustaría unirte a nuestro grupo. No es que le halla contado a nadie lo que me dijiste –Se apresuró a añadir- Ellos siguen pensando que solo quieres recorrer el digimundo, solo yo sé la verdadera razón por la que quieres viajar. A todos nos agradaste, bueno excepto a Gomamon, y no nos molestaría que vinieras con nosotros al menos por un tiempo. Así que ¿Qué dices? –Finalizó haciendo una pausa para respirar.

—Me encantaría viajar con ustedes –Dijo Salamon con una sonrisa aceptando la oferta.

— ¿En serio?

—Si, no hay nada mejor que viajar con los amigos –Confirmó acercándose a Tokomon- Gracias –Agradeció posando su frente en la suya.

— ¿Lo ven? Les dije que Tokomon podría convencerla –Se metió una voz demasiado familiar arruinando el momento. Los elegidos estaban escondidos detrás de una piedra.

—Que tiernos –Murmuró Mimi con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Los dos digimon se separaron de golpe, completamente rojos.

—Maldita foca, mas vale que te cuides o te haré pedazos –Amenazó la digimon sagrada.

— ¿Significa que vienes con nosotros Salamon? –Preguntó TK ilusionado.

Lanzándole una mirada al digimon a su lado Salamon respondió con una sonrisa:

—Si, voy con ustedes.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Gomamon es un pesado, ni en un momento así puede dejar de molestar a la parejita._

_Antes de que quieran matarme informo que Wizardmon esta vivo, y volverá a aparecer en la historia mas adelante._

_Ahora si, necesito que respondan esta pregunta:_

_**¿Quieren que Gatomon vaya con Tai y Koromon a la tierra y que conozca entonces a Kari o recién cuando van todos juntos?**_

_**Anaiza18: **__Salamon digievoluciono para poder proteger a su amigo, pero al hacerlo se puso a ella misma en un peligro todavía mayor._

_**IVYMON:**__ A todos les pareció divertido (Excepto a la foca y a Wizardmon). Gomamon tendrá que cuidarse ahora que Salamon los acompaña._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Y si, hay un lazo muy fuerte entre esos dos digimon sagrados, incluso sin que lo sepan._

_**Coonchitaa:**__ Como podes ver, Snow si es por Snowbotamon._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	7. Sueños, esqueletos y cruceros

_Séptimo capitulo del fic. Irónicamente este fue mas difícil de escribir que los anteriores, el saber lo que tenia que pasar mas que ayudarme me complico las cosas. Ni siquiera podía decidir el titulo._

_Por eso, y para no quedarme solo con la historia que se ve en el anime, preferí hacer que buena parte del capitulo sea contada bajo el punto de vista de Salamon._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Sueños, esqueletos y cruceros**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Salamon se unió al grupo de los niños elegidos, y en ese tiempo ella había descubierto algunos de los peligros de los que Wiz tanto trató de alejarla. Pasó por hambre y sed en el desierto, y si eso fuera poco su supuesto líder parecía creer que solo por ser el único que poseía un emblema tenia el derecho de tratarlos como si fueran sus esclavos. Cuando pararon a descansar por primera vez les quitó la comida que con esfuerzo habían reunido entre todos para dársela a Agumon, diciéndole a su compañero que se la habían dado porque creían en él. Lo único que evito que se uniera a la discusión que siguió fue saber que debían conservar sus energías por si el enemigo aparecía, y para no cambiar de opinión y atacar al elegido decidió tomar una pequeña siesta junto con Gabumon, Biyomon y Tokomon.

**_…_**

_''Vio un enorme digimon esqueleto completamente fuera de control destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras una voz le pedía que por favor se detuviera, que eso no era lo que quería. El digimon estaba sufriendo, no paraba de repetir una y otra vez '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?'_

_**''****El verdadero valor no esta en no demostrar jamás miedo, sino en hacerle frente a lo que nos asusta para proteger a quienes amamos''**_

_La escena cambio, ahora una enorme bola de energía oscura se elevaba en el aire amenazando con destruir todo a su alrededor. Dos sombras, un niño y un dinosaurio, dieron un paso al frente para detenerla de una vez por todas para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie más. Un enorme resplandor naranja los envolvió, haciendo crecer al dinosaurio y volviéndolo mitad maquina. Con ese nuevo poder atacaron a la oscuridad, derrotándola y haciéndola estallar. En medio de la explosión le pareció ver que se abría una especie de puerta, y dentro de ella… vio una pequeña chispa de Luz Rosa…''_

**_…_**

— ¡Mi etiqueta, mi etiqueta esta brillando! –El grito de Joe termino por despertar a la digimon, que con cuidado se alejó de Tokomon. Sin darse cuenta se había estado acercando dormida hasta terminar usándolo de almohada.

Tai señaló unas extrañas construcciones en forma de arco, Joe comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar pero de repente cae al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien Joe? –Preguntan al llegar a su lado.

—Si, no es nada solo me tropecé –Contesta el chico de lentes tomando el cable con el que había chocado.

— ¿Qué hace un cable en este lugar? –Se preguntó Gomamon sospechando, y por mas horrible que le pareciera estar de acuerdo con esa cosa, Salamon se hacia la misma pregunta.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Tai, puedo descansar un rato por favor? –Pidió Agumon cuando llegaron a un coliseo. Decidieron que humanos y digimon jugarían un partido de futbol mientras Joe y Gomamon iban por su emblema. El dinosaurio hizo una mueca, no era eso lo que tenia en mente.

—Agumon, si quieres puedo jugar en tu lugar mientras descansas –Ofreció la perrita cuando foca y humano estaban por irse.

—Gracias, creo que voy a… ¿Qué le pasa a tu collar? –Preguntó llamando la atención de todos. El anillo de oro alrededor de su cuello estaba brillando intensamente.

—No es nada, ha estado así desde que desperté –Contestó la digimon restándole importancia.

— ¿Y no le dijiste a nadie? –Se enfadó Tokomon. La única vez que vio brillar esa cosa Salamon termino sin energías. Claro que ella no tenia idea.

— ¿Por qué, significa algo?

—Es posible, tal vez este reaccionando a alguna clase de estimulo externo –Murmuró Izzy pensativo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que algo por aquí lo esta haciendo brillar –Tradujo Sora- Creo que es mejor que Salamon no se esfuerce hasta que sepamos la razón –Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

''_Pero yo quería jugar con ustedes''_ Pensó la digimon decepcionada. No era justo, ella no hizo que su collar brillara, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que entraron a ese lugar.

—Diviértete enana –Se burlo Gomamon yendo con su compañero.

—Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer –Contestó comenzando a seguirlos. Si no podía jugar con el resto, entonces ayudaría a buscar ese emblema. Y si podía molestar un poco a la foca mientras tanto no se quejaría.

**_…_**

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con Etemon, y el monito armo una rabieta porque la última vez se escaparon antes de que comenzara "la diversión" según sus propias palabras. Al oírlo Salamon se tranquilizó, era imposible que un digimon tan estúpido hubiera matado a Wiz, seguro 'su papá' había conseguido engañarlo y ahora estaba en algún otro lugar.

Tai mandó a pelear a Greymon, pero estaba tan lleno por todo lo que tragó que no podía luchar contra el otro dinosaurio, así que Sora y Matt hicieron digievolucionar a Biyomon y a Gabumon para ayudarlo. Pero haciendo gala de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser ese chico se acercó corriendo hacia donde los digimon estaban peleando, intentando que Greymon llegara a su siguiente etapa. Entonces la perrita entendió al fin porque Wiz siempre le advirtió que no debía tratar de acelerar su digievolución. Ver al pobre de Agumon convertirse en un salvaje SkullGreymon por culpa de la arrogancia de su compañero fue espantoso, pero al menos sirvió para que Tai reaccionara de una buena vez.

Podría decirse que al final las cosas terminaron bien: encontraron el emblema de Joe, escaparon del mono llorón y Agumon volvió a la normalidad, o casi ya que por toda la energía que gastó al volverse esqueleto loco regreso a su etapa de Koromon.

Casi al anochecer los niños y los digimon acamparon alrededor de una fogata. Después de cenar Salamon se llevo aparte a Tokomon para poder hablar con él, ignorando los comentarios de la foca acerca de una 'salida romántica'. Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos para que no los oyeran, pero lo bastante cerca para vigilar que cierta chica de sombrero rosa no fuera a espiarlos, Salamon fue directo al punto. Le habló sobre ambos sueños, el que tuvo en la cabaña y la mitad del de ese día.

—Que extraño –Fue lo único que dijo el digimon bebé.

—Eso no es todo –Lanzando un suspiro, le comento acerca de la parte de la esfera oscura y el dinosaurio de lata- ¿Crees que deba decirles algo a los demás?

—Mejor no, o al menos no por ahora –Contestó pensando en como tomaría la noticia Tai, ya había sufrido bastante por ese día- Es posible que solo fuera una coincidencia.

—Eso espero –Deseó la digimon- No quiero ver el futuro, ya tengo bastantes problemas para dormir con mis pesadillas.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

—Unas en la que una sombra me golpea con un látigo una y otra vez gritando '¡¿Donde esta, donde lo escondite?! ¡No creas que una basura como tu se saldrá con la suya!'

— ¿Escondiste que?

—No lo se, pero aunque supiera no se lo diría –Aseguró Salamon. Lo que protegía en el sueño era demasiado importante, no iba a entregárselo a un ser así ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Estoy cansado, mejor me voy a acostar –Dijo Tokomon bostezando- ¿Me acompañas o antes quieres hablar con ya sabes quien?

—Voy enseguida, han pasado muchas cosas de las que quiero hablarle –Confirmo la perrita.

—Solo no te tardes –Pidió volviendo con los demás. Ya casi todos estaban dormidos, el único que seguía levantado era Tai. Miraba el fuego con aire pensativo, no parecía que fuera a dormir nada esa noche.

Mientras lo veía alejarse Salamon se hacia varias preguntas: Si no fue un simple sueño, si SkullGreymon era la digievolución incorrecta de Greymon ¿Dino lata era la forma correcta? Pero más importante aun ¿Qué era esa chispa rosa con la que soñó ya dos veces?

— ¿Tu crees que mi sueño signifique algo? –Preguntó mirando al cielo, una estrella fugaz apareció en el firmamento- Tomare eso como un 'Sí'.

_**0000000**_

Desierto, desierto y ¡sorpresa! mas desierto; era todo lo que se veía mientras caminaban. Estaban cansados, muertos de hambre, de calor y con el ánimo por los suelos. Bueno casi todos…

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? –Preguntó Biyomon sorprendida mirando a Salamon.

—Me gusta el desierto, es cálido –Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa. Habia algo en el desierto que la hacia sonreir, como si algo muy bueno le hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Tal vez haber hecho un amigo.

—Esta confirmado: esta loca –Se metió Gomamon rodando los ojos- Tokomon, si que tienes mal gusto para fijarte en esta enana.

— ¡Oye! –Se quejo Tokomon encima de la cabeza de TK.

— ¡Puño de mascota! –Grito Salamon golpeando a la foca. Hubiera preferido usar el Aullido de Cachorra, pero afectaba también a los demás.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema enana?

—Primero: Tokomon y yo no somos pareja. Y segundo: No me digas enana.

Palmon pensó que era cierto lo que decían acerca de que el calor ponía de mal humor a todos, deseo poder digievolucionar a Togemon para si hacerles sombra a sus amigos. Quizás así Gomamon dejaría de molestar a su nueva amiga con lo único que sabia que no soportaba. De pronto Mimi ve un cactus gigante y todos corren en su dirección para descansar en su sombra.

_'¿Qué no era que estaban cansados?'_ Pensó Salamon acelerando para no quedarse atrás. Sin embargo al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no tenia sombra, era solo un espejismo.

—Niños elegidos –Se escucho una voz e inmediatamente apareció un holograma de un anciano frente a ellos.

— ¡Gennai! –Exclamaron casi todos.

— ¿Quién es ese viejo? –Le pregunto la perrita a Tentomon.

—Es Gennai, nos ha estado guiando desde que derrotamos a Devimon –Explico el insecto- Él fue quien nos dijo que buscáramos los emblemas.

_''Me parece conocido''_ Pensó la digimon mientras Tai le explicaba al anciano lo ocurrido con Koromon, y Mimi le decía que no quería tener un emblema. El tal Gennai les dijo que los emblemas eran especiales para cada uno y con el tiempo serían sus dueños. Después explicó que para conseguir una digievolución más poderosa, además de los emblemas y etiquetas, debían criar bien a sus digimon. Cuando le preguntaron como, dijo que debían descubrirlo por su cuenta.

— ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? –Preguntó el anciano desviando su vista hacia Salamon- No recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes tuviera a Salamon de compañero.

—Solo los estoy acompañando, no soy la pareja de ninguno –Se apresuró a explicar sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho- Etemon atacó el lugar donde vivía y me ofrecieron unirme a su grupo.

—Ya veo –Murmuro pensativo- Solo por curiosidad ¿Quién de todos te pregunto si querías ir con ellos?

—Su novio, Tokomon –Contestó Gomamon antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— ¡Que no somos novios! –Gritaron a unísono.

''_Así que fue justamente la Esperanza quien no quiso dejarla atrás''_ Se dijo Gennai cortando la comunicación. Tenia el presentimiento de que eso debía significar algo muy importante, pero por desgracia su memoria ya no era como antes y esa información parecía no querer encajar en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el desierto los niños seguían pensando en lo que les dijo Gennai, ninguno se sentía capaz de criar bien a su digimon al no saber la manera. Poco después se oye un ruido, allí aparece un crucero que pasa cerca de ellos, encima suyo aparece un Numemon, Tai y Koromon están tan cansados que quieren subir allí pero Numemon no responde.

—Yo me encargo –Dijo Mimi para empezar a hablarle comportándose de un modo muy raro, hasta vergonzoso. Eso debió gustarle al Numemon porque los dejo subir al barco.

— ¿Qué opinan? –Quiso saber la castaña mientras subían.

—Si alguna vez me ven comportándome así por favor que alguien me golpee –Pidió Salamon.

—Sera todo un placer enana –Contestó Gomamon tomándole la palabra.

Al llegar a la zona de recepción se separaron: Sora, Mimi, Biyomon y Palmon fueron a las habitaciones para darse un baño, Tai, Joe y Gomamon a la piscina mientras Koromon dormía bajo una sombrilla y TK, Matt, Izzy, Tokomon, Gabumon, Tentomon y Salamon al enorme buffet que tenían a bordo. Estos últimos estaban tan concentrados en tragar toda la comida que pudieran que ninguno noto que el collar de oro de la perrita emitía un débil resplandor.

Cuando Kokatorimon los atacó y convirtió en piedra a los digimon, Salamon apenas tuvo tiempo de usar el Aullido de Cachorra para avisarles a las chicas que estaban en peligro.

_**0000000**_

— _¡Snow, Snow! –Gritaba asustado- ¿Dónde estas Snow? –Estaba aterrado, cuando se despertó no sintió la presencia de su amiga. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Trato de moverse como tantas veces había oído hacer a Snow, provocando un pequeño alboroto a su alrededor._

— _¡Señor, el digihuevo de la esperanza esta a punto de abrirse! –Se oía a alguien gritar._

—_Tranquilos, yo se lo que le pasa –Dijo otra voz con un toque de humor acercándose a la incubadora en donde estaba el digihuevo y poniendo uno mas a su lado._

— _¿Qué pasa, porque haces tanto ruido? –Se quejo una voz soñolienta._

— _¡Snow volviste! –Exclamó su amigo feliz dejando de moverse. Los miembros de la orden suspiraron aliviados, debían recordar que esos digihuevos debían ser examinados al mismo tiempo para no causar problemas como ese._

—_Solo estaba durmiendo ¿Por eso estabas gritando?_

—_Perdón Snow –Se disculpo por despertarla- Snow, te prometo que nunca te dejare sola –Agrego de pronto._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Snow confundida._

—_Solo quería que lo supieras –Explicó con seriedad- Siempre voy a cuidarte, incluso si no me puedes ver. Te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase…_

**_…_**

—Tokomon, despierta –Decía Salamon sacudiendo al digimon bebé. Rápidamente Tokomon se levanto. Aun un poco confundido por el sueño, tardo unos momentos en notar que había algo mal con su amiga.

— ¡Salamon, tu collar! –El anillo de oro estaba brillando con fuerza.

—Después te preocupas por eso. Ahora tenemos que irnos, este lugar es muy peligroso –Declaró la perrita comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

_**0000000**_

Otra vez están caminando por el desierto cuando el crucero reaparece persiguiéndolos, esta vez siendo manejado por la gallina digimon ya que los Numemon también escaparon. Los niños comienzan a correr y en eso Mimi ve un cactus, que era de verdad por notar sombra. Así deciden ir a esconderse allí. A medida que se acercan el collar de la perrita parece brillar cada vez con más intensidad, cosa que solo nota Tokomon.

El barco choca contra el cactus y rebota hacia arriba, de forma que el barco se destruye y la red oscura se parte provocando una explosión destruyendo definitivamente a Kokatorimon, que intenta salvarse volando, pero no tiene esa capacidad por el tamaño de sus alas.

Apenas eso sucede del cactus aparece una flor rosada, de la que sale una roca con el dibujo de una lágrima y dos círculos dentro de ella. La etiqueta de Mimi brilla, haciendo que la roca descienda hasta ella encogiéndose hasta caber en la etiqueta. Era el emblema de Mimi.

—Tu collar dejo de brillar –Le dijo Tokomon a Salamon apenas emblema y etiqueta de Mimi se fusionaron.

— ¿Reaccionara a los emblemas? –Se preguntó la digimon. Eso tenia sentido, entonces en el coliseo reacciono al emblema de Joe.

—Y yo que no lo quería –Decía Mimi viendo su nuevo emblema- Me pregunto si seré capaz de criar bien a Palmon –Los chicos se quedan asombrados en el desierto hasta que llega el atardecer.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Este capi si que me fue complicado, aun viendo los capítulos y consultando la wikia me costó poner lo que pasaba. Y todavía faltan el de Piximon y los dos de Datamon :(_

_Por si no quedo claro explico que Tokomon soñó con Snow mientras los 4 (Salamon también) estaban convertidos en piedra. Vaya pareja, uno sueña con el pasado y parece que la otra con el futuro._

_En cuanto a porque el anillo de Salamon brilla cuando hay un emblema cerca… ¿Por qué creen que eso pase?_

_**Anaiza18: **__Por supuesto que Wizardmon sigue vivo todavía, estoy pensando en hacer que juegue un rol muy importante en el futuro. Probablemente a muchos les sorprenda cual será._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Buen punto, yo tampoco creo que la dejen acercarse tanto a donde están peleando. Y si se escapa más de uno se molestara con ella (sobre todo Tokomon), en especial si al volver después de más de un mes desaparecida actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_En cuanto a tu mensaje no creo que escriba una secuela en 02, hacer un fic que siga la trama de la historia es muy complicado. Tal vez escriba una serie de drables tipo 'Lo que no se vio'. Como a Patamon y Gatomon hablando acerca de con quien preferirían hacer la digievolución DNA (y de porque no pueden hacerla entre ellos), Patamon tratando de animarla después de que Kari fue llamada por la oscuridad, explicándoles a los nuevos como Gatomon se hizo la cicatriz en su cola, o vigilando que Tai no arruine la primera cita de Kari, esa clase de cosas. _

_No entiendo porque dejan de lado al pobre Patamon, es muy bueno y aunque no sea el líder tiene las digievoluciones más fuertes, junto con Gatomon son mis digimon favoritos de cualquier saga, no solo adventure. De hecho lo primero que me intereso de tamers fue que Calumon parecía una mezcla de ambos :)_

_**IVYMON: **__A mi también me gustaría que se conocieran entonces, pero se me complica como hacerlo. Salamon seguirá con ellos y el vínculo que tienen se fortalecerá, pero tarde o temprano los recuerdos de su vida anterior empezaran a volver para torturarla, por suerte todavía cree que son solo pesadillas._

_**Black Hole Girl: **__Voy a escribir sobre los sentimientos de Kari, de si siente que la buscan o de lo que piensa cuando mira las estrellas. Me parece imposible que en adventure 02 escuche como la llama el mar de las tinieblas, pero que en 01 no pueda sentir que alguien la ama con todo su corazón y la busca por todos lados solo para conocerla._

_No será sino hasta el último minuto que revele si Gatomon irá al mundo humano con Tai y Koromon, o si se quedara con el resto en el digimundo. _

_Piximon aparece en el próximo, y para su felicidad tendrá un esclavo más que en el anime. Mas vale que a Gomamon no se le ocurra decir 'enana' mientras estén con… ¿Piximon es él o ella?_

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	8. El entrenamiento de Piximon

_Otro capitulo complicado, por lo menos esta vez es un solo episodio del anime y no dos como el anterior. Por cierto, en alguna parte del capitulo hay una pequeña pista a una pregunta que hice antes. A ver si alguien la encuentra. _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**El entrenamiento de Piximon**_

Otra vez estaban caminando por el desierto, Tai y Agumon se adelantaban mientras los demás los seguían a cierta distancia, hablando acerca de los emblemas. Ni Joe ni Mimi se sentían capaces de criar bien a Gomamon y a Palmon, a pesar de tener ya los suyos. Matt les recuerda que no todos tienen sus emblemas e Izzy dice que lo mejor sería recolectarlos todos y después ver como usarlos correctamente. Mientras hablaban, Salamon se mantenía en silencio un poco detrás caminando lentamente. Desde que se levanto se había sentido mareada, pero no le había dicho a nadie porque sabía que debían seguir buscando los demás emblemas y no quería recibir ningún trato especial.

Por no fijarse por donde van Tai y Agumon caen en un agujero negro y son atacados por un insecto rojo gigante: Kuwagamon.

— ¡Agumon, tienes que digievolucionar! –Grito Gabumon al ver que los ataques de Agumon no parecían hacer efecto en el insecto, esa clase de digimon era mas fuerte que los que había en la isla File.

Tanto Tai como Agumon dudaron, tenían miedo de que si intentaban la digievolución Agumon se volvería a convertir en otro monstruo como SkullGreymon. El chico reacciono primero y salvo a su digimon antes de que Kuwagamon lo cortara por la mitad.

— ¡Mina aniquiladora! –Dijo alguien de repente destruyendo al Kuwagamon con un solo ataque. Delante de Tai y Agumon, que se habían tirado al suelo por la explosión, paso caminando tranquilamente un digimon rosa con alitas diciendo 'pic, pic' con cada paso.

—Yo te conozco, eres Piximon –Dijo Biyomon señalándolo.

—Que lindo es –Dijo Mimi tomando en brazos al hada digimon.

—Y yo que pensaba que Salamon era una enana –Murmuro Gomamon divertido viendo al recién llegado. La perrita estaba demasiado mareada para molestarse. Piximon en cambio le pego con su bastón en la cabeza.

—Muestra mas respeto pic, no estas en posición de burlarte de nadie pic –Lo regaño el hada. Después les dijo a los niños que se esforzaban en reunir los emblemas pero no en aprender a utilizarlos, y a los digimon que no se estaban esforzando lo suficiente y que además eran unos cobardes.

—Solo uno de ustedes parece dispuesto a ir mas allá de sus limites para cumplir su objetivo, pic –Dijo Piximon en una forma misteriosa. _'Y eso que ni siquiera es su batalla, pic'_ Agregó mentalmente. Les informa que deben seguir un entrenamiento para mejorar, así que decide llevarlos a su territorio para entrenarlos, además de darles un entrenamiento especial a Tai y Agumon. Salamon lo sigue sin dudar, deseosa de ser mas fuerte y secretamente esperando que en su casa Piximon tuviera algo que le quite esa sensación de mareo, y los elegidos después de hablarlo (Y de recibir un grito de Piximon para que se apuraran) también lo siguen. Después de lo que parecieron horas Piximon dijo que llegaron a su territorio, y haciendo unos paces mágicos con su bastón hizo aparecer un portal a un lugar lleno de vegetación. Una vez entraron vieron pasar el camión de Etemon por entre los arboles, todos se asustan pero Piximon les dice que ellos no pueden verlos desde afuera.

Llegaron al pie de una montaña, alegremente Piximon les dice que su casa esta en la cima y que la primera prueba de su entrenamiento seria subir hasta allí. Los motiva diciéndoles que arriba los esperaba un gran banquete.

—Bueno, eso no será ningún problema para mí porque puedo…

—No se permite volar, deben hacerlo a pie, pic –Cortó el hada digimon deprimiendo a Tentomon- En cambio pic, si tu quieres puedo llevarte hasta la cima, pic –Le ofreció a Salamon al ver que esta respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué la enana recibe trato especial? –Se quejo Gomamon recibiendo otro bastonazo.

—Deja de hablar y comienza a subir, pic.

—Deberías aceptar y descansar un poco –Pidió Tokomon preocupado por su amiga.

—No quiero, todavía puedo seguir –Se negó la perrita con terquedad comenzando a subir la enorme escalera. Tras pensarlo un segundo, Tokomon se bajo del sombrero de TK.

—Si tu puedes hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo –Aseguró subiendo los escalones, pero aun así vigilando a Salamon.

'_Que tiernos' _Pensó Mimi distraída casi tropezándose con Palmon.

'_Interesante, pic' _Observó Piximon pensativo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima Salamon sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía espirales en los ojos. Tratando de demostrarles a los demás, especialmente a Tokomon, que se sentía bien los desafió a una carrera, que solo ella corrió porque nadie mas estaba tan loco como para tratar de subir esos escalones como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Ahora si quieres descansar, pic? –Preguntó el hada digimon haciendo aparecer baldes y trapos para que fregaran el suelo.

—Todavía puedo…

—Tu te quedas quieta, ya entrenaste lo suficiente –La detuvo el digimon de la esperanza con seriedad- Si te sigues exigiendo tanto terminaras lastimándote, mas ahora que ni siquiera te sientes bien. Así que hazle caso a Piximon y vete a descansar de una buena vez.

Los demás lo miraron asombrados, nunca lo habían visto hablar con tanta autoridad. No parecía algo que diría como Tokomon, ni siquiera como Patamon, pero quizás si como… ¿Angemon?

—Ven conmigo, pic –Dijo Piximon tomándola del collar entrando en la casa. Mientras volaba el hada notó la extraña marca rosa que tenía bajo su oreja izquierda, casi tocando el anillo de oro, parecía alguna clase de flor. La llevó hasta una habitación y con suavidad la dejó sobre una almohada.

—Ahora descansa, mas tarde te traerán la cena, pic –Propuso el digimon rosa tomando una manta.

—Estaré bien en un rato, no se preocupen por mi –Dijo Salamon aliviada cuando le puso un paño húmedo en la frente. Después le hizo tomar un jarabe muy amargo y la tapo con la manta.

—No recuerdas nada ¿Verdad, pic? –Preguntó Piximon de golpe- Perdiste la memoria al renacer.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –En vez de contestar, Piximon cerro la puerta y salió para reunirse con el resto.

_**…**_

— ¿Salamon estará bien? –Le preguntó Tokomon apenas regresó.

— ¿Preocupado por tu novia Tokomon? –Se burlo Gomamon.

—Necesita descanso pic –Contestó Piximon volviéndose- ¿Y que hacen aquí todavía? ¡Pónganse a trabajar, pic!

—No hay duda, la enana tiene trato especial –Murmuro la foca fregando el suelo.

—Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo pic –Les dijo a Tai y Agumon llevándolos hasta una cueva en la que fueron absorbidos bajo tierra- Disfruten de su entrenamiento pic –Agrega alejándose.

_**0000000**_

—Estoy muerta –Gimió Mimi dejándose caer al piso una vez que terminaron de limpiar- Quiero comer y después irme a dormir.

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este? –Quiso saber Joe exhausto.

—Solo espero que Piximon no nos obligue también a preparar la cena que nos prometió –Pidió Izzy.

—Vamos no creo que sea capaz de pedirnos eso –Intento animarlos Sora- ¿O si?

—Con esa cosa nunca se sabe, esta más loco que la enana de Salamon, seguro por ser más pequeño todavía… ¡Auch! –Alguien había golpeado a la foca con un palo en la cabeza.

—El tamaño no es importante, pic –Le dijo Piximon con severidad- A menudo los mas pequeños son también los mas fuertes, pic. Sino mira a tu amigo –Ninguno discutió eso, todos sabían lo poderoso que se volvía Tokomon cuando digievolucionaba.

— ¿Piximon, pronto va a estar la comida? –Preguntó TK cambiando de tema.

—Primero vallan a darse un baño, después podrán comer pic –Contestó el hada digimon sacándoles una enorme sonrisa de alivio. No tendrían que ser ellos los que cocinaran- Pero antes –Matt maldijo mentalmente, sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- Alguien tiene que ir a ver a su amiga pic.

—Que valla Tokomon, después de todo son novios –Sugirió Gomamon. Tokomon no dijo nada, de verdad quería ir a ver si Salamon estaba bien o no.

—Irán ustedes dos pic –Dijo señalando a Gomamon y Tokomon- El resto puede ir a descansar pic.

_**0000000**_

_Estaba en una extraña habitación, delante de una enorme puerta. Podía oír voces hablando del otro lado, se oían bastante tristes. Puso su mano en la puerta con cuidado, recibiendo al instante un bombardeo de imágenes en su cabeza…_

_''Sentada en la rama de un árbol Nyaromon no apartaba la vista del cielo. No importaba que estuviera lloviendo o que el viento amenazara con mandarla a volar, la gatita se mantenía firme en su sitio. Casi desde el momento que nació había estado encima de aquel árbol, casi sin comer ni dormir, esperando a que llegaran sus dos seres más queridos._

_Y estaba cansada de esperar. _

_No quería pasar ni un solo día mas anhelando a alguien que tal vez ni sabia que existía o solo era producto de su imaginación. No importaba si le prometió que cuando naciera estaría a su lado y podrían jugar juntos, no cumplió su promesa._

_—Mentiroso –Si de verdad era tan especial para él entonces no la habría abandonado. Era una tonta por haberle creído cuando le dijo que nunca iba a estar sola, que siempre la iba a cuidar porque la quería mucho y no quería que nada malo le pasara. _

_'No era cierto, él nunca me quiso, nadie me quiere…'_

_**'Eso no es cierto, hay mucha gente que te quiere' **dijo de pronto una dulce voz desde las sombras. _

_— ¿Quién eres tu? –Preguntó la bebé curiosa, pero sin miedo. Había algo en aquella voz que le daba paz y la hacia sentirse a salvo._

_**'Alguien que siempre querrá protegerte y cuidar de ti, pero que ahora es demasiado débil para poder hacerlo' **_

_— ¿Por qué quieres protegerme? No soy tan importante. _

_**'Te equivocas, eres única y extraordinaria. Nadie nunca podrá hacer lo que tu haces' **_

_— ¿Entonces por qué me dejaron sola? ¿Por qué se olvidaron de mí? _

_**'Es la verdad, y no solo yo lo creo. Sé de siete huevitos muy especiales que piensan lo mismo que yo. Bueno quizás solo seis de ellos'**_

_—Me olvidaran –Contestó Nyaromon rogando porque lo negara. Que ÉL no se olvidaría de ella, que recordaría todo lo que hablaron, los secretos que se contaron, las promesas que se hicieron. Era su mejor amigo, su segundo ser mas querido después de su ser mas querido, y quería que la recordara para que si algún día se veían de nuevo la pudiera reconocer y cumplir su palabra._

_**'Tal vez ya te olvidaron'** Dijo la voz con tristeza. **'Tal vez quien debió salvarlos a todos, pero te falló solo a ti, también te olvidó'** La gatita comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado **'Es posible que todos, incluyéndote, se olviden de ti y de quien eres en realidad. Pero eso no significa que no vayan a extrañarte'**_

_— ¿Cómo puedes extrañar a alguien que no recuerdas? –Le preguntó confundida. No tenía ningún sentido._

**_'Del mismo modo que puedes amar a alguien que no conoces: Con el corazón. Aunque la mente para protegerse llegue a olvidar, el corazón siempre recuerda a quienes amamos, y los lleva consigo adonde quiera que vaya'_**

_— ¿Crees si vuelvo a verlo, su corazón me recuerde?_

_**'Lo hará, aunque tal vez no se dé cuenta de quien eres al principio. Además, siempre puedes darle un puñetazo si no te reconoce. De hecho creo que lo harás de todos modos, por si intenta disculparse' **Agrego frotándose la mejilla derecha sin que la gatita lo notara. De hecho, ni siquiera podía ver donde estaba._

_— ¿Y mi ser mas querido? Todavía no nos conocemos ¿Cómo sabrá quien soy? –Eso no era lo que quería saber, pero le daba demasiado miedo preguntarlo ¿Y si cuando se conocieran K…''_

_'Ya fue suficiente del pasado' Dijo otra voz apartándola de la puerta, devolviéndola a la habitación 'Ahora tienes que regresar, tus amigos están preocupados por ti'_

_**0000000**_

—Que grosero, no me dejo escucharlo –Murmuro la perrita despertándose. Debió dormir por un par de horas porque el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Se levantó de un salto, alegrándose al ver que se encontraba mucho mejor.

— ¿Salamon, estas despierta? –Pregunto con suavidad una voz muy familiar desde la puerta.

— ¿Cómo va a responderte si esta dormida? –Dijo otra voz que desgraciadamente también le era familiar a la digimon.

—Pasen –Invito Salamon deseando cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la foca.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, ya no te duele? Di la verdad, no trates de engañarme –Ordenó Tokomon entrando en el dormitorio.

—Ya me siento mejor, en serio –Confirmó la perrita ignorando la mirada desconfiada de su amigo- Solo necesitaba dormir un poco, perdón por haberlos preocupado.

—Mientras tu estabas durmiendo nosotros tuvimos que limpiar todo este lugar, lo menos que podrías hacer seria preparar la cena –Gomamon con una mueca de desagrado- Pensándolo bien seguro tratas de envenenarnos, mejor vuelve a dormirte. Con algo de suerte cuando nos vallamos te quedas atrás.

— ¿Por qué esta esta cosa aquí? –Quiso saber 'sutilmente' Salamon.

—Yo también te quiero mucho –Ironizó la foca parlante.

—Piximon nos mando a ver como estabas –Informo Tokomon- A mi porque me preocupabas y a Gomamon porque parece que le gusta hacerlo sufrir.

—No quiere que Tokomon se aproveche de ti estando enferma –Rio al ver que se ruborizaban- Debí decirle que él es quien necesita que lo protejan de una enana.

Estuvieron allí por un rato, con la indeseada carabina interrumpiéndolos cada vez que intentaban hablar a solas. Salamon quería contarle acerca de lo que soñó mientras todavía estaba fresco en su cabeza y Tokomon quería preguntarle que era lo que tenia pero Gomamon los obstaculizaba cada vez que se acercaban.

— ¿La barrera que hizo Piximon evita también que el enemigo nos escuche? –Preguntó la perrita la enésima vez que la foca los molestaba.

—Eso creo –Contestó el digimon de la esperanza entendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Entonces tápate los oídos – Advirtió avanzando con decisión hasta Gomamon, con un solo objetivo en mente- Que los demás me disculpen ¡AULLIDO DE CACHORRA!

**En donde estaban Tai y Agumon…**

— ¡¿Qué fue ese grito?! –Despertaron asustados cayéndose del bote.

**En otro lugar…**

— ¿Mamá, escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa mi amor? –Preguntó tomándole la temperatura. Todavía seguía con un poco de fiebre.

—No, nada debí imaginármelo –Se corrigió la niña sonriendo débilmente. Su madre no le dio la menor importancia.

—Voy a ir a comprar un poco de medicina para ti ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola un momento?

—No te preocupes, creo que dormiré un rato –Aseguró la niña metiéndose en la cama.

—Descansa, no me tardo Kari –Contesto la señora Yagami saliendo de la habitación.

Acostada en la cama, la pequeña Kari Yagami observaba con pena a través de la ventana. Si no se hubiera resfriado en estos momentos estaría con su hermano de campamento, jugando con el resto de los niños y haciendo nuevos amigos. De verdad tenia muchas ganas de ir, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía que algo muy bueno le pasaría cuando estuviera con su hermano y sus amigos en esas montañas.

_'No es momento de deprimirse, si te rindes las cosas nunca van a mejorar'_ Se dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos. Tenia que recuperarse rápido, así tal vez sus papás la llevarían con su hermano al día siguiente. Y con algo de suerte eso tan maravilloso que le esperaba todavía estaría allí.

_**0000000**_

A medianoche todos están durmiendo, salvo Matt e Izzy que se preocupan porque Tai aun no había regresado, entonces descubren que sus etiquetas están brillando. Deciden ir a buscar sus emblemas por su cuenta, dejando a sus digimon en la casa para que descansen. En silencio, Piximon les observa.

_**0000000**_

_'_— _¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Gritaba mientras unos extraños seres lo metían en lo que le parecía una prisión de cristal- ¡Déjenme ir!_

—_No te canses, ellos no pueden oírnos –Le dijo una voz a su lado. Al volverse se encontró con unos ojitos que lo miraban fijamente- ¿Cómo te llamas? _

— _¡AHHHH! –Grito espantado tratando de retroceder._

—_Que nombre tan raro –Le contesto esta con inocencia- A mi todos me dicen Snow._

— _¿Snow, puedes callarte? ¡Los bebés normales queremos dormir! –Se quejo una voz varias 'prisiones' a la derecha._

— _¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HERMANA! –Chilló otra voz a la izquierda._

—_Cálmate Botamon, ya sabes como es él –Pidió el digihuevo de la Amistad al del Valor._

—_Si hermano, estas asustando a Ahhhh –Le reprochó Snow- ¿Era así, no?_

—_Ya quiero irme –Deseó el nuevo cerrando los ojos. Tal vez solo estaba dormido'_

**_…_**

—Y luego dices que mis sueños son raros –Le dijo Salamon a la mañana siguiente después de despertarlo.

—No entiendo, no conozco a ningún Snow, de hecho no creo que exista un digimon que se llame así.

—Tal vez tu mente lo olvidara, pero parece que tu corazón lo recuerda muy bien –Sugirió la perrita pensativa- ¿Y si es alguien que conociste en tu vida anterior?

—Yo no perdí la memoria –Le recordó el digimon bebé- Y hablando de eso ¿En serio recordaste algo?

—Descubrí algo de mi ser mas querido –Confirmó con una gran sonrisa- Ahora sé que su nombre empieza con K. Hubiera oído todo su nombre si esa voz mala no me hubiera empujado.

—Pensé que dijiste que la voz era buena.

—Esa no, la otra –Corrigió- La primera voz es buena, en mis sueños siempre me anima cuando estoy por rendirme, me cae muy bien.

— ¿Y la otra? –Preguntó Tokomon queriendo cambiar de tema, por alguna razón no le gustaba que mostrara tanta ilusión por alguien que seguro era un invento de su imaginación (n/a: ¿Por qué será?)

—La segunda voz, en cambio, es más suave, como la de una chica. Ella parece que no quiere que recuerde a mis seres mas queridos.

— ¿Ya están despiertos pic? –Preguntó Piximon al verlos cuando iba a despertar a los elegidos.

—Siempre me levanto temprano.

—Y cuando lo hace no me deja volver a dormir –Se quejo el digimon blanco en broma, ya se estaba acostumbrando, aunque preferiría que Salamon dejara de usarlo como almohada.

—Piximon, sobre lo que me preguntaste ayer… –Comenzó la perrita.

—Después, ahora tienen que entrenar ¿Crees poder soportarlo? –Entro en la habitación donde el resto dormía sin hacer el menor ruido- ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE, PIC! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE, PIC! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE, PIC!

_**0000000**_

Mucho mas tarde ese día, después de que Tai y Greymon regresaran y derrotaran a Tyranomon, los niños y digimon se despedían de Piximon y le agradecían por su entrenamiento. Este les contesto que el entrenamiento no termino ya que la vida es como un entrenamiento y les dice que sigan haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar.

—Al final no me dijiste como sabías que perdí la memoria –Le dijo Salamon al despedirse.

—Pura suerte, pic –Restó importancia el hada.

—Piximon, dime la verdad –Pidió la perrita- ¿Acaso nos conocimos antes de que renaciera?

—No, nunca antes te había visto, pic –Contestó con total honestidad.

—Si tu lo dices –Aceptó yendo con el resto a su siguiente aventura.

_'No fue exactamente una mentira, pic'_ Se dijo Piximon mientras los veía alejarse. Era cierto que nunca se habían conocido, pero había oído los rumores acerca de un pequeño digimon sagrado que había logrado engañar al rey demonio, y robarle algo que nunca fue suyo. Este monstruo estaba tan molesto por lo que le hizo que juro matarlo y destruir personalmente su digihuevo si algún día lo volvía a ver, y era bien sabido que si algo le pasaba al digihuevo los datos del digimon se perderían para siempre.

'_Esfuércense, Salamon y niños elegidos, pic'_

* * *

_Continuará._

_¿Quién creen que sea la voz que aconseja a Salamon cuando duerme? ¿Y quien la apartó antes de que pudiera oír el nombre de Kari? ¿Sera amigo o enemigo?_

_**anaiza18:**__ Me alegra que te gustara._

_**Lord Pata:**__ El sueño en realidad iba a hacer que lo tuviera Salamon, ella es la que mas sueños así necesita, pero al final decidí que fuera Tokomon porque me ayudaba con algo mas adelante. Recordará cada vez más a Snow, pero seguirá creyendo que es solo un sueño hasta después de digievolucionar._

_Por cierto, que Nyaromon pensara que era su mejor amigo y su segundo ser mas querido no significa que lo quisiera menos que él a ella, al contrario, es que como todavía no eran ni bebés ninguno entendía lo que era realmente el amor, veían su lazo como de amistad solamente._

_**IVYMON:**__ Que bueno que te gusto el capi, ojala también disfrutes de este._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	9. Misterios, recuerdos y lágrimas

_Estuve así de cerca de llegar hasta la parte de Metalgreymon, pero al final mi cerebro no alcanzo para tanto. Sera tarea para la próxima._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Misterios, recuerdos y lágrimas**_

—Estoy esperando –Dijo impaciente el digimon maligno.

—Este… –Contestó el pequeño digimon murciélago nervioso. Las noticias que tenia para darle a su señor no eran buenas.

— ¡Habla de una vez!

—Bueno, hemos revisado la zona del bosque alrededor del castillo, y también las montañas al sur pero todavía no hemos podido encontrar ninguna pista de donde lo ocultó –Explicó aterrado.

— ¡MALDICION! –Rugió el vampiro golpeando los costados de su trono. Era increíble que con todo su poder no pudieran hacer algo tan simple como cumplir sus órdenes.

—Señor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia –Comenzó el digimon negro- ¿Pero no hay nada entre sus cosas que nos ayude a encontrarlo? ¿Una pista de donde puede estar?

— ¿Crees que no se me ha ocurrido a mi? –Estalló llevándose una mano a la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda- Era uno de mis guerreros de mas alto rango, no un inútil como tu. Sabia muy bien lo que hacia, cubrió su rastro de tal manera que no habría pruebas de que lo hubiera hecho si no la hubieran atrapado en el acto.

—P…Perdón señor –Tartamudeo el murciélago.

— ¡No quiero tus disculpas, quiero que recuperes lo que se robo!

_**0000000**_

_—_ _¿Cómo se llama el tuyo? –Le preguntó el huevito a su lado._

— _¿Quién?_

—_Tu niño humano, el ser al que estas esperando –Explicó Snow._

— _¿Cómo sabes que espero a alguien? –Quiso saber desconfiado. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie._

—_Todos nosotros estamos esperando a que vengan nuestros compañeros, creí que tu también. Mi hermano Botamon espera a un niño muy valiente llamado Tai al que le gustan los deportes, Pyo pyo a una niña que se llama Sora que tiene un gran corazón y Hojitas a otra llamada Mimi que canta muy bien._

— _¿Pyo pyo? ¿Hojitas? –Preguntó confundido._

—_No les gustan sus nombres, así que nos pidieron que las llamemos así. Pyo pyo se llama así porque siempre repite eso, pero no sé de donde salió el apodo de Hojitas ya que ella se llamará Yuramon._

— _¿A ti tampoco te gusta tu nombre? ¿Por eso te dicen Snow?_

—_No me molesta mi nombre, solo me dicen Snow porque mi verdadero nombre es muy largo. Como decía, Punimon espera a un chico que se llama Matt que es un poco melan- melan… que le cuesta hacer amigos y cuida mucho a quienes quiere._

— _¿Cómo sabes tanto de todos?_

—_Cada tanto nos cambian de parejas, así pude hablar con la mayoría –Informó orgullosa- A la izquierda esta mi hermano, le digo así porque nos parecemos mucho, y a su lado esta Punimon. Antes Punimon estaba con Pyo pyo, pero ahora ella esta con Hojitas ya que se hicieron buenas amigas. También estuve con el grosero, que no me acuerdo como se llama, pero nos cambiaron enseguida porque no parábamos de pelear._

—_O sea que a nosotros también nos van a separar tarde o temprano –Razonó este. No le gustaba la idea, apenas la conocía pero ya quería mucho a Snow, no quería que los separaran._

—_Tal vez, pero creo que no lo harán –Dijo Snow segura de sus palabras- Creo que las voces nos cambian tanto porque quieren que estemos con quien nos llevamos mejor, y cuando eso pasa nos dejan tranquilos. Por eso, si somos mejores amigos entonces nunca nos van a separar…_

**_…_**

Con cuidado el pequeño digimon blanco se levanto, ya que otra vez Salamon terminó usándolo de almohada mientras dormía. Una vez libre del peso de la perrita se acercó hasta su compañero. Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con esa tal Snow, pero en esta ocasión incluso había mencionado la etapa bebé de los demás digimon y el nombre de los elegidos. Se negaba a creer que sus sueños fueran importantes, a diferencia de los de Salamon, y estaba seguro de que si se los contaba a alguien pensarían que se había vuelto loco. Con Salamon no había problema porque ella también tenia sueños raros y además, según sus propias palabras, estaba acostumbrada a la locura al haber sido criada por Wizardmon.

—Snow… –Murmuró entre sueños Agumon- Yo también te quiero mucho Snow…

Por alguna razón aquello molesto al pequeño digimon de la esperanza ¿Por qué estaba soñando con **SU** amiga imaginaria? Tokomon parecía haber olvidado que en los sueños Snow decía que Botamon era su hermano.

**_…_**

_Otra vez se encontraba en esa extraña habitación enfrente de aquella puerta, la puerta que estaba segura guardaba sus recuerdos detrás. Estaba por tocarla cuando sintió otra presencia en ese lugar._

_'Yo no me acercaría tanto a eso de ser tú' Dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, era la misma voz que la apartó la otra vez antes de que pudiera oír el nombre de su ser mas querido. __'No a menos que estés preparada para sufrir un verdadero infierno'_

—_Solo quiero recuperar mi pasado –Contestó avanzando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo esta vez al intentar tocarla un campo de fuerza se puso en medio._

_'No fue una sugerencia, no vuelvas a acercarte a este lugar' Ordenó con dureza __'No hay nada para ti allí dentro'_

—_Intenta detenerme –Respondió la digimon mirándola enojada ¿Quién se creía que era?_

_'Soy Servatrix de lucem vitae, pero tu puedes llamarme Nix' Se presento sobresaltándola ¿Acaso ella…? 'Y si, puedo leer tu mente. No es algo tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que estamos dentro de tu cabeza'_

— _¿Qué demonios quieres Nix? _

_'Primero que nada: No maldigas, recuerda que eres un digimon de naturaleza sagrada' La sermoneo haciéndola enojar todavía más __'En cuanto a lo que quiero, es lo mismo que tu solo que a la inversa'_

— _¿O sea?_

_'Tu quieres respuestas, y crees que las hallaras detrás de esa cosa' Señalo la puerta como si fuera algo sin importancia __'Mientras que yo te tengo una pregunta, si la respondes bien te daré algo que realmente necesitas'_

—_Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras –Invitó la digimon confiada. Nix esbozo una sonrisa, aquello iba a ser divertido._

_'¿Por qué…?'_

**_…_**

— ¡Hora de levantarse enana! –Chilló Gomamon en su oído como venganza.

— ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste?!

—Creo que se llama despertarte –Se burlo la foca- No puedes dormir todo el día o te vamos a dejar. Pensándolo mejor vuelve a dormirte –Tokomon se apresuró a despertar a TK, tenia una idea de lo que venia a continuación.

—Esta me las pagarás. ¡AULLIDO DE CACHORA!

_**0000000**_

Después de tan 'dulce' despertar, los niños elegidos siguieron avanzando hasta detenerse en una mesa en medio del desierto. Allí Izzy conecto su ordenador con una de las redes oscuras de Etemon, encontrando un mapa con la ubicación de todas ellas, y un mensaje pidiendo ayuda a cambio de la ubicación de un emblema. Sin estar seguros de si confiar o no en ese personaje deciden ir a buscarlo, Sora y TK llevaban sus etiquetas en la mano para detectar sus emblemas.

De repente un poderoso resplandor envuelve el collar de Salamon, mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, y la etiqueta de TK comienza a brillar. Tokomon vio un muro que tenia el dibujo de un sol y todos corren hacia allá.

—Esperanza… –Dijo Salamon viéndolo como en un trance. Ese emblema era diferente de los anteriores, tenia un enorme poder que la hacia sentirse a salvo, como si hubiera nacido solo para protegerla.

—Luz… –Dijo Tokomon en el mismo estado al percibir otro poder junto con el del emblema. Este era puro y dulce, pero más poderoso que nada en el mundo, la clave del verdadero poder de la Esperanza. Representaba todo lo bueno que existía, y era su deber no dejar que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

— ¿Qué tanto están murmurando? –Preguntó Tai sacándolos de su trance una vez que el emblema estuvo dentro de la etiqueta de TK.

— ¡No es nada! –Respondieron a unísono regresando a la realidad.

—Como sea, vengan a ver esto –Dijo señalando una especie de túnel que apareció en el lugar en donde había estado el emblema. Se miraron un segundo, sin saber que había sentido el otro.

— ¿Tu sentiste algo extraño? –Preguntó finalmente Salamon.

—No –Mintió Tokomon. Tenia la sensación de que ese poder le era familiar, pero no sabia porque, y hasta descubrirlo no quería decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera a Salamon.

—De acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero decirte todavía –Accedió la perrita sorprendiéndolo ¿Cómo lo supo?- Eres pésimo mentiroso, pero esta bien. Es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti –Agrego yendo con los demás. Con la cara ardiendo Tokomon la siguió, diciéndose que Gomamon estaba en lo cierto al decir que Salamon estaba loca.

**_…_**

El túnel estaba lleno de símbolos raros, parecidos a los que había en donde estaban Centarumon y Andromon, y al borrar uno de esos símbolos se encendieron las luces. Izzy dijo algo acerca de que existían como información y no en el plano físico, y para poder explicarles mejor se puso a trabajar con su computadora. En parte Salamon lo admiraba por ser tan listo, pero a veces le preocupaba que un día ese chico tuviera tantos deseos de tener más y más conocimiento que para conseguirlo estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar su propio corazón.

De algún modo el chico hizo aparecer un mapa del digimundo y otro del mundo humano, y al compararlos descubrió que estaban dentro de algo que llamo las redes de información, como una sombra de su mundo, y que ellos en ese momento eran solo información. No entendió ni una palabra, pero la perrita dudaba que eso quisiera decir que si algo les pasaba allí no les pasara nada en su mundo. Cuando preguntaron si eso quería decir que se irían pronto Sora dijo que ellos fueron llamados por un motivo, y no podrían regresar hasta haber cumplido su misión.

Presionando una tecla Izzy hizo aparecer el final de ese túnel, al asomarse vieron una pirámide invertida y el camión de Etemon acercándose.

_**0000000**_

Al anochecer estaban acampando dentro de ese túnel, irían a ayudar a la persona que les mandó aquel mensaje por la mañana. Tai y Agumon hacían guardia hasta que Sora y Biyomon fueron a remplazarlos. La pelirroja se disculpo porque creía que se estaban metiendo en problemas solo para encontrar su emblema y Tai trato de animarla, diciéndole que no es de la clase de persona que deja a los demás en problemas.

—Y después dicen que Tokomon y yo somos pareja –Susurró Salamon viéndolos. Cualquiera pensaría que había algo más que amistad entre ellos dos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? –Le preguntó Tokomon somnoliento.

—Nada, vamos a dormir –Pidió acomodándose a su lado.

—Deja de usarme de almohada –Se quejo durmiéndose.

_''Es que estas suavecito'' _Pensó la perrita. Cuando estaba con él se dormía enseguida, de otra manera le tomaba horas conciliar el sueño.

_**0000000**_

_—Déjame pasar –Le ordeno a Nix. Otra vez estaba en frente de esa puerta, solo que esta vez al llegar se encontró con su ser menos favorito (Pero solo de los sueños) recostado en ella._

_'No hasta que respondas mi pregunta' Dijo esta tranquilamente leyendo un libro que vaya uno a saber de donde saco._

_— ¡Si la foca me despertó antes de que escuchara tu pregunta!_

_'Eso no es mi problema' Respondió sin apartar la vista del libro Tu dijiste que te preguntara y eso hice' La digimon a cada segundo se desesperaba mas, esa loca solo la estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. En esos momentos debería estar delante de la puerta para recuperar su memoria. Se le ocurrió atacarla para que se hiciera a un lado, pero había un problema: Nix podía leer su mente. _

_'Inténtalo y te arrepentirás' La amenazó cambiando de pagina. _

_— ¿A todo esto que es lo que estas leyendo? –Preguntó finalmente. Debía ser algo realmente importante para que estuviera tan concentrada. Algo así como una antigua profecía o la historia de una guerra pasada en la que la oscuridad estuvo a punto de salir victoriosa. Esa era la clase de historias que a ella le gustaban._

_'Un cuento para niños' Contestó con una sonrisa sin dejar de leer._

_— ¡¿UN CUENTO PARA NIÑOS?! –Repitió incrédula ¿Qué clase de atolondrada vivía en su cabeza?_

_'Y uno muy interesante ¿Quieres oírlo?'_

_— ¿Tengo otra opción?_

_'No te dejare pasar no importa cuanto me ruegues, si eso es lo que preguntas' Lanzando un suspiro la digimon se dispuso a escuchar. En el mejor de los casos la historia no seria tan aburrida como para hacerla dormir, si es que uno se podía dormir estando ya dormida._

**_…_**

_— ¡Alitas, Alitas! –Llamó Snow alegremente._

_— ¿Por qué me dices así? _

_—Las voces dijeron que cuando crecieras te saldrían alitas y podrías volar –Explicó ilusionada- ¿Cuándo eso pase me llevarías a dar una vuelta? –De haber podido su amigo se habría caído al estilo anime._

_— ¿Hablas en serio?_

_—Siempre he querido volar, es uno de mis sueños junto con encontrar a mi pareja humana y comer un enorme helado de chocolate que haga que mi cerebro se congele._

_—Para eso no hace falta el helado –Se metió otra voz divertida. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando mucho- Se nota que eres la hermana de Botamon, los dos están igual de locos._

_— ¡Oye, no digas eso! –Se quejo Botamon._

_—Si, no me digas algo tan feo –Pidió Snow a punto de echarse a llorar._

_— ¡Miren lo que hicieron, pyo! –Acusó Pyo pyo enojada._

_— ¿Tan horrible soy que ni mi propia hermana quiere ser como yo?_

_— ¿Recién ahora te enteras? –Contestó Punimon mientras el digihuevo de la Esperanza consolaba a su pequeña Luz._

_Mientras seguía la discusión alguien observaba sorprendido controlando sus signos. Parecía ser que el digihuevo de la Luz tenía un extraño efecto en los demás. El de Valor era mas activo cuando estaban juntos, mientras que si se la ponía con el de la Amistad o el del Conocimiento ambos se calmaban. Con los de la Pureza y del Amor hubo una buena reacción, pero cuando estuvo con el digihuevo de la Sinceridad juraría que estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la incubadora. Sin embargo el caso más sorprendente era la respuesta del digihuevo de la Esperanza. Antes ese digihuevo apenas y mostraba cambios sin importar lo que pasara, pero ahora solo hacia falta separarlos por mucho tiempo para que alguno de los dos estuviera a punto de romper su cascarón._

_—Luz y Esperanza –Murmuró acariciándolos suavemente- No me gustaría estar en el lugar de quien trate de dañar a uno de ellos, el otro sin duda lo hará pedazos –Cuanta razón tenia._

_**0000000**_

A la mañana siguiente el grupo compuesto por Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe y los digimon de estos se dispuso a entrar en aquella pirámide invertida para rescatar a quien les había enviado el mensaje, mientras que los demás los esperaban en la boca de la esfinge. En estos momentos podía apreciarse la extraña escena de Agumon repitiéndole una y otra vez a la perrita que no podía ir con ellos porque era demasiado peligroso.

—Te prometo que cuando volvamos te contare todo lo que veamos –Decía el dinosaurio para convencerla. Los demás solo observaban, era lindo ver a Agumon portándose como si fuera un hermano mayor responsable, aunque por alguna razón Gabumon sentía que había visto eso antes.

—Vamos Agumon, tenemos que irnos –Lo apuro su compañero saltando fuera de la boca de la esfinge.

— ¡Ya voy! –Aviso volviéndose una última vez a la digimon- Recuerda: No salgas de este lugar, pórtate bien y no te pelees con nadie, ya para eso nos llevamos a Gomamon. Tampoco hagas ninguna travesura ni intentes pelear tú sola contra algún digimon más fuerte.

—Ni saldré cuando llueve, ni me quedare afuera si refresca, ni mucho menos me enamorare de nadie que no sea mas fuerte que yo –Repitió de memoria Salamon- Estaré bien, te escuche las primeras 15 veces.

— ¿Por qué eso de no enamorarse? –Preguntó confundida Palmon. Ni que Agumon fuera su padre o algo parecido.

—Para que Tokomon se de prisa en crecer –Dijo Gomamon- De otro modo alguien mas podría ganarle, si es que en algún lugar hay otro lo bastante raro como para que le guste ella –Por seguridad prefirió alejarse de ambos digimon y se cuido de no usar la palabra 'enana'.

—Solo quería asegurarme –Se defendió el dinosaurio siguiendo a los demás.

—Tengan cuidado –Pidió Salamon al verlos alejarse. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esa pirámide. Y horas después, al ver al Tai llorando de impotencia por lo que le paso a Sora, supo que tuvo razón al respecto.

* * *

_Continuara._

_Pobre Salamon, no le bastaba con tener a la foca para pelearse cuando esta despierta y ahora también hay alguien que la vuelve loca cuando duerme. A todo esto ¿Quién creen que sea Nix en realidad? ¿Y porque Salamon y Tokomon están teniendo esos sueños?_

_**Lord Pata: **__Si, parece que al fin Gomamon esta aprendiendo a mantener la boca cerrada._

_**romi:**__ Botamon es como el hermano mayor sobreprotector de Snow (Así como Tai con Kari), y un poquito de esa sobreprotección esta mostrándose ahora._

_**anaiza18:**__ La primera voz esta vez no apareció, pero ya va a volver. Y la segunda ya se presento, aunque más tarde se revelara quien es._

_**IVYMON:**__ Más sueños en este capitulo, y parece que a Gomamon todavía le duelen los bastonazos y los oídos._

_**Sele-chan:**__ Tarde o temprano (Ojala sea tarde) recuperara su memoria y entonces las cosas se complicaran._

_**Linares tomas:**__ Si estas leyendo esto te aviso que fanfiction es solo para fanfics, no se puede publicar mangas acá. Igual me parece interesante tu idea._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	10. Valor verdadero

_Finalmente se sabrá si Salamon ira con Tai y Koromon al mundo humano o si se quedara con el resto en el digimundo, la respuesta se encuentra en este capitulo. _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Valor verdadero**_

Ya era de noche y los niños elegidos, con excepción de Izzy que para variar estaba trabajando con su computadora, estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata discutiendo que iban a hacer a continuación. Matt decía que primero debían derrotar a Datamon para después enfrentarse a Etemon, todos estaban preocupados por Sora y Biyomon, en especial Tai. Mientras los mayores hablaban, TK les daba de cenar a los digimon para que estén listos para la batalla. Salamon era la única que no probaba su comida, se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudarles. Había tenido un mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar y no hizo nada al respecto, debió estar con ellos en la pirámide, así tal vez habría podido hacer algo.

Se pregunto, no por primera vez, porque estaba viajando con ellos. No los estaba ayudando en su misión y tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista sobre la identidad de su ser mas querido, excepto que su nombre empezaba con la letra K.

—Me siento tan inútil –Se lamentó la perrita deprimida.

—No te culpes, ni siquiera estabas ahí –Trato de animarla Gomamon. Le gustaba molestarla a ella y a Tokomon, pero de ningún modo quería verla tan desolada.

—Por eso –Las palabras de la foca tuvieron el efecto contrario en la perrita- Tenia la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, debí haber hecho algo…

—Lo hiciste –Cortó Agumon- Intentaste advertirnos pero no te hicimos caso. Hiciste todo lo que podías para ayudarnos.

_''Debí haber hecho mas''_ Se repetía Salamon cuando fueron a acostarse. Por primera vez desde que se conocían se acostó lejos de Tokomon, se merecía pasar la noche en vela o volver a tener pesadillas con el vampiro demonio. Fue una sorpresa cuando rato después sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué no era que odiabas que te usara de almohada?

—Solo por hoy lo dejo pasar –Dijo Tokomon acurrucándose mas contra ella- Además, si te dejo sola seguro harías alguna estupidez como intentar buscar a Sora y a Biyomon por tu cuenta.

—Quiero ayudar.

—Y lo harás, pero para eso necesitas dormir un poco –La animó el pequeño digimon- Deja de echarte la culpa, nadie pudo evitar lo que pasó. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es esforzarnos en traerlas de vuelta sanas y salvas.

—Tienes razón –Concordó la perrita bosteando- Gracias Tokomon –Agrego antes de quedarse dormida. El digimon de la esperanza la miro dormir un momento, no parecía que nada perturbara sus sueños. Pero él sabia que algo muy malo debió pasarle para que perdiera la memoria, así se lo había dicho Elecmon.

_**Flashback**_

— ¿Al renacer los digimon pierden la memoria? –Le preguntó Patamon esa noche después de que acostaran a los digimon bebés. No sabia porque, pero esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.

—Eso depende –Contestó el digimon rojo y azul- La gran mayoría suele recordar casi toda su vida, excepto quizás sus últimos momentos, pero también hay otros que al renacer olvidan buena parte de su pasado. Personalmente creo que se debe a la clase de vida que tuvieron. Por ejemplo, si un digimon tuvo una vida llena de amor y cariño rodeado de seres que lo querían y apreciaban, se llevará esos recuerdos consigo al momento de renacer. En cambio, si sufrió de miedo, dolor, soledad, o si hicieron algo de lo que se avergüenzan profundamente, cuando renacen prefieren olvidar tan tristes recuerdos. Si es que renacen…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Si es que renacen'? –Inquirió confundido.

—Creo a esa clase de digimon, que sufrieron tanto en su vida, deberían darles la opción de elegir si quieren volver a nacer o si prefieren descansar eternamente. Se necesita de mucho valor para querer regresar después de una experiencia tan horrible, y nada garantiza que su próxima vida sea mejor que la anterior.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Si Salamon no recordaba nada de su pasado, tal vez quería que su vida anterior debió ser un verdadero infierno. Y aun así, quería tanto estar con su ser mas querido que renació solo para poder encontrarlo.

—Prométeme que nunca perderás las esperanzas –Le pidió a la digimon dormida- Siempre lucharas dando lo mejor de ti, porque si te rindes las cosas nunca van a mejorar.

_**0000000**_

_ 'No me sorprende verte hoy por aquí' Comentó Nix al verla aparecer._

_—Créeme, este es el ultimo lugar donde desearía estar –Contestó la digimon. Prefería soñar con murciélagos quejosos volando a su alrededor que tener que aguantarla a ella, sobre todo en ese momento._

_'Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que puede convertirse en realidad'_ _Advirtió esta leyendo su mente __'No soy ninguna experta, pero cuando alguien esta en peligro se supone que sus amigos deben tratar de ayudarlo'_

_—Desearía poder hacer mas –Murmuró sentándose en el suelo. Era tan inútil, Sora y Biyomon estaban en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada excepto preocuparse y esperar que estuvieran a salvo._

_'ERROR: Hay muchas cosas que no puedes hacer, librarte de mi por ejemplo, pero si puedes hacer algo mas por tus amigas'_

_—_ _¿Cómo qué? Si sabes algo dímelo._

_'¿Por qué crees que viniste hoy hasta aquí?' Quiso saber Nix._

_— ¿Por qué te extrañaba? –Respondió con ironía la digimon. No tenía tiempo para jugar a las preguntas y respuestas con esa demente._

_'No estoy jugando, esto es serio' Contestó Nix sin una pisca de humor en su cara '¿Por qué crees que terminaste en este lugar?' Porque quiero recuperar la memoria, pensó la digimon, hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de eso __'¿En eso pensabas cuando te dormiste? ¿En recuperar tu pasado? Intenta otra vez, enana'_

_—No tengo porque seguirte el juego –Se ofendió la pequeña digimon tratando de alejarse. Ya tenia suficiente con que la foca la llamara así para tener que soportar que la loca que vivía en su cabeza también le dijera 'enana'._

_'Da un paso mas y nunca veras lo que hay detrás de esta puerta' Amenazó Nix sin dar su brazo a torcer. Iba a conseguir que esa testaruda le respondiera costara lo que costara._

_—_ _¡No me importa si nunca recupero la memoria! –Soltó sin pensar. _

_'No parecías pensar lo mismo hace unos días' Se burló la otra. No la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contestara. Muchas cosas dependían de que le diera la respuesta correcta._

_—Jamás me importó recuperar la memoria –Le iba a enseñar a esa demente lo poco que le importaban sus amenazas- Lo único realmente quiero es proteger a mis seres queridos –Al oírla Nix esbozó una sonrisa, pero no la sonrisa sarcástica a la que estaba acostumbrada sino una sonrisa dulce y sincera, una sonrisa llena de luz._

_'Respuesta correcta ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?' Dijo mientras detrás suyo la puerta se abría levemente 'Tal y como prometí te daré algo que te ayudará con tu deseo, pero te advierto que será solo por esta vez' A medida que hablaba un extraño resplandor envolvía el cuerpo de la digimon…_

**_…_**

Levantándose lo más suavemente posible apartó la cabeza del cuerpo de su amigo. Lo toco levemente para asegurarse de que siguiera durmiendo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico pelirrojo, mas precisamente la computadora del chico. Una vez cumplida esa parte de su plan fue hasta la salida del túnel, sonriendo al pensar que nadie oiría sus pisadas. Al llegar a la boca de la esfinge miro atrás un momento, dudando si debería despertar a alguien para avisarle.

—No te vayas… –Oyó que decía TK en sueños- Angemon, no te vayas. No me dejes solo… –Conmovida, la digimon se acercó hasta el mas pequeño del grupo, preguntándose cuantas veces debió soñar con lo mismo.

—Nunca estarás solo, tienes a mucha gente a tu lado que te quiere y se preocupa por ti –Le dijo acariciándole el cabello- Sé que tienes miedo de volver a perder a tu amigo, tal vez incluso estés molesto con Angemon por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero él nunca te abandonó, aun ahora esta cuidando de ti, solo que con otra apariencia. No olvides que Tokomon es Angemon y Angemon es Tokomon.

Una vez que se aseguró de que se había tranquilizado regreso hasta la salida, agradeciendo que la oscuridad la ayudaría a esconderse mientras avanzaba. Siempre odio la oscuridad, pero esta vez la usaría a su favor.

—Díganle a ya saben quien que nos veremos muy pronto –Le dijo a las estrellas para que le dieran su mensaje. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido se dirigió rumbo a la pirámide, ignorando que el menor de los rubios había alcanzado a ver levemente su silueta contra la luna.

— ¿Angemon? –Preguntó segundos antes de volver a dormirse, rozando con sus dedos una pluma de color dorado.

_**0000000**_

_'— ¿Cómo se llama tu compañero humano? –Le preguntó a Snow. Ella había hablado de la pareja humana de todos, excepto del suyo propio._

_—Te cuento si me dices como se llama el tuyo –Respondió Snow._

_—_ _¡No es justo, yo pregunte primero!_

_—Error Alitas: Yo te pregunte hace mucho y nunca me respondiste –Corrigió divertida. Al ver que su amigo se ofendía agregó- De acuerdo, de acuerdo: Te diré solo si prometes guardar el secreto, no quiero que los demás lo sepan todavía._

_—Lo prometo –Contestó curioso, al fin iba a saber el nombre del compañero de Snow. Esperaba que TK y ese niño se hicieran buenos amigos así como eran él y Snow._

_—Quien estoy esperando es también mi ser mas querido, aunque todavía no nos conocemos. Su nombre es…_

_**'**__E_s mejor que te levantes'_ Le dijo una voz que le era muy familiar al digimon, sonaba bastante preocupada. ¿No pudo esperar un poco más? _

_**'******__Y_a escucharas su nombre en otra ocasión, te lo prometo'_ Contestó leyéndole la mente. Ahora entendía porque Salamon se quejaba tanto de la voz en su cabeza, era molesto __**'Mas tarde te lo explicaré todo, pero en este momento debes despertarte. De lo contrario ella correrá un grave peligro, su cuerpo no esta preparado para resistir tanto poder, deben detenerla antes de que ponga en peligro su vida otra vez…' **_

**_…_**

_'Estar tanto tiempo con Salamon termino por afectarme, en cualquier momento yo también empezare a soñar con bolas de energía y dinosaurios abrelatas'_ Se dijo Tokomon mas dormido que despierto. Era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera Salamon debía haberse levantado todavía, y eso que siempre era la primera en despertarse _'Dormiré un poco mas, en cualquier momento Salamon empezara a molestar para que me levante'_ A veces su amiga podía ser un poco pesa…

— ¡SALAMON! –Gritó levantándose de un salto, despertando a los demás ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que no estaba? Debió haberse despertado enseguida al no sentir como la perrita lo aplastaba al usarlo de almohada.

**_…_**

—La mataré cuando la vea –Murmuraba Agumon enfadado dando vueltas por el túnel- Juro que apenas la encuentre haré que se arrepienta de haberme desobedecido. Le dije claramente que no diera un ni solo paso fuera de este lugar ¿Y que hace apenas le quitan la vista de encima? ¡BAM! Se escapa en mitad de la noche y se va a quien sabe donde.

—Agumon, tranquilízate –Pedía Gabumon intentando calmarlo- Te prometo que la vamos a encontrar, no puede estar muy lejos.

—Seguro fue al baño y regresará enseguida –Agregó Gomamon no creyéndose eso ni él.

—Esta dentro de la pirámide –Dijo Izzy llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTA DONDE?! –Repitieron Agumon y Tokomon incrédulos ¿Qué tan tonta podía ser esa digimon? ¿Acaso no sabía que Etemon estaba allí dentro?

—Mejor dicho: Sora, Biyomon y Salamon están dentro de la pirámide –Se corrigió el pelirrojo- Datamon nunca salió de allí, solo nos hizo creer que lo hizo. En realidad se encuentra en una habitación oculta –Agregó proyectando un mapa de la pirámide, mostrando la entrada a una parte subterránea.

—Eres un genio Izzy –Lo felicitó Mimi.

—Me gustaría decir que fui yo, pero esta información ya estaba aquí cuando me desperté, junto con esto –Les mostro una pluma de color dorado- Lo que no me explico es como lo averiguo Salamon, ella no sabe como usar una computadora.

Después de otra tanda de maldiciones a la perrita por ser tan impulsiva, el grupo decide ir a rescatar a sus amigas a pesar de lo peligroso de la empresa.

—Agumon, cuando veas a Salamon, llámala idiota de mi parte –Pidió Tokomon cuando estaban por empezar con el plan. Él, TK, Mimi y Palmon se esconderían mientras los demás servían de distracción para que Tai y Agumon pudieran entrar sin ser descubiertos. Izzy y Tentomon los acompañarían para guiarlos en ese lugar, ya que deben pasar por ese pasadizo secreto que está protegido por redes electrificadas.

—Solo déjamelo a mí –Prometió el dinosaurio dispuesto a hacer que la perrita se arrepintiera de haber dado un solo paso fuera del túnel.

_**0000000**_

Dentro de la pirámide, la digimon dudaba entre si debía seguir por los pasadizos ocultos, sin estar segura de si llevaban hasta donde quería, o en cambio usar partes del camino principal, con el riesgo de que el enemigo pudiera descubrirla. Al sentir los primeros temblores producto de una explosión, y de que parte del techo por poco le cayera encima (Seguro cortesía de Ikkakumon), decidió que lo mejor sería salir un momento y ayudar a los otros a darles un poco mas de tiempo a Tai y a Izzy. Y que cuando todo esto terminar le daría un puñetazo a la foca para que mejorara su puntería.

Y hablando de ganar tiempo…

— ¡Se corto la señal! –Dijo un Gazimon viendo como los monitores de varias de las cámaras de seguridad se apagaban.

—Esa explosión debió dañar las cámaras –Dijo el otro preocupado, al Señor Etemon no le iba a gustar nada eso.

_**0000000**_

Estaban en serios problemas.

Cuando decidieron llamar la atención del ejercito de Etemon para darles tiempo a Tai y a Izzy de que rescataran a Sora no contaron con que el mismo Etemon fuera a perseguirlos, destruyendo a sus propios aliados por considerarlos estorbos, y fijara la vista a Ikkakumon.

Togemon y Garurumon fueron a ayudarlo pero sus ataques no fueron muy efectivos. Etemon tomó de la cola a Garurumon y lo lanzó por los aires, luego Ikkakumon trato de aplastarlo pero es lanzado también, al final Togemon lo vuelve a atacar con ataque de espinas pero el ataque le es devuelto.

—Y para cerrar con broche de oro –Decía el mono tomando su micrófono- Disfruten de mi hermosa voz ¡Concierto destructor! –Comienza a debilitar a sus enemigos con su espantosa y desafinada música, Togemon, Garurumon e Ikkakumon estaban a punto de volver a sus etapas anteriores cuando de repente…

— ¡Cuchilla de luz! –Grita alguien atacando a Etemon por sorpresa, haciendo que soltara el micrófono y partiéndolo a la mitad.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu? –Preguntó furioso Etemon al recién llegado.

—Alguien que no dejara que lastimes a sus seres queridos –Frente a ellos ahora se encontraba un digimon de apariencia humana, con cuatro alas doradas y protectores de oro en brazos, piernas, pecho y cintura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco, pero en este caso sus ojos azules eran visibles y llevaba una especie de turbante rojo en su cabeza y su cuello. Sujetas a su cintura tenia dos espadas, una de las cuales estaba fuera de su vaina y en su mano izquierda, en la derecha portaba un cetro que curiosamente parecía tener la figura de Patamon en la punta. Se trataba de un digimon ángel pero a diferencia de Angemon, que tenia un carácter tranquilo y cuya presencia trasmitía paz y calma, este era un guerrero dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera que amenazara aquello que consideraba valioso. Además de que se trataba de una chica.

_''D'Arcmon…''_ Pensó Tokomon reconociéndola. Uno de los ángeles con mas temperamento y además una de las posibles digievoluciones de Salamon.

— ¿De veras crees que una basura como tu podrá detener al digimon mas poderoso de todos? –La desafió el mono haciéndola enojar. Si había una cosa que odiara mas que el que la llamaran enana, era la frase 'Una basura como tu'.

—Etemon, solo eres el digimon mas poderoso en tus absurdas fantasías –Contestó con voz tranquila- Disfrutas causando miedo y haciendo sufrir a los digimon del desierto, porque sabes muy bien que lejos de aquí no serias nada, que al salir de estas arenas hay digimon mucho mas grandes y poderosos que te harían ver como el debilucho que realmente eres –Esas palabras asustaron a los elegidos ¿Digimon mas poderosos que Etemon? ¿Hablaba en serio?

— ¡Deja de hablar y pelea! –Chilló el mono asustado ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Nadie que saliera de su territorio y se adentrara en el de ÉL había regresado para contarlo.

—Como digas, cantante mediocre –Hizo desaparecer su cetro y desenvainó su otra espada. Dudaba poder ganarle a ese imbécil, y tampoco sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría seguir con esa apariencia, pero al menos les daría un poco mas de tiempo a los demás para que rescataran a sus amigas antes de que los descubrieran.

_**0000000**_

—Aquí hay otra –Dijo Izzy tomando una pluma dorada del suelo. Era la cuarta que encontraban, las dos primeras en el túnel, una a la entrada del pasadizo y ahora otra más frente a la reja electrificada, justo en la parte por la que podían pasar.

— ¿Por donde Izzy? –Preguntó Tai sin prestar atención a las plumas. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era llegar hasta donde estaba Datamon y rescatar a Sora… y también a Biyomon claro, y a Salamon que posiblemente se metió en problemas por intentar ayudar. Le recordaba un poco a su hermana, Kari también siempre pensaba en los demás, al punto de que sería capaz de ponerse ella misma en peligro para proteger a otros…

— ¡Sabia que había visto algo! –Exclamó un Gazimon viendo la repetición de una cámara de seguridad, una de las pocas que no habían resultado dañadas con la 'explosión'. Rápidamente hicieron sonar las alarmas para que su Señor Etemon se enterara de que había intrusos dentro de la pirámide.

_**0000000**_

—Maldición, me falto una –Murmuró D'Arcmon distrayéndose un segundo y recibiendo un puñetazo del mono que la mando al suelo. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió que unas manos la sujetaban y le tiraban una manta encima.

—No hagas ningún ruido o nos va a descubrir –Advirtió una voz en voz baja. Una vez que Etemon se perdió de vista salieron de debajo de la manta.

—Ahora Salamon ¿Quieres por favor explicarnos que hacías escapándote a media noche sin avisarle a nadie, cómo sabias que Sora y Biyomon estaban en la pirámide y porque tienes esa apariencia? –Preguntó Tokomon en un tono mezcla de hermano mayor y novio sobreprotector mientras los demás la miraban con una cara de '¡¿ESA ES SALAMON?!'

—Bueno… –D'Arcmon al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada- Es una larga y complicada historia, solo digamos que mis sueños se hacen cada vez mas y mas raros –Contestó logrando que solo Tokomon la entendiera, y que los demás pensaran 'Si, esa es Salamon'- Pero en realidad esta no es mi digievolución correcta, o por lo menos no la digievolución correcta para mi, solo será por esta única ocasión.

—Me alegro –Dijo el digimon de la esperanza aliviado. Tal vez D'Arcmon podía ser bonita, pero tomaba demasiados riesgos para su gusto. Preferiría que Salamon digievolucionara en una digimon tal vez no tan poderosa en apariencia, pero si mas madura y cuidadosa.

_**…**_

—El Valor ha despertado –Dijo enigmáticamente D'Arcmon y al poco tiempo vieron a todos sus amigos saliendo de la pirámide.

— ¡Sora! –Gritan los humanos corriendo hacia su amiga felices de verla sana y salva. Lo mismo hicieron los digimon con Birdramon.

—No encontramos a Salamon –Decía Greymon un poco triste. Solo podía desear que la pequeña digimon cabeza hueca estuviera en un lugar seguro y no haciéndole compañía a su padre en el otro mundo.

—Nosotros si –Dijo Palmon señalando a D'Arcmon, que en ese momento hablaba con TK y Tokomon. Después de la sorpresa inicial (Y de que Izzy se quedara viendo sus alas con la boca abierta, recordando la plumas que encontraron) la reacción del dinosaurio no se hizo esperar.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! –Rugió Greymon pasando de la tristeza a la ira en cuestión de segundos- ¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO SALIERAS DEL TÚNEL!

—No, tus palabras exactas fueron que no diera ni un solo paso fuera del túnel –Le recordó el ángel sin dejarse intimidar. Técnicamente no lo había desobedecido, había estado volando todo el tiempo.

Greymon estaba por hacer un comentario cuando la pirámide se destruyó y Etemon apareció fusionado con una enorme bola de energía oscura, amenazando con destruir a los niños elegidos y todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Birdramon y Kabuterimon lo atacaron pero sus ataques fueron absorbidos por las redes oscuras, D'Arcmon trato de atacar también, pero entonces sus fuerzas comenzaron a desaparecer, le quedaba poco tiempo en esa etapa. Etemon lanza dos veces su ataque Espíritu de la Oscuridad provocando distorsiones en el desierto y en la esfinge. Cuando los niños creían estar derrotados Tai da un paso al frente para pelear junto con Greymon. El mono llorón gigante lanza una vez más su ataque hacia ellos, provocando que el emblema de Tai brille mostrando su verdadero poder, convirtiendo a Greymon en MetalGreymon, la digievolución correcta de Greymon y el dinosaurio de lata que Salamon había visto en sus sueños.

Cuando MetalGreymon uso su técnica para destruir a Etemon creo una fisura en el espacio que comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor. Clavando su báculo al suelo la digimon creo un escudo de luz con el dibujo de una flor rosa para proteger a sus amigos, quedando casi sin fuerzas. Sin embargo todavía faltaba una cosa más por hacer.

—No lo hagas –Rogó Tokomon adivinando sus intenciones.

—Ya lo decidí –Respondió saliendo del escudo y siendo arrastrada hasta donde estaban los otros dos- ¡Toma mi mano Tai! –Grito sujetándose a su espada para evitar ser arrastrada por la fisura. Sus dedos estaban a punto de rozarse cuando ocurrió.

_'Se acabó el tiempo' _Dijo Nix en su cabeza haciéndola volver a Salamon en el mismo instante en el que MetalGreymon ya no puede resistir mas. Así Tai, MetalGreymon y también Salamon son absorbidos por ese portal hacia quien sabe donde.

* * *

_Continuara._

_La inspiración para este capitulo me llego de repente, haciendo que la acción sea 'un poquito' diferente a lo visto en el anime. Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, espero que les halla gustado. Personalmente estoy satisfecha por como maneje la situación. _

_Los que al principio creían que Nix era buena por prestarle poder a Salamon para digievolucionar en D'Arcmon y ayudar a sus amigos, tal vez ahora la estén maldiciendo por haber elegido ese 'excelente momento' para quitárselos._

_**Lord Pata: **__No solo dentro de unos años, estoy pensando en meter mas adelante a un digimon que también se va a interesar en ella, para gran alegría de Patamon. Y lo de la almohada también me gusta mucho ;)_

_**Anaiza18: **__De verdad pobre Salamon, Nix la va a volver loca. Aunque en el fondo tiene buen corazón (Espero ^-^,)_

_**Sele-chan:**__ La que le espera por haberlo desobedecido, por lo menos todavía no se entero de que se peleo con un digimon que era mucho mas fuerte que ella. Y ahora sus recuerdos regresaran mucho más rápido._

_**IVYMON: **__En esta ocasión casi no se mostro nada de cuando eran digihuevos, pero bastante a Agumon en plan de hermano mayor._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	11. Destinadas a encontrarse

_Esta vez no se me ocurre nada que decir, así que simplemente pondré una frase que me gusta:  
_

_'Un amigo es aquel que te quiere, que te extraña y que pase lo que pase siempre quiere estar contigo' _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Destinadas a encontrarse**_

—Kari, ya nos vamos –Le dijo la señora Yagami a su hija cuando ella y su esposo estaban por irse.

—Adiós, saluden a los abuelos de mi parte –Pidió la niña despidiéndose. Una vez que se fueron abrió la ventana para ver mientras se alejaban. Apenas asomo la cabeza sintió que la recorría una extraña, pero muy cálida sensación, como si la abrazaran con cariño.

'_¿Quién será?'_ Se dijo Kari sonriendo, volviendo a entrar en la casa. Sentía que alguien se acercaba, alguien muy querido que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que se encontraran.

_**0000000**_

— _¿No pudiste escoger un mejor momento Nix? –Se quejo frotándose la cabeza- Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero estaba un poco ocupada cuando decidiste quitarme los poderes._

_'No quería' Contestó Nix leyendo nuevamente su libro. Viéndose ignorada, la digimon avanzo nuevamente hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando esta desapareció._

_'A mi ni me mires, esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver' Explicó tranquilamente ante su mirada acusadora __'Esa digievolución requirió de demasiada energía, tu cuerpo y tu mente deben estar tan agotados que no pueden mantener esa cosa. Seguro que después de un buen descanso esa cosa va a regresar otra vez'__ Por desgracia no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

—_Que alivio –Se tranquilizó sentándose junto a Nix, recostándose contra su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado cansada como para molestarse._

_'¿Quieres que te siga contando esta historia? Preguntó Nix divertida al verla tan relajada. En el pasado hubiera estado maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, jamás se pudo perdonar el más mínimo error. No había duda de que viajar con los elegidos era algo realmente positivo para ella._

— _¿Por qué no? –Aceptó cerrando los ojos. No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer._

_'Ahora que lo mencionas si tienes otra cosa que hacer. Después me das las gracias' Dijo Nix mientras la digimon veía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse…_

**_…_**

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó Tai despertando a la perrita.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Se quejó la digimon desorientada. Estaba acostada sobre lo que pensó que era pasto, pero en realidad era el cabello de Tai- ¿Por qué Tai hace tanto escandalo Koromon? –Le preguntó al digimon en el suelo. Sin embargo la bola rosa no le estaba prestando atención, veía con ojos bien abiertos algo delante de él. Al seguir su mirada ella casi se cae de la cabeza del chico ¿De donde habían salido todos esos humanos? ¿En donde estaban?

—Hay muchos humanos –Dijo Koromon en shock.

—Imposible, imposible –Repetía el castaño- ¿Hemos regresado a nuestro mundo? ¿Quiere decir que lo logramos? –Le preguntó a su digimon si era un sueño, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el pobre digimon recibió un pelotazo que una niña humana le lanzo por accidente.

Le preguntó a la niña en donde estaban, si en el mundo humano o si seguían en el digimundo, pero ella se puso a llorar apenas escucho hablar a Koromon.

—Tai, no esta bien que la hagas llorar –Lo regaño Koromon.

—Se asusto de ti Koromon, no de Tai –Se metió la perrita bajándose de la cabeza del castaño.

— ¡Salamon! –Chillaron sorprendidos- ¡¿Tu también estas aquí?!

—Estaba demasiado cerca de ustedes, la fisura me arrastró también –Explicó sin darse cuenta del escándalo que estaban haciendo.

— ¡Que lindo! –Exclamó la niña acercándose y sujetando con fuerza a la digimon.

— ¡Por favor suéltame, odio los abrazos! –Pidió esta nerviosa- Y además yo no quiero ser linda, quiero ser fuerte –Al oírla la niña la soltó de golpe y salió corriendo asustada llamando a su mamá.

Eso llamó la atención de todos lo humanos que había por allí, los digimon al ver el asombro de la gente se asustan así que Tai se los lleva corriendo, Koromon en sus brazos y Salamon encima de su cabeza, no sin antes decirles a ambos que se callaran para no llamar más la atención de las personas.

_**…**_

Estaban escondidos en un callejón, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos. Tai todavía estaba en shock. El edificio de la televisora, el parque de diversiones, no había duda, estaban en Odaiba, el lugar en donde él vivía. Decide volver a su casa, feliz de haber podido regresar después de tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto Koromon estaba regañando a la perrita.

— ¿Qué no te dije que te quedaras en la cueva? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos? –Decía en esos momentos el digimon rosado- Te escapas en mitad de la noche sin decirle nada a nadie, entras en un lugar donde sabes que hay digimon peligrosos, sales de allí para pelear con un digimon todavía mas peligroso y encima cuando aparece un hoyo en el cielo que arrastra todo lo que hay alrededor, no se te ocurre nada mejor que acercártele para verlo mas de cerca ¿Me olvide de algo?

—También use la computadora de Izzy para dejarles un mensaje, aunque creo que casi la rompo en el intento.

— ¡SALAMON!

—Tranquilízate Koromon o harás que nos descubran –Pidió el elegido del valor tapándole la boca- Y tu Salamon, no deberías tomar tantos riesgos. Eres todavía demasiado pequeña para enfrentarte a un digimon tan poderosos tú sola. Tuviste suerte esta vez ¿Pero qué habrías hecho si algo hubiera resultado mal? –Agregó hablándole a la digimon sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que pensaría Wizardmon si hubiera sabido lo que hiciste? –Reclamó Koromon.

—Ustedes son mis amigos, de ningún modo iba a dejar que algo malo les pasara si podía hacer algo al respecto –Explicó la perrita con terquedad- En cuanto a que habría pensado Wiz, él solía decir que por un ser querido, incluso un ángel sería capaz de renunciar a los cielos. De enojarse conmigo por seguir su consejo sería un hipócrita.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? –Gruñó Koromon exasperado mirando al cielo.

—Eso viene de familia –Respondió la digimon sin saber de donde salió ¿Por qué dijo algo así? Su única familia era Wiz y era mucho mas tranquilo que ella. Ni que fuera familiar de Koromon o de Tokomon, aunque prefería mil veces ser pariente de Koromon antes que de Tokomon. Por alguna extraña razón detestaba la sola idea de ser familiar de su mejor amigo, no quería que fueran familia… Al menos no en ese sentido.

_**0000000**_

—Llegamos –les dijo el castaño a los digimon señalando un edificio- Aquí es donde yo vivo.

—Es enorme –Exclamaron a coro mientras subían las escaleras, hasta detenerse en una puerta que decía **'Yagami'**.

— ¿Qué pasa Tai? –Preguntó Koromon preocupado porque no se movía- ¿Por qué no entras?

—Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo –Contestó Tai nervioso- Mi familia debió estar muy preocupada ¿Qué tal si ya se olvidaron de mi? ¿Me reconocerán fácilmente?

— ¿Tai, tu te olvidaste de ellos? –Quiso saber Salamon- Con todo lo que viviste todo este tiempo quizás seas tu el que ya no los reconozcas si los ve.

— ¡Claro que no! –Se molestó el castaño. Jamás se olvidaría de sus padres o de su hermanita, pensó en ellos todos los días cuando estuvo en el digimundo.

—Entonces, si tu no los olvidaste ¿Por qué crees que ellos se podrían olvidar de ti? –Preguntó con calma la digimon- Son tu familia, y la familia nunca debe olvidarse –Sin saber que responder a eso, Tai abrió la puerta.

—De nada –Dijo la perrita. Los humanos podían ser muy tontos a veces.

_**0000000**_

Mientras Tai y Koromon estaban en la cocina tomando una cosa que el chico llamó 'gaseosa', Salamon se puso a recorrer la casa sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Por fuera podía verse diferente, pero por dentro era muy parecida a la cabaña en la que vivió con Wiz antes de conocer a los niños elegidos, solo que era mas limpia y las cosas no estaban tan bajas como para que un digimon en entrenamiento pudiera alcanzarlas.

Al observar de reojo el interior de un cuarto cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, vio a una niña de cabello castaño muy corto acostada en la cama, al parecer dormida. No supo porque, pero apenas la vio el corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido, su mente se nubló y como en un trance comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta ella. Ni siquiera notó que su collar brillaba muy débilmente con una luz rosada.

'_¿Quién eres?'_ Se preguntó la perrita a medida que una dicha nunca antes sentida se instalaba en su interior con solo observarla. Ella era especial, lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón, era única y extraordinaria.

— ¡Oh! –Grito Tai desde la cocina.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Tai?

— ¡Aun estamos en agosto, es el 1° de agosto del 99! –Ese fue el día que fueron al digimundo ¿Cómo era posible?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que los ruidos que hacían los otros dos en la cocina la habían molestado, se congeló cuando vio que comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Sin tener donde esconderse, solo se quedo quieta en donde estaba mientras la niña fijaba la vista en ella.

—Este… yo… –Balbuceó Salamon nerviosa mientras Kari solo la veía sorprendida- Yo… Soy Salamon… mucho gusto.

Tras un momento de silencio, que a la digimon se le hizo eterno, la castaña sonrió con dulzura y estiro un brazo hacia donde estaba la digimon.

—Hola Salamon, me llamo Hikari Yagami, pero todos me dicen Kari –Se presentó acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la perrita. No le tenía miedo, al contrario sentía como si la conociera desde hace mucho.

**_…_**

— ¿Tai, no has visto adonde se fue Salamon? –Preguntó Koromon notando finalmente que esta había desaparecido desde hacia rato, comenzaron a buscarla por el departamento llamándola en voz baja. No estaba en el baño, ni en la sala, tampoco en su habitación ni en la de sus padres.

—Solo queda otro lugar –Se dijo el elegido del valor sacando la cabeza de la lavadora después de asegurarse que no hubiera caído allí por accidente. Tomando a su digimon en brazos se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana- Mas vale que no haya roto nada allí adentro –Avisó abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Si se atrevió a hacer el mas mínimo desorden en la habitación de Kari él iba a…

—Kari… –Murmuró Tai quedándose con la boca abierta.

— ¿Hermano, ya estabas de vuelta? –Lo saludó Kari feliz jugando en el piso con Salamon.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Esa niña es tu hermana Tai? –Preguntó Koromon sacando al castaño de su shock. Intentó explicarle quien era y porque lo había oído hablar pero Kari no se asustó al verlo, incluso llamó a Koromon por su nombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así? –Quiso saber la perrita sorprendida. Ella no le había dicho su nombre, estaba tan distraída jugando con Kari que se olvido de decirle que no había llegado sola.

—Porque tiene forma de Koromon –Respondió sencillamente la castaña sonriendo, llevando una mano hasta el silbato que tenia en el cuello.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? –Le preguntó a su hermana rato después. Estaban en la sala y Kari jugaba con los dos digimon. Ella contestó que si porque estaba resfriada.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la digimon preocupada antes de que Tai abriera la boca. No quería que nada malo le pasara a Kari, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera herida o enferma y no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla.

Luego de tranquilizar a la perrita, Tai le preguntó a su hermana si había estado en el otro mundo y en donde estaban sus padres, pero luego se arrepintió de lo primero. Kari le dice que fueron a visitar a sus abuelos hace un rato y le pregunta porque regresó. Tai dijo que estaba preocupado por ella y cuando le medía la fiebre, Kari pregunta si había estado en el mundo de Koromon, diciéndole que no mienta, además cree que en realidad no fueron de campamento sino al mundo de donde venían Koromon y Salamon.

**_…_**

Mientras Tai estaba con Koromon en el teléfono tratando de localizar a sus amigos, las chicas conversaban en la cocina. Entre ellas se había formado un estrecho lazo desde el momento en que se conocieron, tal vez incluso desde antes.

— ¿Salamon, tu nunca has tenido la sensación de que alguien o algo te espera? –Dice Kari de pronto.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que alguien me esta llamando. Alguien puro, dulce y fuerte, alguien realmente extraordinario. Y me siento mal.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que siento que ese alguien me ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, con la esperanza de encontrarme, pero jamás paso. Me busca con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque nunca se queje sufre mucho porque por mas que lo intenta no me puede encontrar –Explicó con tristeza- A veces quisiera decirle que se rinda, que yo no valgo tanto sufrimiento, pero quiero conocerlo. De verdad quiero que me encuentre.

—Kari, no se lo que se siente que alguien te espere, pero puedo entender que tengas miedo –Confesó la perrita con timidez. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera Tokomon lo sabía- Yo he estado buscando a alguien toda mi vida, lo he esperado y lo he buscado desde mucho antes de lo que puedo recordar. Sé que es alguien muy bueno, dulce y sincero, con un gran corazón y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigos. Quiero encontrarlo, mas que nada en el mundo, pero a veces tengo miedo de hacerlo ¿Y si cuando finalmente lo encuentre no le gusto?

—Eso es imposible –Contestó Kari con seguridad- Estoy segura de que cuando lo encuentres te querrá de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque yo te conocí recién hoy y ya te quiero mucho –Explicó sonriendo- Por eso sé que cuando te conozca, tu ser mas querido va a quererte también –Con cuidado abrazó a la digimon, que con gusto se refugió entre sus brazos.

_''Quien me esta esperando…''_ Pensó la niña abrazándola con ternura. Salamon también tenía miedo pero aun así no iba a renunciar, incluso trato de animarla. Ella era única, tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte.

_''Quien estoy buscando…''_ Kari era increíble, tan dulce, tan buena. Tan llena de Luz. Con solo sonreírle la hacia sentir como si fuera capaz de ganarle a quien sea.

_**''Como quisiera que fueras tu''**_

_**0000000**_

Kari le ofreció la comida que le dejaron sus padres, Koromon acepto feliz pero Tai se puso a cocinar.

—No sabia que mi hermano supiera cocinar –Comentó la castaña mientras lo veían preparar una tortilla de huevos.

—Ni yo –Dijo la digimon sorprendida- Pensé que solo le gustaba comer.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Tai y Koromon comenzaron a devorarla con ansias, recordando que Matt le había enseñado a cocinar en ese mundo y que era lo único que se le ocurrió. Al notar el hambre que tenían, las chicas les dieron de su porción. Después de terminar y estar bien llenos, Koromon sufre un revuelto de estómago por todo lo que había comido.

— ¿Salamon, te encariñaste con mi hermana cierto? –Le preguntó Tai cuando Kari se llevó a Koromon hasta el baño.

— ¿Es algo malo? –Se preocupo la digimon- Kari es una chica muy linda y muy amable, no quiero meterla en problemas…

—No, esta bien –Tranquilizó el castaño. Era obvio que Salamon se preocupaba mucho por su hermanita- Es solo que me sorprendió, no pensé que se hicieran amigas tan rápido –Con el único que la había visto actuar así era Tokomon, e incluso con él tuvo problemas al principio.

_**0000000**_

Tai estaba acostado en el sillón, viendo en las noticias distintos fenómenos climáticos que ocurrían alrededor del mundo provocados por los digimon, pero parecía que nadie además de él y su hermana podían verlos.

De repente se fue la energía, y el digivice de Tai comenzó a brillar. Izzy aparece en la computadora, preguntando por ellos, pero la comunicación no se puede dar bien por la señal, pero señala que el no regresará. Tai ve el digivice y nota algo raro, ve que todo es realidad, le pregunta a Koromon si es correcto quedarse en casa ya que no encuentra la manera de regresar. Luego Tai comienza a pensar si debe regresar porque aún se preocupa en el resto de los chicos. En tanto Kari les pregunta si quieren comer sandia.

**_…_**

Tai estaba en su habitación, todavía pensando en que deberían hacer, en tanto Kari, Koromon y Salamon estaban en la cocina comiendo unos pedazos de sandia. Mejor dicho, Kari y Salamon comían la sandia, Koromon la devoraba en un segundo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? –Quiso saber Salamon al verlo comer tan deprisa. Ella tenía que hacerlo con calma para no tragar ninguna semilla.

Kari solo sonríe y les dice que pueden comérselo todo y que si quieren, ellos se pueden quedar allí para siempre. Salamon estuvo a punto de aceptar pero entonces pensó en Tokomon y el resto, seguro estarían muy preocupados por ellos. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su amigo, él le rogo que no fuera pero ella no quiso escucharlo.

_**0000000**_

Sonó el teléfono. Creyendo que era Matt, Tai coge el teléfono, pero en realidad era su madre dando indicaciones para Kari. Cuando colgó dijo que podían quedarse allí, que comerían y dormirían tranquilos y que a sus padres no les molestaría. Así se demuestra que está harto de todas las penurias, culpando al digivice de todo eso.

Al oírlo Salamon se molestó ¿Quería decir que hubiera preferido que nada de eso pasara? ¿Qué se arrepentía incluso de haber conocido a Koromon? Nunca pensó que fuera tan cobarde.

En ese momento, sienten un temblor, Tai va a ver lo que pasaba y ve salir del mar a Tyranomon, que ataca una estatua cerca de un parque. Tai y Koromon deciden ir para allá, Kari quiere acompañarlos pero Tai no quiere por seguridad.

— ¡Salamon, protege a Kari! –Pidió saliendo del departamento con Koromon.

— ¿Tu piensas quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? –Le preguntó Kari a la perrita momentos después.

—No.

—Yo tampoco –Tomando un abrigo y poniéndose unos zapatos, Kari salió junto con su futura compañera.

**_…_**

— ¡Hermano! –Gritó Kari llegando hasta donde estaban ellos seguida por Salamon.

—Kari, te dije que te quedaras en la casa –Le reclamó tomándola de los hombros- Salamon, se supone que debías proteger a mi hermana.

—Pero si es… –Murmura Koromon sorprendido viendo a Ogremon al otro lado de la calle- ¡Tai!

_''¿Qué hare?''_ Piensa el chico poniéndose enfrente de su hermana para protegerla, habrá peligro si no se dan cuenta de su presencia, Koromon y Salamon deciden luchar, a pesar de la diferencia de nivel, iban a protegerlos de ese digimon. Cuando la luz del semáforo cambió, salta para golpearles. Tai se abraza a Kari para protegerla y la pelea sigue en los aires destruyendo partes de los edificios.

— ¡Tai apártate, déjanos esto a nosotros! –Pidió Koromon mientras Ogremon chocaba contra una pared. Tai le pide que no luche solo, sino que lo hagan juntos como en el digimundo.

—Tai…

— ¡Cuidado! –Grita Kari cuando Ogremon vuelve a la carga y del cielo aparecía un Kuwagamon volando directo a la perrita.

— ¡Koromon! –Gritó Tai cuando este fue golpeado.

— ¡Salamon! –El insecto gigante atrapó a la pequeña digimon.

_''Vamos a proteger a Tai y a Kari''_ Pensaron ambos cuando un extraño resplandor los envolvió. El de Koromon provenía de digivice de Tai, y el de Salamon era por…

''Koromon digievolucionar a…''

''Salamon digievolucionar a…''

''…AGUMON!'' Gritó un dinosaurio amarillo saltando hasta un semáforo.

''…GATOMON!'' Terminó un digimon de forma felina, de pelaje blanco y purpura que usaba guantes amarillos con rayas rojas y enormes zarpas. En su cola llevaba un anillo sagrado.

En el proceso de digievolución aparece un portal dimensional en el cielo, que comienza a llevarse las rocas de lo destruido. Agumon ataca a Ogremon con su Flama bebé y Gatomon le da un puñetazo al insecto gigante, devolviéndolos al digimundo.

—Los digimon no podemos estar en este mundo –Dijo Agumon comenzando a elevarse.

—Debemos regresar con nuestro amigos –Concordó Gatomon con tristeza siendo absorbida también.

—Adiós Tai, adiós Kari –Dijo Agumon desapareciendo junto con Gatomon.

Tai decide ir también pero Kari lo sujeta de la mano, diciendo que debe estar con él y así comienza a ser arrastrado por la corriente, le indica que se cure pronto y se va al digimundo por segunda vez.

—Hermano, Koromon, Gatomon –Dijo la niña con tristeza. Comenzó a regresar a su casa cuando lo escuchó.

_''Kari, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no importa cuanto tiempo me tome''_ Era la voz de Gatomon, no tenia ninguna duda al respecto.

—Es una promesa –Le contestó sonriendo débilmente. Volverían a encontrarse, esa no era su despedida.

_**0000000**_

_'Y ni así se da cuenta de lo que significa' Le dijo Nix a alguien a su lado. Alguien que había aparecido apenas sintió su presencia nuevamente en ese mundo._

_**'Supongo que para ella es suficiente con haberse conocido, con haber encontrado a alguien que no solo entiende lo que siente, sino que también esta viviendo algo parecido'**__ Respondió la otra voz con calma._

_'¿Qué tan difícil puede ser darse cuenta de que ambas búsquedas están conectadas en mas de una forma?'_

_**'No sea tan exigente, le faltan todavía demasiadas piezas del rompecabezas para que empiece a entenderlo todo. Además no puedes esperar que lo descubra apenas se conocen'**__ Contestó el otro con paciencia. Se notaba que era mucho mas tranquilo que Nix._

_'¿Por qué no, Ailes? Fue así con los demás'_

_**'Pero los demás no tuvieron que pasar por lo que ella vivió. Nix, tu mejor que nadie deberías entender lo duro que el destino fue con ella. Después de todo tu eres…'**_

_'No lo digas' Cortó Nix. __'No termines esa frase si sabes lo que te conviene'_

_**'¿Crees que me asustas? Recuerda con quien estas tratando'**__ No había que decir mas, ambos sabían que si pelearan él saldría ganando. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse demasiado para hacerlo._

_'¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estábamos?' Preguntó para cambiar de tema. Como odiaba que Ailes tuviera la última palabra._

_**'Bueno, mientras la Luz y el Valor tenían su pequeña reunión familiar'**__ Explicó divertido__** 'Yo trate de hacerle entender a ya sabes quien que esos sueños no eran simples sueños, pero él es muy testarudo'**_

_'¿Qué esperabas? Es un digimon sagrado' Se burlo Nix __'Y no olvides que él es tan orgulloso y testarudo…'_

_**'…****Como la Luz testaruda y despistada, lo sé'**__ Terminó sonriendo, había extrañado a Nix en esos dos meses __**'¿Se te ocurre alguna idea para hacerlo entender?'**__ Preguntó esperando alguna locura manipuladora digna de ella. Y al parecer no lo iba a decepcionar._

_'¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que hablen…?' Comenzó con una sonrisa traviesa __'¿Le preguntas a…?__ Lo último lo dijo en su oído, Ailes soltó una carcajada al escucharla. Casi sentía lástima por el pequeño digimon, pero sabían que era por su bien._

* * *

_Continuara._

_Como me hubiera gustado que Gatomon se quedara con Kari, pero por desgracia era imposible, los tres tenían que regresar para buscar a sus amigos._

_**Sele-chan:**__ De verdad espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, algunas partes lo escribí mientras veía el episodio otra vez._

_**Anaiza18:**__ Como vez conectaron de inmediato, por desgracia la gatita tenia que regresar, además de que tenia a cierto pequeño digimon blanco muy preocupado esperando su regreso._

_**Lord Pata:**__ La verdad no sé que decirte, con todo los PM que nos mandamos esta semana. Solo puedo agregar que Tokomon no va a quedarse tranquilo cuando la vea regresar después de pasar dos meses desaparecida. _

_**Nemesis Keinus:**__ Lo del pretendiente no pasara hasta un poco mas adelante, espero que todavía no te de un ataque de ansiedad. La reacción de Tokomon en el próximo capitulo._

_**IVYMON:**__ Pudieron conocerse, lastima que ninguna se dio cuenta del verdadero vínculo que las une en realidad._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	12. El murciélago y la adivina

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**El murciélago y la adivina**_

Estaban nuevamente en medio del desierto, en el punto exacto en el que había estado la fisura que los llevó al mundo humano.

— ¿Tai te arrepientes de haber vuelto? –Le preguntó el dinosaurio a su compañero. Tai dice que no y que regresará cuando haya cumplido su misión en el digimundo, donde están ahora.

— ¿Y donde se metió Salamon? –Quiso saber el castaño al no sentir a la perrita sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Otra vez desapareció? –Se quejo Agumon- Cuando la encontremos la voy a atar a una correa para que deje de escaparse.

—Pero si estoy aquí, chicos –Contestó Gatomon sentada al lado de Agumon- ¿Qué acaso no me reconocen?

— ¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó Agumon sorprendido- ¿Por qué todavía te ves así?

—No me paso nada, solo digievolucioné a mi siguiente etapa –Explicó la gata- Soy Gatomon, la digievolución correcta de Salamon –Se presentó levantándose.

—Pensé que tu digievolución correcta era D'Arcmon –Contradijo Tai confundido.

—Salamon tiene más de una digievolución correcta D'Arcmon es solo una de ellas –Aclaró tranquila la digimon. Personalmente prefería la apariencia que tenia en esos momentos, como ángel sentía que había demasiadas cosas en juego, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia ni siquiera un instante o cosas terribles sucederían.

_**0000000**_

Empezaron a buscar a los demás llamándolos a gritos, sin éxito. De repente el digivice de Tai reaccionó, mostrando dos puntos rojos, pero cuando se movía el digivice en otra dirección estos desaparecían. Suponiendo que estaba indicando donde estaban los demás los tres siguieron esa señal, encontrándose al poco tiempo con un río que se conectaba con un lago rodeado de arboles. La señal provenía de la otra orilla del río, cruzando un puente. Tai y Agumon lo cruzan sin problemas, en cambio Gatomon apenas vio el agua de repente se congeló.

—Mi cabeza… –Se quejó la digimon cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Sentía como si tuviera miles de agujas al rojo vivo clavadas en su cabeza, le dolía demasiado.

_'…La corriente era demasiado fuerte, a duras penas pudo sujetarse a la rama de un árbol para no ser arrastrada hasta el fondo por el torbellino. Esa era sin duda una de las peores cosas que ese monstruo le hacía vivir, pensó al sentir como empezaba a resbalarse. Usando sus últimas fuerzas trató de subir por esa rama, pero sus guantes estaban tan mojados que se resbalaba. Quitándose al izquierdo y sujetándolo con su boca para no perderlo finalmente lo consiguió, recostándose aliviada contra el tronco una vez que llegó a tierra firme. Le dio una última mirada al precipicio por el que ese demonio la había lanzado, dando las gracias porque hubiera estado ese árbol creciendo allí para que pudiera agarrarse justo a tiempo._

_—Lo conseguí –Dijo la gata respirando con dificultad sonriendo débilmente. De pronto recibió el terrible golpe de un látigo que destruyó el árbol y casi la hizo caer nuevamente al agua. Un segundo golpe la mandó al borde del precipicio, sujetándose para no volver a caer. Su mano derecha resbaló pero por suerte la izquierda (Aun sin el guante puesto) todavía resistía. _

_— ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría subir así de fácil? –Le preguntó con crueldad una voz desde arriba dándole un latigazo a su mano sin guante que la hizo gritar, pero aun así resistió hasta que otro latigazo cruzando por la herida recién abierta provoco que cayera nuevamente en aquellas oscuras y tenebrosas aguas…'_

— ¡Gatomon! –Gritó Tai al darse la vuelta y encontrar a la digimon en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza. Humano y dinosaurio corrieron de regreso al otro lado del puente.

— ¿Gatomon estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó Agumon asustado mientras Tai la levantaba.

—Casi me muero ese día, maldito monstruo –Susurró Gatomon con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –Repitió el dinosaurio en un tono más urgente- ¿De que monstruo hablas? ¿Cuándo casi te mueres?

—No lo sé –Respondió la digimon un poco más calmada. La cabeza todavía le dolía un poco, pero había remitido bastante- Solo estaba viendo el agua y de repente me encontraba dentro de un torbellino tratando de escapar con todas mis fuerzas –Prefirió no decirles que alguien la había empujado, no quería preocuparlos si ni siquiera estaba segura de cuanto de esa visión era real y cuanto había inventado- No le demos importancia, ahora debemos buscar a los demás –De un salto estuvo nuevamente en el suelo y estaba por cruzar el puente cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Preguntó Tai más serio de lo que nunca antes lo había visto.

—No se preocupen, seguro es el cansancio lo que me esta afectando –Agregó al verlos así de preocupados- Después de todo recuerden que digievolucioné de dos maneras distintas en solo un día, peleé en ambas ocasiones contra digimon mas grandes y no he dormido nada aun. Seguro en cuanto duerma un poco estaré como nueva.

Sin estar del todo convencidos de que fuera verdad, decidieron enfocarse en buscar a sus amigos y dejar de lado ese tema… por ahora.

_**0000000**_

Poco después de cruzar el puente (Cosa que para Gatomon fue bastante difícil, aunque consiguió esconderlo de sus amigos) encontraron a Tokomon acostado en la orilla del lago, con el emblema y el digivice de TK.

— ¡Tokomon! –Grito Gatomon al verlo pegando un enorme salto y aterrizando a su lado- Vamos Tokomon arriba, abre los ojos por favor –Pidió Gatomon preocupada. No debió haberse ido con Tai y Agumon, quien sabe los problemas que tuvieron mientras ellos no estaban- Tokomon, de verdad lo sient…

—Déjame en paz Salamon, quiero dormir –La interrumpió Tokomon entre sueños dándose la vuelta- Mejor ve a molestar a Gomamon por decirte enana otra vez.

— ¡Ya después me encargaré del aliento de pescado, ahora muévete digimon perezoso! –Le ordenó la gata enojada resistiendo los deseos de golpearlo. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón, ella nunca se disculpaba por algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

— ¿Qué, cómo, cuando, donde? –Dijo el pequeño digimon parándose desorientado.

—Pudiste ser un poco mas amable con él –Regañó Tai a la gata.

— ¡Tai, Agumon! –Exclamó Tokomon feliz de verlos con vida. Luego se volvió dudoso hacia la digimon felina- ¿Salamon? –Preguntó inseguro.

—Técnicamente ahora soy Gatomon, pero si –Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando el pequeño digimon blanco saltó a sus brazos.

—Que bueno que volviste –Dijo acurrucándose contra ella- Te extrañe mucho.

—Y yo a ti, perdón por haberte preocupado –Se disculpó la gata sonriendo débilmente mientras lo abrazaba, tal vez se paso un poco al gritarle, pero es que realmente se asustó al verlo tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Gritó Agumon viéndolos. Se separaron de golpe, apartando la mirada y con la cara roja.

— ¿Qué paso Tokomon? ¿Y los demás? –Se metió el elegido del Valor antes de que pudiera responderle. Le dirigió una última mirada a Gatomon que quería decir 'Después hablamos' y empezó a explicarles.

**_…_**

La historia que Tokomon cuenta comienza en una fogata en la que Sora les pide que sigan buscando a sus amigos, Matt le recuerda que ya llevan mes y medio en eso y no habían podido encontrar nada. Izzy cree que Gennai puede saberlo, Joe dice que no saben la ubicación exacta de él y Mimi solo quiere regresar a su casa, TK se muere de sueño. Esa noche mientras todos duermen, Sora y Biyomon le dicen a Tokomon que se van a buscar a Tai por otra dirección.

—Sora… –Murmura Tai preocupado, era su culpa que eso hubiera pasado.

—A la mañana siguiente hubo una fuerte tormenta de arena, y cuando nos dimos cuenta Izzy y Tentomon también habían desaparecido –Siguió explicando Tokomon- Poco después Joe y Gomamon fueron a buscar agua y nunca regresaron, igual que Mimi y Palmon. Al final solo quedamos Matt, TK, Gabumon y yo.

En el puente que conduce al lago, TK pregunta a Matt acerca de los demás, él le dice que pueden cuidarse solos ya que no hay enemigos poderosos como Etemon y Devimon en ese mundo.

_'Al menos eso espero'_ Pensó el rubio mayor recordando lo que había dicho D'Arcmon acerca de la existencia digimon que harían quedar a Etemon como un debilucho.

Cuando TK le pregunta sobre Tai, Matt responde diciendo que se resigne porque lo buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, aunque cree que siguen vivos. Eso lo dice cuando TK llora, así transitan por el bosque y ven un parque de diversiones. Tras pasar por el parque llegan a un lago donde ven un bote. Matt decidió ir a ver lo que había en la otra orilla y dice que será de dos a tres horas como mucho y que volverá pronto a donde está TK, al que felicitó antes por su valentía.

—Cuando atardeció yo junte algo de fruta para cenar, pero TK no quiso comer nada. Dijo que quería esperar hasta que Matt volviera. Al día siguiente, al ver que todavía no volvían, TK se puso a llorar. Fue entonces que apareció DemiDevimon –Gatomon se sujetó la cabeza, el dolor regreso al oír ese nombre.

DemiDevimon les pregunta si fueron ellos los que derrotaron a Etemon, TK dice que sí y el murciélago se alegra, y en eso pregunta a TK el porqué de sus lágrimas, él le dice que su hermano aún no regresó, DemiDevimon dice que irá a buscarlo y parte hacia donde se fue Matt.

—Pero cuando volvió solo dijo un montón de mentiras sobre que Matt no quería volver porque lo odiaba y no quería que siguieran siendo hermanos, incluso dijo que lo llamó llorón –Todavía le ardía la sangre al recordarlo- Traté de convencer a TK de que DemiDevimon estaba mintiendo, pero él no quiso escucharme.

Cuando vio DemiDevimon, Tokomon lo regaña por ser un mentiroso y comienzan a discutir para probar la verdad de lo dicho. Tokomon ataca pero TK se molesta con él, DemiDevimon dice que Tokomon está celoso por su amistad. TK le dice que se disculpe, Tokomon no quiere hacerlo y amenaza con irse, cosa que luego hace, además TK deja el digivice y la etiqueta y se va con el digimon demonio, al irse le dice entre lágrimas que es un tonto.

**_…_**

— ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban? –Preguntó Gatomon furiosa una vez que Tokomon termino su relato ¿Cómo se atrevía ese vampirin en entrenamiento a hacerles algo así a sus amigos? Ella personalmente iría a demostrarle lo que le pasaba a quienes se metían con sus seres queridos. De repente sintió una nueva oleada de dolor que la hizo tambalearse.

'— _¿De verdad crees que una basura como tú puede detenerme? –Se burlo el…'_

— ¡¿Gatomon, qué te sucede?! –Preguntó preocupado el digimon bebé.

—No es nada –Insistió la digimon- Solo estoy un poco cansada.

—Ya le pasó algo así cuando veníamos –Explicó Agumon ayudándola a levantarse- Cuando estaba por cruzar el puente casi se desmayó y dijo algo acerca de un torbellino en el que nadaba.

Tai trató nuevamente de tomarla en brazos, pero Gatomon se apartó con brusquedad.

—Odio los abrazos –Explicó apartando la mirada y casi cayendo al suelo.

—No es momento para quejarse –Le dijo el dinosaurio intentando alzarla también, con el mismo resultado.

— ¿Nos dejan solos un momento? –Pidió Tokomon.

— ¿Para qué? –Quiso saber Agumon. Supuestamente eran amigos, pero ya no sabia que pensar de su relación después de ver la reacción de la gata al verlo en el suelo. Además Tokomon la reconoció de inmediato, apenas la vio supo que Gatomon era Salamon. ¿Y si Gatomon odiaba que la abrazaran porque no se apartó de Tokomon? Eran demasiados detalles para su gusto.

—Vámonos Agumon dejémoslos tranquilos un rato, seguro tienen mucho que decirse –Casi a rastras Tai se llevó a su compañero, diciéndole que si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a la digimon mas testaruda que haya existido, ese era Tokomon.

— ¡Gatomon, recuerda lo que prometiste! –Gritó el dinosaurio mientras se alejaban- ¡Tienes prohibido enamorarte de nadie que no sea mas fuerte que tu!

— ¿De que querías hablarme? –Preguntó Gatomon cuando los otros dos desaparecieron.

—Primero: ¿Agumon todavía sigue con eso de que no puedes enamorarte de nadie más débil?

—Creo que se toma el papel de hermano mayor demasiado en serio –Explicó la gatita lanzando un suspiro- Ni siquiera Wiz hacía tanto escandalo, aunque creo que eso era porque pensaba que solo un loco podría amarme. Lo decía siempre que me descubría haciendo alguna locura.

— ¿O sea casi todo el tiempo? –Adivinó el pequeño digimon blanco dejando de bromear- Entrar en la pirámide por tu cuenta, ponerte a pelear contra Etemon, volar directamente hacia un hoyo negro a quien sabe donde –Hizo énfasis en eso ultimo- En serio Gatomon ¿En qué pensabas?

—En que quería ser útil y ayudar a nuestros amigos –Contestó sencillamente- Estaba cansada de ser una carga para ustedes, de tener que esconderme mientras los demás peleaban contra los enemigos porque era demasiado débil.

—Eras un digimon novato, cabeza hueca –La regañó Tokomon- No puedes enfrentarte a un digimon maligno tan poderoso cuando acabas de llegar a tu próxima etapa.

—Eso no te detuvo a ti –Le recordó Gatomon, haciendo referencia a que intentó luchar contra Devimon para proteger a TK incluso antes de digievolucionar.

—Eso fue diferente –Negó Tokomon lamentando habérselo contado- Cuando decidí enfrentarme a Devimon yo sabía lo que estaba arriesgando, y acepte ese riesgo porque proteger a mis amigos me importaba incluso mas que mi propia vida.

—Era mi decisión –Insistió la digimon molesta ¿Acaso Tokomon pensaba que su vida era menos valiosa que la de los demás? ¿Qué nadie lo extrañaría si algo le pasaba? Estaba muy equivocado si creía eso.

—No, porque tú todavía tienes que encontrar a alguien –Contradijo el digimon con seriedad- No puedes ser siempre tan irresponsable y temeraria, debes aprender a elegir tus batallas.

_'_—_No puedes seguir así Gatomon –Le decía su amigo vendando sus heridas- ¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto? Deberías escapar mientras puedes._

—_No puedo irme todavía –Contestó decidida- Una vez que sepa en donde está ya no tendré razones para seguir fingiendo lealtad a ese monstruo. Tengo que resistir un poco más._

—_Es un suicidio –Insistió el otro._

—_No tiene porque serlo –Respondió haciendo una mueca- Se trata de saber elegir mis batallas'_

—Esto ya me esta hartando –Se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Si la loca de Nix tenía algo que ver con esas visiones haría que lo lamentara.

_'Me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero no soy yo quien esta detrás de esto'_ Respondió Nix. Al contrario, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para evitar que pasara.

—Gatomon, por favor dime que te esta pasando –Pidió Tokomon preocupado- Y no me digas que es solo cansancio –Lanzando un suspiro, la digimon cedió. Si había algo que le era imposible era negarle nada a su amigo cuando la miraba con esa carita. Y lo peor es que él no parecía tener idea del efecto que tenia en ella.

_**…**_

—Sabía que algo andaba mal –Murmuró Tokomon inquieto una vez que le habló de esos flashes- ¿Crees que sean recuerdos de tu vida anterior?

—Eso parece –Respondió la gata un poco más tranquila. De verdad le ayudaba contarle esas cosas a Tokomon, tal vez fuera egoísta pero era el único con el que podía hablarlas.

—Debe haber una manera de detenerlos –Lo que dijo su amigo sorprendió a la digimon.

—Tokomon, yo no quiero detener estas visiones –Contestó seria- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

—Tu misma lo dijiste Gatomon, esas visiones son terribles, peligrosas, dolorosas…

—Y también son parte de mi pasado –Cortó con rotundidad- Las cosas peligrosas, terribles y que me hicieron sufrir en mi vida anterior no deberían poder afectarme ahora.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

—Porque ya no soy la misma que fui en el pasado –Contestó tranquilamente- Por lo poco que recuerdo de mi vida anterior, sé que siempre estaba sola. No tenia amigos ni a nadie que me quisiera. En cambio ahora te tengo a ti.

— ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Tokomon ruborizado.

—Y a TK, a Matt, a Gabumon, a Tai, al loco de Agumon, tengo muchos amigos (y a la foca) a mi alrededor –Continuo sin notar la cara de su amigo- A mi lado tengo a mucha gente que me quiere y que cuida de mi, por eso no puedo dejar que mi pasado me derrote, por duro que sea.

— ¿Seguirás pensando así no importa lo que diga, no?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un caso perdido –Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya terminaron? –Preguntó Agumon saliendo de entre los arbustos con Tai tratando de jalarlo en la dirección contraria- Ahora tenemos que ir por TK.

_**0000000**_

Llegaron al parque de diversiones para buscar a TK, pero no sabían exactamente en donde se encontraba. No podían buscar la señal de su digivice ya que lo tenían con ellos.

— ¿Y ahora por donde? –Se preguntó el dinosaurio cuando llegaron a un cruce de caminos. Podían ir por la derecha o por la izquierda.

—Separémonos –Contestó Gatomon eligiendo el camino de la izquierda- Yo iré por este camino y ustedes por el otro, el primero que encuentre a TK le hace una señal a los demás –Como a nadie se le ocurría una idea mejor le hicieron caso, después de hacerle prometer a la gatita que no haría ninguna locura.

— ¿Cuándo no he tenido cuidado?

— ¿Quieres la lista por orden alfabético o por gravedad de daños? –Se burló Tokomon yendo por el otro camino.

**_…_**

Gatomon caminaba por el parque fijándose si se encontraba con TK, pero ese lugar era enorme. Recorrió distintas partes pero no encontró señales del rubio menor.

—Tal vez deba volver con los demás –Se dijo pensativa. Esperaba que hubieran tenido mejor suerte que ella.

—Siete estrellas cayeron suavemente en una isla, completamente a salvo. Mas la octava y mas pequeña se perdió antes de llegar, por lo que tuvo que viajar por su cuenta marcando su propio camino –Dijo una voz dentro de un puesto que parecía haber salido de la nada- Pasa por favor –La invitó con suavidad. Insegura, la digimon se acercó hasta la entrada.

Habían telas de colores muy vivos colgando de las paredes, pero no había mucho espacio para moverse. Habían lunas, estrellas, soles, parecían artesanías hindús, incluso había una especie de cometa en colores rojo con dorado, joyas como collares y aretes colgaban del techo pero todo formaba parte de la decoración del lugar. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una repisa que estaba llena de tarros, tapados con una pequeña tela encima y asegurados con una cuerda a su alrededor. En el centro se encontraba una mesa circular y sentada detrás de ella estaba una pequeña mujer de piel gris vestida con una larga túnica morada que dejaba solo sus ojos negros al descubierto.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Gypsymon –Se presentó la mujer.

—Mucho gusto, soy Gatomon –Dijo desde la puerta- ¿De casualidad no ha visto pasar a un niño humano o a un murciélago mentiroso?

—Ninguno de ellos ha pasado por aquí –Respondió gentilmente.

—Gracias de todas maneras –Estaba por irse cuando la extraña mujer digimon siguió hablando.

—No deberías tener tanta prisa pequeña ángel de luz –Pidió poniendo un mazo de cartas sobre la mesa- Estas muy cerca de reunirte con quien estas destinada.

— ¿Cómo me llamó? –Preguntó la gata acercándose. Gypsymon sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

—Hay mucho dolor en tu corazón. Desde muy joven conociste lo que era el miedo y la soledad, sufriste cosas que nadie en el mundo merece tener que soportar. La oscuridad trató de corromper tu alma una infinidad de veces, sin tener idea del enorme poder dormido en tu interior…

—Es mejor que vuelva con mis amigos –Habló Gatomon dispuesta a irse, no tenia que escuchar los delirios de una digimon loca. Ya bastante era tener que soportar a Nix cuando se dormía.

—…Un poder que despertará por completo cuando te encuentres finalmente con quien estas destinada y sus corazones latan como uno solo, para luchar contra quien tanto pesar te causo en tu otra vida –Siguió Gypsymon como si no la hubiera interrumpido- Elige tres por favor –Pidió desparramando las cartas sobre la mesa. Sin saber que decir hizo lo que le pidió- Hay dos seres muy importantes para ti que has estado buscando todo este tiempo…

—Error, es solo uno –Contradijo escéptica, eso debió ser solo un golpe de suerte.

—Tal vez tu mente te diga que es solo uno, pero tu corazón sabe que son dos –Contestó tranquilamente la adivina- Uno de ellos es suave, puro y sincero. Puede parecer frágil a simple vista pero es capaz de arriesgar su propia seguridad por proteger a quienes ama. Es un ser lleno de Luz, que estas destinada a proteger –Le mostro una de las cartas que eligió, con el dibujo de una joven rezando. No sabia porque pero esa carta le recordó un poco a Kari- El otro es valiente, leal y con un gran corazón, con un poder que incluso supera al tuyo. Ha jurado protegerte y estar siempre a tu lado, no porque sea su deber ni porque sienta culpa por fallarte antes, sino porque no soporta la idea de que algo malo te pase –Esta vez reveló a un caballero con una espada, y casi podría jurar que tenia alas en su espalda- Su mayor deseo verte con una sonrisa en la cara todos los días, y estar allí para ti cuando la tristeza amenace tu felicidad. Ambos han sido destinados a proteger a dos fuerzas poderosas que no pueden existir la una sin la otra. Supuestamente debería ser su deber, pero ustedes lo hacen por amor. Un amor casi tan fuerte como el que sienten…

—No quiero parecer grosera, pero de verdad tengo que volver con mis amigos –Cortó la gatita levantándose. Por divertido que fuera escuchar esas locuras, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí cuando tenía que estar buscando a TK.

—Es cierto, por favor perdóname por haberte retrasado –Se disculpó Gypsymon aunque en el fondo no lo sentía en absoluto. Si no la hubiera entretenido ese pequeño demonio la habría descubierto e ido con el chisme a su señor antes de que fuera el momento.

—No hay problema, adiós Gypsymon.

—Solo una cosa mas –La detuvo cuando estaba ya en la puerta- Dentro de poco sufrirás la traición de un buen amigo, cuando eso ocurra por favor recuerda que no estas sola y que puedes romper la única promesa que nunca debiste hacer –Tras oír ese extraño mensaje Gatomon se fue a buscar a sus amigos- Ah, y dile a Patamon que muy pronto hablare con él también –Agregó cuando ya se había ido.

_**0000000**_

Mientras iba por el camino que habían tomado sus amigos le pareció oír una voz desde los arbustos, y al aguzar el oído creyó reconocerla.

— ¿Sora? –Murmuró pensando en investigar, pero justo en ese momento el anillo en su cola empezó a brillar de nuevo- ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? –Olvidándose de lo que escuchó siguió corriendo para alcanzar a los demás, mientras que desde los arbustos la pelirroja y el ave rosa suspiraban aliviadas.

**_…_**

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como un pequeño digimon murciélago mordía la mano de Agumon.

—Mejor no me causes problemas, dame eso –Le ordenó a TK refiriéndose a su emblema. Tokomon, que estaba en sus brazos, saltó al suelo y se puso delante de TK para protegerlo, el digivice de TK brilló y Tokomon digievolucionó a Patamon para pelear con el pequeño demonio por todo el parque de atracciones. Escondida entre los arboles Gatomon observaba feliz, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no intervenir en esa pelea.

—Lo dejo en tus manos Toko… digo Patamon –Se corrigió con una sonrisa observando la batalla. Era la primera vez que lo veía pelear y por nada del mundo pensaba perdérselo.

Agumon intento ayudar a Patamon pero DemiDevimon usa su técnica de rayos x para atacarlos. Empieza a arrastrar a Patamon por todo el parque, haciéndolo caer en la pista del tren, donde vuelve a arrastrarlo, pero Patamon no se da por vencido y lo encuentra en las sillas voladoras y ataca a DemiDevimon con su burbuja de aire hasta sacarlo del parque.

—Patamon, gracias –Le dijo TK cuando aterrizó- Discúlpame por todo lo que te hice –Agregó con la cabeza gacha. Patamon le dijo que no importaba, que además gracias a eso volvió a digievolucionar y que espera que con el tiempo se hagan buenos amigos.

—Sera mejor que los dejemos solos por un momento –Dijo Tai observándolos, y felicitó a Agumon por lo de los hongos, pero el dinosaurio no tenia idea de donde provino la voz que le advirtió.

— ¿Por qué siento que me estoy olvidando de algo? –Se preguntó Agumon rato después.

— ¿Por qué no hicieron ninguna señal para avisarme que encontraron a TK? –Sugirió Gatomon a sus espaldas asustándolos- Tienen suerte de que hubiera visto la pelea desde donde estaba o en estos momentos ustedes dos estarían nadando en el lago.

— ¿Quién es? –Preguntó TK llegando con Patamon. Después de hacer las presentaciones la gata los felicitó también por haberse amigado.

—Patamon, felicidades por digievolucionar –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que su amigo se pusiera un poco rojo y Agumon los mirara desconfiado.

En el atardecer Tai explica lo que supo en su expedición en la tierra, así decide ir a buscar al resto con TK, para arreglar la curvatura provocada y unir sus fuerzas para poder combatir con el enemigo.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Este capitulo lo puedo describir con una sola frase: Un dolor de cabeza. No quería que Gatomon se encontrara todavía con vampirin Jr., lo que al final resultó bueno para mí en realidad._

_**anaiza18: **__Puede ser, ya se vera mas adelante._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Se llevo una buena sorpresa al verla, pero por suerte todavía no la controla tanto, de hecho es ella la que se le va a pegar como chicle en el próximo capitulo, por una razón en especial._

_**Sele-chan:**__ Lo que planearon esos dos por desgracia no pude ponerlo, habrá que esperar al próximo para saber si tu idea es correcta._

_**Banshee Soel:**__ Si, a todos nos gustaría que ellas dos se hubieran dado cuenta del vínculo que las une apenas se conocen, pero hay que esperar todavía un poco (Léase BASTANTE) para que descubran la verdad._

_**IVYMON:**__ Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto el encuentro entre ellas._

_**Nemesis Keinus:**__ Mas que manipulador, parece que esos dos simplemente disfrutan volviéndolos locos, aunque tienen sus razones para hacer eso. Ya todos saben lo mucho que quiere Gatomon a Nix (Sarcasmo), queda saber como es la relación entre Patamon y Ailes._

_**Thecraziestfan:**__ A veces también me vuelve loca tanto misterio, pero es lo que pone interesante la trama (Y me da tantos dolores de cabeza). No te preocupes por no dejar reviews siempre, yo tampoco suelo dejar siempre uno aunque siga una historia desde hace mucho._

_**Guest:**__ Claro que voy a continuar esta historia._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	13. Amistad sincera

_En este capitulo se rencontrarán con Matt y Joe, Agumon seguirá con sus celos de hermano mayor que ni el mismo entiende, se activara el segundo emblema (como dice el titulo) y si mi imaginación alcanza tal vez pueda poner algo mas que vengo prometiendo desde hace unos capis atrás. En fin, sigamos con la historia antes de que se me ocurra algo más que poner._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Amistad sincera**_

—Saldremos mañana –Informó Tai esa noche mientras cenaban. Al amanecer dejarían de una vez el parque, pero por ahora pasarían la noche allí ya que no querían ponerse a viajar en la oscuridad. Por suerte habían encontrado un segundo bote que podían usar para cruzar a la otra orilla del lago, que era donde dijo que iría Matt. Eso a la gatita no le hacia ninguna gracia, pero se esforzaba en disimilarlo.

— ¿Gatomon, qué estuviste haciendo mientras nosotros estábamos con TK? –Le preguntó Patamon curioso. Ellos dos estaban un poco apartados para hablar tranquilos, o seria así si cierto dinosaurio tragón no los estuviera escuchando 'disimuladamente' mientras veía un arbusto.

—Al principio seguí buscándolo, ya que 'alguien' olvido hacer alguna clase de señal para avisar que no era necesario –El dinosaurio fingió que no los estaba espiando- Pero después me encontré con la adivina.

— ¿Qué adivina? –Se metió Tai.

—La que estaba por el camino de la izquierda –Explicó la gata.

—Por allí no había ninguna adivina ¿O si Patamon? –Preguntó TK.

—No lo se, tal vez no la vimos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Curioseó Tai otra vez.

—Al principio estaba hablando de ocho estrellas que iban hasta una isla, siete llegaron a salvo pero una se perdió en el camino –Recordó la digimon sin darle importancia- Cuando estaba por irme me llamó de una manera muy extraña, creo que me dijo ángel de luz. Luego salió con que había dos seres muy importantes para mí. Uno muy dulce que quería proteger porque lo quería mucho, y otro que era mucho mas fuerte que yo que quería protegerme porque me amaba mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo –Por alguna razón se ruborizó al decir esto ultimo y no se atrevió mirar a Patamon a la cara, que también se había puesto rojo sin razón aparente.

—Puras tonterías –Dijo el dinosaurio, pero mentalmente Patamon no estuvo de acuerdo. Gracias a cierta perrita, ahora minina, que tenia delante y a la voz que le hablaba mientras dormía, estaba empezando a creer que cosas como los destinos entrelazados y las visiones del futuro podían ser verdad.

—Seguramente, pero al menos me entretuvo por un rato –Dijo Gatomon bostezando, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Uno por uno todos se fueron acomodando para ir a descansar, la digimon se hizo un ovillo para dormir, lo que extrañó a su amigo aunque no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato cambió de posición, pero aun así el sueño no llegaba. Casi media hora después, como creyó que todos los demás ya estaban dormidos, decidió arrimarse hasta el digimon naranja y acurrucarse contra él para dormir como tantas veces hizo en el pasado. Sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó lentamente hasta su amigo y con suavidad se acostó a su lado, cuidándose de no despertarlo. Momentos después la gatita se dormía finalmente con una sonrisa en la cara. Le era mucho más fácil conciliar al sueño si sentía que Patamon estaba a su lado.

—Te tardaste –Dijo en voz baja Patamon abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole con dulzura mientras le pasaba un ala por sobre su cuerpo. Él tampoco había podido dormir bien en esos dos meses, le costaba admitirlo pero se había acostumbrado a sentir como cierta digimon lo usaba de almohada mientras dormían y la había extrañado un montón.

'_Solo tengo que asegurarme de despertar antes que Agumon'_ Se dijo a punto de dormirse. Ya casi podía escuchar el sermón que soltaría si los encontraba durmiendo juntos.

_**0000000**_

_**'****Te ves como si algo muy bueno te hubiera pasado'**__ Le dijo Ailes al verlo aparecer con una gran sonrisa._

—_Mis amigos regresaron y además volví a digievolucionar –Le explicó tranquilamente- ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz con eso?_

_**'****¿Seguro que esas son las únicas razones?'**__ Preguntó burlón __**'¿De casualidad no tendrá que ver también con el hecho de que una linda gatita que te tiene loco te abrazara y haya dicho que te extrañó tanto como tu a ella?'**_

—_Estas equivocado, ella no me tiene loco –Contradijo ruborizado. _

_**'****No parecías pensar eso cuando desapareció y estuviste a punto de buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras'**__ Continuó divertido._

—_Cállate –Normalmente Ailes y él eran buenos amigos, pero cuando se ponía a picarlo con respecto a Gatomon podía llegar a ser muy pesado._

_**'****De acuerdo, no diré mas nada sobre el tema'**__ Por ahora, agregó mentalmente agradeciendo que él no pudiera leer su mente. _

—_Aunque tienes algo de razón –Admitió a regañadientes. De verdad había echado mucho de menos a Gatomon esos dos meses, y ahora que finalmente había regresado no pensaba perderla de vista otra vez. Mucho menos ahora que su memoria estaba regresando y sufría por ello._

_**'Te estas adelantando, recuerda que hay alguien mas en su corazón'**__ Le recordó Ailes serio dejando de bromear __**'¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?'**_

—_Si te refieres a quien esta buscando, por supuesto que no lo olvide –Le explicó el digimon._

_**'****No está buscando simplemente a alguien, ella busca a SU SER MAS QUERIDO'**__ Le recordó Ailes haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo __**'Se trata nada menos que de quien mas ama, alguien que ni siquiera la muerte pudo hacer que olvidara por mas que lo intentó. Gatomon esta dispuesta a llegar más allá de sus límites para encontrarlo, nada ni nadie podrá nunca hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera tu'**_

—_Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo –Esas palabras se le clavaron como un cuchillo, no es como si no lo supiera pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso._

_**'Y en caso de que se te olvidara tu también tienes a alguien a quien deberías esta buscando, a cierta pequeña digimon a la que una vez le juraste que la protegerías. **_

—_Snow no es real, es solo un personaje con el que sueño de vez en cuando –Contradijo con terquedad, no entendía porque Ailes le salía con ella justo ahora. Era cierto que pensaba en Snow más de lo que querría admitir pero eso no significaba nada, era solo un sueño que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad._

_**'******__¿_Y si no fuera así?'_ Preguntó de repente._

— _¿Cómo? –La pregunta tomó al digimon totalmente por sorpresa._

_**'******__S_upongamos solo por un momento que Snow si esta viva y todo lo que sueñas respecto a ella pasó de verdad'_ Explicó lentamente para que le entrara en la cabeza __**'Eso querría decir que en algún lugar existe una digimon que seguramente siguió pensando en ti aunque tu la olvidaras tan fácilmente ¿Qué harías entonces? ¿La buscarías o le darías la espalda?'**_

—_La buscaría –Respondió con seguridad, si Snow fuera real __por supuesto que la buscaría ya que habían sido buenos amigos en el pasado. Aunque no era real._

_**'****¿Y Gatomon? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?'**__ Preguntó ahora __**'¿Qué harás una vez que encuentre a quien lleva tanto tiempo buscando?'**_

—_Estaría feliz por ella –No era completamente cierto, sabía que una vez que Gatomon se encontrara con su ser mas querido tendrían que despedirse, lo que no le hacia ninguna gracia. No quería perder a su amiga._

_**'Puedes tomar estos dos meses como un posible adelanto de lo que sentirás en el futuro, porque no importa lo mucho que la quieras, para ella como mucho ocuparías el segundo lugar en su corazón, si es que tienes suerte'**_

—_Es un detalle sin importancia –Intentó defenderse, no es como si Gatomon fuera tan especial para él, solo eran amigos. Además ella no ocuparía el primer lugar en su corazón tampoco, eso le correspondía a TK, después de todo eran compañeros._

_'Y yo creía que Nix era terca' Pensó Ailes leyendo su mente sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, él podría hacer quedar a esa testaruda como una chica sumisa y manejable. Tal vez debería seguir el ejemplo de su pareja y volverlo loco hasta que estuviera dispuesto a admitir lo que en realidad pensaba._

_**'¿Podrías por favor responderme algo?'**__ Pidió lanzando un suspiro, en el fondo esperaba no tener que llegar a hacerle la pregunta que le dio Nix. __**'Si un día te encontraras con Snow en peligro, suponiendo que si sea real'**__ Se apresuró a añadir antes de que abriera la boca __**'Y al mismo tiempo Gatomon estuviera en problemas, por algo que no puede manejar ella sola ¿Qué harías? ¿Cumplirías finalmente con la promesa que le hiciste a Snow, olvidándote de Gatomon? ¿O en cambio ayudarías a la gata y decepcionarías a Snow igual que siempre?'**_

—_Elegiría a ambas._

_**'******__¿_Y si solo pudieras tener a una de ellas?'_ Insistió Ailes__** '¿A quién vas a elegir?'**_

**_…_**

— ¿De verdad espera que responda eso? –Se dijo Patamon abriendo los ojos bostezando. A su lado Gatomon todavía seguía durmiendo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Viendo que todavía era demasiado temprano, volvió a acurrucarse mas contra el cuerpo de su amiga, preguntándose con que estaba soñando para verse tan feliz.

**_…_**

_—Volviste a perder –Dijo la digimon mostrando su mano orgullosa, haciendo que Nix ahogara un gemido de frustración. Nunca debió haber aceptado jugar a las cartas, mucho menos cuando estaban apostando información y no tenia permitido revelar nada. Pero ya lo había prometido y ella jamás rompía sus promesas._

'¿Qué quieres saber?' _Preguntó bajando la cabeza humillada. Ya podía escuchar las carcajadas de Ailes cuando se enterara de eso, no la dejaría olvidarlo nunca._

_La digimon fingió pensárselo un momento, cuando en realidad ya sabía lo que quería preguntar._

— _¿Crees en el destino?_

_'¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes la posibilidad de preguntarme lo que sea y esa es la pregunta que eliges hacerme?'_ _Debía estar más loca de lo que creyó al principio._

—_No tiene caso preguntarte algo de mi pasado, de seguro me despertaras o hallarás otro modo de evitar responderme –Aclaró con calma- Así que pensé que podría aprovechar para averiguar un poco mas de ti, hasta ahora lo único que sé es como te llamas, que te gusta molestarme y que tienes los gustos de lectura de un niño de 5 años._

_'No tengo los gustos de lectura de un niño de 5 años'_ _Contradijo Nix ofendida 'Como mucho tengo los de una niña de 4 y medio' Corrigió sacándole la lengua burlona._

—_De acuerdo, de 4 y medio –Le siguió el juego- ¿Ahora podrías responder mi pregunta? ¿O debo preguntarte cómo es posible que estuvieras durmiendo cuando llegué si esto es un sueño? _

_'Supongo que podría decirse que creo en el destino'_ _Contestó Nix finalmente 'Es solo que estoy peleada con él' Y la foca dice que yo estoy loca, pensó la digimon 'Oí eso'_

— _¿Quién puede estar peleado con el destino?_

_'Digamos que no soy exactamente una fanática de su manera de hacer las cosas, podría hacer un poco mas de esfuerzo' Fue su única explicación. Siguieron jugando a las cartas, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Nix perdiera una vez más. _

_'¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?'_

—_Solo una cosa –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Quién es ese tal Ailes que mencionaste con una sonrisa boba mientras dormías?_

_'Creo que se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que despiertes'_ _Dijo la otra con la cara roja mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso…_

**_…_**

—Cobarde –Murmuro la gata despertando divertida. No podía quejarse en esta ocasión, tal vez no hubiera recordado nada acerca de su ser mas querido, pero al menos descubrió una manera de callar a esa loca de Nix. Nada podría arruinar ese día.

_**0000000**_

—Esto no me gusta nada –Dijo Agumon refiriéndose a los dos digimon encima del bote, que en su opinión pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

—No exageres Agumon, seguro solo están hablando –Señaló Tai mientras él y TK pedaleaban.

—Podrían haberlo hecho desde aquí –Insistió el dinosaurio sin dar el brazo a torcer. Apenas se subieron al bote Gatomon había saltado hasta la parte mas alta, y si alguien intentaba preguntarle por qué ella decía que no era nada. Ni siquiera Patamon pudo sacarle la verdad cuando subió a preguntarle como estaba, pero cuando trató de regresar a donde estaba antes, Gatomon lo sujetó para que no se fuera.

¿Por qué le pediría que se quedara a su lado si no fuera porque quería que estuvieran a solas? ¿Qué otra razón podría haber para que una gata se negara a bajar para ver el lago mientras lo cruzaban en un bote?

— ¿Ya llegamos? –Preguntó Gatomon hecha un ovillo y con los ojos bien cerrados.

—Ya falta poco –Contestó Patamon en voz baja sentado a su lado.

—Dijiste eso hace 5 minutos –Lo acusó la minina mirándolo un segundo y luego volviendo a cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que tanto la estaba asustando.

—Voy a ir a pedirle a Tai que volvamos a la orilla –Informó el digimon naranja, pero no había dado ni un solo paso cuando una pata enguantada lo sujetó con firmeza.

—No hace falta, ya me estoy acostumbrando –Susurró la gatita levantando a duras penas la cabeza. ¿Era realmente necesario seguir el mismo camino que tomaron Matt y Gabumon? ¿Por qué simplemente no rodearon el lago? De todas maneras hubieran llegado al mismo lugar.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que te da miedo el agua? –Preguntó su amigo lanzando un suspiro, a veces Gatomon era demasiado terca para su propio bien. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que salieron del muelle cuando se le ocurrió ir a ver como estaba su amiga. Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando la vio prácticamente temblando como una hoja porque olvido avisarles el pequeño detalle de que sufría de hidrofobia.

—No quería retrasarlos, tenemos que buscar a los demás –Explicó Gatomon manteniéndose lo mas lejos posible del agua- Además ya se me esta pasando.

—Y mi digievolución es un caballo alado –Ironizó Patamon. Por ese comentario a Gatomon se le vino a la mente la imagen de un caballo alado naranja con alas doradas, que le recordaba mucho a Patamon, que tenía sobre su lomo a un chico rubio con un gorro blanco. A su lado volaba una digimon blanca y morada con aspecto de esfinge cargando también a un humano en su lomo, una chica de cabello castaño muy corto. Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando esa imagen, al parecer Nix le contagió de su locura o simplemente el miedo la estaba haciendo alucinar.

Sin darse cuenta Gatomon se estuvo arrimando más y más a Patamon, hasta casi quedar pegada a él. Patamon pensó que ya no había manera de que se le acercara más.

Pero se equivocó.

— ¿Están bien allá arriba? –Preguntó Tai cuando el bote se tambaleó por una pequeña ola.

—Sin… sin problemas… –Tartamudeó Patamon a duras penas con la cara totalmente roja. Estaba prácticamente acostado, con Gatomon encima suyo aterrada y abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sus caras estaban a centímetros de tocarse, cosa que la gatita no notaba por tener los ojos bien cerrados. La ultima parte que todavía funcionaba de su cerebro esperaba que a Agumon no se le ocurriera ir a fijarse como estaban justo en ese momento, si los veía en esa situación tendría suerte si no lo volvía a convertir en digihuevo.

_**0000000**_

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la orilla Gatomon estuvo a punto de besar a alguien del alivio que sintió. Pero como le parecía demasiado raro besar a los humanos, 'HermAgumon' quedaba descartado por ser tan sobreprotector, y ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a Patamon durante el viaje para hacerlo tener que soportar otra de sus locuras, tuvo que conformarse simplemente con sonreírle al digimon a su lado y saltar a tierra firme lo más rápido que pudo.

_**…**_

—Esta sonando.

—Uno de los muchachos está cerca de aquí –Dijo Tai viendo la señal de su digivice.

—Es cierto, cuando sonó la primera vez te encontramos a ti TK –Confirmó Agumon.

— ¿Crees que sea mi hermano? –Preguntó TK ilusionado.

_Por favor que no sea la foca, por favor que no sea la foca_ Se repetía mentalmente Gatomon.

_'Con la suerte que tienes seguro se tratará de la foca' _Le dijo Nix muerta de la risa. Estaba pasándola en grande, ni si lo hubieran planeado junto con Ailes durante días habría salido mejor ese paseo en bote.

Así los dos niños junto a Agumon, Patamon y Gatomon entran al restaurante donde ven a Gomamon y Gabumon trabajando.

— ¿Por qué el destino me odia? –Se preguntó la digimon al ver a la foca refregando el suelo con un trapo.

_'¿Ahora entiendes por qué digo que estoy peleada con él?'_

Ambos se emocionan al verlos y les dicen que Matt y Joe también están allí pero los dos digimon se ponen un poco tristes, luego van a la cocina donde estaba Joe. TK pregunta por Matt y le dice que está afuera en señas, luego explica a Tai lo que pasó.

—Patamon, volviste a digievolucionar –Lo felicitó Gabumon.

—Oye Tai ¿Y la enana? –Preguntó Gomamon preocupado al no ver a Salamon- No me digan que se volvió a escapar.

—Estoy en eso –Respondió la digimon detrás del dinosaurio. Al verla la foca no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Patamon, tu novia crece más rápido que tú –Se burló el digimon recibiendo una mirada muy fea del ruborizado digimon naranja, mas un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de la gata con solo una fracción de su verdadera fuerza.

—Agradece que me contuve –Señaló Gatomon también con la cara roja.

—Por lo menos fue mejor que el Aullido de Cachorra –Dijo sobándose la mejilla herida.

_**0000000**_

En tanto Matt está pensativo pero cuando aparece TK que él explica que llegó junto a Tai al que le agradece por haber cuidado a TK. En ese momento Tai no ve a nadie y propone que debe escaparse para buscar a los demás pero Matt dice que no porque no puede estar con Joe porque causaría problemas y lo llama fracasado.

— ¿Pero que estas diciendo? –Le reclamó Tai a los gritos- ¡Todos somos amigos!

— ¡Estas muy equivocado! –Respondió Matt gritando también- Tu fuiste el causante de nuestra separación, y la verdad es que ya me canse de todo esto ¡Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Preguntó el castaño incrédulo.

—TK y yo iremos por nuestra cuenta, no quiero que te preocupes por nosotros –Siguió el rubio mayor. TK trata de tranquilizarlo aunque sin éxito, pero Matt le responde que sólo se preocupe por seguirlo.

— ¡Ya basta! –Gritó la digimon más molesta de lo que jamás la habían visto. De la sorpresa dejaron de pelear por unos instantes.

En ese momento llega Digitamamon que dice que no se atrevan a escaparse, además en un árbol estaba DemiDevimon diciendo que se estaban arriesgando. TK lo señaló, Agumon indicó que era un digimon que quiso engañar a Tai y TK.

— ¡No puede ser! – ¿O sea que todo lo que le dijo fue una mentira?

—Cuando me dijo que había humanos en el desierto, lo dijo para perderme –Se molestó Joe.

Patamon y Agumon atacan a DemiDevimon, éste los esquiva. Mientras estaba distraído Gatomon aprovechó para golpear al murciélago, mandándolo al suelo.

—No puede ser… –Murmuró DemiDevimon reconociéndola ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? Vio con sus propios ojos como el Señor Myotismon la castigaba por haberlo traicionado tan tontamente, nadie hubiera sobrevivido a algo así.

—No se quien eres, pero nadie trata así a mis amigos –Le advirtió la digimon acercándose amenazante. Sin embargo se distrajo al oír a Matt gritándole a Digitamamon, momento que vampirin aprovechó para escaparse volando.

¿No sabía quien era? ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma o no era la misma Gatomon que él conocía? Sea cual sea el caso no se iba a molestar en averiguarlo, si no era la misma digimon igual sufrirá la furia de su Señor por parecerse tanto a la gata traidora.

**_…_**

Tras escuchar que le pagaron lo suficiente Digitamamon comienza a crecer de tamaño y lo ataca, cerrando su cascarón. Gabumon digievoluciona en Garurumon para pelear, usa su Aullido Explosivo pero la cáscara de Digitamamon es muy dura. Al mismo tiempo Vegiemon atrapa a TK, Digitamamon dice que no se harán responsables de su vida a menos que paren la pelea. Joe ve eso y dice que no quedará así, así Gomamon digievoluciona en Ikkakumon para ayudar, Joe en tanto subió al techo para detener a Vegiemon. Salta sobre Vegiemon y caen en las patatas provocando que TK se salve, pero él comienza a ser apretado por Vegiemon.

— ¿Por qué?

—Todo… este tiempo… me dijiste que lucharíamos juntos mientras soportabas mis errores sin quejarte… –Decía el peliazul mientras el vegetal gigante lo apretaba- Ahora me toca a mi… –Además le dice a Ikkakumon que ayude a los demás, pero Vegiemon empieza a apretarlo más.

— ¡Joe!

—Acaba con… Digitamamon… no te molestes en… salvarme –Mortificado, Matt comienza a recordar todo lo malo que le dijo a Joe y se muestra decidido a pelear por salvarlo, así grita su nombre, provocando que el emblema brille.

**_…_**

—La Amistad ha perdonado –Murmuró Gatomon con Tai, Agumon y Patamon mientras el anillo en su cola comenzaba a brillar.

— ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el dinosaurio confundido.

_**…**_

En tanto Garurumon e Ikkakumon comienzan a atacar, Digitamamon usa su técnica de síndrome de pesadilla y los absorbe, luego salen débiles, TK cree que es demasiado y que no puede vencerlo, siendo el fin.

—Ya veraz que esto se arreglará – ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Mi obligación es siempre tenerlos en mi corazón, a todos mis amigos- La confianza que hay entre amigos… ¡La Amistad!

Al ser pronunciada esta palabra, Garurumon digievoluciona en una forma erguida con ropas desgarradas, con un cinturón que pasa por su cuerpo, además tiene pantalón jean, este digimon se llama WereGarurumon.

Digitamamon usa el síndrome de pesadilla pero WereGarurumon logra frenar la técnica con su garra de lobo y le devuelve el ataque lanzándolo lejos. DemiDevimon ve su plan fallido y logra escapar, WereGarurumon amenaza a Vegiemon y este huye.

Luego Matt le agradece a Joe por haber salvado a TK, éste le dice que lo ayudará cuando esté en aprietos, además Matt se disculpa con él por la forma como lo trató, cosa que aceptó.

_**0000000**_

—Fallaste –Le dijo una misteriosa sombra al vampirito.

—P-pero Señor, esta vez no fue mi culpa –Intentó explicarse DemiDevimon- Mi plan hubiera funcionado de no haber sido por…

— ¡No quiero oír tus excusas! –Manda a tres murciélagos a atacarlo, furioso por como estaban saliendo las cosas.

Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz en su mejilla. Maldita Gatomon, nada de eso habría pasado si no hubiera conseguido engañarlo y robarle delante de sus propias narices.

_**0000000**_

Luego de eso Tai les cuenta lo de la distorsión de ambos mundos pero entonces los digivice reaccionan una vez más, el de Tai va hacia una dirección, en cambio el de Matt va a otro lugar, no sin antes Tai explicar que sucede cuando alguien de los chicos está cerca de donde están. Tai propone dividirse para buscar a los chicos restantes por esas direcciones, Matt decide ir con TK por una dirección, en tanto Tai va junto a Joe por la otra. Prometieron que se verían de nuevo en el pie de la montaña.

—Esta decidido, vámonos Gato… –Se detuvo al ver que la digimon ya se iba por el lado de Matt y TK- ¡Gatomon, regresa aquí en este mismo momento!

— ¿No vas a ir con ellos? –Le preguntó Patamon a su amiga mientras el dinosaurio seguía gritando.

— ¿Con la foca y 'HermAgumon'? ¿Y otra vez por el agua? No gracias –Contestó la gata con terquedad. Prefería ir con su mejor amigo, así podrían seguir poniéndose al día y además ella podría hablarle de la extraña sensación que tuvo al ver a vampirin en entrenamiento. Era la misma que sintió cuando Wiz les habló acerca de los digimon malignos, como si fuera algo que ya había visto, oído o vivido anteriormente.

— ¡Gatomon te lo advierto! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente o juro que te arrepentirás! –Le exigió Agumon cada vez mas enojado.

— ¿Desde cuando Agumon es tan sobreprotector? –Le preguntó Joe al castaño mientras sujetaban al dinosaurio para evitar que persiguiera a la gatita.

— ¡Tranquilo HermAgumon, no tengo pensado enamorarme de nadie! ¡Al menos no todavía! –Le gritó la digimon desde donde estaba para que dejara de gritar, teniendo el efecto contrario.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE_ **'NO TODAVÍA'**_?!

— ¿HermAgumon? –Preguntó Gomamon divertido.

Mientras tanto, por el camino que habían elegido Matt y TK, un digimon que había sido despertado por el griterío tomaba sus armas, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con quien pensaba que era el causante de todo su sufrimiento.

* * *

_Continuará._

_¿Cuál creen que sea ese digimon? ¿Y de quien quiere vengarse?_

_DemiDevimon finalmente vio a Gatomon otra vez, por suerte el chupasangre mayor estaba demasiado molesto con él por su fracaso para querer escuchar sus excusas. _

_**Lord Pata:**__ Y si, era obvio de quienes se trata, aunque Gatomon no creyó ni una palabra de lo que le dijo. Uno esperaría que fuera un poco más creyente con los sueños que tiene._

_**anaiza18:**__ HermAgumon sigue velando por la gatita y eso que todavía no sabe que es Snow. Si ya es así de sobreprotector ahora que cree que no tienen relación, lo que será cuando recuerde que es su hermanita (Pobre del que traté de acercársele sin su permiso -.-,). _

_**La Voz en Off:**__ Dos palabras: ¡Por supuesto!_

_**IVYMON:**__ Lo ultimo que le dijo tiene que ver con algo que sucederá en el futuro ¿De quién creen que se traté? _

_**Guest:**__ Claro que la voy a continuar._

_**Lady Gatomon:**__ No le reveló nada, sino que por la forma en que habló sobre los digimon malignos la hizo sospechar que sabía más de lo que decía._

_**Guest (2):**__ Publico una vez por semana, normalmente los viernes o sábados pero últimamente los jueves._

_**Black Hole Girl:**__ La verdad todavía no lo decido, al principio pensaba terminar cuando los elegidos regresan junto con Kari al digimundo pero ahora quisiera poner también la pelea de Tai y Matt, la explicación de porque Gatomon creció sola, la enfermedad de Kari, Gomamon reclutando al 'rival' de Patamon para la batalla final, pelea de gatas, la digievolución de MagnaAngemon… En otras palabras casi todo Adventure 01. Supongo que depende de si la inspiración me alcanza._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	14. Despertar doloroso, parte uno

_Una parte de mi esperaba nunca tener que escribir este capitulo, detesto la idea de hacer sufrir tanto a alguien que solo quería cumplir su sueño. Pero si esto no ocurría la trama dejaría de tener sentido, o al menos una buena parte de ella ¿De qué esta hablando esta loca? Lean el capitulo para averiguarlo._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Despertar doloroso, parte uno**_

Mientras que por el camino que escogieron Tai y Joe debían subirse nuevamente al bote para llegar hasta donde estaba uno de sus amigos, por el camino de Matt, TK, sus digimon y Gatomon solo tenían que caminar por la montaña, lo que la gata agradecía enormemente. No tenia deseos de repetir la experiencia y volver a viajar por el agua, quizás ni siquiera por su ser mas querido.

Mientras avanzaban hablaba con los otros cuatro al mismo tiempo, contándoles algunas cosas que pasaron en el mundo humano. No quería acaparar la atención de Patamon ya que eso podría causar malentendidos (como el que tenía la foca ruidosa acerca de su supuesta relación amorosa), y además quería conocer un poco mas a los demás miembros del grupo, empezando por los dos que siempre le parecieron más reservados.

—Así que la hermana de Tai y tu se hicieron buenas amigas –Decía Tsunomon en brazos de Matt. Tsunomon era mucho mas amable de lo que pensó al principio, ella siempre creyó que al igual que su compañero él era callado y serio. Resultó que era muy parecido a HermAgumon, solo que era un poco más tranquilo y mucho menos gritón.

—Si –Contestó la gata con una gran sonrisa. Siempre que pensaba en Kari se ponía de muy buen humor, no entendía porque pero no le importaba.

—Me gustaría conocerla –Dijo TK con Patamon en su cabeza, que asintió ante esa idea. Le gustaría conocer a esa niña que causo tan buena impresión en Gatomon, esperaba que TK y Kari pudieran ser buenos amigos, así como los eran él y Gatomon.

_**'****¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?'**_ Preguntó Ailes con ironía.

—A mi también me… –El digimon naranja no pudo terminar esa frase, porque justo en ese momento varias rocas de gran tamaño empezaron a caer desde la montaña en dirección a ellos.

— ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó Matt sujetando el brazo de su hermanito halándolo lejos de las piedras. Una vez que la avalancha hubo pasado sin que ninguno de ellos saliera herido Gatomon levantó la vista hacia la montaña, descubriendo a una sombra que se alejaba rápidamente del lugar de donde habían venido las rocas.

—Ahora regreso –Informó la gata furiosa saltando hacia la montaña para perseguirlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar un truco tan sucio con seres inocentes? Sea quien sea ese tramposo no parecía conocer el significado del honor. El digimon podía llevarle ventaja, pero Gatomon era mas rápida y la ira la hacia mas ágil que de costumbre. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que le dio alcance. El digimon se parecía a un gran conejo púrpura de ojos negros con largas orejas de punta blanca. Tenía un pañuelo azul en el cuello, y tres cuernos en su frente. Usaba un traje de entrenamiento color amarillo y zapatos negros. En sus manos enfundadas en guantes rojos llevaba unas enormes armas de forma triangular. Por alguna razón apenas lo vio toda la ira que sentía desapareció, siendo remplazada por tristeza y ¿Culpa?

— ¡Detente! –Ordenó la digimon a pocos metros de distancia haciendo que notara su presencia. No iba a atacarlo por sorpresa como hizo él, era mejor que eso.

El digimon se dio la vuelta apenas escuchó su voz mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza las armas en sus manos.

—Tú… –Murmuró en voz inaudible.

—Ahora bien, no se cual es tu problema, pero no deberías atacar a los viajeros inocentes –Lo regañó Gatomon- O por lo menos no sin presentarte primero ¿Es que acaso no tienes honor?

Esa ultima frase despertó la furia del otro digimon, que sin pensar se lanzó a atacar a la gata. Gatomon apenas pudo esquivar el primer ataque. El digimon conejo siguió atacándola sin parar, pero por suerte ella era lo bastante rápida como para poder esquivarlo, aunque a veces lo conseguía a duras penas.

— ¿Cuál… es… tu… problema? –Preguntó Gatomon mientras 'luchaban' ya que ella ni siquiera había intentado contratacar aun.

— ¡No te hagas la que no sabes! –Exigió el conejo mirándola con desprecio- ¿Cómo te atreves a aparentar inocencia después de todo lo que has hecho?

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que NO hiciste?! –Preguntó a su vez tratando de decapitarla- Destruiste mi pueblo, atacaste a mis amigos, acabaste con vidas inocentes solo por capricho ¿Quieres que siga?

_''¿Cómo?''_ Pensó la digimon incrédula. Aprovechando su distracción el digimon la atacó con sus cuchillas nuevamente, haciéndole un corte profundo en su brazo derecho.

_''¿Qué tal si primero te encargas de seguir con vida y después te preocupas por lo que te esta diciendo?''_ Sugirió Nix con ironía, aunque en el fondo estaba realmente preocupada. Si esto seguía así en cualquier momento ella iba a…

Actuando por instinto la gata hábilmente logró quitarle una de sus cuchillas y con solo un par de movimientos lo empujó contra la montaña con brusquedad, oprimiendo su propia arma contra su garganta. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacia lo soltó de golpe y retrocedió, lanzando la cuchilla lejos de su alcance. Esta acción sorprendió al digimon morado, que se limitó a verla confundido.

—Explícate por favor –Pidió la gata en voz baja- ¿Hablabas en serio?

— ¿Acerca de que? –Preguntó desconfiado el otro digimon.

— ¿De verdad hice todas esas cosas? –Insistió la digimon preocupada. De repente la cabeza empezó a dolerle de un modo terrible, el mismo dolor que sintió en el parque antes de recordar algo de su vida anterior.

—Continuaremos con esto en otra ocasión, ahora mejor has que te revisen ese brazo –Aconsejó yéndose de un salto, todavía preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

Pudo haberlo matado sin problemas desde el principio, jamás demostró problemas para barrer el piso con él en el pasado ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo soltó cuando lo tenía acorralado? ¿Y por qué pareció tan asustada después? No le había dicho nada que no supiera. Eran demasiadas preguntas y no tenia explicación para ninguna de ellas, pero pensaba conseguir respuestas antes de su próximo encuentro. Si se trataba de un simple truco para poder despistarlo, entonces se aseguraría de que esa digimon pagara por todos sus pecados. Pero si no… ya vería que hacer entonces.

— ¡Gatomon! –Gritó TK acercándose junto con Matt y sus digimon.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? –Preguntó Patamon aterrizando a su lado, momentos después se fijaba en la herida en su brazo- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—No es nada… –Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desmayarse de tanto que le dolía la cabeza.

_**0000000**_

_'…Los digimon de esa aldea eran muy amables con ella. No la habían juzgado cuando llego sin dar explicaciones, ni les pareció raro que una completa extraña pidiera hablar con su líder, ni siquiera pusieron ninguna objeción cuando preguntó si podía revisar algunos de los libros antiguos que tenían en su poder. Eran confiados, alegres y sinceros, todo lo que ella había sido una vez. Hasta que ÉL llegó y le enseñó que solo podía contar consigo misma, que debía ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir porque nadie jamás iba a luchar por ella._

—_Ojalá hubiera llegado aquí antes –Deseo mirando el cielo. Lo que habría dado en el pasado por haber crecido en un lugar así, o por lo menos por haber tenido a alguien que la cuidara cuando nació._

—_Nuestro líder quiere hablar contigo –Le avisó un digimon parecido a un conejo morado. Desde que había sido enviada a esa aldea a cumplir con una misión habían hablado y entrenado juntos de vez en cuando y se podría decir que se hicieron amigos. O por lo menos que él la respetaba como rival ya que nunca consiguió vencerla en combate._

—_Gracias por avisarme Turuie…'_

**_…_**

—Mi cabeza… –Se quejó la digimon al despertar. Estaba acostada en el suelo, con un paño húmedo sobre su frente y una venda en su brazo lastimado a pesar de que no le dolía. Tsunomon y Matt estaban a su lado, cosa que le sorprendió bastante ya que esperaba ver a Patamon allí en lugar de a ellos.

—TK y Patamon fueron a buscar agua –Explicó el rubio mayor- No deben tardar en volver.

—Ya veo –Dijo Gatomon levantándose lentamente. Con cuidado empezó a quitarse la venda del brazo.

—No deberías hacer eso –Le advirtió Tsunomon- Era una herida muy seria, seguro va a tardar mucho en cica… –Se detuvo al observar como su brazo derecho estaba en perfecto estado, sin una sola marca del corte.

—Me curo rápido –Contestó la gata soltando las vendas. Ni ella entendía como pero ninguna herida que se hiciera, sin importar lo grave que fuera, duraba mucho ni le dejaba la mas mínima marca. Excepto la mordida que le dio Tokomon cuando se conocieron, esa estaba segura de que sería eterna.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Matt con suavidad.

—Sin contar porque un 'ligero' dolor de cabeza, me encuentro en perfecto estado –Dijo haciendo una mueca. Lo peor de perder la memoria al renacer, se dijo, era que al comenzar a recuperarla su cerebro parecía querer convertirse en un alfiletero.

_''Agradece que todavía ese sea el único dolor que sientes''_ La regañó lanzando un suspiro. Ya no había vuelta atrás, en cualquier momento ocurriría lo que nunca quiso que sucediera y no podría hacer nada para protegerla.

—Patamon estaba realmente preocupado –Decía en esos momentos Tsunomon divertido- Un poco mas y TK tuvo que arrastrarlo para que fuera con él, puede ser muy testarudo cuando se lo propone. Por suerte al final accedió.

— ¿Por suerte? –Repitió Gatomon.

—Hay algo de lo que debemos hablarte –Empezó el elegido de la Amistad- La verdad debimos habértelo dicho apenas nos rencontramos, pero no estábamos seguros de si era lo correcto. No es algo fácil de decir.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pero después de lo de hoy nos dimos cuenta de que guardarlo en secreto solo hará que sea peor a la larga –Siguió Tsunomon al parecer sin haberla oído- No solo eso, Matt y yo le dimos nuestra palabra de que cuando digievolucionaras hablaríamos contigo al respecto.

—Gatomon… –Dijeron los dos a la vez completamente serios.

— ¡Ya volvimos! –Dijeron TK y Patamon regresando con el agua.

— ¿Podemos seguir en otra ocasión? Por ahora lo único que quiero es descansar un poco mas –Pidió la digimon viendo como su amigo volaba hacia ella.

—De acuerdo –Accedieron aliviados en el fondo. Sabían que solo estaban posponiéndolo, pero lo que iban a contarle no sería fácil de decir, ni mucho menos de escuchar.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Por qué dudaste? –Le preguntó una voz desde las sombras- Pudiste haber acabado con todos ellos mientras estaban con la guardia baja.

—No acabaré con la vida de seres inocentes para llevar a cabo mi venganza, jamás me rebajare a ese nivel –Contestó afilando sus armas, algo que siempre le había ayudado a pensar. Esa Gatomon parecía diferente a la que conoció, pero no había duda de que se trataba de la misma.

— ¿No me digas que sigues dudando si es lo correcto? –Se burló la bruja digimon- Turuiemon, tú viste con tus propios ojos como ella y su ejército arrasaban con tu pueblo, la única manera de pagar una ofensa como esa es con la muerte.

—Eso ya lo sé Witchmon –Dijo Turuiemon con mirada inexpresiva- Es solo que me preguntaba porque hizo algo como eso, en ningún momento dejamos de cooperar con ella. No ganaba nada con atacarnos.

—No puedes confiar en nadie Turuiemon, todos se preocupan únicamente por si mismos –Le aconsejó Witchmon mirándolo con esa sonrisa tan macabra que tenía- Nadie en este mundo hace nada por los demás sin esperar algo a cambio, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—No puedes confiar en nadie… –Repitió el digimon conejo como en un trance. No se daba cuenta de que Witchmon le estaba lavando el cerebro.

No tenia sentido ponerse a pensar porque parecía diferente, lo único que debería importarle es hacer que pagara por todo lo que hizo.

**_…_**

—Me gustaría saber quien era ese digimon –Decía Matt rato después mientras caminaban.

—Es cierto, nos atacó sin ninguna explicación –Concordó Tsunomon.

—No, no los atacó a ustedes –Contradijo Gatomon pensativa- Solo me atacó a mi, es conmigo con el que tiene un problema.

— ¿Gatomon, acaso conoces a ese digimon? –Preguntó TK curioso.

—Creo que se llama Turuiemon –Contestó frotándose la cabeza. El dolor todavía no le pasaba, al contrario, cada vez parecía volverse mas fuerte- Apenas me vio, me acusó de haber destruido su pueblo.

—Es una tontería –Contradijo el rubio menor con seguridad- Tu jamás harías una cosa tan horrible como esa ¿Verdad hermano?

— ¿Matt? –Insistió Patamon ya que ni Matt ni Tsunomon habían dicho nada.

—Se esta haciendo tarde –Contestó el elegido para cambiar de tema- Lo mejor es que encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche y sigamos buscando a los demás por la mañana.

_**0000000**_

—Ustedes saben algo ¿No es cierto? –Les preguntó el digimon naranja en voz baja ya de noche, luego de que encontraran una cueva para poder descansar.

—No se de lo que estas hablando –Contestó Tsunomon tratando de aparentar inocencia.

—Tsunomon soy yo, Patamon –Le recordó este- El único ser además de Matt al que no le puedes esconder nada –Hizo una mueca al oírlo, eso tristemente era cierto. No importaba cuando se esforzara, jamás pudo mentirle a Patamon. Suponía que era porque en el fondo lo veía como si fuera su hermano pequeño, al igual que Matt y TK, aunque sintiera eso desde mucho antes de conocer a sus compañeros humanos.

—Cuando todavía estábamos en la cabaña de Wizardmon, justo después de que Nyaromon digievolucionara, él nos pidió algo –Explicó el digimon recordando.

_**Flashback**_

— ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirnos Wizardmon? –Preguntó Matt junto a Gabumon, que habían sido llamados por al mago.

—Dos cosas: Dentro de poco, Salamon y yo tendremos que separarnos –Reveló Wizardmon con pena- Por eso quisiera pedirles que la dejaran ir con ustedes, al menos por un tiempo.

—No es que no queramos –Comenzó a explicar Gabumon- Es que si va con nosotros puede ser muy peligroso para ella.

—Entiendo que tienen una importante misión que deben cumplir, pero me sentiría mucho mas tranquilo si ella no esta sola, si hay seres a su lado con los que puede contar si la oscuridad intenta lastimarla nuevamente –Les dijo el mago digimon- En cuanto a los peligros, tanto si va con ustedes o si lo viaja por su cuenta, habrá digimon que intentaran hacerle daño, eso no me preocupa. Además quien sabe, quizás hasta pueda ayudarlos en su búsqueda.

—Supongo que no se pierde nada con intentarlo, aunque tendremos que preguntarles a los demás si están de acuerdo –Accedió sin estar muy seguro de eso ultimo. No creía que una perrita pudiera ser muy útil- ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

—De verdad le agradezco que vayan a hacer la primera, aunque si no lo hubieran hecho no podría pedirles la segunda –Les dijo el mago entregándoles un sobre- Tengan.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Gabumon.

—Es una carta que deben entregarle a Salamon cuando llegue a la etapa adulta, pero solo si ella la pide –Aclaró acomodando su sombrero. Había estado un buen rato pensando en si debería o no escribir esa carta, y aun ahora no estaba seguro de si tomó la decisión correcta.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? –Quiso saber Matt.

—Solo algunas cosas que creo que en realidad nunca debería enterarse, pero no hay manera de evitar que las descubra –Contestó con tristeza- Pueden leerla si así lo desean, pero no podrán decirle a nadie de esto hasta que sea el momento adecuado, algunos de ustedes podrían tomarlo realmente mal.

— ¿Por qué nos das esto a nosotros? –Wizardmon se quedo un momento en silencio después de oír aquella pregunta- Quiero decir, podrías pedírselo a Sora o a Joe, ellos son mas confiables cuando se trata de estas cosas.

—Supongo que porque, al igual que ustedes, yo también quiero proteger a mi familia más que ninguna otra cosa –Dijo finalmente- Y porque espero que si soy yo quien se lo explica no sería tan doloroso al final.

_**Fin del flashback**_

—Y ustedes la leyeron –Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Cuando desapareció junto con Tai y Agumon, pensamos que tenia quizás algo que ver con lo que había en esa carta –Explicó el digimon con cuerno arrepentido- Después deseamos jamás haberla leído.

— ¿Tan horrible es lo que decía?

—Lo peor es que no puede tratarse de una broma –Se metió Matt sentándose con ellos un momento. TK lo estaba ayudando con la cena y no les prestaba mucha atención. Gatomon por suerte había ido a buscar algo de leña- Sufrió mucho Patamon, mas de lo que cualquiera debería.

—No queremos contarle esas cosas que sabemos que la van a lastimar –Admitió su digimon- Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto y solo decírselo si empieza a recobrar la memoria.

—Pero ya la esta recuperando –Informó Patamon- Desde que volvió del mundo humano su memoria ha estado volviendo.

—No lo sabíamos –Expresó el chico sorprendido- Supongo que entonces debemos contárselo cuanto antes.

—Al contrario, no pueden decirle –Contradijo el digimon naranja.

— ¿Cómo? –Repitieron los dos incrédulos.

—No tiene sentido contarle cosas de su vida anterior, lo mejor es que lo olviden –Insistió Patamon- Si olvidó todo su pasado debió ser por una buena razón, tal vez hay cosas que es mejor mantener en el olvido.

—Pero Patamon…

—No le dirán nada –Dijo sin dar el brazo a torcer- Ella estará bien si nunca lo recuerda.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? –Le preguntó una voz. Gatomon salió de entre los arboles con varias ramas los brazos y por su expresión parecía haber oído al menos desde cierto punto.

—Gatomon… –Dijo su amigo horrorizado.

—Contéstame Patamon –Le ordenó con dureza- ¿En serio piensas que debo olvidarme de toda mi vida anterior?

—Patamon solo estaba bromeando, no lo decía en serio –Trató de meterse Tsunomon- ¿Verdad Patamon?

—Si, creo que deberías olvidarlo –Contestó finalmente el digimon naranja. No se arrepentía de lo que dijo, solo de que ella lo hubiera escuchado.

Al oírlo la gata soltó de golpe las ramas y empezó a caminar hacia los arboles.

— ¡Gatomon! –La llamó Patamon siguiéndola- Gato…

— ¡NO ME SIGAS! –Le exigió mirándolo con odio- Tú mas que nadie debería entender porque quiero recordar lo que viví en el pasado, eres al primero al que le cuento absolutamente todo, ni siquiera Wiz sabía la mitad de las cosas que te dije. Me equivoque al confiar en ti, no eres mejor que DemiDevimon –Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ultimo, pero estaba demasiado dolida como para disculparse- Volveré dentro de un rato, no se atrevan a seguirme –Advirtió antes de echar a correr, dejando a un triste y muy arrepentido digimon detrás.

**_…_**

_''Intenta calmarte por favor, todo estará bien''_ Le pidió Nix con suavidad.

_'Déjame en paz, por una vez no me molestes'_ Le contestó sin dejar de correr. Sorprendentemente Nix le hizo caso. Poco después se detuvo sobre una gran roca. Se hizo un ovillo temblando, sintiéndose traicionada de la peor forma. Patamon era su mejor amigo, el único al que le había contado acerca de su ser mas querido, era su confidente casi desde que se conocieron. Confiaba en él plenamente, nunca pensó que pudiera estar ocultándole algo así.

Sin darse cuenta debió quedarse dormida, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Nix estaba sentada a su lado.

_''Conque a esto se refería Gypsymon con la traición de un buen amigo'' Pensó la digimon con amargura, debió haberle hecho caso a la voz en su cabeza que le dijo que no confiara en él cuando se conocieron. Nix no dijo nada, no queriendo corregirla por si la hacia sentir peor._

_''¿Qué piensas de Patamon?'' Preguntó en su lugar._

—_Es un idiota –Masculló deseando odiarlo, pero no podía. A pesar de lo mal que se estaba sintiendo sabía que no lo hizo con mala intención, solo intentaba protegerla. Lo perdonaría al final, pero por ahora solo quería dejar salir todo ese dolor que sentía. Pero ni siquiera en un momento así le salían lágrimas, al parecer haría falta un milagro para que llorara._

_''No tanto, es solo que tus lagrimas son demasiado importantes para desperdiciarlas por algo así'' La animó sacándole una sonrisa. Quien hubiera dicho que un día su 'odiosa inquilina' sería de ayuda ''No digas eso. Siempre te estoy ayudando, es solo que tu no te das cuenta''_

—_Si tú lo dices –Le dio la razón como si fuera una niña pequeña. Nunca lo admitiría pero por más que pelearan, se sentía segura a su lado. _

_Fijándose lo que había alrededor se dio cuenta de que la puerta había vuelto a aparecer una vez más. Con cuidado trato de acercarse, sabiendo que Nix estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos._

_''¿Tanto quieres saber quien fuiste en tu vida anterior?'' Le preguntó finalmente con tristeza. Había entendido que no podía detenerla si ese era su deseo. Después se desquitaría con Ailes por haber hecho que lo aceptara._

—_No me interesa quien fui en el pasado, me importa quien soy ahora –Le contestó tranquila- Solo quiero recordar quien es mi ser mas querido._

_''No olvides lo que acabas de decirme, no importa lo que veas del otro lado'' Le pidió seria._

—_No lo hare –Entonces abrió esa puerta. Apenas lo hizo un terrible dolor la asaltó, al menos mil veces peor que las otras veces. Cientos de imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente a toda velocidad. Algunas tristes, otras dolorosas, la gran mayoría cosas que tan terribles que la hizo desear que se detuvieran. Pero todas ellas con algo en común: ella._

_''Lo sabía'' Se dijo Nix sintiéndose impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla ''Sabía que si se acercaba a esa cosa sufriría un verdadero infierno''_

* * *

_Continuará._

_Al final tuve que dividir este capitulo en dos porque sino no terminaba mas. Sé que deje muchos interrogantes, pero todo se resolverá en la segunda parte. Solo por si no quedo claro Gatomon se enojo con Patamon porque creyó que era él quien le estaba ocultando cosas de su pasado y se las estaba contando a Matt y a Tsunomon, no porque les estuviera diciendo que mantuvieran en secreto lo que sabían (Aunque creo que se hubiera enojado igual)_

_**Sele-chan:**__ Todavía no se prendió del todo, pero te prometo que dentro de poco si va a estallar._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Claro que tendrá que escoger, y además si elige a la equivocada Ailes puede hacerle la vida imposible :). Y tal vez se crea eso de que no es tan importante para él, pero casi todos los demás saben que no es en serio._

_**anaiza18:**__ Pobre, y todavía falta que vea la linda casita que tiene Gennai XD_

_**IVYMON:**__ Por suerte Patamon siempre esta allí para apoyarla, aunque a veces eso no sea suficiente la ayuda saber que no esta sola._

_**Lady Gatomon 2:**__ Creo que en realidad fue el 23, porque para escribir este fic miro otra vez los capítulos para asegurarme de que no meto la pata y pongo algo equivocado, aunque este fic no es exactamente clavado al anime. Y no pienso rescribir toda la historia, si llegó a pasar la parte de Myotismon me saltearía varios capítulos._

_**patagato 3:**__ Es una de las razones, pero esa no fue la única vez que ella tuvo una experiencia terrible con el agua, más de una vez la torturó con algo parecido._

_En el próximo capitulo se arreglan Patamon y Gatomon, con ayuda de sus 'Molestos inquilinos', y poco a poco me voy acercando al encuentro de la digimon con su antiguo amo._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	15. Despertar doloroso, parte dos

_Hola a todos y feliz Halloween atrasado, quería escribir un fic para la ocasión pero al final no se me ocurrió ninguno :P. _

_Segunda parte de este capitulo. Sé que el anterior no termino exactamente de la mejor manera, pero en este las cosas comienzan a mejorar. _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo_

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Despertar doloroso, parte dos**_

Dentro de la cueva, un pequeño digimon naranja normalmente muy alegre se encontraba de un humor sombrío. Se sentía fatal, todo lo que había querido era proteger a Gatomon de las cosas tan horribles que debieron sucederle en el pasado, pero ahora ella lo odiaba.

_**''****¿Puedes culparla? Quisiste hacerle algo espantoso''**_ Y allí estaba la voz de Ailes en su cabeza dispuesto a levantarle el animo. Empezaba a pensar que simplemente le gustaba verlo sufrir.

—Gatomon todavía no regresa –Dijo TK un poco preocupado. Por suerte no había llegado a escuchar la pelea y, para que no se asustara, Matt le había dicho que ella había salido a dar un paseo antes de cenar y que volvería pronto.

—Seguro ya debe estar viniendo –Le dijo su hermano en tono tranquilizador. Después de todo lo que pasó entendía que la gata quisiera estar un rato a solas, debió ser doloroso descubrir que ellos le estaban ocultando algo que le importaba tanto.

Sin embargo horas después, luego de que TK se acostara y al ver que la gatita todavía no daba señales de regresar, el rubio mayor comenzó a preocuparse también.

—Iré a buscarla –Avisó Patamon dirigiéndose hacia los arboles.

— ¿Seguro que es buena idea? –Preguntó Tsunomon recordando que Gatomon les pidió que no la siguieran- Si sigue enojada contigo quien sabe lo que sea capaz de hacerte.

—Prefiero la muerte a dejar que ella sufra –Respondió sin dudar comenzando a seguir su rastro.

Tsunomon se quedo sin palabras ante esto último.

_''Tal vez Gomamon tenia razón al decir que ellos dos son mas que amigos''_ Se dijo el digimon con cuerno. Estaba claro que se preocupaba más por Gatomon que por cualquier otro digimon que hubieran conocido.

_**0000000**_

_''¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?''_ Se preguntó el digimon de la esperanza mientras buscaba a que sin duda era la gata más rara de la historia.

_**''Lo sabrías si no hubieras sido tan cobarde para ir tras ella: Pudo seguir corriendo hasta llegar de regreso a donde se separaron del resto y haber decidido alcanzar al otro grupo solo para no tener que aguantarte, aunque dudo que haya hecho eso sin avisarle a Matt o a TK''**_ Comenzó a enumerar solo para molestarlo_** ''También pudo perderse, sufrir un accidente, encontrarse otra vez con el conejo psicópata que la quiere muerta, ir por su propia cuenta… ¿Quieres que siga o ya te hiciste una idea?''**_

_''No estaba hablando contigo, Ailes''_ Le respondió Patamon deprimido, las palabras de la voz en su cabeza no lo estaban animando precisamente.

_**''Lo sé, pero igual te daré mi opinión al respecto ¿Tienes valor para decirle eso a la cara pero no suficiente para lidiar con las consecuencias?''**_ Lo acusó Ailes molesto, aunque sabía que su intención era buena, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que gracias a sus acciones la había herido profundamente.

_''Cállate por favor''_ Le pidió hundiéndose en su miseria. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por su cuenta como para necesitar su ayuda.

_**''****Si tu te sientes así imagínate como lo estará pasando ella''**_ Insistió Ailes _**''Su supuesto mejor amigo trató de ocultarle algo muy importante de su pasado, un pasado que ha tratado de recordar casi desde que renació'' **_

_''Sufrirá si lo recuerda''_ Le contestó a la voz en su cabeza. Su pasado debió ser espantoso para que lo olvidara por completo, siempre lo sospechó y ahora Matt y Tsunomon se lo habían confirmado. No quería que recuperara la memoria porque si lo hacía ella iba a sufrir ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

_**''Ya esta sufriendo al no poder recordar''**_ Le respondió lanzando un suspiro, el pobre no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba causando al intentar protegerla _**''Puede que no te guste la decisión que tomó, pero se trata de su vida. Ella es la única que puede decidir como debe vivirla''**_

_''No debería ser así''_ Le contestó recordando todas las veces en las que se puso en peligro sin pedir la opinión de otros. No le sorprendía que ya hubiera muerto una vez, tenía menos instinto de supervivencia que un mosquito.

_**''****Bueno, si lo pones así tal vez tengan un punto''**_ Aceptó divertido, había dado justo en el clavo con ella y con Nix _**''Pero eso no significa que puedas decidir por ella ¿Cómo te sentirías de estar en su lugar? Si al renacer hubieras olvidado algo muy importante ¿No irías incluso más allá de tus limites para poder recordarlo? ¿Aun sabiendo que eso sería doloroso?''**_ Patamon guardó silencio, nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

_**''****Es igual de testaruda que tú, no descansará hasta descubrir quien es su ser mas querido''**_

_''Quien era'' _Corrigió el digimon.

_**''ES''**_ Repitió Ailes serio _**''Nunca ha dejado de amarlo, ni siquiera la muerte logró hacer que renunciara a ese amor. Es su ser mas querido, nadie podrá ocupar su lugar''**_

—Eso ya lo sé –Murmuró Patamon perdiendo cualquier deseo de pelear. Ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrarla antes de que saliera herida- Si tan solo supiera por donde se fue…

_**''****Ve por la derecha''**_ Le dijo Ailes con voz calmada _**''Ese es el camino que ella tomó''**_

_''¿Cómo lo sabes?''_ Preguntó dudoso, pudo haberle dicho eso desde el principio.

_**''******__T_engo mis métodos'' Traducción: Nix no puede guardarle un secreto ni aunque quisiera _**''Y en realidad nunca pensé que fueras tan idiota como para no seguirla de inmediato, a pesar de sus amenazas''**_ Sin tener como responder a eso simplemente siguió sus indicaciones, rogando que su amiga no estuviera sufriendo demasiado por su culpa.

_**…**_

Le dolía, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cada golpe, cada castigo, cada azote que ese monstruo le dio en su anterior vida por haberlo desafiado, lo estaba reviviendo en esos momentos. Le costaba trabajo hasta respirar, tal era el dolor que sentía. Se abrazó a si misma inconscientemente, en un vano intento de dejar de temblar.

Como deseaba que todo se tratara solamente de un sueño, estar dormida y que en cualquier momento se despertaría y vería que nada de esto había sido real. Seguiría siendo la misma digimon testaruda de siempre, que viajaba con los elegidos viviendo aventuras mientras buscaba a su ser mas querido.

_''No puede ser verdad''_ Se dijo sujetando su mano izquierda. Con cuidado lentamente comenzó a retirar el guante que la cubría, temiendo lo que iba a descubrir. Finalmente se lo quitó por completo y al fijar la vista en ella…

—No… –Rogó afligida la digimon viendo la enorme cicatriz en forma de 'X' que tenia en el dorso de su mano, que a pesar de haber renacido se negaba a borrarse.

Ahora entendía porque desde que digievolucionó a Gatomon nunca trató de quitarse los guantes, mucho menos delante de sus amigos. Aun sin poder recordarlo, inconscientemente evitaba volver a ver las marcas que ese monstruo le hizo durante su esclavitud. Sus pesadillas, sus miedos, el no bajar nunca la guardia del todo ni siquiera con sus amigos, al fin tenia sentido. Todo aquello era obra de un demonio sediento de sangre y poder, el mismo demonio que hizo de su vida anterior casi un infierno.

Sintió una enorme oleada de odio y repulsión hacia ese vampiro por todo el mal que causo y que seguía causando, no solo a ella, sino a todo el digimundo. Pero también una incluso mayor contra si misma por haber permitido que la dominara tan fácilmente, que la hiciera su esclava solo por miedo a la muerte.

¿Dónde estaba su espíritu de lucha? Aquel que la impulsó a seguir adelante a pesar de que otros pensaran que era débil o que se burlaran de ella por esperar a alguien que creían que no existía ¿Por qué fue tan cobarde? ¿Tan valiosa creía que era su vida que ni siquiera trató de detenerlo? Era un digimon sagrado, estaba en su naturaleza detener a la oscuridad ¿Por qué no le hizo frente a ese demonio, aun cuando todo estuviera en su contra? No tenía ninguna respuesta, y para empeorar las cosas Nix parecía haber desaparecido ya que no había dicho nada desde que se despertó. Nunca pensó que extrañaría sus comentarios molestos, sus acertijos al hablar o sus gustos tan raros, pero así era.

— ¿Gatomon? –Preguntó con suavidad una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Abriendo apenas los ojos vio sorprendida a cierto digimon naranja volando en frente suyo. Debió estar tan metida en sus lúgubres pensamientos que ni siquiera lo oyó llegar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Patamon? –Preguntó apartando la mirada. Todavía estaba un poco enojada con él por haberle mentido. Lo entendía, pero no por eso lo perdonaba.

—Quería disculparme por las cosas que te dije –Explicó Patamon apenado- Mejor dicho, por la manera en la que las dije. Sigo pensando cada palabra que escuchaste.

_**''****¿Tu cerebro se fue de vacaciones a algún lado?''**_ Preguntó Ailes palmeándose la cara. Se supone que debía disculparse con ella, no hacerla enfadar todavía más.

— ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa? –Quiso saber aun sin mirarlo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu eres la que siempre dice que no hay que disculparse por algo si no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho –Le recordó sentándose a su lado- De verdad, nunca quise lastimarte. No quería que recobraras la memoria porque creía que ibas a sufrir si lo hacías –Reveló finalmente. Gatomon seguía sin verlo, pero al menos sabía que lo estaba escuchando ya que no se había apartado- No sé que clase de vida tuviste en el pasado, excepto por lo que me dijiste, pero aun así me doy cuenta de que debiste vivir cosas terribles.

_''No tienes idea''_ Pensó la gata con amargura. Ojala se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que olvidó por una buena razón. Se hubiera ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento sin sentido.

—Pero a pesar de que no quiero que recuerdes esas cosas tan horribles, sé muy bien que tú eres lo bastante fuerte como para poder resistirlo –Continuó el digimon sin la menor duda en su tono. Ante estas palabras Gatomon giró rápidamente la cara en su dirección, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Preguntó sorprendida.

—Gatomon, eres la digimon mas fuerte que conozco –Declaró Patamon convencido- No importa cuales sean los obstáculos, tu sigues adelante dando siempre lo mejor de ti. Proteges a quienes quieres, aunque tengas que ponerte en peligro para hacerlo y si algo te asusta, en vez de intentar huir, le haces frente por duro que sea. Nunca dejas de luchar para encontrar a tu ser mas querido, sin importar lo que te digan los demás. Por eso estoy seguro de que no importa lo dura que haya sido tu vida anterior, no dejaras que te impida seguir ni te hará olvidar lo que realmente te importa.

**_''_**_''No me interesa quien fui en el pasado, me importa quien soy ahora''_ Recordó que le dijo a Nix justo antes de recuperar la memoria.

_''No olvides lo que acabas de decirme, no importa lo que veas del otro lado'' _Le pidió seria._**''**_

Tonta ¿No hace mucho hizo esa promesa y ya la olvidaba? ¿Acaso iba a dejar que ese monstruo siguiera teniendo poder sobre su vida? Sin previo aviso se volvió rápidamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su ex-ex-mejor amigo.

— ¿Gatomon? –Preguntó asustado. No es que se estuviera quejando, al contrario, pero su amiga siempre decía que odiaba los abrazos.

—Gracias Patamon –Dijo desde el fondo de su corazón- Gracias por no hacerme caso a veces.

_''¿Se supone que le estas agradeciendo?''_ Se burló una voz demasiado familiar en su cabeza.

_''¿Qué no te habías ido ya?''_ Le preguntó sin soltar al digimon naranja.

_''Como si pudieras deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente''_ Contestó con calma _''Toda esa aura de tristeza y autocompasión que tenias no me dejaba hablarte, mejor hazte a la idea de que estaré contigo quieras o no''_ Al oír esto su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, como habría extrañado a esa loca si se hubiera ido.

Finalmente soltó el abrazo lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Al notar que la sonrisa de su amiga era todavía un poco triste, y que en la comisura de uno de sus enormes ojos azules había una diminuta lagrima, Patamon se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedió.

—Gatomon, tu… –Decía acercando su cara a la suya.

— ¡Cuchillas rápidas! –Grito una voz de pronto arruinando el momento. Los dos digimon apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse antes de que cierto conejo morado cayera con fuerza sobre sus cuchillas en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado segundos antes.

_''¡Justo en la mejor parte!''_

**_''¿No pudo escoger un mejor momento para venir a molestar?''_**

—Cállate –Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con sorpresa un segundo, para luego regresar su atención otra vez hacia el digimon psicópata. Se veía diferente de la vez anterior, era mas grande y parecía haber un aura oscura a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran lo que mas habían cambiado, antes aun cuando la atacaba se podía ver que había tristeza y piedad en ellos, ahora en cambio solo mostraban odio y deseo de destrucción.

—Turuiemon… –Murmuró la gata afligida.

— ¡Asesina! –Aulló pegando un salto y arremetiendo contra ella.

— ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Patamon apartándola justo a tiempo- ¿Por qué la tiene tomada en tu contra?

—Cree que mandé a un ejército de digimon malignos a destruir su pueblo natal –Explicó rápidamente.

— ¿Lo hiciste? –Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Era imposible que Gatomon hiciera algo así, además si de verdad hubiera querido destruirlo lo habría hecho por si misma, no mandando a otros a ocuparse en su lugar.

—No, pero sé quien si pudo haberlo hecho –Respondió moviéndose otra vez ya que Turuiemon volvía al ataque- Yo me encargo, no interfieras –Le informó saltando y haciéndole frente al digimon morado. Nuevamente empezaron a pelear, solo que esta vez Gatomon si respondía a sus ataques, propinándole varios golpes consecutivos.

—Turuiemon, por favor escúchame –Pedía Gatomon esquivando sus ataques- Yo no fui quien mandó a destruir tu pueblo. Fue…

— ¡No escucharé tus mentiras! –Bramó totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Dirías lo que fuera para escapar de la justicia!

— ¿Llamas a esto justicia? No es otra cosa mas que venganza –Contradijo la digimon- Solo mírate un momento ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

— ¡CÁLLATE! –Con sus cuchillas formó una X plateada que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella. Gatomon evitó un golpe directo, pero aun así logró alcanzar a herirle una pierna. Cayó al suelo, la herida le impedía moverse con rapidez. Turuiemon se dispuso a hacer un último ataque, para destruir de una vez por todas a la causante de todo su sufrimiento.

— ¡Burbuja de aire! –Gritó Patamon tomándolo por sorpresa. Si bien el golpe en si no fue muy poderoso, lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que la gata pudiera esquivarlo.

— ¿Qué no te dije que no interfirieras? –Le reclamó Gatomon llegando a su lado.

—Lo lamento, la próxima vez dejare que te maten –Respondió sarcástico- No parece estar pensando por su cuenta.

—Algún digimon debe estar controlándolo.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea para detenerlo?

—De hecho si –Si tan solo pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, tal vez entonces podría despertarlo con su ataque de Ojo de Gato- Pero para eso necesito una distracción.

—Cuenta conmigo –Afirmó el digimon naranja volando hacia el conejo demente. Turuiemon se volvió en su dirección, todavía con el odio nublando su juicio.

— ¡No lo dije con esa intención! –Se corrigió demasiado tarde- Digimon idiota, si no sobrevives te voy a matar.

**_…_**

Milagrosamente su plan funcionó, aunque a duras penas. Patamon termino herido, por suerte no de gravedad, y Gatomon casi sin energías.

— ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntaba Turuiemon saliendo del trance confundido. Se puso a observar a su alrededor hasta que vio una cara conocida- ¿Señorita Gatomon?

— '¿Señorita Gatomon?' –Repitió Patamon en voz baja.

—Larga historia –Dijo sencillamente la gata- ¿Te encuentras bien Turuiemon?

—Eso creo –Respondió con calma, retomando su carácter tranquilo original- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué parecen heridos?

— ¿Qué es la ultima cosa que recuerdas? –Preguntó Patamon con calma, no fuera que le diera otro ataque de psicosis.

—No lo se, todo es muy borroso –Contestó haciendo un esfuerzo- Era la víspera del festival de invierno, algunos de nosotros estábamos tristes porque usted dijo que tendría que irse en la mañana… Lekismon y yo fuimos a ver a nuestro líder para pedirle que la obligara a quedarse pero él… –Alguien ya lo había asesinado- Y entonces empezaron a aparecer los Phantomon… Fuego… Gritos… Sangre… –Mortificado, siguió recordando los sucesos de esa fatídica noche, lo peor fue ver a la digimon a la que había llegado a considerar su amiga y compañera de entrenamiento observándolo todo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hizo eso Señorita Gatomon? –Quiso saber viéndola destrozado.

—No fui yo quien organizó ese ataque –Explicó Gatomon con pena- ¿Dónde esta ella?

— ¿Quién?

—Witchmon, ella es la que debió planear el ataque –Respondió diciendo su nombre con asco y helándole la sangre a Turuiemon al mismo tiempo- ¿Dónde esta esa bruja de carnaval barato?

— ¿A quien llamas bruja de carnaval barato? –Inquirió una voz burlona desde arriba- Justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante tenias que arruinarlo Gatomon –Se quejó una digimon vestida de bruja con un traje rojo montada en una escoba.

—Maldita bruja –Reconoció la gata con odio- ¿No te cansas de manipular a otros para que hagan tu sucio trabajo?

—Pero querida ¿Dónde esta la manipulación? –Preguntó con voz melosa- Turuiemon pensaba que quería quedarse en su pueblo y ayudar a reconstruirlo, yo solo le enseñé lo que su corazón en verdad anhelaba: la venganza contra quien le causo tanto sufrimiento.

—No salgas con excusas baratas, tu eras la que comandaba a los Phantomon, no yo –Le recordó.

— ¿Y qué si fui yo quien los comandaba? –Aceptó Witchmon divertida- No habría tenido que hacerlo si tu no te hubieras tardado tanto en cumplir con sus ordenes ¿Pedir el permiso del líder de la aldea? ¿Obtener las cosas por medios pacíficos? Nuestro antiguo Señor se impacientaba, me ordenó que usara cualquier medio para motivarte a darte prisa.

— ¿Witchmon? –Preguntó el digimon morado dubitativo- ¿Fuiste tu quien…?

—Ya te lo había advertido antes Turuiemon, no puedes confiar en nadie –Le recordó con maldad elevándose con su escoba- ¡Esto fue muy divertido, Gatomon! ¡Tal vez la próxima vez yo sea la que decida 'jugar' contigo! –Amenazó alejándose volando.

— ¡Detente! –Ordenó Patamon dispuesto a seguirla, cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino.

—Déjala ir –Pidió Gatomon deteniéndolo- No vale a pena –Ambos se volvieron hacia el digimon en el suelo, que no parecía haber hecho el menor intento de levantarse.

Turuiemon se sentía de lo peor, había dejado que la ira y el deseo de vengarse lo cegaran a tal punto que se dejó manipular por un digimon maligno. No solo eso, resultó que la digimon contra la que dirigió todo su odio, aquella a la que culpó durante tanto tiempo y le deseó un destino peor que la muerte, no había sido mas que una victima inocente de la crueldad de otro demonio. No había forma de pagar por sus pecados, ni siquiera con su muerte sería suficiente para remediar los todos errores que él cometió. Jamás podría volver a confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en si mismo.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? –Preguntó la digimon ofreciéndole su mano. Turuiemon la apartó con brusquedad.

—Déjenme solo –Pidió todavía sin moverse. Gatomon soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Sé que en estos momentos debes de sentirte horrible, pero no puedes dejar que la oscuridad te afecte al punto de perder de vista lo que realmente te importa. Tienes que volver a ponerte de…

— ¡¿Tu que sabes?! –La cortó furioso- ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente que el único ser en el que todavía confiabas te traicionara de esta forma?

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ! –Estalló el digimon naranja- Ella solo esta tratando de ayudarte, deberías agradecerle en vez de atacarla. Deja de actuar como un bebé gigante culpando a otros de tu mala suerte.

—No quiero su ayuda.

—Ella no te preguntó si querías su ayuda, te la ofreció porque la necesitas –Rebatió viéndolo con dureza- Y lo hizo porque a diferencia de otros, incluyéndonos, Gatomon no es de la clase que guarda rencor por mucho tiempo, perdona casi a cualquiera que le haga daño si se muestra de verdad arrepentido de lo que hizo, incluso aunque no lo merezca –Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, para que solo ella lo oyera.

—No hay manera de que pueda remediar todos mis pecados –Insistió el conejo hundiéndose en la desesperación. Al oírlo Gatomon decidió que ya tuvo suficiente y le pegó un buen puñetazo que lo mandó contra un árbol.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Guarda silencio. Ahora es mi turno de hablar y quieras o no vas a escucharme –Amenazó molesta- Fuiste manipulado por un digimon maligno, no eres al primero al que le sucede así que supéralo y deja de lloriquear.

—Pero yo… –La digimon le dio una mirada que indicaba que no había terminado.

—En cuanto a haberme atacado, te perdono. Tenías tus razones para creer que había sido yo, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que involucraras a otros que no tenían nada que ver. Pudiste haber matado a Patamon, o incluso a los demás con esa avalancha que hiciste. Si cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí me hubieras retado a un duelo o incluso atacado por sorpresa ignorando a los demás podría perdonarlo, pero no hay manera de que perdone el haber usado un truco tan sucio para intentar eliminarme, sobre todo sabiendo que no estaba sola.

—Witchmon…

—Witchmon pudo haberte dado la idea, pero tu eres el que decidió hacerle caso –Contradijo Gatomon con severidad- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—No hay manera de que pueda pagar por todos mis pecados –Se lamentó Turuiemon. Patamon sintió lástima del pobre, Gatomon pudo haber sido un poco más amable con él.

—Con esa actitud es obvio que no –Lo regañó la gata con una sonrisita.

— ¿Qué? –Preguntaron los otros dos con la boca abierta. O estaba loca o la gata tenia doble personalidad.

—Solo digo: Si tienes tiempo para andarte lamentando ¿No sería mejor usarlo en tratar de mejorar? Lamentarte por las cosas que hiciste o que te pasaron no sirve de nada, lo que hay que hacer es tratar de remediarlas y seguir adelante, aprendiendo de tus errores –Explicó con gentileza- Sé que tienes un buen corazón, por eso te dolió tanto lo que sucedió con tu hogar y también por eso querías quedarte y ayudar a reconstruirlo después de esa tragedia. Si yo puedo empezar a superar las cosas que viví en el pasado, habiendo sufrido mucho mas que tu ¿Por qué entonces no puedes hacerlo también?

—Los abandoné…

—Tus amigos lo entenderán, seguro sintieron lo mismo en su momento –Lo animó la gata- Vamos, tienes que recobrar las esperanzas. Después de todo, si te rindes las cosas nunca van a mejorar. Vámonos Patamon –Tras decir este ultimo comentario, ambos regresaron adonde estaban sus camaradas, esperando tener una buena noche de sueño.

—Gracias por defenderme –Agregó la gata un poco apenada cuando ya estaban de regreso en la cueva.

—No… no fue nada –Restó importancia también un poco rojo. Sin decir nada más se durmieron, esperando que sus 'queridos inquilinos mentales' no los molestaran después de todas las emociones de ese día.

_**0000000**_

Pocas horas después, el niño elegido de la esperanza era el primero en levantarse. Bostezando se acercó hasta donde estaba su compañero, que como de costumbre estaba siendo usado de almohada por Gatomon. Se preguntó porque nunca intentaba apartarse, parecía que no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para escapar.

Al poco tiempo despertaron Matt y Tsunomon, que se aliviaron al ver que los otros dos digimon estaban sanos y salvos y parecían haber arreglado sus diferencias. Decidieron no molestarlos y dejarlos dormir un poco mas mientras desayunaban. Cuando llegó la hora de partir TK cargó sin problemas a Patamon, pero cuando Matt trató de hacer lo mismo con Gatomon una especie de campo de fuerza rosa se puso en medio.

— ¿Pero qué? –Se sorprendió Matt apartando la mano de un salto.

— ¿Quieres que la lleve yo? –Preguntó TK ignorando lo ocurrido acercándose hasta la gatita.

—No, no te acer…ques –Terminó el rubio mayor viendo como su hermanito la cargaba sin problemas.

**_…_**

_—Tengo sueño –Se quejó bostezando._

_**''Te das cuenta de que ya estas dormido, ¿cierto?''**__ Preguntó Ailes sentado a su lado__** ''Si que tuviste suerte, todavía no puedo creer que ella te perdonara así de fácil''**_

—_Gatomon no es rencorosa, gracias a dios –Dijo el digimon somnoliento- Y parece que ella entendió que lo que trate de hacer no era tan grave._

_**''Si estuviera en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro''**__ Si se le ocurriera hacerle eso a Nix ella no le hablaría por meses, claro si es que no entró en coma por la paliza que seguramente le daría antes por haberle ocultado algo así. Él podía ser más fuerte, pero cuando se enfadaba en serio Nix daba la impresión de ser capaz de matar al pobre infeliz que la ofendiera, y no satisfecha con eso lo resucitaría solo para poder tener el placer de volverlo a matar. Y todavía no estaba lo bastante loco como para intentar hacer la prueba. _

_Y hablando de ella, tendría que ir a ver como estaba, no debió resultarle fácil haber tenido que soportar toda esa oscuridad de una sola vez._

**_…_**

_''…There were times I never thought I'd make it_

_Never dreamed I'd find someone like you_

_Who'd be there when days were at their darkest_

_Watching over everything I do…''_

_**''Cantas muy bien''**__ La felicitó Ailes sobresaltándola._

_''¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar molestando en otro lugar?'' _Le recriminó con la cara roja ¿Hace cuanto que estaba allí?

_**''¿Y perderme del concierto privado? ¿Estas bromeando?''**__ Contestó haciendo que se ruborizara todavía más, lo que era su objetivo._

_''¿No puedes hacer algo de ruido para que sepa que estas aquí?''_

**_''No quería interrumpirte, además de haberlo sabido hubieras parado apenas llegué''_**

_''Esa es la idea''_ _Señaló Nix avergonzada, él sabía que no le gustaba que la escuchara cantar y aun así lo hacía. Si se tratara de cualquier otro como mínimo ya estaría en terapia intensiva._

_**''Hace mucho que no te escuchaba cantar'' **__Comentó __con voz tranquila, resaltando un hecho que solo ellos conocían: Nix solo cantaba cuando se sentía feliz._

_''Supongo que no había tenido muchas razones para hacerlo'' Respondió sonriendo débilmente ''Es extraño, pero a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que soportar ella sigue adelante sin problemas. Nunca pensé que podría''_

_**''Yo si, después de todo ella es como tu''**__ Explicó Ailes con dulzura._

_''De todos modos, no se lo digas o hará un escandalo'' Pidió apartando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo ¿Por qué tenia que hacer esa clase de comentarios? ''A propósito, no hiciste la pregunta que te sugerí'' Lo acusó para cambiar de tema ''Te dije que le preguntaras a cual de las dos prefería, no a cual elegiría si estuvieran en peligro''_

_**''Pero de este modo es mas interesante''**__ Contestó tranquilamente._

_''¿Cuál es el chiste entonces? Elija a la que elija será lo mismo''_

_**''****Te equivocas, son la misma pero al mismo tiempo no lo son''**__ Como Nix le dio una mirada de 'Te falta un tornillo' comenzó a explicarse__** ''Mientras que Gatomon si ha sido Snow en el pasado, al menos para él 'Snow' no es Gatomon sino su etapa bebé. Son las experiencias que tuvo mas adelante las que convirtieron a Snow en Gatomon. Si decide elegir a 'Snow' en vez de a Gatomon, es como si estuviera diciendo que rechaza todo la que la convirtió en quien es el día de hoy. Y si es capaz de hacer eso, entonces no se merece a ninguna de las dos''**__ Ante esto Nix no supo que decir, nunca lo había visto de ese modo._

_''Estas loco''_ _Dijo finalmente._

_**''****Seguramente''**_

**_…_**

Estaban caminando por la montaña, TK todavía tenia a los dos digimon dormidos en brazos mientras Matt lo vigilaba de cerca, preguntándose que fue ese campo de fuerza que lo detuvo y porque no le afecto a TK.

De repente el anillo en la cola de Gatomon empezó a brillar.

—El Conocimiento ha sentido –Murmuró la gata despertándose y ahogando un bostezo. Poco después sintieron un temblor que despertó también a Patamon y desde la tierra emergió un digimon escarabajo gigante de color rojo con cierto chico muy inteligente encima de él.

**_…_**

Mientras los demás prestaban atención al nuevo analizador de digimon en la computadora de Izzy, Gatomon notó a cierto digimon morado observándolos detrás de una gran roca.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó acercándose- Pensé que ya habrías regresado con tus amigos.

—Estoy en eso, pero antes quería agradecerle, Señorita Gatomon –Explicó Turuiemon ruborizado- Si no hubiera sido por usted seguramente seguiría engañado por Witchmon. De nuevo me disculpo por todo lo que le hice.

—Olvídalo, de hecho yo soy la que tendría que disculparse. Quizás si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente nada de esto habría pasado.

—No se disculpe por favor –Se apresuró a decir el digimon conejo- Hizo lo mejor que podía de acuerdo a las circunstancias, además gracias a usted es que muchos de nosotros sobrevivimos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó la gata confundida, esa parte de su memoria seguía siendo borrosa ¿Qué es lo que había ido a buscar a ese lugar?

—Mi pueblo es un lugar muy aislado, con muy pocos lugares para entrar o salir. Cuando atacaron los Phantomon bloquearon todas las salidas, pero usted nos mostró un pasadizo por el que pudimos escapar –Y aun así trate de matarla por las mentiras de una bruja, se reprochó.

— ¿Ustedes no lo conocían?

—Ni siquiera existía antes –Explicó Turuiemon- Había una enorme roca con un extraño dibujo tapándolo, y por mas que intentaban nadie pudo romperla, pero esa noche había desaparecido. Cuando le preguntamos que fue lo que hizo usted dijo que 'Tantum fecit meus officium ut custos Lucim', lo que sea que signifique.

_''Solo hacía mi trabajo como guardiana de la Luz''_ Tradujo mentalmente agradeciendo el haber recobrado la memoria ¿Qué quería decir eso?

—Me despido Señorita Gatomon –Agregó Turuiemon poniéndose rojo otra vez.

—Adiós, y buena suerte en la reconstrucción de tu pueblo –Le deseó con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, buena suerte en su misión –Con la cara totalmente roja, y antes de que perdiera el valor, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de un salto dejando a una digimon felina muy sorprendida. Y a seis mirones con la boca abierta, especialmente a uno que quería matar al conejo.

—Patamon, parece que tienes competencia –Comentó divertido Tsunomon imaginando que diría Gomamon si se enterara de eso.

—Cállate.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Tal y como prometí puse a un 'rival' para Patamon, y probablemente esta no sea la ultima vez que lo vean. También es posible que vuelvan a ver a Witchmon, solo que con otra apariencia. Por desgracia Gatomon finalmente recuperó todos sus recuerdos, excepto tres cosas muy importantes._

_Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que cantaba Nix es de Dominique van Hulst y se llama 'Ángel By My Side'. También puede encontrarse en YouTube bajo el nombre de 'Digimon Adventure 02 - Light And Hope' (Así es como yo la descubrí). _

_**Thecraziestfan:**__ Ellos tenían que pelear tarde o temprano, por suerte su relación no solo resistió, sino que salió fortalecida debido a ello. Y Myotismon aparece en el próximo capitulo._

_**Sele-chan:**__ Al intentar protegerla, Patamon terminó haciéndole mas daño del que hubiera sufrido de no haber hecho nada. Gatomon recuperó casi toda su memoria, pero esa no fue la parte más difícil para ella. Lo difícil será contarles a los demás lo que tuvo que vivir._

_**anaiza18:**__ Lo que va a padecer cuando la vea, encima de que tendrán que pasar la noche allí. _

_**Lord Pata:**__ Al final se amigaron, pero tardara algún tiempo en conseguir que ella vuelva a confiar plenamente en él. Algo así no es fácil de olvidar._

_**Lady Gatomon:**__ ¿En serio pensas eso? No sabes cuanto me halagas._

_**patagato 3:**__ Tal vez no tengas que esperar tanto, últimamente estoy actualizando los jueves._

_**IVYMON:**__ Gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes también de la segunda parte._

_**Guest:**__ Tranquila, no lo voy a dejar._

_**yei-lin:**__ Si la llevan dormida igual habrá problemas, después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que despertarse :P_

_**la espera:**__ No te preocupes por eso, por ahí me adelanto un poco, y feliz halloween también._

_**takuya-san:**__ Me alegra que te guste._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	16. El Señor de la Oscuridad

_Seguramente muchos llevan un tiempo esperando por este capítulo, así que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede bien._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**El Señor de la oscuridad**_

Durante el resto del camino Patamon estuvo extrañamente callado, y también por alguna razón Motimon y Tsunomon tenían una sonrisita burlona en la cara. Quiso preguntarles que pasaba, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ellos dos solo se miraban y sonreían más, y Patamon se tensaba todavía más que antes.

—Patamon esta celoso –Murmuraba Tsunomon a Motimon.

—No lo estoy –Se metió Patamon enojado.

—Claro que si –Insistió el digimon rosado.

—Claro que no.

—Pues si pareces celoso –Opinó el rubio menor, a lo que su hermano estuvo de acuerdo.

—No estoy celoso –Murmuró en voz baja para que Gatomon, que iba un poco detrás, no los oyera. Ignoraba que ella estaba discutiendo algo con Nix y apenas le prestaba al camino, mucho menos a lo que estaban hablando.

_''¿Crees que debería decírselos ahora?''_ Le preguntó a la voz en su cabeza. Desde que recuperó la memoria se habían estado llevando mucho mejor, ya que no tenia que seguir ocultándole cosas de su pasado.

_''Mejor espera a que estén todos reunidos''_ Contestó Nix tras pensarlo un momento _''Si en serio piensas contarles todo acerca de tu vida pasada, es mejor que se enteren todos de una vez para que no halla malentendidos''_

—Supongo que tienes razón –Aceptó la digimon pensativa. En otro momento hubiera discutido aquello con Patamon, pero después de lo del día anterior ya no estaba segura de si debía seguir contándole todo. Aunque lo hizo con buena intención, trató de ocultarle cosas muy importantes.

_''¿Puedes ser un poco mas honesta contigo misma? Ambas sabemos que esa no es la razón por la que no quieres decirle, al menos no la razón principal'' _Cierto, la verdad es que tenia miedo de la reacción de Patamon cuando se enterara.

Era ridículo, luchó por su vida contra digimon mucho mas fuertes que ella, recorrió cientos de lugares buscando pistas sobre su ser mas querido, soportó años de maltrato físico y psicológico por parte de un vampiro sediento de sangre al que no le gustaban sus ojos; todo eso lo hizo sola, sin poder depender de nadie, haciéndose fuerte porque nadie iba a ser fuerte por ella. Y le daba miedo que un pequeño digimon novato al que no tendría muchos problemas en derrotar la odiara cuando supiera la clase de vida que llevó en el pasado.

— ¡Claro que no! –El grito Patamon la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó finalmente a su amigo naranja- ¿Por qué actúas así? Parece que estuvieras…

— ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! –Cortó este sin dejarla terminar.

—Iba a decir 'enojado con alguien' –Terminó la gata confundida- ¿Por qué estarías celoso?

Patamon no pudo contestar a esto, simplemente se la quedo viendo ruborizado y abriendo la boca como si fuera un pez, mientras que Tsunomon y Motimon tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

_**0000000**_

Finalmente llegaron hasta la orilla del río, justo a tiempo para ver como tres humanos con sus digimon llegaban a la orilla en un bote con forma de pato.

— ¡Amigos! –Gritó Matt mientras corrían hacia ellos. Al fin el grupo de los elegidos estaba casi completo otra vez.

—Todos se hicieron pequeños en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –Comentó divertida Palmon viendo a Tsunomon, Motimon y a Koromon.

— ¡No nos molestes! –Se quejaron los tres a unísono.

—Es verdad, ahora ustedes son unos enanos –Se metió Gomamon también- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no puedo decirle enana a la enana de Gatomon?

— ¿Quién es Gatomon? –Preguntó Mimi confundida. Luego de explicarle que Gatomon era la digievolución de Salamon, agregó- Me gustaba más su otra digievolución.

—A mi no –Respondió la gata, si hubiera digievolucionado a D'Arcmon en su vida anterior, entonces si que hubiera muerto a los pocos días de haber caído en manos del vampiro. Pero quizás entonces no hubiera perdido su tesoro más valioso.

—A mi tampoco –Agregó Patamon sin dudar, por lo menos como Gatomon no parecía querer cargar con todo el peso del digimundo ella sola.

—Era obvio que Patamon estaría de acuerdo con su novia –Se burló Gomamon haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran, era tan fácil meterse con ellos.

—Te lo advierto Gomamon, deja de decir eso o digievolucionare a MetalGreymon para golpearte –Amenazó Koromon enojado. Por culpa de esa clase de comentarios se pasó todo el camino imaginándose a Patamon pidiéndole la mano de la gata, aunque ni el mismo entendía la razón. Ni que fuera su padre o su hermano, aunque ella lo llamara 'HermAgumon'.

—Y Patamon y Gatomon no son novios –Contradijo Tsunomon serio. Patamon estaba por darle las gracias cuando el digimon bebé continuó- Si lo fueran entonces ese otro digimon no hubiera besado a Gatomon en la mejilla delante de su novio.

— ¡¿CÓMO?! –Preguntaron los demás incrédulos al oírlo. De un salto Koromon cara a cara con el digimon de la amistad.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir –Ordenó el digimon del valor poniéndose en frete de Tsunomon mirándolo amenazador, o tan amenazador como puede verse una bola rosa con largas orejas.

—Lo dijo Motimon –Se excusó este asustado señalando a su otro amigo. Rápidamente Koromon desvió su atención hacia el digimon del conocimiento para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

—Eso no significo nada –Le dijo la digimon en voz baja a Patamon mientras Mimi y Palmon no paraban de pedirle detalles acerca de su 'pretendiente'- Turuiemon solo se estaba despidiendo. No significó nada para mí.

—Esta bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones –Contestó Patamon mientras interiormente estaba celebrando esa noticia.

_**''****¿Por qué a veces me da la sensación de que esto será eterno?''**_ Le preguntó Ailes a su compañera.

_''Nah, 20 o 30 años como mucho''_ Contestó Nix divertida _''No seas impaciente, recuerda que todavía son jóvenes. Si cuando nazcan nuestros hijos siguen sin decidirse, entonces si voy a preocuparme''_ Calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_**''******__¿_Estas declarándoteme Nix?'' Quiso saber acercándose peligrosamente.

_''¡Aléjate de mí pervertido! No lo dije con esa intención''_ Se corrigió con la cara roja. Ailes solo sonrió.

_**''******__T_arde o temprano conseguiré que aceptes lo mucho que me amas'' Declaró tranquilamente.

_''Espera sentado entonces''_ Sin decir nada mas desapareció, por lo que no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Ailes.

_**''¿Por ti Nix? Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario''**_

**_…_**

— ¿Y Sora? –Preguntó Tai poco después, cuando consiguieron que Koromon dejara tranquilo al pobre de Motimon y que Gomamon parara de reírse.

—No lo se, nosotros no dimos con ella –Contestó Matt- Pensamos que ustedes la habrían encontrado.

—Ya veo –Agregó el castaño decepcionado- ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido Sora?

—Es probable que yo halla visto a Sora anteriormente –Se metió Mimi llamando la atención de todos. Mimi dice que la vio en el castillo de ShogunGekomon, pero creía que era un sueño, Koromon dijo que le dio la impresión de que la voz que le dijo que no comiera los hongos olvidadizos era la de Sora y Gatomon agregó que también le pareció escucharla en el parque cuando los buscaba.

— ¿Lo dicen en serio? –Preguntó Tai confundido.

—Si es así ¿Entonces por qué Sora no tiene el valor para reunirse con nosotros? –Quiso saber TK haciendo la pregunta que ninguno se atrevía a hacer.

—Aunque lo pensemos, nunca lo sabremos –Contestó su hermano finalmente- Nosotros no somos Sora –En ese momento su digivice empieza a reaccionar. Tai, Matt e Izzy ya tienen en sus digivice la señal de Sora, así que deciden atraparla para que los siete niños estén nuevamente juntos ya que ella no tiene el valor de mostrarse como es.

_**0000000**_

Mientras tanto en una zona oscura del continente hay una tenebrosa mansión, rodeada de escarpadas montañas. En ese lugar DemiDevimon estaba siendo castigado salvajemente por un digimon con un látigo.

—Estoy cansado de tus fracasos, eres un incompetente –Decía el vampiro mandando a varios murciélagos a atacarlo.

— ¡Di…di…di… discúlpeme por favor Señor Myotismon! –Suplicaba el murciélago una y otra vez. De haber sido otra clase de digimon, hubiera comenzado a sentir lástima por Gatomon ya que ella soportó durante años castigos mucho peores que ese.

Desde las sombras emerge un digimon con apariencia similar a la humana con largos colmillos, Vestido de manera elegante con un traje azul oscuro similar al de un difunto y ceñido por dos cinturones; una capa roja y negra de cuello muy alto con una forma que recuerda a unas alas de murciélago, y un antifaz rojo de diseño similar. Utiliza guantes grises con dibujos de murciélagos y altas botas negras, la izquierda con el dibujo de una calavera y la derecha con el dibujo de un murciélago. Su rostro podría considerarse ligeramente atractivo, sino fuera por la larga cicatriz que tenia en su mejilla izquierda, recuerdo del único ser que por mas que lo castigó y torturó durante años para convertirlo en un esclavo sin ninguna voluntad, fue incapaz de quebrantar su increíble espíritu de lucha.

—El Valor, la Esperanza y la Amistad. Gracias a tu incompetencia, poco a poco los emblemas están recuperando su resplandor –Le reprochó dejando de golpearlo un segundo y llevándose una mano a la cicatriz. Ni siquiera podía castigarlo como se lo merecía porque no iba a resistir, y todavía necesitaba a ese bueno para nada por un tiempo.

De todo su ejército, DemiDevimon era el único del que estaba seguro que jamás lo traicionaría, ya que era demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente y demasiado estúpido como para pensar por su cuenta. Witchmon supuestamente había muerto durante el ataque a una aldea, Gatomon no había sido más que una sucia traidora, y el último… debido a su historial no podía confiar en ÉL aun, a pesar de que parecía esforzarse en ganar su lealtad.

DemiDevimon vuelve a pedirle perdón y señala que no todos los emblemas han recuperado su resplandor.

—Aun tenemos esperanzas –Entonces muestra a Sora preocupada y a Biyomon a su lado- En especial esta niña. Su emblema del Amor no ha podido brillar. Y todo porque le di un pequeño consejo que creo esta funcionando a la perfección –Se aduló a si mismo- Y lo mas seguro es que los otros seis niños y Gatomon se reunirán con ella. Solo falta esperar.

— ¡¿Gatomon?! –Repitió el vampiro- ¡¿Has dicho Gatomon?!

—Bueno, si… –Se apresuró a explicarse el murciélago- Cuando los otros dos fueron por los elegidos de la Amistad y la Sinceridad me di cuenta de que Gatomon estaba con ellos. Parece ser que después de traicionar su confianza se unió a su grupo.

— ¡¿Estas diciendo sabías que ese pedazo de basura estaba con los elegidos?! –Rugió Myotismon- ¡¿Y AUN ASÍ NO SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRMELO?!

DemiDevimon tembló como una hoja al ver a su Señor acercándose. Tomándolo de una pata y apretándolo con fuerza lo arroja contra una pared. Luego, el vampiro le ordena que en cuanto se reunieran los siete niños y la traidora de Gatomon lo llamara de inmediato, para poder mandarlos personalmente al infierno, luego se va a su guarida.

_**0000000**_

Casi al atardecer los seis niños y sus digimon siguen buscando a Sora. Joe sugirió que lo dejaran hasta allí y siguieran al día siguiente ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Sigamos un poco mas –Pidió Tai no queriendo rendirse todavía, después de todo la señal mostraba que Sora debía estar muy cerca. Mientras tanto Koromon veía preocupado a Gatomon. Desde que habían vuelto a reunirse había estado muy callada, ni siquiera pareció molestarse con Gomamon cuando empezó a decir que Patamon tendría que esforzarse ya que ahora tenía un rival por el amor de la gatita.

— ¿Te pasa algo Gatomon? –Preguntó finalmente.

—De hecho si –Contestó la digimon sorprendiéndolo. No esperó que se lo confesara así de fácil. Él no era Patamon- Pero no puedo decírselos todavía. Tienen que estar todos juntos para que se los cuente –Añadió con tristeza.

—Dímelo por favor –Rogó viéndola a los ojos. No le gustaba que ella estuviera así de triste, ni él mismo entendía la razón pero la veía como a su hermana pequeña.

Lanzando un suspiro, Gatomon les pidió a todos que se detuvieran. Que tenía que decirles algo muy importante.

_''Por favor, no me odien cuando sepan quien fui en el pasado''_ Deseó con todas sus fuerzas la gata reuniendo valor.

—Creo que debería empezar por el principio para que entiendan, aunque la verdad ni yo misma entiendo como pude haber hecho algo así –Empezó después de un rato.

—Nosotros tampoco estamos entendiendo nada por como lo cuentas, ve directo al punto –Se quejó Gomamon ganándose una mirada de advertencia de parte de Koromon.

—La verdad es que yo… –Justo entonces Patamon oyó un ruido y aparece un digimon insecto, que los digimon reconocen como Flymon.

—Lo buscaré en el analizador de los digimon –Dijo Izzy acercándose a un árbol para revisar en su computadora.

— ¿No puede hacer eso en otro momento? –Le preguntó la gata a Motimon apartándolo justo a tiempo para que no le dieran los ataques de la abeja gigante.

—Así es él –Contestó simplemente Motimon.

Izzy en el analizador lo encuentra y dice que es de etapa adulta, función de virus, cuya técnica es el aguijón café que contiene veneno.

— ¡Contienen veneno! –Exclamó asustado apartándose junto con Tai, Matt, Joe y TK que se habían acercado para ver también, para no recibir su ataque. Al ver a sus compañeros humanos en peligro Koromon y Tsunomon digievolucionan en Agumon y Gabumon, pero sus técnicas no son lo suficientemente rápidas, Gomamon y Palmon lo intentan también pero sin éxito. Antes de que Flymon les diera con sus aguijones a Palmon y a Mimi Gatomon las aparta, rasguñándose por accidente contra uno de ellos.

— ¡Le dio a Gatomon! –Gritó Mimi al ver esto. De repente aparece Birdramon que derrota a Flymon con su técnica, pero luego se va; Tai, Matt y TK van por ese sitio ya que ahí estaba Sora.

Mientras tanto Joe, Mimi, Palmon y Gomamon tratarían de extraerle el veneno a la gata.

—Estoy bien –Insistía Gatomon soltándose del agarre del chico de anteojos y siguiendo a los demás. Pero cuando llegaron a un río se congeló de repente- Como odio el agua –Murmuró cerrando los ojos y usando su instinto para ir de piedra en piedra hasta la otra orilla. Una vez que estuvo del otro lado se dejo caer en la tierra, decidiendo que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que cruzaran también y recién entonces seguir a los demás.

**_…_**

— ¡Oigan, se tardaron mucho en llegar! –Les dijo Tai a sus amigos cuando estos finalmente le dieron alcance.

—Es que el superior Joe se cayó al río –Dijo Mimi echándole la culpa.

—Mimi, tu también te detuviste varias veces porque dijiste que tenias hambre y que estabas cansada –Acusó el chico de anteojos volviéndose a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste que Joe te cargara? –Le preguntaba Palmon a la gata que estaba a su lado. Cuando el chico trató de tomarla en brazos ella casi lo manda de regreso al río de un empujón.

—Odio los abrazos –Contestó llegando esto a oídos de la foca.

— ¿En serio? –Preguntó Gomamon comenzando a acercarse. Eso iba a ser divertido- ¡Ven a mis brazos querida amiga! –Pero apenas intento acercarse a la gata un dinosaurio se puso en medio.

—Ni siquiera lo PIENSES –Le dijo Agumon haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

—Solo quería extraerle el veneno –Mintió la foca retrocediendo asustado.

— ¡¿Veneno?! –Repitió el dinosaurio volviéndose rápido hacia Gatomon- ¿Flymon te dio?

—No es nada, apenas y me rozó –Contestó la digimon restándole importancia. Era mucho más resistente a los venenos que todos ellos juntos.

— ¡Flymon le dio! ¡Flymon le dio! –Gritaba Agumon asustado corriendo de un lado al otro agitando los brazos- ¡Haz algo Joe! ¿No vez que la pobre de Gatomon se esta muriendo?

— ¿Cuál dijiste que era el emblema de Tai y Agumon? –Le preguntó Matt a Sora.

—El del Valor.

—Se nota –Comentó Gabumon divertido.

—Agumon, Agumon, ¡HermAgumon! –Gritó Gatomon logrando al fin que le prestara atención- A mi esto no me hace nada, cuando era bebé Wiz prácticamente me hizo inmune a todos los venenos que conocía, eso incluye el de esa abeja –Explicó antes de que se pusiera a correr otra vez. Su viejo amigo era muy provisorio, debió darse cuenta de que no podría detenerla por mucho tiempo y trató de ayudarla a prepararse para cuando empezara a viajar.

— ¿Qué clase de padre es Wizardmon? –Le preguntó Patamon en voz baja ¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría eso a un digimon bebé?

—La clase de padre que yo siempre necesité –Respondió Gatomon sin dudarlo.

—Ya se reunieron los chiquillos y esa traidora –Decía DemiDevimon viéndolos con maldad desde los arbustos- Necesito informarle al Señor Myotismon cuanto antes.

_**0000000**_

Cuando estaba por anochecer los niños acamparon al aire libre. Matt, Gabumon, TK y Patamon fueron a buscar leña; Gatomon quiso ir con ellos pero Agumon no quería quitarle la vista de encima por si al final si reaccionaba al veneno de Flymon.

—No les digas nada hasta que regresemos –Le pidió el elegido de la Amistad antes de irse. Tanto él, Gabumon, Patamon y TK (este último en forma suavizada) sabían lo que Gatomon quería contarles al resto, y querían estar allí cuando lo hiciera por si necesitaba apoyo moral.

Mientras buscaba leña, Patamon creyó haber visto algo brillando por entre los arboles y dejándose vencer por la curiosidad fue a ver de que se trataba.

—La Esperanza es la fuerza mas poderosa de todas, ya que la Luz esta presente en su interior –Decía una voz hablando desde un puesto que vaya uno a saber que hacia allí- Pero también debido a eso, necesita de la Luz para mostrar su verdadero poder

— ¿Disculpe? –Preguntó Patamon entrando en la tienda. Detrás de una mesa circular se hallaba sentada una digimon con ojos negros que usaba una larga túnica morada que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

—Buenas tardes, pequeño guardián de la Esperanza –Lo saludó la digimon- ¿La pequeña Ángel de Luz finalmente ha hecho las paces con su otra mitad?

— ¿Tu eres Gypsymon cierto? –Adivinó recordando lo que su amiga les había contado acerca de la adivina.

—Eso es correcto, pequeño guardián –Reconoció Gypsymon desplegando su mazo de cartas- Es bueno ver que te das cuenta rápido de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, eso te será de mucha ayuda dentro de poco. Lástima que no sea así con lo que ocurre dentro de ti –Agregó invitándolo a sentarse y pidiendo que eligiera cuatro cartas.

—Tengo que volver con TK, debe estar preocupado –Se excusó el digimon naranja. Le gustaría poder quedarse a hablar con ella, de verdad, pero no podía dejar solo a su compañero por mucho tiempo.

—Su hermano y Gabumon están con él, no corre ningún peligro. Además esto no llevará mucho, te lo puedo prometer –Aun sin estar muy convencido Patamon hizo lo que le pidió- Hace mucho tiempo, perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti. Alguien a quien juraste proteger y amar eternamente –Dijo mostrando una carta que mostraba a una doncella que parecía ser muy tierna y sonreía con dulzura.

_**''******__T_e lo dije'' Se metió Ailes dentro de su cabeza.

_''Nunca dijiste que amara a Snow''_ Contradijo el digimon.

_**''******__E_so se sobrentendía'' Le restó importancia este.

— ¿Puede por favor guardar silencio, Bellator natum ad Spei? Es importante que preste atención a lo que le digo –Pidió Gypsymon con suavidad sobresaltándolos. Patamon era el único que sabía eso, a pesar de que no entendiera lo que quería decir- A pesar de que el ser al que le profesabas estos sentimientos halla sido olvidado, su perdida dejo una profunda huella en tu interior. Al no haber podido salvarla en aquel entonces, tu corazón desea proteger a todos los que te importan aun a costa de tu vida, como sientes que debiste hacer con ella.

Patamon guardó silencio, no sabia que pensar de lo que le acababa de decir ¿Sería verdad? ¿Se arriesgaba tanto para proteger a TK y a sus amigos por lo que le había pasado a Snow? Si ni siquiera sabía si Snow era real o no.

—Sin embargo en los últimos tiempos, alguien mas ha empezado a ocupar su lugar –Siguió Gypsymon revelando otra carta, con el dibujo de una joven algo mayor con arco y flecha, que poseía una mirada llena de determinación. También era muy hermosa, a pesar de tener varias cicatrices- Dos doncellas muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo muy parecidas.

—Lo sé –A pesar de ser solo un sueño, Snow le recordaba bastante a Gatomon. Aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista, parecía tener la misma clase de determinación y fuerza de voluntad que veía en la gata a cada momento. Tal vez la razón por la que se había encariñado tan rápido con Snow en sus sueños era porque veía mucho de Gatomon dentro de ella.

_**''******__O_ viceversa'' Sugirió Ailes sin que lo oyera. En realidad se encariñó con Nyaromon tan rápido a pesar de como lo trató al principio porque le recordaba a Snow. Además, ella lo trataba así de mal cuando se conocieron porque sentía que él iba a decepcionarla tarde o temprano, lo que era de esperarse ya que él no pudo cumplir con su promesa de protegerla en el pasado.

—Esta será una noche muy dura para todos ustedes, en especial para la pequeña Ángel de Luz –Reveló Gypsymon mostrando otro naipe, con el dibujo de un demonio con largos colmillos- Tendrán que hacerle frente a un autentico monstruo, un ser sin corazón que no dudará en destruir a cualquiera que intenté hacerle frente, no importa de quien se trate. Para que puedan detenerlo, necesitaran hacer un largo viaje para encontrar a aquel que el Destino evitó que pudiera reunirse con ustedes desde el principio, y también a quien estuvo mucho tiempo perdido y finalmente podrá ocupar el lugar que le corresponde por derecho. Ambos serán cruciales para las batallas que librarán de aquí en adelante –Haciendo un gesto con la mano, le indicó a Patamon que podía irse. Pero justo antes de que cruzara la puerta volvió a hablar- No te separes de ella, ya ha sufrido demasiado y todavía le queda sufrir un poco mas. Cuando sea traicionada por un ser querido, te necesitará a su lado aunque no lo demuestre con facilidad. No le quites la vista de encima.

**_…_**

— ¿Patamon, dónde estabas? –Le preguntó TK apenas salió.

—Perdón TK, solo estaba hablando con Gypsymon –Se disculpó su digimon todavía pensando en lo ultimo que dijo.

— ¿Dónde? –Quiso saber Gabumon con un poco de leña en sus manos.

—Justo aquí detrás de los… –Al darse la vuelta ya no había nada detrás. Gypsymon había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

—Olvídalo, mejor volvamos con los demás –Sugirió Matt emprendiendo el camino de regreso- Antes de que a Gatomon se le ocurra abrir la boca.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Preguntó Tai cuando los vio llegar.

—Perdón, fue mi culpa –Se disculpó Patamon- Es que me perdí –Mintió.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? –Quiso saber Matt tomando un poco de agua.

— ¿Además de que Gatomon recuperó la memoria? Nada importante –El rubio escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Cuando Agumon le preguntó si le pasaba algo, ella dijo que hizo algo espantoso en el pasado –Le explicó el castaño como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- No quisimos preguntar mas porque se veía bastante deprimida, pero aun así dijo que quería contarnos todo apenas regresaran.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, que sea después de cenar –Se escapó Matt para ganar algo de tiempo. Sin embargo después de cenar dijo que él y TK estaban cansados y que mejor se los contara en la mañana.

—No es justo, yo quiero saber que es lo que tiene que decirnos –Se quejó Mimi molesta. Llevaba toda la noche muriéndose de curiosidad.

—Ten paciencia Mimi, seguro nos lo contara todo en la mañana –Trato de calmarla Palmon. Ella no tenía muchos deseos de oír eso, tenia la sensación de que no sería agradable.

—Pero yo quiero saberlo ahora…

—En mi vida anterior trabajé para un digimon maligno –Dijo Gatomon haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de la sorpresa- Cuando era solo un digimon novato, un digimon maligno me capturó y me obligó a convertirme en su esclavo si es que quería sobrevivir. He hecho cosas terribles en su nombre, cosas por las que ya no puedo estar con ustedes. No soy digna de ser su amiga.

—Suficiente –Dijo Sora poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Puedes contarnos todo por la mañana si todavía quieres, pero no tienes que irte porque hiciste algo malo en el pasado. Sobre todo si te arrepientes de haberlo hecho.

—Pero yo…

—Mañana –Insistió la pelirroja con suavidad, haciendo que al final aceptara- ¿Ahora que tal si todos vamos a dormir? –Ninguno puso ninguna objeción al respecto, especialmente Mimi que se arrepentía profundamente de haber preguntado. La tristeza en los ojos de Gatomon mientras les contaba eso era tan profunda que casi se podía tocar.

_**0000000**_

Mientras los siete niños estaban descansando, DemiDevimon aprovecha la situación de sueño para atacar a Sora y lanza su ataque de dardo, pero hiere a Biyomon que recibió el ataque para defenderla porque es su deber.

—Esta la vas a pagar vampirito –Juró Gatomon despertándose furiosa y yendo a golpearlo. En ese momento la noche se volvió más oscura los niños comienzan a sentir pánico, y delante de la luna color rojo vieron que se acercaba un carruaje tirado por un dragón oscuro.

— ¿Qué ese eso? –Preguntó Tai en voz baja.

—No… –Murmuró Gatomon al saber de quien se trataba- ¡Váyanse de aquí, escapen mientras puedan! –Les ordenó a los niños elegidos, pero fue demasiado tarde. El carruaje lanza un ataúd, de allí sale un manto del que aparece Myotismon por primera vez frente a los niños elegidos.

—Ustedes deben ser lo niños elegidos.

— ¡Ese es el malo que recibía todos los recados de DemiDevimon! –Dijo Sora señalándolo todavía sujetando a Biyomon.

— ¡El malo tiene su nombre y es el Señor Myotismon! –Se quejó DemiDevimon volando hasta quedar enfrente del vampiro y recibiendo un golpe del látigo de este.

—Estorbas –Dijo simplemente- En este lugar es en donde terminará su viaje –Así lanza su ataque de Ala Espeluznante.

Los digimon de los niños deciden pelear con Myotismon, Agumon y Gabumon lanzan su flama bebé y fuego azul, Motimon evoluciona en Tentomon que lanza súper trueno, Patamon hace burbuja de aire, pero el ataque es interminable ya que eran muchos murciélagos, los que salían del ataque, incluso atacando a Mimi y Joe, Palmon evoluciona en Togemon para seguir la pelea y hace ataque de espinas, que derrota a los murciélagos.

Gomamon digievoluciona en Ikkakumon que lanza su Arpón vulcán en dirección al mismísimo Myotismon, el ataque cae en él y los niños piensan que lo derrotaron, pero él se salva con solo cubrirse con su manto.

—Mi turno –Contestó tranquilamente el vampiro utilizando su látigo para atacar a todos los digimon. Cuando trató de atacar a Sora y a Biyomon Gatomon se puso en medio recibiendo el golpe en lugar de ellas.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes chupasangre? –Se burló la gata poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

— ¡TÚ! –Rugió Myotismon al reconocerla. Nuevamente trata de golpearla con su látigo, pero por suerte ella pudo esquivarlo. Cambiando de estrategia, fingió que iba a atacar nuevamente a la pelirroja, pero en cuando vio que una vez mas saltaba en su dirección cambio la dirección de su látigo e hizo que se enredara en el cuello de la digimon, obligándola a ir hacia donde él estaba.

— ¡Gatomon! –Gritaron cuando vieron que el vampiro empezaba a ahorcar a la gata.

— ¡Pedazo de basura! –Estalló el vampiro estrechando el agarre- ¡¿En que lugar lo escondiste?!

_''¿De qué esta hablando?'' _Se preguntó Gatomon tratando de liberarse ¿Qué se supone que fue lo que escondió?

— ¡Respóndeme! –Exigió sacudiéndola. Iba a conseguir que se lo dijera y después la mandaría una vez mas al infierno- ¡Te asesine una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LO QUE ME ROBASTE?!

Biyomon quiere pelear para ayudarla pero Sora no la quiere dejar ir porque está débil, pero entonces Biyomon dice una frase que la dejó paralizada '¿Por qué nunca me quieres entender?'. Así Sora recordó que su madre la estaba protegiendo, en tanto Biyomon digievoluciona en Birdramon y ataca a Myotismon con sus Meteoros Fugaces.

—Patético –Menosprecio el vampiro cubriéndose con su capa- ¿Para ayudar a unos inútiles como estos fue que me traicionaste? –Se burló de Gatomon todavía sujetándola con la otra mano.

—No… lo entien…des… –Contestó la digimon haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar a pesar de su agarre- La oscu… oscuridad… no saldrá… victoriosa. No mientras halla… Luz –Esta última frase enfureció todavía más al demonio.

— ¿Conque eso crees? Mira lo que hago con aquellos que se atreven a desafiarme, aunque eso tu lo sabes muy bien –Acto seguido atacó a Birdramon con su látigo y esta cae. Sora corre desesperadamente por su digimon en tanto su emblema del amor comienza a brillar. Birdramon comienza su proceso de digievolución, en la que el fuego rodea su cuerpo, su cara tiene protección, las alas se transforman en manos y además agrega dos alas más, tiene pies con lo que aparece un digimon volador con forma erguida, llamado Garudamon.

—Ese resplandor –Dijo el vampiro cubriéndose, soltando finalmente a la gata- ¿De dónde viene?

— ¿Estas bien Gatomon? –Preguntó TK corriendo hacia la pequeña digimon.

—El Amor ha comprendido… –Murmuró cerrando los ojos. Preocupado el chico acercó su oído hasta su corazón, y se tranquilizó al ver que solo se había quedado dormida.

Garudamon coge de las manos a Sora diciéndole que su amor le fue transmitido y fue lo que hizo posible su digievolución. Myotismon no quedó contento con eso maldiciendo el emblema del amor, Garudamon responde diciendo que defenderá a Sora y lo ataca, Myotismon reacciona con ala espeluznante, que chocó con el ataque de Garudamon sin hacerle efecto. Garudamon aprovechó el momento para escapar con los niños hacia otro lado.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó con suavidad Patamon una vez que recobró el conocimiento.

—Las he visto peor –Contestó la gata frotándose el cuello, todavía le costaba hablar. Tristemente comparado con las cosas que le hizo en su vida anterior, eso no era nada. Una vez que convenció al digimon naranja de que estaba bien pudo levantarse, recibiendo miradas de extrañeza de los demás ¿Es que tenía algo en la cara o qué?

— ¿Fue él, cierto? –Preguntó finalmente Tai rompiendo el incomodo silencio- El digimon maligno que te esclavizó cuando eras solo Salamon –Gatomon asintió con tristeza.

—Yo… –Comenzó a explicarse.

— ¿Y también el que te asesinó? –Quiso saber esta vez Palmon- Myotismon lo mencionó anoche mientras te ahorcaba –Explicó al verla sorprendida.

—A… así es –Respondió finalmente- Chicos, yo…

—No tienes que darnos explicaciones –Cortó Matt.

—Al menos no todavía –Se metió Gomamon recibiendo una mirada muy fea de los demás- ¿Qué? Yo quiero saber que fue lo que piensa que se robó –Los demás apartaron la mirada, a ellos también les gustaría saber a que se refería.

—No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres –Le dijo Patamon después de un rato.

—Tengo que –Contradijo sentándose. Iba a ser lo mas difícil que hizo nunca, más que haber muerto, pero merecían saber la verdad. Se los debía por todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Lanzando un suspiro, rogó una vez más porque al final no la odiaran, y comenzó a explicarles.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Esta semana se me dio por actualizar mis otras historias, pero no por eso iba a dejar de traer un nuevo capitulo de esta._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Aun así, no querrá confiarle cosas tan fácilmente. No solo por si intenta ocultarle cosas para protegerla, sino también por la reacción que podría tener al enterarse._

_**anaiza18:**__ Hasta dormida odia que alguien la abrace, no importa si se trata de un amigo. A TK no lo rechazó solo por ser el portador de la Esperanza o compañero de Patamon, sino porque es también el más joven del grupo y en cierto modo le recuerda a una niñita castaña que conoció hace poco :)_

_**White:**__ Para Gatomon es bastante difícil derramar una sola lágrima, esta acostumbrada a guardarse todo el dolor adentro ya que nadie intentó consolarla nunca al verla llorar, pero te aseguro que cuando descubran la verdad van a haber lágrimas y no se quejara de los abrazos si es con Kari._

_**Lady Gatomon:**__ Uno de ellos es lo que fue a buscar en la aldea de Turuiemon, otro es que fue lo que ella y Wiz le robaron a Myotismon y el último… ¿Hace falta decirlo? _

_**patagato:**__ Gomamon les hará la vida imposible, y más cuando conozca personalmente a Turuiemon y vea lo 'feliz' que se pone Patamon al volver a verlo._

_**IVYMON:**__ Que bueno que te encanto ^-^_

_**la espera:**__ En respuesta a tus preguntas, el reencuentro entre el mago y la gata es uno o dos (el próximo o en que viene después), y el reencuentro con el chupasangre en este._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	17. Lágrimas de un ángel perdido

_Tenia parte de este capitulo escrita desde hace un tiempo y hace mucho decidí casi todo lo que quería que pasara, pero aun así me costó escribirlo. _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Lágrimas de un ángel perdido**_

_''Trabajé para Myotismon en el pasado. No fue por gusto, él no me dejo otra opción si no quería que me matara''_ Que fácil sería decirles eso, no la juzgarían si lo contaba de ese modo, pero no sería justo. Ellos la aceptaron y la trataron como una más del grupo desde el inicio, merecían saber la verdad por mucho que le doliera su reacción cuando todo terminara.

—Todos saben que cuando renací olvide por completo quien era en mi vida anterior –Ellos asintieron- La verdad es que desde que regresé del mundo humano he estado teniendo algunos flashes, y hace unos días lo recordé casi todo –Confesó acariciando inconscientemente su mano izquierda- Antes quería recordarlo todo porque sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay cosas que es mejor mantener en el olvido. Entenderé si ya no quieren que alguien como yo, que esta tan manchada por la maldad, sigua estando con ustedes. Lo único que les pido es que no me odien al punto de pensar que todo lo que vivimos juntos ha sido una mentira. Decidan lo que decidan, siempre estaré feliz de haberlos conocido.

—Eres nuestra amiga Gatomon, no importa lo que hayas hecho –Expresó Sora. Conocían a Gatomon y sabían muy bien que era incapaz de traicionarlos o de hacerles daño a propósito. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho en el pasado no cambiaría la opinión que tenían de ella.

—No pensaran lo mismo una vez que se los cuente –Dijo sentándose en una roca.

—Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo –Opino Joe tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Es peor –Advirtió la gata haciendo un gesto para que se sentaran.

—Empieza cuando quieras –Dijo Agumon para animarla.

—Verán, cuando era un bebé Nyaromon esperaba a alguien especial –Comenzó finalmente- Día tras día, esperaba encima de un árbol, sin despegar la vista del cielo. No importaba si llovía o si nevaba, yo solo esperaba… –Recordaba demasiado bien lo que sintió en esos primeros días. El miedo, la soledad, la impaciencia… No fue una época feliz en su vida, pero comparada con las cosas que vivió mas adelante su etapa de Nyaromon fue una delicia.

— ¿Esperabas a quien? –Interrumpió Gomamon para variar.

—Cierra la boca y no la interrumpas –Cortó Patamon sorprendiendo a todos, nunca antes había dicho algo así. Normalmente dejaba que Gatomon se encargara de los comentarios de Gomamon con una amenaza o un puñetazo.

—Esta bien Patamon, no me importa que pregunte –Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban en shock ¿No estaba molesta con Gomamon? Algo debía andar muy mal- La verdad no puedo recordar a quien esperaba, esa parte de mi pasado sigue siendo un misterio.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que era esp…? –Comenzó de nuevo la foca parlante, solo que esta vez alguien mas había tenido suficiente.

—Por favor, sigue con tu historia Gatomon –Pidió Joe tapando la boca de su compañero para que guardara silencio.

—El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía esperándolo, pero nunca vino. Comencé a creer que quizás ese ser no era real, que yo lo había inventado para no sentirme mal por estar siempre sola. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que me hizo volver a tener esperanzas. Algo que me hizo pensar… –Hizo una pausa aquí, sin estar segura de si decirles.

— ¿Te hizo pensar qué? –Preguntó Patamon con suavidad animándola.

—Me hizo pensar que no era que quien esperaba no existiera o no quisiera conocerme, tal vez la razón por la que nunca había venido era que no me podía encontrar. Tal vez se había perdido.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –Preguntó esta vez Yokomon.

—Es un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero se debió a un sueño muy raro que tuve: En ese sueño estaba delante de una enorme puerta y del otro lado podía escuchar la voz de mí ser más querido. Supe de inmediato que era su voz, a pesar de que nunca la había oído no había dudas de que era la suya. Se oía muy cansado, como si estuviera débil o enfermo, y me pedía perdón por no haber podido llegar todavía. Además me dijo que aun no tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta mí. Me dijo que si quería podía dejar de esperarlo, que solo quería que yo fuera feliz. Creo que fue la primera vez que le gritaba a alguien, por más que se tratara solo de un sueño.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— '¡¿Olvidarme del ser mas importante para mi?! ¡Eso no es felicidad! Si tú no puedes venir por mi, entonces yo iré por ti. Solo resiste hasta que llegue, yo te voy a encontrar sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome' –Citó palabra por palabra, ese sueño fue el único recuerdo que mantuvo cuando renació, aunque no podía recordar como era su voz- Después de oírme pareció alegrarse un poco, no creo que en verdad quisiera que me diera por vencida, dijo que me estaría esperando mientras se recuperaba. Y que en cuanto estuviera mejor, también me buscaría. Prometimos no renunciar hasta encontrarnos –Se detuvo un momento para ver a sus amigos- A veces tengo sueños así, rara vez les hago caso, pero no podía olvidarme de este. Me hizo recobrar las esperanzas, y por eso el día que digievolucione a Salamon, deje de esperar y decidí comenzar a buscarlo por mi propia cuenta, así fue como empecé mi viaje.

Ahora finalmente ellos entendían porque cuando la conocieron insistía tanto en que quería hacerse fuerte para viajar. No era por capricho, era porque sentía que había alguien que debía estar esperándola.

— ¿Tu sabías de esto? –Le preguntó Tai a Patamon en voz baja, esos dos eran tan unidos que era imposible que Gatomon no se lo hubiera dicho.

—Le prometí que guardaría el secreto –Admitió el digimon de la esperanza.

—Recorrí distintos lugares, esperando hallar en algún lugar al menos una pista que me ayudara a encontrar a mi ser mas querido. Una pista, eso era todo lo que pedía. Pero no importaba cuanto viajara o en cuantos lugares estuviera, nadie sabía nada o simplemente se burlaban de mi cuando me escuchaban hablar sobre mi ser mas querido –Se detuvo un segundo, ahora venia la parte mas difícil- Un día, sin embargo, creí que finalmente había encontrado una pista.

— ¿Qué pista? –Preguntó Izzy curioso ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que Gatomon se esforzara tanto solo para encontrarlo?

—Escuché a unos digimon hablar acerca de un sitio en donde las luces tocaban la tierra, y decidí ir a verlo con mis propios ojos. Error numero uno.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –Quiso saber Palmon, se sentía mal por todo lo que Gatomon tuvo que pasar en su vida anterior. Y eso que todavía no había llegado a la peor parte.

—Para llegar hasta ese lugar, tenía que atravesar por un lugar que era conocido como 'El Bosque de la Muerte', y yo como una tonta me adentré en ese lugar. Error número dos.

— ¿O sea que allí conociste a…?

—En ese lugar se encontraba el castillo de Myotismon –Confirmó la gata. De hecho ese lugar no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, pero prefirió no mencionarlo todavía- Una tarde, mientras avanzaba por ese lugar, apareció una nube de murciélagos. Con ellos se encontraba Myotismon. No tengo idea de por qué, tal vez porque yo era un digimon sagrado o quizás solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero él me detestó apenas me vio por primera vez. Me capturó y me llevó hasta su guarida, en donde día tras día me castigaba hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Al principio creí que lo hacía porque trataba de escapar, así que traté de tener mas cuidado para que no me descubriera. En una ocasión creí haberlo conseguido, yo todavía no había ni siquiera digievolucionar en Gatomon pero aprovechando el amanecer me fui lo mas lejos que pude de ese lugar. Por desgracia apenas anocheció él me dio alcance. Una vez que regresamos decidió que había sido demasiado 'amable' con mis anteriores castigos, y tomó medidas drásticas –Esa misma noche la lanzó a una celda llena de Devidramon para que se convirtiera en comida de dragones. Se estremeció, si no hubiera digievolucionado justo a tiempo entonces no habría sobrevivido- Después de eso no volví a tratar de escapar, me daba demasiado miedo lo que podría hacerme de descubrirme –Eligió vivir sirviéndole en lugar de morir luchando, y eso no tenía perdón, al menos para ella.

Ninguno de los que escuchaban eso dudó que estuviera siendo honesta por la mirada vacía que tenia mientras lo relataba. Lo peor es que los digimon sentían que no les estaba diciendo ni la mitad de lo que sufrió, intentaba protegerlos de las partes mas oscuras.

—Al ver que ya no intentaba hacerle frente, Myotismon debió pensar que finalmente me había sometido a su voluntad, y empezó a darme algunas responsabilidades en su ejército –Eso atrajo la atención de todos.

— ¿Ejército? –Repitió Joe asustado.

—Tiene a todo un ejército de digimon malignos bajo su mando, principalmente son Devidramon y Phantomon –Explicó Gatomon- Lo obedecen ciegamente y son leales solamente a Myotismon, pero si él se los manda pueden aceptar órdenes de alguno de sus otros lacayos. Como decía, empezó a darme mas responsabilidades, pero aun así me mantenía vigilada por quien era su mano derecha en aquel entonces.

— ¿DemiDevimon? –Preguntó Izzy. Al oírlo la digimon casi suelta una risotada.

—Ese inútil no podría ni siquiera dirigir a un grupo de Numemons aunque les prometiera comida por hacerle caso –Se burló Gatomon- No, en aquel entonces su mano derecha era una digimon fría y sin corazón, que disfrutaba de manipular a otros para que hicieran su sucio trabajo. Creía que era divertido hacer sufrir y torturar a los inocentes, Myotismon le dio el poder de comandar a los Phantomon para que pudiera satisfacer más fácilmente su enfermizo deseo de destrucción.

—Witchmon –Entendió Patamon de inmediato- ¿Ella trató de…?

— ¿Si trató de destruirme? Me hacía cometer errores a propósito o le mentía al chupasangre acerca de mi desempeño para que me castigara él mismo, pero jamás me puso un ni solo dedo encima –Terminó la gata por él sin demostrar ninguna emoción al decirlo- Myotismon no se lo hubiera permitido, creo que ese monstruo me veía como alguna especie de trofeo, una prueba viviente de que ni siquiera un digimon de naturaleza sagrada era capaz de oponerle resistencia por mucho tiempo. Era bastante retorcido, pero creo que ahora es todavía peor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le robaste? –Preguntó Gomamon soltándose del agarre de su compañero queriendo llegar a la parte que de verdad les interesaba. Agumon le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

—A eso estoy llegando –Prometió la gata- Un día, no recuerdo la razón pero ese vampiro me envió a investigar en una pequeña aldea que se encontraba fuera de sus dominios. Al no tener a esa bruja de carnaval barato vigilando mis movimientos, traté de arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica. Justo la noche que había logrado un acuerdo con el líder de dicha aldea, ese demonio mandó a Witchmon supuestamente a vigilarme, pero en su lugar ella y los Phantomon bajo su mando atacaron ese lugar matando a varios de sus habitantes. Si hubiera actuado mas rápido, tal vez nada de eso habría sucedido –Dijo más para sí que para ellos. No importa cuanto tiempo halla pasado, jamás dejaría de culparse por lo que sucedió en la aldea de Turuiemon- Después de eso por alguna razón Witchmon desapareció, y al poco tiempo me convertí en su nueva segunda al mando –Una vez que sobrevivió al castigo en el que la lanzó a un torbellino por haber tardado tanto en cumplir sus órdenes. No era de extrañarse que le tuviera miedo al agua después de eso.

—Pero te odiaba –Señaló Tentomon.

—Y también sabía que yo lo odiaba a él, pero nada de eso le importó –Contestó Gatomon con amargura- Después de todo lo que me hizo vivir, creía que ya no me quedaba fuerza de voluntad para hacerle frente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin demostrar ni el mas mínimo sentimiento enfrente de él, ni de nadie en realidad. Pensó que había cumplido finalmente con su objetivo de convertirme en una cáscara vacía, sin ninguna voluntad ni emoción.

_''Error numero uno''_ Pensó Patamon, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Wizardmon? –Al oír la pregunta la mayoría se sorprendió.

— ¿Lo conocías de antes de renacer? –Preguntó Mimi. La digimon asintió.

—Él fue mi amigo, el único que tuve en mi vida anterior –Explicó sin pena alguna. A Patamon se le encogió el corazón al oírlo- Lo conocí cuando llegó a un pueblo cerca del desierto mientras él viajaba, después de un fuerte arenal. Tenía hambre y sed, pero nadie quería acercársele por su apariencia y su soledad. Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera desmayado justo enfrente mio –En realidad ella estaba a varios metros cuando lo vio desplomarse de agotamiento, pero eso no venia al caso- Lo único que hice fue darle un poco de agua, yo tenia de sobra –Mentira- Y después de que se desmayó solo lo llevé hasta una fogata para que descansara porque estaba por anochecer –En unas cuantas horas.

—Es por eso que dijiste que te gustaba el desierto –Razonó Izzy después de oírla. Tenia mucho sentido, ella lo asociaba con la amistad y por eso le gustaba.

—Cuando finalmente despertó, después de un momento algo incomodo –En el que Wiz trató de irse creyendo que ella lo hizo esperando algo- Comenzamos a hablar acerca de la soledad y como esta endurecía los corazones. Le conté, al igual que a ustedes, que durante toda mi vida había estado esperando y buscando a alguien especial a pesar de no poder recordar de quien se trataba. No esperaba volverlo a ver, pero por mi culpa él terminó uniéndose a las tropas de Myotismon. Quiso ayudarme y por eso terminó relacionándose con ese monstruo –Tuvo que parar por un momento para poder tranquilizarse. Mas que todos los castigos que tuvo que soportar en su vida anterior, para Gatomon lo peor era todo lo que el vampiro les hacía a todos aquellos con los que se relacionaba: Wizardmon, Turuiemon y su gente, los elegidos… No soportaba el no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, sentía que ella era la responsable de detener a la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué pasó después? –Preguntó Gomamon impaciente. No era grosero a propósito esta vez, solo quería llegar de una vez a la parte que les interesaba y así ella podría dejar de recordar.

—Dale un momento, Gomamon –Pidió Joe. Era obvio que contarles eso era muy difícil para ella.

Gatomon levantó la vista, por primera vez desde que empezó su historia, para ver las reacciones de los niños y sus digimon. Tai, Mimi, Palmon, Matt, Joe y TK la miraban con tristeza. En los ojos de Sora, Biyomon, Gabumon había dolor también, pero sobre todo comprensión; ellos no la estaban juzgando. Izzy y Tentomon la observaban curiosos y apenados, queriendo que siguiera pero al mismo tiempo queriendo que parara. A pesar de sus comentarios, Gomamon la estaba mirando con una mezcla de dolor y confianza. Todos ellos lamentaban lo que tuvo que sufrir, y la perdonaban por lo que hizo en su vida anterior. Darse cuenta de eso le quitó un enorme eso de encima, por lo menos hasta que se fijo en como la veían Agumon y Patamon. El primero tenía la palabra furia escrita en la cara, con letras mayúsculas; jamás lo vio tan enojado con nadie, ni siquiera cuando perdió el control como SkullGreymon.

Pero sin duda lo peor fue lo que vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Conocía demasiado bien cual era el sentimiento que expresaban sus ojos, lo había visto millones de veces en su vida anterior, incluso había vuelto a verlo la noche anterior. La sintió y sobre todo la provocó, aquella emoción enfermiza que destruía todo lo que hallaba a su alrededor, nada bueno salía de ella. Era lo que veía en los ojos de Myotismon cada vez que lo desafiaba, cada vez que se volvía a levantar después de que intentaba someterla, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos con la misma emoción que le profesaba: Odio.

—Lo lamento… –Se disculpó la digimon levantándose- No puedo… Solo no puedo –Sin decir nada mas echó a correr, dejándolos a todos congelados por un instante. Momentos después se ponían a perseguirla, pero Gatomon ya les había sacado mucha ventaja y la perdieron de vista.

**_…_**

_''No es momento para llorar''_ Se reprendió la gata deteniéndose enfrente de un lago, respirando con dificultad por la carrera que hizo para perderlos_ ''Tengo que ser fuerte, nadie nunca va a serlo por mi''_ Esa fue la promesa que se hizo cuando comenzó su viaje, la segunda que se hizo después de encontrar a su ser mas querido. Nunca había roto esa promesa, sin importar que tan lamentable fuera el estado en el que se encontrara, jamás dejaba que nadie la viera derrotada ni lloraba desde que era apenas una digimon bebé.

_''¿Sabes? Deberías romper esa promesa''_ Le dijo Nix después de un momento _ ''Jamás debiste haberla hecho en primer lugar''_ Como siempre, hablando sobre lo que no sabía. Si no se hubiera prometido ser fuerte, entonces nunca habría podido soportar las cosas que vivió. Su vida anterior fue casi un infierno, de ninguna manera habría sobrevivido sino hubiera sido fuerte.

Solo una vez había derramado lágrimas después de haber jurado no volver a hacerlo. Al regresar a su celda después de otra ronda de dolor por parte de ese monstruo, trató de concentrarse en su ser mas querido antes de dormirse. Lo hacía cada noche desde que tenía memoria, pero desde que se encontró con Myotismon sus heridas y lo cansada que quedaba después de recibirlas le habían impedido respetar ese ritual.

Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya no podía recordar quien era, ya no recordaba cual era el nombre de su ser mas querido. Trató una y otra vez de hacer memoria, pero no pudo recordarlo por más que lo intentó. Tal vez nunca podría volver a hacerlo. Darse cuenta de que lo había olvidado fue mucho mas doloroso que cualquier otra cosa que halla vivido a manos de ese monstruo, ni siquiera el haber muerto después de una larga serie de golpes podría acercarse a lo que sintió en ese momento. Por no haber protegido mejor la única pista que tenía sobre su ser más querido terminó por perderla, perdió su tesoro más valioso. Lloró durante horas, y después de eso creó una coraza alrededor de su corazón para que nada pudiera volver a dañarla. Sin importar lo duro, cruel o despiadado que fuera Myotismon, o lo que la obligaran a hacer, ya no demostraba ninguna emoción. Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la visita a una aldea muy especial y la amistad de un mago solitario pudieron despertar algo que creía muerto dentro de sí. A pesar de eso, siguió sirviéndole a ese demonio, siguió obedeciendo todas sus órdenes sin quejarse. Jamás intentó hacerle frente otra vez, solo por eso merecía la muerte.

_ ''Ahí esta mi punto: No sobreviviste, de lo contrario no habrías muerto''_ Contestó sin ningún juego de palabras intencionado _''¿Por qué crees que paso eso?''_

— ¡Gatomon! –Escuchó que gritaban los elegidos buscándola. Poco tiempo después llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la minina.

— ¡Gatomon, espera! –Pidió el menor de los rubios cuando estaba a punto de volver a escapar. Al oírlo la digimon se detuvo de golpe, no era capaz de desobedecer a TK, él tenia alguna clase de poder sobre ella. Le hacía pensar en alguien muy especial para ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no se trataba de ese ser.

— ¡No vuelva a escaparte así! –Gritó Agumon enojado acercándose a la gata- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Myotismon pudo haberte capturado otra vez mientras estabas lejos de nosotros! –Todavía seguía tan furioso como antes, lo notaba en sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta sorprendida de que su furia no estaba dirigida a ella. Iba dirigida a Myotismon por todo lo que la hizo sufrir.

— ¡Cálmate, si sigues así solo harás que vuelva a escaparse! –Pedía Tai mientras él, Matt, Joe y Gabumon lo sujetaban para apartarlo de la digimon. Menos mal que no eran familia ni nada parecido, de lo contrario temían que el dinosaurio se pusiera todavía peor.

—Que hallas hecho cosas malas en el pasado no quiere decir que tengas que pagar por ello toda tu vida –Le dijo Sora con gentileza.

—Vamos, anímate enana. No fue para tanto –Dijo Gomamon. Ya para entonces la mayoría se había dado cuenta de que así era como le demostraba su amistad a Gatomon. Excepto Agumon que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Chicos… –Murmuró Gatomon conmovida. Estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero recordó la mirada del digimon naranja. Al fijar la vista en él, Patamon apartó la mirada rápidamente- No puedo… –Contestó finalmente.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? –Preguntó TK triste- Nosotros te perdonamos por lo que hiciste en el pasado.

—No merezco el perdón de nadie –Insistió Gatomon bajando otra vez la cabeza- Hice cosas terribles, y lo peor es que ni siquiera traté de remediarlas. Nunca traté de detenerlo.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Habló finalmente Patamon.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué piensas que no intentaste hacerle frente a Myotismon? –Repitió el digimon de la esperanza. Todavía no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que les dije? –Quiso saber la gata ofendida.

—Lo que escuché fue que Myotismon te capturó, te torturó y te esclavizó –Al oírlo los demás hicieron una mueca, no tenia porque ser tan directo- De lo que no oí ni una sola palabra es de que tu te hallas quedado de brazos cruzados dejándolo seguir adelante con sus planes sin al menos tratar de hacer algo para impedírselo.

—Es obvio que no podía hacer nada, Patamon –Se metió Gabumon, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? Esta claro que no hice nada para detenerlo.

— ¿En serio? –Contradijo escéptico, estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta- ¿Entonces por qué tuvo que asesinarte?

La pregunta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no sabía que responder a eso.

— ¿Por qué Myotismon te asesinó? Si eras su mano derecha ¿Qué razón pudo tener para hacer algo así? –Insistió el digimon naranja- La razón es que lo desafiaste, tu supuesta sumisión era solo una máscara. A la hora de la verdad le hiciste frente.

_''Esta diciendo la verdad''_ Aseguró Nix _ ''Tu jamás hubieras dejado que se saliera con la suya, pero si seguías desafiándolo tontamente tarde o temprano habrías muerto sin haber conseguido nada. En vez de eso, cambiaste tu estrategia''_

— ¿Cómo? –Le preguntó a esta sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le robaste? –Preguntó su amigo con suavidad. Sea lo que sea, fue la razón por la que Myotismon la asesinó.

—Yo… –Trató de explicarse, pero al final decidió ser totalmente honesta al respecto- No lo sé –Al oírla tanto humanos como digimon se quedaron totalmente en shock.

— ¿Có… có… Cómo…? –Tartamudeo Agumon sin dar crédito- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

—No tengo la menor idea de que era, si les dijera estaría adivinando –Respondió algo apenada.

—Supongo que ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a esto –Comentó Sora lanzando un suspiro. Al parecer su memoria no había vuelto por completo.

_**''****Como seguramente eso sucedió el mismo día que murió, es probable que no lo recuerde en mucho tiempo''**_ Razonó Ailes divertido. Después tendría que preguntarle a Nix el por qué, se suponía que todos sus recuerdos habían regresado.

— ¿O sea que nos hiciste escuchar todo eso para nada? –Se quejo Gomamon- De haberlo sabido te habría dicho que te callaras desde el principio.

—Gatomon –Dijo TK acercándose- ¿No puedes volver con nosotros? Te prometo que seremos buenos contigo. Incluso Gomamon.

—No tomen decisiones en mi nombre –Se metió la foca- Aunque supongo que puedo hacer el intento –agrego por lo bajo.

—Vuelve con nosotros Gatomon –Pidió Mimi sonriendo.

—Eres una mas del grupo después de todo –Agregó Palmon sonriendo también. Los demás asintieron.

—Pero es que yo…

—Le hiciste frente a ese demonio, nunca pienses lo contrario –Le pidió Patamon viéndola finalmente a los ojos. Se sorprendió por lo que vio en ellos. No había odio, ni ira, tampoco dolor ni tristeza. Ni siquiera había compasión por lo que tuvo que sufrir. Lo único que veía en ellos era amistad, aceptación, admiración y otro sentimiento que no supo identificar- No quiero vuelvas a dudar de ti misma, pero si lo haces recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa si no quieres mi ayuda. No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, puedes contar conmigo.

_''¿Todavía quieres mantener aquella promesa?''_ Le preguntó Nix apenas lo escuchó _''Él esta dispuesto a ser fuerte por ti. Todos ellos están dispuestos a luchar por ti. Ya no tienes que ser fuerte si no quieres''_ El darse cuenta de esto fue demasiado para la pequeña digimon, que sin previo aviso comenzó a dejar salir todas las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo. Años de dolor, de miedo y de soledad finalmente estaban saliendo de su interior después de estar tanto tiempo reprimidos.

— ¿Gatomon? –Preguntó el dinosaurio asustado al verla llorar. Ni siquiera Gomamon sería tan tonto como para hacer una broma en este momento.

—E… estoy bien –Intentó tranquilizarlos sin dejar de llorar- Es solo que tenia… tenía miedo… tenía mucho miedo… –Miedo de que cuando supieran toda la verdad la rechazaran, que se dieran cuenta de que no valía la pena. Cuando recuperó la memoria, Gatomon había rogado porque no la odiaran por lo que hizo en su vida anterior, pero nunca se atrevió siquiera a esperar que, aun sabiendo la clase de vida que llevó, todavía la quisieran como amiga y compañera. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Los demás solo observaban sin saber que hacer. Nunca la habían visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando Etemon atacó la cabaña en la que vivía y Wizardmon tuvo que sacrificarse para que pudieran escapar. Finalmente, uno de ellos ya no pudo soportarlo más. Con cuidado se acercó hasta la digimon felina, y al ver que esta no oponía resistencia la rodeo con sus brazos y sus alas.

—Todo estará bien –Le decía Patamon con suavidad- Te lo prometo, ya no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo –Al oírlo Gatomon lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. Poco a poco todos los demás fueron rodeándolos, empezando por el dinosaurio/hermano sobreprotector.

_''Ya pasó todo, no tienes que estar triste''_ Le decía Nix dentro de su cabeza _''No estas mas sola, no volverás a estar sola nunca mas''_

_**0000000**_

**Mientras tanto, en una casa debajo del agua…**

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Exclamó un anciano leyendo un antiguo pergamino. Su grito fue tan potente que pilas de libros que se alzaban precariamente a su alrededor terminaron por venirse abajo sobre él.

Una vez que salió de debajo de la montaña de libros finalmente, revisó una vez mas la parte que le interesaba de dicho pergamino, de hecho la única que había logrado entender hasta ahora ya que estaba escrito en una lengua muerta.

_''Ocho estrellas comenzaron el viaje hacia el lugar donde podrían dormir hasta que llegara el momento. Siete llegaron completamente a salvo, mas la octava y mas pequeña, la estrella de la Luz, se perdió en el camino, destinada a sufrir sin la presencia de su compañero. Sin Luz, la Esperanza no podía mostrar todo su resplandor para proteger a quienes amaba. Sin Esperanza, la Luz no podía detener a toda la oscuridad que encontró en su camino. Para vencer al soberano de las sombras, la Luz debe regresar con sus compañeros, devolviendo cor ad spem''_ No había logrado traducir bien esa parte, pero creía que quería decir 'la esperanza a los corazones'*

_''Cuando los ocho unan sus fuerzas, Divinae Sagittarius…''_ Y eso era todo lo que entendía hasta ahora. Sin embargo era obvio lo que quería decir.

Las estrellas hacían referencia a los digimon de los niños elegidos. Siete de ellos llegaron a salvo hasta la isla File para esperar a sus compañeros, que llegaron cuando el digimundo mas los necesitaba. Pero al parecer existía un octavo digimon, lo que querría decir que existía un octavo niño elegido en alguna parte. Y si eso era cierto, necesitaban encontrarlo de inmediato, antes de que la oscuridad le pusiera las garras encima. Debía contactar a los niños elegidos cuanto antes.

* * *

_Continuará._

_A pesar de que tenia parte del capítulo escrito, me tomó tanto tiempo como los demás. No hay caso, siempre termino escribiendo la mayor parte el mismo día que debería publicarlo. Por eso después termino corrigiendo una y otra vez los capítulos que ya subí._

_***Cor ad Spem**__ en realidad no quiere decir lo que pensó Gennai. En realidad significa 'corazón a la esperanza' ^-^._

_Y la otra frase, __**Divinae Sagittarius,**__ lo dejo para después :P_

_**Sele-chan:**__ Cualquiera dudaría que sea el digimon portador del valor al verlo actuar de esa manera. Y cuando se entere de la verdadera identidad de Gatomon será mucho peor._

_**anaiza18:**__ Tarde o temprano el chupasangre tenia que aparecer enfrente de ellos, por suerte eso también significa que se acerca el momento en que lo maten._

_**IVYMON:**__ Pobre Patamon, ni estando lejos la foca dejan de molestarlo con la gatita._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Es verdad, después del enorme sacrificio que hizo podría decirse que pagó por todos sus pecados, aunque aun así ella siga culpándose. Y claro que va a influir la conversación que tuvo con la adivina, en especial cuando Gennai les diga que hay un octavo niño elegido y se dé cuenta finalmente de que Snow SI ES REAL._

_**la espera:**__ No solo eso. Todavía queda saber en donde lo escondió Wizardmon._

_**lady Gatomon:**__ Que bueno que te pudiste sacar algunas dudas, y no te preocupes por haberte tardado en leerlo._

_**patagato:**__ Gracias. Agumon tenía que demostrar lo valiente que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, y a falta de Gomamon alguien mas debía encargarse de molestar al pobre digimon de la esperanza. Y gracias por hacerle publicidad a mi otro fic de digimon ^-^._

_**yei-lin:**__ No planeaba dejarla allí al principio, pero después me pareció un buen momento para hacerlo._

_Para los que leyeron mi fic 'Incompatibles' aviso que estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo y espero poder publicarlo el fin de semana._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	18. La traición de un ser querido

_Llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en esta parte de la historia, es una de las primeras que se me ocurrieron cuando comencé a escribirla. Espero que lo disfruten y no me odien al final por lo que hice. _

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**La traición de un ser querido**_

Los niños elegidos están descansando todavía cerca del lago. Tai y Joe recolectan agua en unas bolsas que el mayor había conseguido del restaurante, Gomamon estaba nadando tranquilamente y desde la orilla Mimi y Palmon los observaban preocupadas.

—Ahora que Myotismon apareció tenemos que hacer lo mismo que cuando Etemon nos amenazó –Dijo la castaña- Hay que huir para que no nos atrapen –Tai dice que será por poco tiempo, Palmon agrega que se prepararán bien para derrotarlo. En eso llega Izzy diciéndoles que el señor Gennai se estaba comunicando con ellos.

_**…**_

— ¿Oye Gennai, qué esta sucediendo? –Le preguntó el líder al viejo que se estaba proyectando en un holograma cuando los siete humanos y los ocho digimon estuvieron reunidos.

—Les tengo buenas noticias y también malas –Les dijo Gennai tranquilamente- ¿Cuál de las dos quieren escuchar primero? –Joe quería escuchar primero las malas, pero Matt dijo que como de todas maneras se llevarían una decepción lo mejor sería que oyeran las buenas- Que bien, entonces les contaré algo positivo. Sucede que ya encontré a uno de sus camaradas –Al oírlo la gata abrió mucho los ojos ¿Acaso quería decir lo que pensaba?

— ¿Camaradas? –Repitió la pelirroja sorprendida- ¿Te refieres a otro niño elegido?

—Así es –Confirmó el anciano- Después de hacer varios estudios descubrí que los niños elegidos en total son ocho –Esa revelación dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

_''Hay un octavo niño elegido''_ Se repitió Gatomon sintiendo que una extraña dicha se instalaba en su corazón. Era un sentimiento muy cálido, solo en una ocasión había sentido algo similar y fue cuando conoció a la hermana de Tai ¿Será que todos los humanos tenían ese efecto en ella?

—Si existe otro de ustedes –Comenzó a preguntar Yokomon- ¿Eso quiere decir que existe otro digimon?

—Es lo mas natural –Respondió su compañera. Al oírla Gennai no pudo menos que entristecerse. Ya no existía un octavo digimon que esperara impaciente a su compañero, la muerte lo había reclamado antes de que incluso pudiera llegar a nacer. Pero no podía decirles eso a los niños, tenían que concentrarse en hallar a su futuro compañero. Además, aun existía la muy remota posibilidad de que el octavo digimon hubiera sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente como para que halla podido llegar a renacer. No quería darles falsas ilusiones a ninguno de ellos, en especial al que más había llorado la muerte del octavo digimon.

_''Snow…''_ Pensó el digimon de la esperanza dándose cuenta finalmente. Por eso en sus sueños todo parecía ser tan real, como si fuera algo que ya había vivido. La razón era porque Snow SI ERA REAL, ella era la octava digimon.

—Lo mas importante de esto es que si los ocho niños elegidos no están reunidos, jamás podrán reparar la curvatura que hay en este lugar, es decir que su mundo seguirá conectado a esta dimensión ¿Entienden lo que esto significa?

—Por supuesto Gennai –Respondió Tai, a lo que Sora asintió.

— ¿Qué clase de persona es? –Preguntó TK curioso.

—Si, vamos a verla –Acordó Mimi encantada- Me gustaría que fuera pronto.

— ¿Pero en donde esté en estos momentos y cuál se su nombre? –Quiso saber el castaño.

—Su nombre es… –Empezó a decir el anciano. Todos prestaban absoluta atención, en especial cierta minina que sentía que por alguna razón eso era de vida o muerte- Déjenme pensar… No sé –Ante esto todos se cayeron de la impresión.

—Agradece que eres solo un holograma, viejo –Amenazó Gatomon mirándola enojada. Si se encontraran en el mismo lugar le hubiera dado una buena paliza a ese anciano.

— ¿Y tu quién eres? –Preguntó Gennai 'solo un poco' intimidado. Había algo muy extraño en aquella digimon, podía ver una curiosa luz refulgir en sus ojos en esos momentos. Era como si tuviera un enorme poder sellado en su interior.

—Ya me conoces, antes era Salamon –Le recordó la gata. Al parecer ese viejo tenía incluso más problemas con su memoria que ella.

—Ah, es cierto –Pareció recordar Gennai- Gatomon es una de las posibles digievoluciones de Salamon, así como lo son también D'Arcmon y Mikemon. La etapa anterior de Salamon se llama Nyaromon, y la digievolución anterior a Nyaromon se llama…

— ¡Gennai! –Se quejaron todos reclamando su atención.

— ¡Deja de hablar con la enana y dinos como se supone que encontraremos al octavo niño elegido! –Agregó la foca ganándose una mirada molesta de los digimon sagrados.

—Lo siento, pero sabemos en que lugar se encuentra –Explicó el viejo holograma- En estos momentos está en Japón –Los humanos se sorprendieron al oír esto, cuando los otros digimon preguntaron el dinosaurio explicó que ese era el lugar de donde los humanos vinieron.

—Agumon y Gatomon ya tuvieron la oportunidad de ir ¿Verdad? –Ambos digimon asintieron.

—Pero eso quiere decir que no lo podremos ver –Razonó el mayor del grupo.

—Vamos, no se decepcionen así –Trató de animarlos Gennai.

— ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia? –Preguntó Tai para cambiar de tema.

—Ya lo saben, ha venido a visitarlos –Les explicó Gennai- Me refiero a Myotismon. En estos momentos esta reuniendo un ejercito de digimon malignos para ir a Japón a buscar al octavo niño elegido y destruirlo.

— ¿Eh? –Tai estaba en shock- ¿Myotismon irá a Japón?

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo hará? –Le exigió la gatita con rudeza. De ninguna manera iban a permitir que ese chupasangre le pusiera un solo dedo encima al octavo niño elegido.

—El secreto esta en su castillo –Contestó enigmáticamente el anciano- Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cual es la situación dentro de él.

—Si ni siquiera sabemos en donde está ese lugar –Se quejó Mimi, momentos después al ver que todos estaban mirando a un punto detrás de ella se volvió en esa dirección. Los demás estaban mirando fijamente a Gatomon.

— ¿Puedes mostrarnos el camino al castillo de Myotismon? –Pidió Sora.

—Con una condición –Accedió la digimon- Iré con ustedes al mundo humano –Al instante comenzaron a oírse las quejas, especialmente del dinosaurio amarillo y del digimon naranja. Que era una locura, que era demasiado peligroso que los acompañara, que si la descubría el vampiro la iba a asesinar, etc, etc- Iré con ustedes ya sea que quieran a o no. Esta no es solo su batalla, es también la mía –Myotismon quería apoderarse del mundo humano. Siete de sus amigos vivían en el mundo humano. El octavo niño elegido estaba en el mundo humano. Pero más importante aun: Kari estaba en el mundo humano, moriría otras 500 veces antes de dejar que ese monstruo le pusiera un solo dedo encima a la hermana menor de Tai.

Al verla tan decidida los demás no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar a regañadientes que fuera con ellos al mundo humano, decidiendo que era mucho mas seguro tenerla cerca para vigilarla que intentar impedírselo y que Gatomon encontrara la manera de seguirlos por su cuenta.

—Vendrás con nosotros, pero nada de seguir con tu costumbre de desaparecerte –Le advirtió Agumon seriamente- Y vete olvidando de pasarte todo el tiempo con Patamon: Te quedarás conmigo y con Tai en donde podamos vigilarte.

— ¿Agumon, por qué quieres separar a los tortolitos? –Preguntó burlón Gomamon.

—Cállate –Le dijo Patamon ruborizado.

—De acuerdo –Accedió la minina tranquilamente- De todos modos yo tenía pensado quedarme con ustedes.

— ¿Te peleaste con tu novio o algo así? –Quiso saber el digimon foca sorprendido.

—Solo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo en la montaña, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos peleados –Contestó rodando los ojos- Y por ultima vez, Patamon y yo no somos novios –El mencionado hizo una mueca, solo ella podía llamar el haber intentado ocultarle su pasado y que ella le dijera que era peor que DemiDevimon, mas pelear con el conejo loco que después se volvió aun mas loco al besarla en la mejilla, como 'un pequeño desacuerdo'.

—Te conoce mejor de lo que se conoce a si mismo, lo mismo por tu parte –Señaló Gomamon como si fuera algo obvio- ¿Y todavía insisten en que no hay nada entre ustedes? Entonces no sé si son tímidos, orgullosos o simplemente idiotas –Momentos después tenía que empezar a correr porque a cierto dinosaurio no le parecían divertidos sus comentarios y se puso a perseguirlo.

— ¿Siempre es así? –Curioseó Gennai viendo la persecución.

—Casi, normalmente es Gatomon la que termina hartándose de sus comentarios y golpeando a Gomamon en la cara –Explicó Gabumon como si no fuera nada de otro mundo.

—Ya veo –Al parecer Gatomon tenía un extraño efecto en los digimon de los elegidos, era casi como si fuera una mas de ellos ¿Querría decir acaso que Gatomon era…? No, imposible. Sería demasiada coincidencia.

—Quieres pasar tiempo con la hermana menor de Tai ¿No es así? –Preguntó Patamon sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, sin importar cuanto tiempo me tomara –Reconoció la gata con una sonrisa. En realidad se lo prometió cuando ya había vuelto al digimundo, pero estaba segura de que ella pudo escucharla. Incluso pudo oír su respuesta, Kari le dijo 'Es una promesa'.

**_…_**

Después de que Gatomon accediera a mostrarles el camino al castillo del chupasangre, quedaba saber cómo harían para entrar allí y cuáles serían los peligros que hallarían una vez que entraran.

—Supongo que deberíamos enviar a alguien a investigar –Propuso Matt tras pensarlo unos momentos- Y ese alguien también podría ayudarnos a entrar en el castillo sin ser descubiertos.

—Yo puedo… –Ofreció Gatomon levantando una mano, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el digimon del Valor entró en estado de 'HermAgumon'.

— ¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos entrar en ese lugar tu sola, si alguien te descubre te van a matar! –Rugió Agumon sorprendiendo únicamente al viejo Gennai, los demás ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a esos estallidos por parte del dinosaurio- ¡Agradece que vayamos a llevarte con nosotros porque si por mi fuera no te acercarías a Myotismon ni aunque el destino del digimundo dependiera de eso!

—Iba a decir que yo podía mostrarle a quien se infiltrara en donde había un pasadizo por el que podría hacer entrar a los demás, incluyéndome –Finalizó con voz tranquila. Lo peor que podía hacerse cuando se discutía con alguien tan testarudo como HermAgumon era ponerse a gritar también- No estoy tan loca como para dejar que me maten de nuevo –En esa ocasión no estaba sola, además de su ser mas querido tenía muchas otras razones por las que vivir.

Los ayudaría a encontrar al octavo niño elegido, aunque eso significara que tendría que retrasarse un poco en su búsqueda. Era extraño, pero esa idea ya no le dolía tanto como en un principio. Tal vez quería decir que le gustaba demasiado estar con ellos y no quería separarse hasta que fuera realmente necesario tener que decirse adiós. Tal vez el que fuera a ver de nuevo Kari la hacía tan feliz que incluso no le molestaba el tener que esperar un poco mas para encontrarse con quien estaba destinada. Nunca dudó en que iban a encontrarse, sin importar cuanto tiempo tomara. Ella amaba a su ser mas querido, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero ahora también Kari ocupaba una buena parte de su corazón. Y además… Volteó a ver a cierto digimon naranja que veía con una sonrisa como disfrazaban a Agumon y a Palmon para entrar en el castillo.

¿Qué tan grande podía ser un corazón? ¿Era posible que tuviera espacio suficiente como para permitirle amar a dos… o incluso a tres seres al mismo tiempo? ¿O cuál de ellos ocuparía la mayor parte?

_**0000000**_

Mientras tanto en el castillo hay un anuncio diciendo que buscan soldados, dentro vemos a unos Numemon, a Sukamon, Chuumon y unos cuantos Vegiemon.

—Solo debiluchos –Decía en esos momentos DemiDevimon viendo decepcionado a su 'ejercito'.

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas tanto –Le recordaba un extraño digimon que parecía una cabeza de rebelde a la que le habían salido brazos y piernas bajando las escaleras- Yo los entrenaré correctamente.

—Tú eres el general que mas ha durado con nosotros, así que te los encargo mucho. No nos vayas a decepcionar –Pidió el murciélago digimon un poco más animado.

—No lo haré.

—Bueno, ahí te los dejo –Sin decir nada mas DemiDevimon se alejó. Seguramente Nanimon sería capaz de hacer algo con ese montón de digimon débiles.

En ese momento aparecen dos nuevos reclutas en la puerta del castillo, ellos eran "el rockero Agumon" y "Palmon la reggae", que eran en verdad los digimon de Tai y Mimi. Ambos trataban de no parecer demasiado nerviosos de que los descubrieran, fracasando miserablemente.

_**Flash back**_

— ¿Seguro que esto engañara a alguien? –Preguntó Agumon nervioso tocándose la peluca afro que tenia en la cabeza.

—Quieto –Ordenó Gatomon dándole un ligero golpe para que quitara la mano mientras le ponía un pañuelo en el cuello- Podría resultar, siempre y cuando actúen como si no pasara nada.

—Estos disfraces no son muy buenos –Comentó Mimi viéndolos con ojo crítico.

—Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer en tan poco tiempo –Se defendió Sora.

—No creo que engañen a nadie con más de medio cerebro –Dijo Gomamon, para luego agregar- Lo que quiere decir que es imposible que alguien los descubra. Solo un idiota serviría a ese muerto viviente de Myotis… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Patamon! –Se quejó la foca cuando el digimon de la esperanza le dio una fuerte palmada detrás de la cabeza.

—Te lo merecías –Contestó Patamon mirándolo enojado y señalando a la gatita- ¿O acaso ya se te olvidó? –Dándose cuenta de su metida de pata, Gomamon decidió disculparse.

—Este… Gatomon… yo no estaba hablando de ti, sino de los otros idiotas… quiero decir…

—Sé lo que quisiste decir, no te preocupes –Cortó la gata antes de que se enredara mas él solo- Y estoy de acuerdo con eso, ese lugar esta lleno de idiotas como DemiDevimon o la bola con patas de Nanimon. Los mas peligrosos, después de Myotismon claro, son los Phantomon y los Devidramon, pero ellos no piensan por su cuenta. La gran mayoría son solo unos inútiles, sobre todo los hombres.

— ¡Oye! –Se ofendieron los niños humanos y los digimon masculinos.

—Witchmon y yo éramos las únicas a las que ese chupasangre les tenía al menos un poco de respeto –Explicó la digimon- Y por mas raro que sea tengo que reconocer que esa bruja de carnaval barato nunca trató de ganarse la simpatía del vampiro lamiendo sus suelas, como casi todos los demás, sino por sus habilidades.

Después de eso siguieron arreglando a los que se infiltrarían en silencio, hasta que vieron que ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer para mejorar sus disfraces.

— ¿Creen que esto funcione? –Preguntó por última vez el dinosaurio.

—No te preocupes por eso, HermAgumon –Trató de animarlo Gatomon- Incluso si fueran sin disfraz es imposible que los descubran. Además seguramente el 'ejercito' del vampirin en entrenamiento es tan lamentable que aceptarían a cualquiera.

_**Fin del flash back**_

—Son mejores que estos insectos –Comentó Nanimon viendo otra vez a los Numemon y los otros- Esta bien, acérquense –Ambos pensaron que después de todo tendrían que darle la razón a Gatomon: Ese lugar estaba lleno de idiotas.

_**0000000**_

En tanto Myotismon estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro acerca de una antigua profecía, cuando aparece DemiDevimon informando de la cantidad de soldados que estaban reclutando, aunque duda de que sean de utilidad.

—Para lo único que servirían ese montón de inútiles que reuniste es para dar lástima –Se burló una voz desde las sombras.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? –Exigió saber DemiDevimon.

—Si tu objetivo era formar un ejercito de segunda, debo decir que hiciste un excelente trabajo –Agregó pasando a su lado como si nada- Ahora lárgate, tengo asuntos muy importantes que tratar con nuestro Señor. Nada que tú puedas entender.

— ¡Oye!

—Déjanos solos, DemiDevimon –Ordenó el chupasangre poniéndose de pie. Ante esto el vampirito no tuvo mas opción que obedecerlo, diciéndose que mas tarde arreglaría las cuentas con ese idiota.

— ¿Encontraste sujetos que nos sirvan? –Preguntó una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—Siguiendo sus órdenes viaje por diversas regiones, eligiendo solo a aquellos que consideré que serían capaces de ayudar en esta misión –En las paredes empezaron a aparecer las sombras de diversos digimon.

—Interesante, estoy ansioso por saber que clase de digimon son los que elegiste –Lo felicitó el demonio- Tal y como prometí, ahora esto te pertenece –Le arrojó una esfera de cristal negro, que atrapó en el aire sin problemas- A partir de este momento, tienes control sobre los Devidramon que habiten en este castillo –En ese momento aparece un Bakemon diciéndole que tienen lista la cámara de piedra que pidió construir. Myotismon se va con ese Bakemon, no sin antes advertirle al digimon que seguía en la sala que lo estaría vigilando muy de cerca.

—No tengo intenciones de traicionar a quien me lo ha dado todo –Aseguró con la cabeza gacha. Al parecer satisfecho con esa respuesta, el vampiro le permitió irse y este digimon se alejó por el corredor.

_**0000000**_

Gennai afirma que dentro del castillo hay una puerta que los conecta a su mundo, Izzy pregunta a Gennai si DemiDevimon apareció como emisario de Myotismon mientras él estaba preparando el ejército, Gennai afirma lo dicho.

— ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo Agumon y Palmon? –Se preguntaba Tai- Se disfrazaron de soldados para entender la situación y ayudarnos a entrar a ese castillo. Pero no veo ningún movimiento.

—Seguro ya deben estar por llegar –Trató de calmarlo Sora.

Mientras tanto cierta gatita digital veía algo preocupada al digimon naranja a su lado. Desde que Agumon y Palmon se fueron había estado muy callado y con una expresión realmente triste.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Patamon? –Quiso saber Gatomon después de un rato. Detestaba ver a su amigo tan deprimido, él normalmente era alegre y siempre sabía como hacerla sentir mejor, le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por él.

—No es nada –Le quitó importancia este- Solo estaba pensando en el octavo digimon. Debió estar muy solo todo este tiempo –Y todo era su culpa, agregó mentalmente. Si hubiera podido cumplir con la promesa que le hizo de protegerla, entonces Snow hubiera crecido con todos los demás en la isla File- Todos se preocupan por el octavo niño elegido, pero nadie por el octavo digimon. Deberíamos pensar en el octavo digimon.

—Estamos pensando en el octavo digimon –Contradijo la gata con suavidad- Mientras buscamos la manera de ir al mundo humano a buscar a su compañero, no dejamos de pensar en su digimon que lo debe estar esperando en alguna parte. Pero Myotismon está interesado únicamente en el octavo niño elegido, si se ponen a buscar a _'Snow'_ en estos momentos, ese vampiro le pondría las manos encima antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto –Sonrió débilmente al ver que la miraba con sorpresa- Recuerda que me contaste todo acerca de ella y tus sueños. Te conozco muy bien y cuando vi tu cara en el momento en el que Yokomon dijo acerca del octavo digimon, supe lo que estarías pensando.

—Le fallé… –Dijo Patamon angustiado- Le prometí que siempre iba a protegerla y no lo hice.

—No había nada que pudieras hacer –Intentó animarlo pero él no parecía estar escuchándola.

—La quería, de verdad amaba a Snow –Confesó en voz baja, lastimando sin darse cuenta el ya herido corazón de la gatita- No sé que hacer, Snow debe de odiarme…

—Entonces dile todo eso cuando vuelvan a encontrarse –Sugirió Gatomon en voz baja- Dile todo eso que me estas diciendo, para que entienda lo mucho que todavía significa para ti. Encuentra a su compañero y protégelo de ese monstruo en su lugar, después de todo los humanos no pueden renacer como nosotros. Cuídalo por Snow, porque esté donde esté en estos momentos no puede hacerlo ella misma –Algo que Patamon no había notado (y Gatomon esperaba que nunca lo hiciera) es que mientras mas triste se sintiera por algo, con mas fuerza trataría de animar a los demás- Y sobre todo: cuando vuelvan a verse, prométele que no volverás a quitarle la vista de encima, que estarás siempre a su lado. Que nunca volverá a estar sola porque tú siempre estarás con ella. Sin importar lo que le hayas hecho, creo que eso sería más que suficiente para que te perdone.

—Gatomon tu… –Comenzó a decir el digimon naranja.

—Pero si yo fuera Snow, ni siquiera tendrías que pedirme perdón. Porque no estaría enojada por algo que nunca pudiste controlar –Se río por una idea loca que tuvo- ¿Quieres oír algo extraño? Wiz me dijo una vez que el nombre de mi etapa bebé era SnowBotamon. Snow ¿No te parece una extraña coincidencia? –Tras decir esto lo dejo solo, sin saber que ahora una idea que nunca se le había ocurrido daba vueltas por su cabeza.

Gatomon buscaba a su ser mas querido, ellos ahora debían encontrar al octavo niño elegido. Cuando era Nyaromon ella esperaba a alguien que jamás llegó, por alguna razón el octavo niño nunca pudo llegar al digimundo. Agumon la trataba como a su hermana, Gomamon la veía casi como su enemiga, él la quería tal vez un poco mas que a sus otros amigos…

_**''¿Tal vez un poco mas?''**_ Ignoró la voz de Ailes y siguió pensando en esa loca idea, que a cada momento parecía ganar peso.

¿Era posible que ambas búsquedas estuvieran conectadas? ¿Podría ser que no hiciera falta buscar a Snow, porque ella ya los había encontrado? ¿El ser mas querido de Gatomon y quien debían encontrar podían ser la misma persona?

¿Gatomon… era Snow?

_**0000000**_

— ¿Todavía no? –Dijo Tai vigilando el lugar por el que se suponía que Agumon y Palmon iban a hacerlos entrar.

—No te desesperes –Justo en el momento en que Matt dijo eso, Palmon lanza su hiedra venenosa para que puedan trepar hasta la ventana. Gennai les dice que no puede seguir en contacto con ellos dentro del castillo y les pide como favor final que impidan el plan de Myotismon y que protejan a su camarada que está en Japón.

**_…_**

Myotismon en su sala, ve la llave en sus manos, sólo tendría que descifrar el significado de cada carta y ponerla en cada lugar de la cámara y luego partir a cumplir su plan, anuncia que para los niños elegidos será muy tarde alcanzarlo a pesar de que quieren defender su mundo. A su lado el mismo digimon que había reunido un ejército en su nombre observaba en silencio.

_**…**_

Dentro del castillo, Matt y TK van por una zona donde había una lámpara de fuego pero que voltea la visión. En tanto Sora, Joe y Mimi y Gatomon van por una puerta cerrada.

—Nada –Decía Joe tratando de quitar el candado- Esta demasiado fuerte, eso quiere decir que se trata de una habitación importante.

—Pero esa cerradura parece que esta oxidada –Señaló Mimi viéndola con curiosidad.

—Es verdad, seguramente no la han usado por mucho tiempo –Acordó la pelirroja. Yokomon sugirió que buscaran otra puerta, y casi todos están de acuerdo.

—Vámonos Joe –Le dijo la foca a su compañero.

—Y yo que pensaba que esta iba a ser la habitación –Se lamentó el peliazul.

—Esta era la sala del trono del vampiro –Explicó la gata mirando la puerta con desdén- Aquí era donde reunía a sus generales para que le informaran acerca de sus progresos –Y donde castigaba a los que no cumplían con sus expectativas, agregó mentalmente. Era muy posible que además ese fuera el lugar en donde había muerto.

Tai y Agumon van por una sala que dicen haber pasado, así encuentran abajo a Izzy y Tentomon que dicen que ellos estaban abajo pero en verdad, estaban en el mismo caminado pero invertido.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que nos separáramos? –Quiso saber el castaño.

—A ti, Tai –Contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

**_…_**

—Ya tenemos los preparativos. Es hora de salir, quiero que reúnan a todos los soldados en la cámara de piedra –Les dijo al vampirito y al otro digimon, que al instante se fueron a cumplir sus órdenes. Una vez que se marchan Myotismon mira las nueve cartas diciendo que será un sueño que use las cartas para ir a buscar al octavo elegido.

_**0000000**_

Una vez que los siete niños y los ocho digimon se reunieron de nuevo (gracias a cierta digimon que por suerte conocía el camino), Matt dice que este lugar es muy extraño por los poderes de Myotismon. En ese momento ven al ejército de Myotismon, los niños deciden seguir al ejército para poder impedir el plan.

_**0000000**_

Ya en la cámara de piedra, Myotismon les estaba dando su discurso a todos sus seguidores.

—Escuchen, nuestro blanco es el octavo niño elegido. Tienen que encontrarlo, y exterminarlo. Tienen que destruir todo con el poder de las tinieblas –Antes esto del lado de DemiDevimon gritaron '¡Si!', mientras que del otro lado apenas hubo un asentimiento por parte de las sombras- De ningún modo deben permitir que la Luz se reúna con sus compañeros. ''Divinae Sagittarius'' no debe despertar bajo ningún concepto –Tras decir esto el vampiro usa un ritual donde coloca las cartas y abre la puerta del castillo- Solo una cosa mas: Si alguno de esos molestos niños elegidos o sobre todo el pedazo de basura de Gatomon, intenta detenerlos no duden en exterminarlos de la manera mas atroz –Con una sola señal, los digimon en las sombras son los primeros en cruzar por el portal. Pero justo cuando Myotismon estaba por cruzar llegan los niños elegidos.

— ¡Esperen! –Grita Tai corriendo por las escaleras junto a los demás- ¡Eso no lo permitiremos!

—Hasta que decidieron venir –Se burló el vampiro- Pero llegan tarde, quiero que observen este momento tan importante.

— ¡Basta de tonterías!

—Es una lástima que no tenga el tiempo suficiente para jugar con ustedes. DemiDevimon, hazte cargo de esto –Le dijo al murciélago entrando a su carroza.

El pobre ejercito trató de detenerlos, pero cuando Agumon y Palmon digievolucionaron en Greymon y Togemon quedan sorprendido; luego Gabumon, Tentomon y también Gomamon digievolucionan en Garurumon, Kabuterimon e Ikkakumon, eso provocó pánico en los digimon de Nanimon que huyen despavoridos.

— ¡Oigan esperen! –Les dijo la bola con patas siendo detenido por su peor pesadilla rencarnada.

— ¿Me recuerdas? –Preguntó Gatomon sonriendo, como respuesta Nanimon se aleja corriendo y gritando que alguien lo salve del gato demonio- Tomaré eso como un 'Sí'.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? –Le preguntó Matt a DemiDevimon.

— ¡Eso no es justo, cinco contra uno! –Patamon evita el dardo demi de DemiDevimon con su burbuja de aire. Sin embargo, la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse. Los niños comienzan a correr cuando alguien que definitivamente no esperaban se interpone en su camino.

—Yo me encargo, DemiDevimon –Le dijo al murciélago, a lo que este muy gustosamente accede.

—Wiz… –Lo reconoce Gatomon sorprendida- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Wizardmon comienza a atacarlos, a pesar de que sus ataques no son muy fuertes son suficientes para distraer a los digimon de los elegidos. En tanto los siete niños aprovecharon para acercarse a la puerta, pero dándose cuenta de esto el mago decide usar su nuevo poder para detenerlos.

—No puedo permitir que pasen por esa puerta –Contestó el mago digimon levantando su báculo para despertar a los Devidramon que estaban convertidos en estatuas para que los detuvieran. Los cinco digimon usan sus técnicas pero sin éxito ya que los Devidramon usaron las luces de sus ojos para impedirles moverse.

— ¿Por qué Wizardmon? –Quiso saber Gatomon mirándolo dolida- ¿Por qué todavía le sirves a ese monstruo? No lo entiendo.

Sin molestarse en contestar, el mago digimon uso su báculo para enviar a otro Devidramon a atacar a su antigua amiga, aquella a la que le debía la vida y a la que una vez le había jurado su eterna lealtad. Esquivando las garras del dragón por milímetros, la digimon se encontró en el aire siendo interceptada por Wizardmon.

—Necessario committendum aquam. Cum igne ire per viam pravam* –Le dijo al oído antes de atacarla de lleno con sus relámpagos y mandarla con fuerza contra una pared.

_''¿Cómo?''_ Pensó la minina levantándose un bastante adolorida ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Kabuterimon e Ikkakumon sufren el ataque de las garras, Togemon y Kabuterimon tratan de atacar a los Devidramon; Greymon y Garurumon usan sus técnicas de mega flama y aullido explosivo, así consiguieron eliminar a uno de los Devidramon, pero la puerta comenzó a cerrarse más y más, sin embargo aun faltaban dos dragones oscuros por derrotar para poder ir al mundo humano.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Wizardmon? ¿Por qué nos atacas? –Finalmente decidió responderle, pero no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

— ¿Tus amigos están en peligro y te preocupas por mi? –Se burló el mago- Entiende de una vez que soy tu enemigo, si no quieres que Myotismon encuentre primero al octavo niño elegido y lo mate, entonces deja de preocuparte por lo que me pueda pasar.

Viendo como uno de los Devidramon se acercaba peligrosamente a los humanos, Gatomon finalmente se decide a entrar en la batalla, derribando al inmenso dragón de un solo golpe.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? –Se distrajo Ikkakumon algo asustado ¿Esa era la enana de la que le gustaba burlarse?

—Siempre he tenido esta fuerza, es solo que cuando te golpeo me contengo bastante –Explicó haciendo que la foca sobrealimentada tragara saliva, haciendo una nota mental de que JAMÁS debía hacerla enojar en serio.

—No, no, no, llegaré tarde –Decía DemiDevimon volando hacia la puerta siendo interceptado por Patamon.

Greymon para a uno de ellos y los demás aprovechan para poder ir, sin embargo Greymon fue atrapado por Devidramon, pero digievolucionó en MetalGreymon y eliminó a ambos con sus gigas destructoras, volviendo a ser Koromon al instante el camino estaba libre pero Wizardmon estaba en la puerta atrás de Patamon que trataba de impedir el paso a DemiDevimon, aprovechando la situación, atacó a Patamon.

—No puedo permitir que ustedes vengan con nosotros –Con su báculo revivió a otros dos Devidramon para evitar que la atravesaran, Palmon y Garurumon detuvieron a los Devidramon y corren hacia la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Los veré del otro lado, quizás –Se despidió el mago segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—No puede ser.

—Nos faltaba tan poco –Se lamentó Sora.

Tai reaccionó golpeando la puerta tras estrellarse con esta.

— ¡Rayos, maldición! –Gritaba el castaño descargando su furia contra la puerta- ¡Si no hacemos algo el octavo niño elegido!

Gatomon solo podía observarlo con desesperación. Si Wiz no hubiera intervenido ellos habrían podido cruzar sin problemas.

_''La traición de un buen amigo''_ Ahora entendía que quiso decir Gypsymon con eso. Solo le hubiera gustado que no se hubiera tratado de algo que les afectara también a los demás.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Repito, no me odien por el giro que le di a la historia. Desde antes de escribir el capitulo en el que se separaban que tenia su rol en el futuro decidido. Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan. _

_**N**__**ecessario committendum aquam.**__** C**__**um igne ire per**__**viam pravam**__*****__ quiere decir ''Debes confiar en el agua. Con el fuego irás por el camino equivocado''._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Con todo el drama que hubo en ese capitulo, algo tenía que pasar para aliviar un poco la tensión. Y ese algo fue Agumon tratando de sermonear a su 'hermanita'._

_**anaiza18:**__ Ya se enteraron sobre la existencia del octavo niño elegido, y en el próximo pasa la tortura de la casa de Gennai. Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos sabría que hacer al principio, la digimon siempre se mostró fuerte bajo toda circunstancia._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Creo que Patamon puede ser así cuando es necesario, después de todo digievoluciona en Angemon y no creo que puedan ser tan diferentes._

_**Guest:**__ Finalmente apareció Wizardmon, pero por el rol que le di en este capítulo seguramente varios desearían que no hubiera aparecido._

_**patagato:**__ Que bueno que te gusto, a mí también me parece el más tierno hasta ahora._

_**IVYMON:**__ No sabía muy bien como poner el abrazo entre ellos, de hecho por un momento pensé que el que la abrazara fuera Agumon cumpliendo con su rol de hermano, pero al final quedé satisfecha con el resultado._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	19. Abriendo la puerta hacia el mundo humano

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Abriendo la puerta hacia el mundo humano**_

—No, no puede ser posible –Se quejaba Tai apoyándose contra la enorme puerta. Fracasaron, no pudieron detener a ese monstruo; pero eso no era lo peor. Ahora Myotismon se encontraba en su mundo con todo un ejército de digimon malignos y ellos no podían hacer nada para detenerlo desde allí.

—Lo lamento… –Al oír la voz de cierta gata digital el castaño levantó la cabeza. Gatomon estaba parada delante de él mirándolo arrepentida.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Si Wizardmon no hubiera aparecido ustedes habrían podido cruzar por esa puerta sin ningún problema –Explicó la digimon. A ninguno le pasó desapercibido que dijera 'ustedes habrían' en lugar de 'nosotros habríamos'.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo, fue él quien eligió seguir sirviéndole a Myotismon.

—Pero yo…

—Deja de echarte le culpa –Insistió Koromon. La digimon estaba a punto de replicar cuando varios Devidramon empezaron a aparecer por entre las sombras.

— ¡Huyamos de aquí! –Grita Matt segundos antes de que todos comenzaran a correr para salir del castillo.

Corren lo más rápido que pueden por los pasillos escapando de los dragones oscuros, sus digimon volvieron a su etapa de novato (Con la excepción de Koromon) y no tienen la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos. Estaban a solo un par de metros de la salida cuando un enorme Devidramon les bloqueó el paso. Comenzaron a retroceder pero otro dragón les bloqueó el otro lado, atrapándolos. Matt estaba pensando en hacer digievolucionar a su Gabumon cuando pasó algo que ninguno de los niños ni sus digimon habrían esperado.

— ¡Ya basta! –Ordenó Gatomon a los digimon oscuros dando un paso al frente- Ya ha sido suficiente. Retírense –El Devidramon mas cercano parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre la pequeña digimon, pero apenas el anillo en la cola de la gata brilló y ante la mirada incrédula de los demás, ambos dragones la obedecieron, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosos antes de irse.

— ¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó Joe siendo el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

—En mi vida anterior yo tenía el poder de comandar a los Devidramon que habitaban en este castillo –Explicó la minina. Tenía la esperanza de poseer aun un poco de control sobre ellos, pero requirió de demasiado poder y ahora apenas y podía mantenerse despierta. De todas maneras, era mejor no tentar a la suerte e irse de ese lugar antes de que los Devidramon decidieran volver con refuerzos.

_**0000000**_

—Ya veo, estuvieron cerca. Que lástima –Las palabras de Gennai sacaron de quicio a los niños elegidos, a sus digimon y sobre todo a cierta gata que estaba pensando en cual sería la forma mas rápida y efectiva de hacer sufrir a ese anciano demente.

— ¡Sentir lástima no ayudará en nada! –Le reclamó Matt cargando a TK en su espalda- ¡Si no hacemos algo nuestro camarada morirá!

—Y no solamente eso, si todos esos digimon causan un gran alboroto nuestro país se volverá un gran desastre –Siguió Sora enojada haciendo que el viejo volviera la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿No existe ninguna manera para abrir esa puerta de nuevo? –Preguntó en esta ocasión Tai.

—Claro que si se puede –Esta simple frase fue capaz de calmar los ánimos de todos, o al menos hasta que agregó que no podía explicárselos así de fácil y que debían ir a su casa.

— ¿A tu casa?- Repitió Koromon.

— ¿En un momento tan importante como este? –El holograma de Gennai, que por alguna razón había desaparecido unos instantes, les pide que vean un poco a su alrededor. Patamon ve una luz cerca, Gennai dice que esa luz los llevará hacia su casa, así que los niños van por ese lugar.

_''Tengo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto''_ Se dijo Gatomon a medida que avanzan, por lo que podía recordar por ese camino no había ninguna casa, cabaña ni roca donde esconderse. Lo único que había por allí era un…

— ¡Oigan, qué significa esto! –Quiso saber Mimi llevándose las manos a la cara cuando llegaron a la orilla de un lago. Los peores temores de Gatomon se confirmaron cuando vio que el rayo de luz provenía del centro de dicho lago.

—Su casa está dentro de este lago –Señaló Matt haciendo que Patamon volviera la vista hacia cierta digimon que si no fuera porque su pelaje era de color blanco juraría que se había puesto mortalmente pálida.

—Ahora entiendo porque no lo encontré en las montañas –Razonó Izzy- Estuve buscándolo por dos meses.

— ¿Pero de qué manera llegaremos hasta allá? –Le preguntó Joe momentos antes de que Gomamon se metiera dentro del agua.

—Veré como están las cosas ahí abajo –No acababa de decir esta frase cuando el lago se iluminó y se dividió en dos, mostrando unos escalones por los que podrían descender hasta el fondo.

—Increíble –Dijeron todos a unísono, excepto Gatomon que miraba el agua con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Quieren bajar por esos escalones? –Preguntó Palmon no muy convencida.

—Eso supongo.

—Muy buen, pues hagamos lo que nos pide –Los animó Tai siendo el primero en bajar. Uno por uno todos empezaron a bajar hasta el fondo del lago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le dijo Patamon en voz baja a la gatita.

—Pregúntamelo cuando despierte de esta pesadilla –Respondió Gatomon cerrando los ojos con fuerza segundos antes de comenzar a bajar también. Mas vale que ese anciano tuviera una muy buena razón para obligarlos a hacer algo como eso, de lo contrario que empezara cavar su propia tumba submarina.

**_…_**

Durante el trayecto algunos admiraron los peces que nadaban a su alrededor, otros en cambio se concentraron en bajar los escalones y cierta gatita digital tuvo que agarrarse de la mano de TK porque no podía ver absolutamente nada con los ojos cerrados. Pero no podía abrirlos porque estaba segura de que si lo hacia terminaría por desmayarse.

Finalmente llegan hasta una enorme casa de estilo japonés donde se encuentran a Gennai en el jardín. Apenas lo ven los niños comienzan a hacerle toda clase de preguntas, Tai quiere saber porque no los contacto personalmente antes y el anciano responde que porque era perezoso. Luego Joe se pregunta que era realmente, TK le pregunta si era humano o digimon, Gennai dice que ninguno de los dos, Mimi quiere saber porque los llama niños elegidos, respondiéndole que el apelativo es porque fueron escogidos por el destino para salvar el mundo digital, Matt quiere saber sobre quién los escogió.

—Señor Gennai ¿Fue usted quien nos escogió? –Preguntó Sora, a lo que el anciano negó con la cabeza.

—Ya basta de preguntas, lo que deben hacer es salvar a su octava camarada antes de que le suceda algo malo –Dijo Gennai comenzando a caminar hasta la entrada-Vamos, entren a la casa.

_''¿Octava camarada?''_ Repitió Gatomon mentalmente ¿Quería decir que el octavo niño elegido era una chica? Estaba por preguntarle cuando pareció que el agua comenzaba a descender de nuevo y se apresuró a entrar antes de que llegara hasta donde estaba. Cuando todo terminara no volvería a acercarse ni a 10 mil kilómetros de distancia de ese espantoso lugar.

**_…_**

— ¡Que lindo! –Dijeron TK y Patamon viendo desde la ventana como los peces nadaban en el jardín.

Los demás estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa mirando también el paisaje submarino mientras esperaban a que regresara Gennai, excepto por cierta gata digimon que estaba apoyada contra una pared con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas. Creyendo que todavía seguía deprimida por la traición que sufrió de parte de quien consideraba su padre, los humanos y sus digimon querían acercarse para animarla, pero ninguno sabía como hacerlo.

—Oye Gatomon ¿No te parece que es una vista increíble? –Le dijo Tai tratando de que levantara la mirada. Pero eso solo hizo que se acurrucara todavía más.

—No todos los días tenemos la posibilidad de estar en una casa que se encuentra bajo el agua, deberíamos tratar de aprovechar la ocasión –Siguió Palmon con el mismo resultado- Solo imagínatelo: Estamos dentro de una casa submarina que se encuentra a varios metros de la superficie…

—Chicos, creo que deberían cambiar de tema –Pidió Patamon sabiendo que si le decían esas cosas lo ultimo que conseguirían era hacerla sentir mejor.

—Si trataras de llegar hasta el fondo nadando se te acabaría el aire antes de lograrlo –Siguió Koromon al parecer sin haberlo oído.

—En serio, ya basta –Insistió el digimon naranja- Gatomon no es exactamente una fanática del agua –Este simple comentario bastó para que Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Gabumon, Yokomon y Tentomon entendieran lo que quería decir. Por desgracia no fue así con el resto.

— ¿En que otro momento podrías disfrutar de algo semejante? –Al ver que todavía seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento Gomamon perdió la paciencia- Sé que debió ser horrible descubrir que Wizardmon te traicionó, pero no dejes que te afecte tanto ¿Por qué no quieres ver por la ventana? Ni que le tuvieras miedo al agua –Sin querer había dado en el blanco.

—Gomamon… –Dijo su compañero ante su metida de pata.

—No puede ser –Contestó la foca divertido- ¿Quieres decir que de verdad a la enana le da miedo el agua? ¿Se asusta por un charquito? –Momentos después soltaba una enorme risotada ante las miradas enojadas de los demás. Pero no fue así por mucho tiempo porque antes de que Koromon o Patamon pudieran siquiera acercarse a golpear a Gomamon, la perdida digimon portadora de la Luz superó sus fobias el tiempo suficiente para darle un puñetazo sin molestarse en contener ni un poco su fuerza. Sin embargo cambió de opinión al último segundo y terminó haciendo un enorme hueco en el suelo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –Preguntó Gennai entrando a la carrera sobresaltado por el pequeño temblor que sintió.

—Solo tuve una pequeña charla con esta foca acerca de NO meterse con los miedos de los demás –Dijo Gatomon mirando fijamente a Gomamon como retándolo a que se atreviera a desafiarla una vez mas- ¿Algún otro comentario? –Asustado, el digimon de Joe se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a retroceder lo más rápido posible para alejarse de esa gata demonio.

Viendo que todo parecía estar bajo control, Gennai se dispuso a mostrarles a los niños elegidos en donde suponía que se encontraba su octavo compañero. Les muestra un mapa de la tierra, haciendo zoom en Japón y luego en la ciudad de Tokio, después hace resaltar una zona de la bahía de Tokio, Tai y Matt se sorprenden ya que ese lugar es Hikarigaoka. Gennai dice que ese era el lugar donde estaba Myotismon.

_**0000000**_

Muy lejos de ese lugar, cierto mago digimon observa desde lo alto de un edificio el paisaje a su alrededor. Así que ese era el mundo humano, y allí en alguna parte se encontraba el niño elegido portador del emblema de la Luz.

— ¿Admirando el paisaje? –Preguntó con una falsa suavidad el vampiro- No olvides que tienes una misión importante que cumplir, no te distraigas con tonterías.

—No Señor, de ninguna manera perderé de vista el objetivo de esta misión –Contestó sin la más mínima vacilación en su tono. De ninguna manera iba a traicionar jamás a aquel que se lo había dado todo, moriría antes que dejar que alguien se metiera en su camino para intentar detenerlo.

_**0000000**_

—Anda, quiero que nos muestres el método para abrir la puerta –Le decía Tai al anciano que estaba subido en una escalera revisando unos cajones.

—Que impaciente eres –Lo regañó Gennai.

Mientras esperaba Gatomon había pedido permiso para revisar un poco los libros que tenía en su biblioteca, ahora que ya no podía ver hacia afuera los peces nadando en el jardín había podido calmarse bastante. A la primera ojeada era obvio que o el anciano había estado revisando esos libros recientemente, o tenía un terrible sistema de clasificación. Había columnas de libros y pergaminos que se levantaban precariamente sobre sus cabezas, y en la esquina parecía que una de ellas se había venido abajo recientemente. Un pergamino en particular llamó su atención, era una simple hoja y además estaba escrita en una lengua antigua que muy pocos recordaban, pero una frase le interesó.

—Oye viejo –Gennai murmuró algo como 'respeta a tus mayores'- ¿Por qué estás interesado en el arquero divino?

— ¿Quién? –Preguntaron los demás confundidos.

—El arquero divino –Repitió Gatomon mostrándoles la hoja- **'evigilantem divinae sagittarius'** quiere decir **'el despertar del arquero divino'**. Si lees la frase completa dice: **'Cuando llegue la hora más oscura que un mundo haya visto, le serán entregados los tesoros que otro ser quiso reclamar como suyos. Una mitad le será entregada por su guardián, pero la otra no hará falta pedirla, porque siempre ha sido suya. Al volverse una nuevamente, provocaran el despertar del arquero divino…'**

— ¿Lo tradujiste así de rápido? –Se sorprendió Gennai. A él le había tomado días entender la primera parte y no había podido leer ni un poco de la segunda.

—Aprendí esta lengua en mi vida anterior, me enseñó un buen… alguien –Se detuvo antes de decir 'un buen amigo'. Ya no sabía si Wizardmon seguía siendo su amigo, si es que lo había sido en algún momento.

—Interesante, entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme con algo –Siguió diciendo Gennai aun desde las escaleras- Como puedes ver el texto esta incompleto, pero mañana por la mañana llegará un digimon de una aldea en las montañas con el resto de la profecía. Tal vez podrías echarme una mano y traducir…

—Lo haré, será un placer ayudar –Contestó Gatomon sin dejarlo terminar. Tal vez fuera poco, pero al menos estaría haciendo algo para ayudar a sus amigos.

—Te lo agradezco –Momentos después Gennai bajaba de un salto llevando consigo las cartas necesarias para abrir la puerta al mundo humano.

**_…_**

Rato después estaban admirando las cartas: Kuwagamon, ShogunGekomon, Agumon, Gazimon, Andromon, Elecmon, Unimon, Digitamamon, Drimogemon, y Gomamon. Gennai explica que en la placa de piedra habían nueve huecos, diciendo que deben ponerlas aunque una se mezcló por accidente y dice que no sabe la manera de ponerlas.

—No importa, las colocaremos de la manera mas adecuada –Apenas terminó de decir esto Gennai se abalanzó sobre el pobre Tai y comenzó a ahorcarlo por detrás. Dice que eso podría llevarlos a otros mundos y que sus cuerpos podrían sufrir las consecuencias por las mutaciones.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –El anciano toma de ejemplo a Mimi y Palmon que tras pasar a otro mundo, Mimi tendría ojos y extremidades de Palmon y Palmon lo contrario- ¡NO! ¡No quiero que me pase eso! –Se puso a llorar mientras Gennai seguía explicando que debían poner las cartas de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Myotismon.

—Lo mejor es que descansen por esta noche, aquí los enemigos no los atacarán –Ni bien terminó de decir esta frase se escuchó un extraño ruido que parecía venir desde arriba.

— ¿Pero qué…? –Preguntó Joe preocupado ¿No había dicho recién que no iban a atacarlos en ese lugar?

—Tranquilícense, no es ningún enemigo –Explicó Gennai desviando la vista hacia Gatomon- Es el digimon que trae la otra mitad de la profecía. Creí que llegaría por la mañana, Turuiemon sin duda es realmente un digimon muy veloz –Al escuchar ese nombre una digimon sagrada se quedó casi de piedra, Tentomon y Gabumon sonrieron divertidos y Patamon apretó los dientes para no ponerse a gritar o, mejor aun, matar a ese digimon pervertido.

**_…_**

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras Turuiemon tenía clara su misión: Solo debía entregar la pieza faltante de la profecía y después podría volver a su pueblo. Desde que regresó había estado muy ocupado ayudando a reconstruir las casas y replantando los campos, cuidando a los enfermos o a los ancianos. Era un trabajo duro pero valía la pena, todos los días al despertar podía ver como poco a poco su amado hogar se iba recuperando de la tragedia. Se sentía feliz de poder a estar junto a sus amigos nuevamente, nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse así, y todo se lo debía a la…

— ¿Señorita Gatomon? –Se sorprendió el digimon conejo al verla en la entrada de la casa ¿Qué hacia la señorita Gatomon en ese lugar?

— ¿Señorita Gatomon? –Repitieron los demás a Patamon escondidos detrás de la puerta.

—Larga historia –Contestó el digimon naranja molesto. Esperaba no volver a tener que ver a ese idiota por lo menos por un par se siglos.

—Gennai nos dijo que tenias algo que entregarle ¿Te molesta si le hecho un vistazo? –La voz de Gatomon hizo que todos volvieran su atención nuevamente al digimon morado.

— ¡P- por supuesto que no! –Tartamudeó Turuiemon poniéndose rojo y entregándole la mochila que llevaba en su espalda- Es un gusto volver a verla señorita.

—También me alegro de verte Turuiemon –Contestó la gata sonriendo y empezando a revisar la mochila.

— ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Koromon mirándolo de mal modo.

—Es el digimon que nos atacó en las montañas –Explicó Patamon sin despegar la vista de la escena.

—Y también el que se enamoró de Gatomon y la besó antes de irse –Agregó Tentomon.

— ¿Qué? –Gritaron todos llamando la atención de Turuiemon.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó curioso abriendo la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas! –Contestó Koromon furioso abalanzándose contra la cara de Turuiemon, siendo detenido en el aire por su compañero- ¿Quién te dio permiso de besar a Gatomon? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo como es…? –Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por Gatomon al taparle la boca con una fruta.

—Por favor disculpa a mi 'algo así como hermano mayor-menor' –Pidió la gata avergonzada. Ya le era bastante difícil estar fuera de la casa viendo el agua como para que HermAgumon versión Koromon viniera a molestar. En silencio siguió revisando la mochila, hasta que creyó encontrar lo que estaba buscando- ¿Es esto? –Quiso saber mostrándole un libro de tapa verde.

—Olvidé que eso estaba allí también –Murmuró el conejo ruborizado tomando la mochila y poniéndose a revisarla él mismo. Rápidamente extrajo una larga tira de pergamino que se encontraba oculta en uno de sus bolsillos ofreciéndosela a la digimon- Esta es la otra mitad de la profecía que pidió el señor Gennai, nos tomó algún tiempo encontrarla porque nuestro líder la ocultó antes del ataque.

— ¿Y este libro? –Preguntó Patamon acercándose a verlo y sorprendiéndose. En la portada tenía dibujado el mismo símbolo parecido a una flor rosa que estaba en el escudo que hizo D'Arcmon para protegerlos.

—Eso es un regalo para la señorita Gatomon –Explicó Turuiemon rojo apartando la mirada- Cuando revisábamos la biblioteca para ver que libros necesitaban repararse encontramos este. Es el que la señorita Gatomon leía todo el tiempo cuando estaba en nuestra aldea, nuestro líder tenía pensado dárselo antes de que se fuera pero como sucedió… eso no pudo ser posible. Así que me pidieron que si volvía a verla a por favor se lo entregara.

—No puedo aceptarlo Turuiemon –Se lamentó la felina- No lo merezco.

—Pero…

—Yo me encargaré de que lo acepte –Dijo Patamon metiéndose en la conversación.

— ¿Qué no era que debíamos detener al digimon celoso? –Preguntó Izzy.

—Eso hicimos –Tai, Matt, Joe, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon e incluso Sora y Biyomon mantenían a Koromon contra el suelo para que no intentara saltar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Yo no fui quien la atacó por sorpresa en la montaña queriendo vengarse –Contestó con ironía Patamon. Se miraron retadores por un momento, ante la expresión confundida de la gatita. Ellos dos parecían odiarse, entendía que Patamon desconfiara de él después de lo que pasó ¿Pero por qué Turuiemon no creía en Patamon? ¿Sería porque le dio un sermón cuando se conocieron?

_''Ya lo he dicho antes: La luz es testaruda y despistada''_ Dijo Nix llevándose una mano a la frente. Debía ser la única que no entendía que la razón de esa antipatía se debía simplemente a los celos. Finalmente Turuiemon fue el primero en ceder en ese concurso de miradas, diciéndose que debía regresar rápido a su hogar.

— ¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí con nosotros? –Ofreció Gomamon ganándose una mirada del digimon naranja que le puso la piel de gallina ¿Quién hubiera dicho que cuando se enfadaban los digimon sagrados podían parecerse tanto a los demonios? Y eso que Patamon digievolucionaba en un ángel.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero volver a mi pueblo lo mas pronto posible –Rechazó Turuiemon amablemente- Fue un placer volver a verla señorita Gatomon, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar muy pronto –Dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a Patamon, volvió a besar en la mejilla a la gata antes de irse. Esto puso furioso al digimon naranja, hizo que a Mimi le salieran corazones en los ojos y que también Izzy, Palmon y TK tuvieran que ayudar a mantener quieto a Koromon.

—Gatomon, te vienes con nosotros –Dijo Patamon cuando estaban por entrar a la casa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Cuando vayamos al mundo humano a buscar al octavo niño elegido, tu vendrás también –La digimon abrió la boca para replicar pero la interrumpió- No discutas, tu eras la que quería venir desde el principio. Así no tendremos que separarnos y además podrás pasar tiempo con la hermana menor de Tai –Existía la posibilidad de que Gatomon fuera la octava digimon, pero no podría estar seguro hasta que encontraran a su camarada. Pero aunque no fuera así no quería dejarla sola cuando estaba sufriendo tanto por la traición de un ser querido.

_**''Y no tendrás que preocuparte por Turuiemon ¿Cierto?''**_ Tuvo que darle la razón, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ese conejo pervertido se le acercara.

Cuando entraron en la casa fueron recibidos por un aluvión de preguntas de sus compañeros que querían saber quien era ese digimon y porque parecía tener tanta confianza con ella, además de las ya esperadas burlas para Patamon de que tenía competencia. Por suerte a los pocos minutos Gennai les dijo que era mejor que se fueran a dormir, pero Gatomon dijo que primero quería leer un poco antes de acostarse.

**_…_**

Casi a medianoche Gatomon se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo. Todavía no había ni tocado la otra mitad del pergamino ni mucho menos el libro que les trajo Turuiemon, sino que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_''¿Por qué Wiz? ¿Por qué todavía sigues trabajando para ese monstruo?''_ No entendía porque Wizardmon la había traicionado. Él la cuidó como si fuera su hija desde antes de renacer, la mantuvo a salvo hasta que fue lo bastante fuerte como para viajar y quien salvó a ella y a los elegidos de Etemon cuando lo dieron por muerto ¿Acaso todo había sido un truco para ganarse su confianza? No, era imposible. Wizardmon nunca los traicionaría de ese modo, debía tener una buena razón para haberlo hecho ¿Pero cuál?

_''_— _¿Lo tienes? –Preguntó el mago vigilando que nadie se acercara._

—_Solo un poco mas –Contestó concentrándose en hacer el menor ruido posible mientras lo abría. No iba a echar a perder todo su arduo trabajo haciendo que los descubrieran con las manos en la masa. Finalmente oyó como se abría el último seguro y con cuidado metió la mano dentro. Con solo rozar lo que buscaban una enorme calidez la invadió, y al sujetarlo contra su pecho sintió como si un enorme resplandor se instalara en su corazón. Aquella era la razón por la que fingió ser leal a ese chupasangre, que dejó de hacerle frente aunque su sola existencia le provocaba repulsión. Debía ganarse su confianza o de lo contrario nunca hubiera sabido en donde Myotismon ocultaba el…''_

— ¿Gatomon? –Preguntó Patamon entrando en la biblioteca- ¿Todavía sigues despierta?

—Enseguida me voy a dormir –Mintió la felina para no preocuparlo. Ya tenían demasiado con que lidiar con lo de el octavo niño elegido y Snow.

—Entonces esperaré hasta que lo hagas –Contestó el digimon naranja acercándose.

—Vete a dormir, debes estar cansado.

—No tanto como lo debes estar tú –Insistió Patamon- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—Después de que escapamos de Myotismon –Le recordó la minina.

—No te dormiste, te desmayaste –Contradijo irritado- Y además fue solo por unos minutos, en cuanto abriste los ojos no has parado de ir de un lado al otro o de pelear. Vete a dormir.

—No puedo… –Admitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Gatomon, no puedes hacer nada con respecto a Wizardmon. Al menos no por esta noche –Le dijo creyendo saber la razón- Si ahora es nuestro enemigo, tienes que recobrar fuerzas para la próxima vez que se encuentren. Aunque la verdad no estoy seguro de que lo sea –Esto ultimo fue casi un susurró, pero aun así la digimon alcanzó a escucharlo.

— ¿No crees que Wizardmon sea nuestro enemigo?

—Pudo hacerte algo cuando eras solo una bebé, pero no lo hizo. Incluso nos ayudó cuando nos conocimos. No creo que haya hecho todo eso si realmente fuera nuestro enemigo –Explicó el digimon naranja. Se negaba a creer que quien Gatomon había dicho que fue su único amigo en su vida anterior pudiera haberla traicionado de esa forma; pero si era verdad entonces él mismo se encargaría de que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

—Tal vez tengas razón, es posible que Wizardmon no nos traicionara –Reconoció con una débil sonrisa.

—Ya no le dices 'Wiz' –Hizo notar, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Supongo ya que no tiene sentido llamarlo de esa forma tan infantil –Sabía que Wizardmon creía que empezó a llamarlo de esa forma porque no podía decir bien su nombre, pero la verdad le decía así de cariño. Cuando renació para ella ya no era su amigo, era su padre, su Wiz.

—Que lo quieras aun no te hace infantil –Negó el digimon de la esperanza- Y si no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de que lo dejaras entrar en tu corazón, entonces no se merece tu cariño –Se puso un poco rojo al decir esto ultimo y tuvo que apartar la mirada. No se oía tan embarazoso cuando lo dijo mentalmente- ¿Vas… vas a ir a dormir ahora? –Preguntó fingiendo que no había dicho nada.

—Todavía no –Dudaba poder dormir esa noche, pero no por los motivos que creía.

— ¿Por qué? –Si no era por Wizardmon, y tampoco estaba traduciendo lo que le dio Gennai ¿Por qué no quería irse a dormir todavía?

—Lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Si? –Como odiaba que pusiera esa cara, no podía decirle que no cuando la veía de esa forma. Y la verdad es que no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

— ¡Estamos debajo del agua! –Confesó escondiendo la cara de la vergüenza- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir sabiendo que esa enorme masa liquida esta justo encima de nosotros? Por mas que trato de ignorarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento esa cosa se puede venir abajo mientras dormimos –Patamon no se largó a reír tras su confesión, a lo mucho esbozo una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Quieres que te haga compañía un rato mientras trabajas? –Preguntó con suavidad a lo que la gata negó todavía sentada con la cabeza escondida contra la mesa- ¿Estas segura? –Volvió a negar- ¿Quieres que me quede? –Esta vez asintió- De acuerdo.

_**0000000**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando Gennai se despertó, encontró que Patamon y a Gatomon estaban profundamente dormidos en el suelo. La digimon felina parecía apoyar la cabeza sobre su amigo casi como si lo usara de almohada, pero lo descartó por la sonrisa que tenía el digimon de la esperanza. Nadie podría estar feliz por algo como eso.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos se acercó hasta la mesa, en donde estaban las dos mitades de la profecía además de la traducción que Gatomon debió haber hecho durante la noche. Casi todo lo que él tradujo en un principio había estado bien, excepto por la parte del corazón de la esperanza. Finalmente llegó a la parte que mas le interesaba.

**''…Cuando los ocho unan sus fuerzas por primera vez como iguales, el arquero divino lanzará una flecha contra aquel que intentó conquistar los mundos de los dueños de su corazón. Una flecha hecha de luz que sus camaradas cargarán de valor, amistad, amor, inteligencia, honestidad e inocencia; porque la esperanza siempre ha estado a su lado, protegiendo a la luz en su interior''**

Estaba por dejar nuevamente el papel sobre la mesa cuando notó un pequeño agregado a la parte que había leído la noche anterior.

**''Hasta que llegue el momento adecuado, los tesoros serán separados para protegerlos de la oscuridad. Uno escondido sin mostrarse, conocedor de su poder lo oculta para infiltrarse entre las sombras. Y el otro ignorara su identidad pero luchará por ser liberado. Estará en un lugar rodeado de luz que le ayudara a ganar fuerzas para las batallas venideras''**

**_…_**

Después de que todos terminaran de desayunar, Gennai le dice a Izzy que puso un adaptador de digivice en su computadora que le será de ayuda, además le introdujo nuevos comandos que debe seguir, al final les pide a los siete niños que crean en sus poderes y que les vaya bien en su nueva misión.

— ¿Irás con ellos? –Le preguntó a Gatomon al ver que ella y Koromon perseguían a Gomamon por haberla llamado 'gato demonio'.

—Le prometí a alguien muy querido que nos volveríamos a ver –Explicó sencillamente. No le gustaba romper sus promesas, sentía como si alguien le hubiera hecho eso mismo hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de eso, los chicos y sus digimon vuelven al castillo de Myotismon.

_**0000000**_

Ya en la entrada del castillo, ver que los Devidramon están patullando por los corredores para evitar que alguien entre. Tentomon digievoluciona a Kabuterimon y luego a MegaKabuterimon para distraer a los dragones oscuros, y de paso destruir parte del castillo, mientras los demás llegaban hasta la puerta de piedra. Después de una explosión que los envió hasta la cámara en la que estaba el portal se ve a un cansado Motimon caer rebotando hasta los brazos de su compañero.

Tai comienza a clasificar a los digimon como buenos, malos y sucios quedando libre Elecmon; Joe hace su propia forma: pequeños, normales y como grandes. Matt propone que sea de débiles, normales y fuertes.

— ¿Qué tal esta forma? –Sugiere Gatomon poniendo por un lado a Andromon, Unimon y Elecmon; de otro a ShogunGekomon, a Drimogemon y a Kuwagamon; y finalmente a Gomamon, a Gazimon y a Digitamamon.

— ¿Cuál es la clasificación?

—Amables –Señalando al grupo de Elecmon y compañía- Peligrosos –Refiriéndose Kuwagamon y los otros- Molestos –Mirando fijamente al Gomamon de Joe.

—Myotismon usó magia para quitar el sello de la puerta –Decía Izzy acercándose a la placa de piedra- Seguramente esto tiene alguna relación con la magia –Piensa que los dibujos en la placa hacen alguna referencia a las constelaciones por una pagina que vio en el pasado, pero no reconoce la constelación del mono.

De repente escuchan un ruido y Patamon decide ir a investigar.

—Ten cuidado –Murmura la gata al verlo partir.

— ¿Preocupada por tu novio? –Dos chichones en la cabeza después, Gomamon volvió a prestar atención a la manera de abrir esa puerta.

—Cualquiera puede poner un orden –Explicaba Joe subiéndose los anteojos que se le habían resbalado- Pero lo que faltan son los fundamentos que lo respaldan.

—Si, tiene razón en eso pero… –No pudo terminar la frase porque un nuevo temblor estremeció el castillo y Patamon regresaba con malas noticias: el castillo se estaba viniendo abajo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Tai.

— ¡Ah, quizás fue por mi culpa! –Se le ocurrió de repente a Motimon- Cuando pelee rompí el techo del castillo.

—Sunt viri idiotae* –Maldijo Gatomon agradeciendo que ninguno pudiera entenderla.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—No quieres saber.

—Oye Tai –Dijo Joe sorprendentemente tranquilo, en esos momentos solía estar ya a los gritos. Dice que confiara en Tai ya que cree que es un buen líder. Él se pregunta cuando se convirtió en el líder, Matt le recuerda que el posibilitó la reunificación de los niños tras separarse de ellos luego de la derrota de Etemon, aunque el castaño dijo que fue casualidad, Mimi dijo que quieren que hagan algo por regresar a casa, además promete no hacer caprichos. Sora dice que si superan sus errores podrán ser buenos, Joe confiará en sus amigos, todos confían en Tai para que pueda hacer el orden de las cartas.

— ¿Estarán de acuerdo sin importar cual sea la decisión que tome? –Quiso saber el portador del valor momentos después. Todos acordaron- Muy bien, esta decidido. Entonces Izzy, quiero que tu las escojas –El pelirrojo trato de objetar, pero los demás lo animaron y no pudo negarse.

_''Que buen líder ¿No, Izzy?''_ Pensó Gatomon un poco divertida.

Izzy vuelve a mirar la tabla y gracias a la sugerencia de Motimon revisa si tiene alguna pista en su computadora, tras revisar algunos digimon ve la constelación de sagitario como Centarumon, la de leo como Leomon y la del mono como Etemon. Así comienza a ver la función de cada uno de los diez digimon de las cartas, tras pedir los digivice de sus amigos para cargar la información que necesitaba y ver las funciones de ShogunGekomon y Digitamamon, comienza a analizar el posible cuadro, así ve que hay vacuna, información y virus en cada cuadro y en el otro sus niveles, que eran novato, adulto y perfeccionado. Ubicando las cartas de esa manera la sobrante vendría a ser la de Agumon o la de Gomamon. Tai se encargaría de lo demás.

—Debes confiar en el agua, con el fuego irás por el camino equivocado –Recordó la minina que le había dicho Wizardmon antes de irse ¿Acaso era una pista para que pudieran ir al mundo humano? ¿Quiso decir que debían escoger la carta de Gomamon?

El castillo comienza a derrumbarse, y en ese momento aparecen los Dokugumon diciendo que deben atacar a todos los que causen alboroto en la mansión. Gomamon, Palmon y Gabumon digievolucionan en Ikkakumon, Palmon y Garurumon; las rocas del lugar se seguían destruyendo, Koromon le dice a Tai que aproveche el momento para que comience a poner las cartas en el portal.

Algunos Dokugumon quieren atacar a Sora pero Yokomon digievoluciona en Biyomon para evitar daño. En tanto Tai ya colocó todas las cartas pero faltaba la de la esquina de una estrella, en tanto el líder de los Dokugumon ataca a los tres digimon de los niños que quedan atrapados en su telaraña y luego les aplica hilo venenoso, Matt hace que Garurumon digievolucione en WereGarurumon y prosiga la batalla, mientras Gomamon y Palmon caen débiles.

Finalmente Tai parece echarlo a la suerte y elige la carta de Gomamon abriendo finalmente la puerta. Los niños comenzaron a correr hacia ella, salvo Matt que apuraba a WereGarurumon para poder partir a Japón. WereGarurumon usa su garra de lobo para derrotar a Dokugumon, así Matt y Tsunomon son los últimos en pasar a Japón, justo cuando el castillo caía al abismo.

_''¿Por qué tiene que haber agua aquí también?''_ Se preguntó Gatomon mientras eran arrastrados por las olas.

_**0000000**_

Motimon fue el primero en abrir los ojos una vez que cruzaron la puerta. Saliendo de debajo de Gomamon que lo estaba aplastando, el pequeño digimon se puso a ver como se encontraban sus amigos. Izzy y los demás niños estaban bien, pero seguro cuando despertaran tendrían hambre así que deberían ir a buscar algunas bayas para que comieran. Gomamon seguía roncando como si nada, Biyomon ya se estaba comenzando a mover; un poco mas hacia la izquierda Tsunomon estaba todavía descansando, lo que era de esperarse después del esfuerzo que hizo. Justo al lado de Patamon una ángel chica parecía estar descansando tranquilamente y por ultimo Koromon y Palmon estaban durmiendo por la derecha… ¿UNA ÁNGEL CHICA? Rápidamente volvió a mirar en esa dirección pero en su lugar se encontraba Gatomon usando a Patamon de almohada como de costumbre. Debió haber sido su imaginación. Una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos fueron a buscar algunas bayas para que comieran cuando despertaran.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Finalmente regresaron al mundo humano para encontrar a la octava niña elegida. Puse un par de pistas sobre algunas cosas que son importantes para la trama, como por ejemplo… mejor no digo nada._

_**Sunt viri idiotae**__ quiere decir algo así como los hombres son idiotas, y no es que lo piense en verdad pero esa situación lo ameritaba._

_**Guest:**__ Claro que puedo dejarlo allí, pero no te preocupes que pronto se sabrán sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Y si fuiste el mismo que dejo los últimos dos reviews, perdón por la tardanza._

_**la espera:**__ Creo que las primeras dos preguntas se respondieron en este capítulo, y en cuanto a la tercera, el chupasangre no tiene idea de que Wizardmon ayudó a Gatomon a robarle. Cree que lo hizo todo sola, y aunque sospechara que tuvo un aliado no tiene idea de quien es._

_**anaiza18:**__ A pesar de todo ella espera que en el fondo Wizardmon todavía siga siendo 'Wiz'. Y la foca más bien debería pensarlo tres o cuatro veces antes de meterse con Gatomon. _

_Por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza lo que sería capaz de decir acerca de los 'tortolitos' cuando vea por primera vez a Angewomon._

_**lady gatomon: **__El digivice se encuentra en el mundo humano, así que no fue eso lo que robaron. Y el emblema y la etiqueta de Kari están en…_

_**Lord Pata:**__ Más bien fueron 13 capítulos, porque recién en el quinto se mencionó a Snow por primera vez. Y teniendo en cuenta que acababan de enterarse de la existencia del octavo niño elegido, yo diría que ató rápido los cabos. _

_**Natsuki Aiko:**__ Hay que darle un poco de crédito a Patamon, aunque desde hace rato que sabe de la existencia de Snow no tenía idea de quien se trataba, no se lo puede culpar por no darse cuenta antes si ni siquiera sabían que existía un octavo digimon. _

_**yei-lin:**__ Todo se aclarara a su debido tiempo, pero como dije antes las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen._

_**IVYMON:**__ ¿De verdad fue tan inesperado? Siempre creí que de pasarle algo a Gatomon, Myotismon pensaría que el mago sería la opción lógica para tomar su lugar. Sin embargo también pensé en Witchmon y así es como nació la bruja de carnaval barato que tanto detesto._

_**Fairy servent:**__ Trato de hacerla seria, pero siempre terminan ocurriéndoseme cosas divertidas que si o si termino poniendo. Y espero que esta historia te entretenga en vacaciones._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	20. Un camino complicado

_Para los que querían saber que fue lo que Gatomon y Wizardmon le robaron a Myotismon, la espera finalmente terminó. Para los que querían saber en donde lo escondió Wizardmon, temo que todavía tendrán que esperar un poco más :)._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Un camino complicado**_

_''Estaba completamente sola._

_Eso fue lo primero que pensó la pequeña SnowBotamon al abrir los ojos y ver el digimundo por primera vez. Era de noche y hacia mucho frío, pero nada de eso le importaba mientras salía de los trozos de su cascarón, que se había roto al impactar con una piedra. Una vez que estuvo libre decidió tratar de encontrar a alguien, a alguno de sus amigos._

— _¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó mirando en todas direcciones, pero nadie respondió- No sean malos. Salgan por favor –Rogó comenzando a llorar, pero aun así nadie apareció para tratar de consolarla. Era solo una bebé, no podía cuidarse sola hasta que creciera y se hiciera fuerte. Estaba muerta de miedo, no sabia que iba a hacer si nadie estaba a su lado para protegerla, para ayudarla, para quererla… _

''_Yo te quiero'' Dijo una dulce voz de pronto cortando sus lagrimas. Las sombras se despejaron lo suficiente como para permitirle ver un pequeño destello de Luz rosa en medio de la más profunda oscuridad. Todavía algo asustada, la pequeña digimon comenzó a rebotar hacia esa luz, no podía explicarlo pero SABÍA que se trataba de alguien muy importante para ella. Cada vez que se encontraba con las sombras escapaba lo mas lejos que podía, pero aun así no dejaba de mirar esa pequeña luz para saber que iba en la dirección correcta. Pero en algún momento mientras escapaba, perdió de vista la luz y por más que trató no podía encontrarla. Sin embargo esta vez la pequeña digimon no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a llorar porque las sombras volvieron a perseguirla._

_Aterrada siguió escapando hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida, ya no podía seguir huyendo…''_

_**…**_

Lentamente Gatomon abrió los ojos, poniéndose de pie con cuidado para no despertar todavía a Patamon y a los demás. A su lado Motimon y Biyomon parecían tener intenciones de hacer eso justamente, pero los detuvo diciéndoles que los dejaran descansar un poco más. Por sus caras parecía que estaban soñando con algo muy doloroso o muy importante, sino ambas.

**_…_**

_''_— _¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Preguntó Botamon cuando sintió como lo arrastraban y lo lanzaban contra los demás._

— _¡No dejaré que se apoderen de estos digihuevos! –Oyó que decía una de las voces escapando en un robot con los digihuevos de los futuros elegidos. _

— _¿Adonde vamos? –Quiso saber Punimom preocupado. Las voces siempre dijeron que estarían con ellos hasta que llegaran sus seres queridos ¿Quería decir que Matt y los demás ya habían llegado?_

— _¿Cuándo llegaremos?_

— _¿Qué pasa pyo?_

—_Tengo miedo –La confesión de Snow hizo que todos callaran inmediatamente. Sin importar lo que pasara Snow nunca se asustaba, trataba de ser fuerte para que ellos no tuvieran miedo. Botamon decía con mucho orgullo que eso era porque Snow era la hermanita menor del Valor._

—_Todo estará bien –Prometió el digihuevo de la esperanza a su ser mas querido después de TK- Cuando todo termine estaremos todos juntos._

— _¿Lo prometes?_

—_Lo prometemos –Dijeron los otros siete a coro, uno de ellos casi a regañadientes. Snow estaba a punto de contestar cuando un fuerte sacudón la lanzó fuera de la cosa en la que estaba viajando._

_— ¡SNOW! –Gritaron sus amigos asustados viendo caer a su amiga hasta que desapareció._

— _¡No se vayan! –Aun podían escuchar los ruegos desesperados de Snow mientras trataba de alcanzarlos- ¡No me dejen aquí, por favor regresen! –Pero la única voz que podía hacer algo era también la única que no los escuchaba. _

— _¡Snow, Snow, Snow! –Gritaba 'Alitas' tratando de llegar hasta su amiga''_

**_…_**

—Snow, Snow –Repetía dormido Patamon con lagrimas en los ojos mientras los demás también parecían tristes por lo que veían en sus sueños, casi todos estaban soñando lo mismo. Al oírlo la gatita digital lanzó un suspiro de tristeza mientras trataba de despertarlo. Decidió que una vez que encontraran al octavo niño elegido y regresaran al digimundo, ella iba a irse por su cuenta de una buena vez. No podría seguir viajando con ellos cuando encontraran a Snow, su corazón no resistiría más sufrimiento.

**_…_**

Los chicos regresan al campamento, donde recuerdan que deben buscar al octavo niño elegido que andaba en Hikarigaoka. Sora se pregunta si Myotismon ya lo habrá encontrado, pero Izzy la tranquiliza diciéndole que no pasó ni un minuto de la llegada de Myotismon y su ejército, ya que el tiempo en el digimundo corría de manera diferente a la del mundo humano.

—El problema es como vamos a ir hasta Hikarigaoka –Señaló Matt cargando a Tsunomon en sus brazos- Ese lugar esta muy apartado de aquí.

— ¿Pero de verdad este es el día en el que desaparecimos del campamento? –Quiso saber Joe preocupado- Porque en el digimundo permanecimos durante meses –Mimi estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que Tai decide ir a dar un vistazo y empieza a bajar corriendo las escaleras, seguido de los demás. Koromon se resbala y cae por las escaleras, pero por suerte Tai lo atrapa antes de que se dé con el suelo. El castaño les dice que no tienen que ir todos juntos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer si alguien los llega a ver? –No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando se escuchó a alguien gritando '¡Yagami!'

— ¿Qué es un Yagami? –Preguntó Biyomon.

—Es el apellido de Tai y su hermana –Le contestó Gatomon con una pequeña sonrisa. La sola idea de que volvería a ver a Kari la ponía muy feliz.

— ¿En serio? –Se sorprendió Koromon. Ninguno pudo hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo despistado que era la bolita rosa porque justo en ese momento se volvió a escuchar a alguien llamando a Tai y desde el camino llegó corriendo un humano adulto.

—Es el profesor Fujiyama –Explicó la pelirroja mientras el líder corría hasta su querido profesor.

— ¡Cabeza hueca! –Lo regañó el adulto haciendo que terminara en el suelo con Koromon sobre su estomago- ¡No estés perdiendo el tiempo jugando! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin hacer tus deberes? –El castaño estaba pensando en una explicación más o menos coherente cuando tuvo que taparle la boca a Koromon que a pesar de haber venido antes a ese mundo seguía sin entender que no debía abrir la boca delante de los humanos.

Sin prestarle atención al extraño comportamiento del niño, el profesor le avisa que el campamento se canceló por las nevadas ocurridas y que los demás participantes ya están listos para regresar a sus casas.

—Ya veo –Dijo Tai levantándose y sonriendo nervioso al igual que los demás.

— ¿Qué son esas porquerías que traen en las manos? –Preguntó el profesor Fujiyama mirando a los digimon de los niños. Le llamaron la atención dos de ellos en particular: Uno parecía ser alguna clase de roedor naranja con orejas de murciélago, y el otro era un gato blanco con morado que juraría que se veía incomodo en los brazos del rubio- ¿Son juguetes?

—Si profesor –Mintió el chico retrocediendo.

—Nosotros no somos ninguna porquería –Contradijo Motimon mientras él y Patamon miraban ofendidos al humano tan grosero que tenían delante. Izzy y TK tuvieron que taparles la boca y pedirles que guardaran silencio.

Mimi dice que son muñecos abandonados, Joe dijo que los encontraron en un sitio abandonado y les costó trabajo hacerlo, Tai explica que es un regalo para Kari que no pudo ir al campamento por un resfriado.

— ¿No cree que sería un excelente regalo? –Momentos después metía él también la pata cuando dijo que ya estaba mejor porque le preparo un omelette (tapando la boca de su compañero cuando le explicó al profesor que lo hizo antes de venir al campamento).

—Supongo que le gustará –Aceptó el profesor- Aunque creo que ella preferiría ese –Agregó señalando a Gatomon- Que yo recuerde dijiste que a tu hermana le gustaban los gatos ¿No?

El profesor les indica que alisten sus cosas y reportarse en el estacionamiento para iniciar el regreso a sus casas. Tai recuerda el asunto Hikarigaoka y tiene un plan.

—Ya tienes otro rival Patamon –Se burló en voz baja Gomamon aprovechando que ninguno de los digimon podía moverse. Sin embargo el destino no estaba de su lado porque apenas terminó de decir estas palabras una pequeña cantidad de nieve que estaba en las ramas de un pino cayó justo sobre su cabeza.

_**0000000**_

Mientras tanto en Hikarigaoka Wizardmon y DemiDevimon observan desde la azotea de un edificio el lugar en el que supuestamente viviría el octavo niño elegido. El vampiro mientras tanto dice que se refugiará en el mundo de las sombras hasta que se oculte el sol.

—Hazte cargo de lo demás Wizardmon –Ordena lanzándole un objeto que el mago atrapa en el acto. Abre mucho los ojos al ver de que se trata: El emblema de la Luz. No, se corrigió segundos después al observarlo mejor, era solo una copia del emblema y su etiqueta. El emblema original todavía debía seguir dentro de…

_**0000000**_

—Pongan atención: Por nada del mundo tienen que hablar frente a los demás humanos –Le dijo Tai a los digimon mientras se acercaban a los autobuses que los llevarían de regreso a sus casas. Palmon explica que se refiere a que actúen como muñecos de felpa ante la mirada de Gomamon que piensa que está actuando raro por la pose que puso al decir eso.

— ¡Mira Tai! –Grita Koromon por lo que su compañero le vuelve a tapar la boca.

—Por eso te dije que no hablaras frente a los demás –Lo regañó el castaño.

—Pero es que hay muchos niños como ustedes –Se defendió la bolita rosa.

—Jamás imagine que habría tantos niños –Comentó la digimon del amor viendo al montón de niños esperando para subir a los autobuses.

—No deberías sorprenderte con tan poca cosa, en este mundo hay cientos de ellos. No, me equivoqué deben ser millones –Se corrigió la pelirroja haciendo que todos los digimon quedaran en shock ¿Millones?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que hay millones de Sora? –Se sorprendió Biyomon al oír cuantos niños habían en el mundo.

_''Imposible''_ Se dijo Gatomon viendo a los niños mientras la pelirroja le explicaba enojada a su digimon que ella era la única Sora que existía. Aunque hubieran millones de Mimis, Matts, Tais o incluso Joes con sus propias focas parlantes (Y que el cielo la ayudara de ser así), se negaba a creer que podía existir otra niña como la hermana menor de Tai. Kari era única, no existía nadie en ningún mundo como ella.

—Cuando vayamos a la ciudad podrán ver muchos, muchos niños y también adultos –Prometió TK sorprendiendo a Patamon y a Tsunomon.

Mimi se emociona al ver a dos de sus amigas y las saluda como si las viera después de mucho tiempo, pero habían transcurrido solo unos minutos en la tierra.

—Le dije que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo en el mundo real –Se quejó Tai viendo la escena mientras Gatomon ayudaba a Palmon a levantarse ya que la castaña la había tirado al suelo apenas vio a sus amigas.

—Gracias –Dijo la digimon de la pureza a lo que la gatita solo le regaló una gran sonrisa, llevaba sonriendo casi desde que despertaron.

—Oye Joe, si tenemos que hacernos pasar por muñecos ¿Quiere decir que nos tendrán que llevar en brazos? –Preguntó Gomamon divertido borrando la sonrisa de la cara de la digimon. Odiaba los abrazos, tal vez incluso mas que al agua pero solo un poco menos que a la foca en momentos como esos. Por el bien de su misión esperaba que encontraran pronto a el octavo niño elegido, de lo contrario un día simplemente se iba a hartar y matar de una vez a esa cosa. Dudaba que al final alguien la condenara por hacerle tal favor al digimundo.

**_…_**

Tai intenta pedirle permiso al profesor Fujiyama para poder bajar a mitad del camino, pero éste se niega aduciendo que el deber de los profesores es llevarlos a casa.

—No sea tan malo conmigo, quiero que me deje cerca de Hikarigaoka –Pidió una vez mas.

— ¿Hikarigaoka? ¿Y por qué ese lugar? –Quiso saber el profesor.

—Lo que pasa es que solía vivir ahí, y como me sentí un poco nostálgico –Inventó el castaño torciendo solo un poco la verdad. Después de todo si había vivido allí cuando era más pequeño.

— ¡Por favor! –Corearon los demás, a excepción de Mimi que seguía con sus amigas, ante la suplica de Tai.

El encargado del transporte dice que para llegar allá, tienen que salir de la autopista para llegar a la avenida Izumi y que si los deja allí podrán caminar, quedando a pocos minutos del lugar. Tai dije que entonces los deje allí pero el profesor insiste en que debe darles permiso primero.

—Déjenos ahí por favor –Insistió Matt al lado de su hermano- Es que queremos ver algo ahí, ese lugar nos trae muy buenos recuerdos de cuando TK y yo solíamos vivir como familia antes de que nos separaran –Explicó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermanito con pesar, antes de que ambos se fundieran en un abrazo, aplastando a los digimon. Tai se pasó una mano por la cara al ver esto ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para dejarse engañar con una mentira como esa? Al parecer el profesor Fujiyama, ya que casi con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo que podían ir a visitar su antiguo hogar siempre y cuando les avisaran a sus padres por teléfono.

**_…_**

—Vamos, contesten –Pedía Tai con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Tal y como le tuvieron que prometer al profesor estaban llamando a sus padres para avisarles que ellos siete se bajarían en Hikarigaoka. Joe, Matt Izzy y Mimi ya habían hablado (Aunque la última estuvo un buen rato al teléfono tratando de convencer a sus padres de que su princesita estaría bien con sus amigos y que volvería pronto a su casa).

Finalmente se escuchó que levantaban el auricular del otro lado.

— ¿Hola? –Preguntó una vocecita al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Kari?

— ¿Hermano? ¿Qué no estabas en el mundo de Koromon y Gatomon?

—Si, si, hay estaba –Confirmó un poco nervioso porque sus padres la oyeran- ¿Mamá o papá están allí contigo?

—Todavía no regresaron –Explicó la castaña haciendo una pausa- Hermano ¿Koromon está contigo? –Preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Eh? –Se sorprendió Tai por su pregunta- Si, él esta conmigo. Todos regresamos sanos y salvos.

— ¿También Gatomon?

—Ella también, no te preocupes –Contestó segundos antes de que una mano enguantada le quitara el auricular.

— ¿Pasó algo malo Kari? –Quiso saber la digimon nerviosa empujando al elegido. Todos trataron de recuperar el teléfono pero ella era muy escurridiza y ninguno de ellos era capaz de atraparla.

—Nos veremos muy pronto –Prometió la gatita rato después devolviéndole finalmente el teléfono a Tai, que quiso decirle un par de cosas más a su hermanita pero ella ya había colgado.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer una locura como esa! –Reprochó Koromon mirándola enojado.

—Solo quería hablar con Kari –Se defendió Gatomon sonriendo nuevamente y saltando a los brazos de TK para fingir que era un muñeco.

— ¿Terminaron? –Preguntó el profesor asomando la cabeza. Reprimiendo una buena cantidad de maldiciones para la gata loca, fueron finalmente a subir a los autobuses.

_**0000000**_

Ya en el autobús Palmon miraba como Mimi hablaba animadamente con sus amigas mientras ella, Biyomon y Gomamon tenían que ir con el equipaje porque eran demasiado grandes. TK tenía entre sus brazos a Patamon y a Gatomon (que al principio se había resistido diciendo que prefería ir con ellos ahí arriba pero al final accedió a insistencia de Koromon) y aun desde esa distancia notaba que su amiga estaba un poco roja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Patamon en un susurro acercando un poco más su cara a la de la gatita para que no los vieran. Inmediatamente la gatita se movió en la dirección contraria para alejarse.

—No es nada –Mintió poniéndose mas roja y apartando la mirada. Apenas tuviera oportunidad le pediría a Tai para cambiar de lugar. Tal vez TK fuera el único que, por alguna extraña razón, la podía abrazar sin hacerla sentir tan incomoda pero no creía poder seguir resistiendo esa situación por mucho tiempo mas.

— ¡Que lindos! –Dijo una niña de la edad de Izzy y Mimi al otro lado del autobús refiriéndose a los 'peluches'.

— ¿Verdad que si? –Contestó Tai mientras TK le tapaba la boca de Gatomon para que ella no dijera eso de que no quería ser linda, que quería ser fuerte.

Izzy descubre que puede ver la información digital en el mundo real además de que el digivice manda señal, el profesor sorprendido por ver eso que "estaba de moda" y quiere ver eso pero Tai no quería dejarlo, Sora le muestra el digivice, Izzy dice que no es nada de malo hacerlo.

—Es que me dio la impresión de que un digimon malo nos atacaba –Dijo el castaño.

— ¿El profesor Fujiyama es un digimon malo? –Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

—Muy malo –Resaltó Tai- Si alguna vez olvidas la tarea él comienza a atacarte con sus súper masajes. Es algo horrible –Al oír esto ultimo el profesor decide hacerle justamente eso al mayor de los Yagami.

—Eso debe doler –Murmuró Patamon viendo como el pobre Tai recibía uno de los súper masajes de su profesor.

—Pudo ser peor, al menos no lo ha mordido –Señaló Gatomon distraída haciendo que todos miraran su anillo, o mejor dicho la delgada cicatriz en su cola que afortunadamente su anillo dorado cubría la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Perdón –Se disculpó una vez mas Patamon haciendo una mueca.

—No te disculpes, es mi favorita –Le restó importancia la minina mirando por la ventana. Si Tokomon no la hubiera mordido cuando se conocieron, tal vez no estaría viajando con ellos en estos momentos. Pero aun así tenia pensado separarse cuando regresaran al digimundo, su pobre corazón no podría soportar quedarse cuando encontraran a la octava digimon.

_**0000000**_

_**''****¿Cómo esta la tuya?''**_ Le preguntó Ailes mientras Patamon y Gatomon estaban en su propio mundo.

_''Sufriendo por culpa de ya sabes quien, ese chico le está haciendo daño sin darse cuenta'' _Contestó secamente _''¿Y el tuyo que tal está?''_

_**''****Hay veces en las que me gustaría decirle toda la verdad para ver si así entiende de una buena vez''**_ Confesó lanzando un suspiro _** ''Pero entonces recuerdo que si hacemos eso todo este trabajo habrá sido en vano''**_

_''Por lo menos ya falta poco para que se den cuenta''_ Dijo Nix tratando de ver el lado positivo _''Casi no puedo esperar para ver sus reacciones cuando lo descubran''_

_**''******__A_hora que lo recuerdo ¿De casualidad no tuviste nada que ver con esa 'ángel chica' que vio Motimon?''

_''¿De verdad piensas que yo sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? No me conoces en absoluto''_ Fingió escandalizarse.

_**''Al contrario: Te conozco demasiado bien, por eso creo que tuviste algo que ver con ese pequeño adelanto del futuro''**_

_''No, esta vez no fue cosa mía''_ Contestó Nix con una sonrisa _''Lo hizo ella sola, parece que esta comenzando a controlar ese poder. Al menos inconscientemente''_

_**''******__E_so asusta''

_''No tienes idea de cuanto''_

_**0000000**_

Debajo de un estacionamiento, un grupo de sombras le informaban acerca de sus progresos (o mejor dicho falta de ellos) a un ataúd.

— ¿Aun no lo encuentran? –Preguntó Myotismon dentro del ataúd.

—Hemos estado buscando, pero nos dimos cuenta de que el octavo niño elegido no esta en esta región –Contestó Wizardmon inexpresivo. Como DemiDevimon lo escuchó decir eso no le quedó otra más que explicárselo él mismo a Myotismon si no quería que lo asesinara por hacerlo perder su tiempo. Desde que Gatomon le hizo aquella cicatriz cuando le robaron se había vuelto aun más irascible y desconfiado que antes.

—DemiDevimon –Llamó el chupasangre levantando la tapa de su ataúd. El vampirito tenía varias copias del emblema y su etiqueta colgando de su cuello. Myotismon hizo que DemiDevimon les entregara a cada uno una copia y les explicó que cuando se acercaran al octavo niño elegido esta respondería.

— ¿Y en donde se encuentra el emblema original? –Preguntó un Bakemon cuando le entregaron la suya. El vampiro mayor lo eliminó de un solo golpe de su látigo por su insolencia.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Quiso saber furioso. El emblema original había sido lo que Gatomon le había robado y por lo que la asesinó. Además de la humillación que sintió al darse cuenta de que un pedazo de basura como ese pudo engañarlo de ese modo, lo peor era que esos inútiles aun no habían podido recuperar el emblema de la Luz. Ahora estaba seguro de que Gatomon tuvo un cómplice, y en cuanto le volviera a poner las manos encima a haría que le dijera su nombre antes de enviarla nuevamente al infierno.

Una vez que les ordenó a sus aliados que busquen de manera intensa al niño elegido, cada uno se va a cumplir con su misión por otra parte. Pero sin que nadie lo notara, cierto mago levantó del piso la copia del emblema que le entregaron al Bakemon recién eliminado y se la llevó a pesar de tener ya una. Ese otro emblema falso le sería de mucha utilidad en su misión, y si conseguía las copias de otros miembros del ejército cuando fueran eliminados no se quejaría.

_**0000000**_

Desde un puente los niños elegidos y los digimon observan irse al autobús con el resto de sus compañeros. Biyomon está sorprendida al ver un edificio al que cree que es un castillo, Sora le explica que hay varios departamentos donde viven muchas familias y le dice que ella vivía allí e iba a la tercera escuela primaria en el mismo salón que Tai. Matt afirma que lo hacía en la cuarta escuela primaria, Joe dice que no fue actuación lo que hicieron (el se lo había creído al principio también) y que estudiaba en la quinta escuela primaria, TK recuerda algunas cosas de este lugar, Mimi manifiesta que vivió allí cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, Izzy recordó que vivió por allí poco tiempo, Tai notó que era coincidencia que todos vivieron en Hikarigaoka.

—Eso no puede ser una simple casualidad –Señaló Izzy cuando sin que ninguno de ellos lo viera una nube de murciélagos pasó volando por el cielo y a unas sombras corriendo a gran velocidad por una calle antes de separarse.

Pero había un digimon que estaba destruyendo carros, semáforos y una moto, cuyo dueño le reprocha eso y le lanza su casco y corre pero devuelve el golpe. Una pareja se sorprende al ver un elefante salvaje en la ciudad, el novio cree que es parte de una película de verdad.

—Tal vez debí haber escogido a otro digimon para esto –Se dijo Wizardmon observando desde un edificio.

Este digimon elefante comienza a provocar problemas de tránsito vehicular, despistando a los vehículos, incluso destruyendo uno de esos carros con su pie y el semáforo del lugar. Uno de los choferes trata de llamar a la policía pero no hay señal.

**_…_**

Mientras tanto, los niños están en una tienda en donde Tai dice que solía comprar dulces y refrescos, igual que Mimi. Matt y TK solían jugar en un parque cercano aunque el más joven no lo recuerda bien.

—Lo que mas recuerdo es que una vez te pusiste a pelear con otro niño que sin querer te dio un pelotazo en la espalda –Confesó el rubio menor. Ese día estaba grabado en su memoria porque, mientras su hermano discutía con ese niño (que ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a Tai), él se puso a jugar con una niña que parecía ser de su edad de cabello castaño y ojos rojos con un silbato en el cuello. Era una niña muy linda y muy amable, y se hicieron amigos fácilmente, pero no volvió a verla después de ese día. No sabía cual era su nombre y por más que la buscó cada vez que volvían a ese parque nunca se volvieron a encontrar.

Izzy dice que él solo vivió en Hikarigaoka por unos cuantos meses y Joe deduce la razón por la que se fueron del sitio, por un atentado terrorista que ocurrió hace 4 años.

**_…_**

De repente vieron carros de la policía en camino hacia esa dirección, así que los niños corren suponiendo que era obra de Myotismon.

Mientras tanto Mammothmon sigue destrozando todo a diestra y siniestra, cuando llegan Izzy busca la información acerca de ese digimon en su computadora. La policía ve a los niños y les dicen que deben refugiarse porque ese lugar era demasiado peligroso y trata de llamar refuerzos. Justo en ese momento el digimon mamut se da cuenta de la presencia de los elegidos y decide ir tras ellos. Koromon y Tsunomon quieren pelear pero sus compañeros les dicen que no podrán contra un digimon perfeccionado en esas condiciones.

—Yo me hago cargo de él –Dijo Biyomon digievolucionando en Birdramon para pelear y atacándolo con sus meteoros fugaces destruyendo por error una cabina telefónica. Al ver esto Sora recuerda que algo así sucedió en el pasado, al igual que Izzy cuando nota un autobús destruido tras otro ataque esquivado, luego Mammothmon ataca con sus colmillos a Birdramon que cae.

A medida que sigue la batalla los niños poco a poco comienzan a recordar lo que de verdad sucedió el día del supuesto atentado. No fue una bomba lo que destruyo el acueducto sino una bola de fuego que lanzó una de las dos 'bestias' que luchaban ese día. Mammothmon congela la cabeza y parte de las alas de Birdramon, pero entonces el emblema de Sora brilla haciendo que digievolucione a Garudamon protegiéndolos.

Tai recuerda en mente, que una de las bestias que pelearon era Greymon que los salvó a él y a Kari, los demás recuerdan que eso sucedió, en tanto Garudamon se montaba en Mammothmon comenzando a revertir la situación. Tai recordó que vio el proceso evolutivo de su digimon que peleó contra un digimon ave, en tanto Garudamon atrapó a Mammothmon y lo lanzó a la pista, lo derrota al lanzar su ala de espada.

Gatomon tuvo que apartar la mirada dolida cuando vio que Yokomon regresaba feliz a los brazos de Sora. No sabía porque pero desde hace mucho sentía como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón cada vez que veía a alguno de los niños siendo cariñoso con su compañero.

—Ahora entiendo porque Kari me dijo que conocía a Koromon, cuando era bebé ella lo conoció –Apenas escuchó el nombre de Kari toda su atención se centro en lo que estaban hablando.

— ¿Ya la conocías? –Preguntó Patamon a Koromon.

—Tal vez fue otro Koromon. Pero admito que la primera vez que vi a Tai me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia –En ese momento se empiezan a oír las sirenas de la policía y deciden escapar antes de que los atrapen.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? –Murmuró Gatomon dándose la vuelta y viendo como algo brillaba en el agujero que dejo el digimon elefante. De un solo salto fue hasta ese lugar y regresó instantes después con algo en sus manos.

— ¿Qué parte de 'no hagas mas locuras' no entendiste? –Le reprochó Koromon a la gatita cuando regreso. Fue un milagro que nadie mas la viera.

— ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Izzy ignorando los gritos. La gata les mostró algo que los sorprendió a todos ellos. En sus manos traía un emblema con el dibujo de una especie de flor rosa, el mismo que veía en sus sueños y que apareció en el escudo que hizo D'Arcmon.

— ¿Es el emblema del octavo niño elegido? –Preguntó TK curioso.

—Es solo una copia –Señaló Gatomon dándosela a Izzy para que la examinara.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –Quiso saber Gomamon.

—Solo lo sé –Ni ella entendía bien la razón, pero no tenía duda de que ese no era el verdadero emblema. El verdadero estaba en un lugar seguro.

_**…**_

Izzy se pregunta por qué ellos fueron escogidos y no algún otro niño del campamento además deduce el misterio del porqué fueron elegidos y dice el perfil del octavo niño elegido, que conocía a los digimon cuatro años antes cuando vivían en Hikarigaoka.

—Si no se encuentra en Hikarigaoka, vayamos a buscarlo en otros lugares –Sugirió Tai- Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo Myotismon y sus hombres nos llevaran la delantera.

Deciden ir a buscarlo en Odaiba, ya que después de todo los siete viven allí.

—Pronto volverás a ver a Kari –Le dijo Patamon a Gatomon haciendo que esta sonriera.

—Pero antes de eso –Interrumpió Koromon mirando con malos ojos a los dos digimon en brazos del elegido de la esperanza- TK, deja que Tai lleve en brazos a Gatomon.

—No sé si es una buena idea –Se metió Matt recordando cierto escudo que se interpuso cuando él trató de cargar a la digimon- A ella no le gustan los abrazos.

—Si quiere ver a la hermana de Tai se va a tener que aguantar –Insistió la bolita rosa. Casi a regañadientes la digimon pasó a manos del castaño, aunque sorprendentemente una vez que lo hizo resultó que no había mucha diferencia que con TK. Tal vez por ser el hermano de Kari no era tan malo, pero aun así no podía esperar para volver a ver a Kari.

—No fue tan malo ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Yokomon en brazos de Sora mientras esta la acariciaba suavemente. Nuevamente la asaltó esa sensación de vació, como le gustaría que ese sentimiento desapareciera.

_''Solo un poco mas''_ Le prometió Nix sin que esta la escuchara _''Solo debes resistir un poco mas. Muy pronto se llenará el vació''_

* * *

_Continuará._

_**anaiza18:**__ Si no aparecía allí, veía difícil que lo hiciera en el futuro. Y tengo planes de que haga acto de presencia al menos una vez mas en el futuro._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Adivinaste, me inspire en los tres angelitos de frontier. Estuve por poner en su lugar a la digievolución de Terriermon, pero al final decidí respetar ese triangulo. _

_**yei-lin:**__ Que bueno que notaste esa parte, parece que nadie más le dio importancia. Lo que pensará MegaKabuterimon cuando vea de nuevo a 'la ángel chica' y se dé cuenta de quien se trataba._

_**White:**__ La única digimon que inventé es Gypsymon, y eso solo porque no encontré ninguna digimon adivina (lo mas cercano que encontré en la wikia fue una nota acerca de un Gekomon que veía el futuro cuando estaba borracho 0_o). Turuiemon es nada menos que la etapa adulta de Kerpymon, el ángel de frontier que fue corrompido y causó tantos problemas._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Si todavía le quedaba alguna culpa de su vida pasada, cosa que dudo mucho, las pagó mientras estuvo en la casita de Gennai. Y una buena prueba de que tanto Patamon como Gatomon son de naturaleza sagrada es que Gomamon sigue vivo a pesar de todos sus molestos comentarios._

_**IVYMON:**__ Me alegra que te encantara, aunque a Koromon y (sobre todo) a Patamon no les hizo ninguna gracia ver a ese digimon conejo._

_**patamon:**__ Prefiero no pensar en como sería si algo así pasara, lo mas cercano que se me ocurre es cuando regresan al digimundo y todo el grupo esta dentro de la boca de Whamon mientras este nada por el océano (creo)._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	21. Juntas otra vez

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Juntas otra vez**_

En un parque de diversiones de Tokio, Wizardmon disfruta haciendo diversos trucos de magia para entretener a un grupo de niños mientras observa disimuladamente su copia del emblema para ver si reacciona con alguno de ellos. Una parte de él deseaba ser quien encuentre al octavo niño, mientras que otra secretamente esperaba que fueran el resto de los niños elegidos quienes encontraran a su camarada. Además a pesar de que Myotismon contaba con un mayor numero de digimon buscando al portador del emblema de la Luz, los niños elegidos contaban con una enorme ventaja de la que seguramente aun no se habían dado cuenta.

—Muy bien, para mi siguiente truco necesito un voluntario –Sonrió al ver como todos los niños levantaban sus manos y gritaban para llamar su atención, todos ellos eran tan lindos. Era una verdadera pena que estuviera tan ocupado buscando a uno en particular.

— ¡Yo señor Wiz! –Chilló uno entusiasmado dando brinquitos para llamar su atención. Al oír como lo llamaba el mago digimon sintió como una garra helada le oprimía el corazón. No tenía sentido sentirse culpable ahora, ya había tomado una decisión y la mantendría hasta el final, sin importar lo duro que fuera.

_**0000000**_

Mientras tanto los niños se dirigen hasta la estación de trenes para volver a Odaiba.

—De haberlo sabido nos hubiéramos quedado en el autobús –Se quejó Mimi mientras trataba de leer, sin éxito, el mapa ferroviario para ver cual tren los llevaría mas rápido a sus casas. Por suerte Izzy, con su computadora de la que nunca se despegaba, les dijo que debían tomar el tren de la línea Toei 12, hasta la estación de Nakano Sakaue, después abordar la línea Marunouchi para ir a la estación de Shin Koenji para luego tomar un tren que los lleve hacia Odaiba. Para no llamar la atención de las demás personas les dijeron a los digimon que ellos tendrían que hacerse pasar por muñecos de peluche, a lo que Yokomon responde feliz que a ella no le importaba eso ya que era muy feliz estando en brazos de Sora. Estaban por bajar a la plataforma a esperar que llegara el tren cuando Tai les avisa a sus amigos que primero tiene que hacerle una visita a los baños y sale corriendo en la dirección contraria antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada.

—Al fin –Suspiró Gatomon cuando se vio libre del agarre del castaño, al menos por un rato. Por un momento se le ocurrió ir con el equipaje (si era como el autobús) de esa cosa que llamaban tren, así estaría con ellos sin llamar tanto la atención. Pero aun más importante: Nadie tendría que abrazarla. El único problema sería cuando bajaran, ya que dudaba que nadie creyera que era un peluche que podía moverse. Sin embargo mientras pensaba en las distintas opciones para evitar que la abrazaran no notó que TK se había acercado sigilosamente hasta que este la levantó en el aire.

— ¿Pero qué? –Se sorprendió la gata al sentir como la apretaba contra su pecho.

—Así no vas a escaparte y hacer alguna locura hasta que Tai regrese –Explicó el digimon naranja desde el suelo.

—Yo nunca hago locuras.

— ¿Y cómo llamas a, por ejemplo, correr hasta el agujero que dejo Mammothmon en lugar de escapar? Y no nos digas que eso no fue peligroso –Quiso saber Koromon en tono acusador.

—Primero: No corrí hacia allá, salté –Corrigió como si fuera realmente importante- Y segundo: No era como si Myotismon fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento. Al menos por ahora estamos a salvo de ese chupasangre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –Se metió Izzy al oír esto ultimo.

—Que a pesar de lo poderoso que es, Myotismon no puede atacarlos durante el día, la Luz lo debilita demasiado –Por alguna razón apenas dijo esto volvió a asaltarla un terrible dolor de cabeza. Como le gustaría saber porque la simple mención de la Luz tenía ese efecto en ella.

**_…_**

_**''¿Se lo decimos?''**_ Preguntó Ailes.

_''¿Y perdernos la diversión? Mejor dejemos que se dé cuenta por si sola''_

_**''****Eres cruel''**_

_''Como si no supiera que lo que te pasa es que no quieres perder la apuesta que hicimos''_ Ailes hizo una mueca al verse descubierto _''Nunca debiste decir que ella lo descubriría primero, odio admitirlo pero es bastante despistada en ese aspecto''_

_**''**__D_ebe ser algo de familia'' Bromeó refiriéndose a cierto digimon tragón que también podía ser muy despistado a veces.

**_…_**

Finalmente llegan a la zona de espera de los trenes, una vez que Tai regresó del baño y por insistencia de su digimon volvió a tomar en brazos a Gatomon. Koromon y Tsunomon pensaron que ese lugar es una cueva y que creen oír un digimon, ambos digimon van a los rieles justo cuando estaba pasando un tren, casi de milagro ambos digimon tuvieron tiempo para evitar ser aplastados.

—A veces hasta me avergüenza admitir que te conozco –Le confesó la gata al digimon rosa una vez que volvió a brazos de Tai. Koromon no se atrevió a decir nada por la mirada tan fría que le lanzó.

_**0000000**_

—Hiciste que me preocupara por ti –Regañó Tai a su digimon dándole un golpe en la cabeza una vez que estuvieron a bordo del tren.

En tanto una madre estaba con un bebé llorando, Sora le cede el asiento pero las lágrimas se terminaron ya que ese bebé se interesó por la planta roja que tenía Yokomon, el bebé quería cogerlo a pesar de que su madre quería evitar que siguiera jalando, los digimon y los niños se asustaron por lo que pasaba a Yokomon. Sin embargo el bebé siguió tirando y tirando decidido a quitarle esa flor hasta que la pobre Yokomon ya no pudo resistir mas.

— ¡Ya no me estés jalando! –Gritó finalmente haciendo que el bebé sorprendido la soltara, pero llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Habló! –Señaló un niño tras un momento de silencio- ¡Esa cosa habló!

Por suerte Sora (a diferencia de cierto castaño que ya estuvo una vez en esa situación) pensó rápido en una solución y, cubriendo con su mano la boca de Yokomon, se puso a conversar con ella como si fuera de verdad una muñeca haciendo parecer que era ventrílocua. Todo habría terminado ahí si el mismo niño molesto que señaló que habló no hubiera decidido comenzar a pedirle a su padre que le comprara un 'muñeco' como ese.

—Disculpa jovencita ¿En dónde venden esos muñecos? ¿Puedes decírmelo? –Preguntó el padre del niño acercándose a Sora. Sus amigos se preocuparon mientras los demás pasajeros miraron a la pelirroja esperando una respuesta, incluso los adultos y una chica que iba ya en secundaria.

Justo cuando el tren para en la estación de Ner Ima, Sora muy nerviosa indica que es en la tienda departamental Rábano de Ner Ima, haciendo que casi todos los pasajeros, incluso la señora y el bebé, bajaran en esa estación.

—Muchas gracias –Le dijo la señora a Sora antes de bajar con un muy feliz bebé ante la idea de tener su propio peluche con una flor.

— ¡Adiós! –Se despide alegremente Yokomon momentos antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Una vez que estuvieron solos en el vagón la portadora del Amor volvió a sentarse con sus amigos y todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Estuvo muy cerca.

—Pensé que las personas nos descubrirían –Confesó Tai.

— ¿Y cuál es la tienda departamental Rábano de Ner Ima? –Quiso saber Joe solo por curiosidad.

—Ni idea –Contestó la pelirroja. Todos están cansados y poco a poco comienzan a dejarse ganar por el sueño.

Gatomon estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos de lo pesados que sentía los parpados. Gracias a la 'excelente' ubicación de la casa de Gennai no había podido dormir más que un par de horas antes de que tuvieran que volver al castillo. A pesar de ser un gato ella nunca tuvo necesidad de dormir mucho ya que en su vida anterior no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, pero el aire acondicionado sumado a los dos cuerpos tan calentitos que tenia a su lado… Tal vez podría darse una pequeña siestecita, seguro cuando despertara ya todos habrían bajado del tren y ella estaría un paso mas cerca de volver a ver a Kari.

— ¿Y en dónde tenemos que bajar nosotros? –Oyó que preguntaba TK antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Lo último que escuchó fue que Izzy le contestaba Nakano Sakaue.

**_…_**

Sin que ninguno de los elegidos ni sus digimon les prestara atención, un niño de unos 11 años serio y de cabello azul que usaba lentes los había estado observando mientras fingía leer uno de los libros que había ido a buscar en Ner Ima. Estaba seguro de haber visto hablar a esos muñecos y quería averiguar como fue eso posible. Después de que descartara que tuvieran alguna clase de chip en su interior, la única explicación que se le ocurría era que no fueran en realidad muñecos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para probar su teoría llegaron hasta su parada y dirigiendo una última mirada a los 'peluches' se bajó en la estación de Nakano Sakaue. No fue sino hasta que llego hasta el edificio en el que vivía que se le ocurrió que pudo haberse acercado a esos niños con la excusa de querer despertarlos antes de bajar, después de todo los había oído decir que también se bajaban en su misma parada. Pero mientras dejaba sus libros en su habitación antes de ponerse a enseñarle a su hermanito a hace burbujas con una pajita, se dijo que no debería darle tanta importancia, seguro había sido su imaginación.

**_…_**

_''Las sombras la tenían completamente rodeada, no había ninguna forma de que pudiera escapar. La pequeña digimon trató de encontrar una salida, pero fue inútil. Su única opción era quedarse quieta y esperar que no le hicieran daño._

—_Eso no es cierto –Oyó decir a una voz que por algún motivo le parecía muy familiar- Puedes pelear contra ellas. _

— _¿Cómo? Son muy fuertes y yo soy demasiado débil. No podré ganarles yo sola –Respondió la babé asustada- Tengo mucho miedo._

—_No estás sola __–Contestó la_ voz acercándose poco a poco entre las sombras- Y no debes temerle a la Oscuridad. Ella no puede dañarte ya que la Esperanza siempre va a proteger a la L…''

**_…_**

—Llave estranguladora –Murmuró en sueños el castaño comenzando a ahorcar a la gatita y despertándola bruscamente. La digimon trató de despertarlo para que la soltara, pero el chico parecía estar soñando que competía por el titulo de campeón del mundo o algo así ya que nada parecía funcionar. Comenzando a quedarse sin aire y viendo como cierta foca digital observaba la escena divertido, Gatomon decidió utilizar un truco que no había usado desde la primera vez que digievolucinó a Salamon, diciéndose que eso le dolería mas a ella de lo que le dolería a Tai. Sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse clavó sus dientes en la mano enguantada del chico de cabello castaño, despertándolo y de paso despertando a los demás por el potente grito que lanzó Tai. No podían hablar, pero nadie le dijo nada acerca de no morder. Afortunadamente en ese momento por el altavoz se anunciaba que estaban llegando a la estación de Shinjuku y decidieron que ya después tendrían tiempo para regañarla.

_**0000000**_

—Gatomon no tiene que envidiarle a Tokomon –Se quejó Tai mientras Joe miraba su herida, aunque en realidad ni siquiera traspasó la piel- ¿Qué le hice a ese gato loco para que actuara así?

— ¿Además de estrangularla dormido? –Preguntó Gomamon, feliz porque esta vez él no había sido el que provocó a la digimon enana.

—Espero que no se infecte –Murmuró Gatomon una vez que todos bajaron.

—No te preocupes, no fue más que un rasguño –Le restó importancia el peli azul enseñándole el brazo de su líder.

—Me refería a mi boca. En serio Tai ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? –Preguntó la digimon haciendo una mueca de asco para vergüenza del chico y diversión de los demás. Izzy dice que deben buscar la línea Marunouchi, así comienzan a caminar por la estación, en pleno camino, Koromon, Tsunomon y Palmon comienzan a sentir hambre.

—Pues resistan –Pidió el castaño- Yo también me muero de hambre.

—Quiero comer una hamburguesa –Murmuró Mimi en voz baja. De repente todos excepto Joe e Izzy se detuvieron.

— ¿Una hamburguesa? –Repitió Sora.

—Siento como si no hubiera comido por años –Todos se volvieron a ver a Mimi, que solo sonrió levemente.

_**…**_

Para cuando dos de los miembros mas inteligentes del grupo se dieron cuenta de su ausencia y empezaron a buscar a sus amigos, estos ya estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo sus queridas hamburguesas. Ni siquiera notaron que por poco se chocan con un digimon con el rostro de metal de no haber sido por un cuadro que pasó justo en ese momento.

—Se me había olvidado este sabor –Comentó Sora mientras humanos y digimon disfrutaban de la comida. Yokomon, Tsunomon y Koromon estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo mientras los demás lo hacían en el regazo de sus compañeros (Excepto Gatomon que lo hacia sobre el de Sora ya que se negó a repetir la experiencia en el tren). A Matt le preocupaba que alguien los viera pero por suerte nadie parecía prestarles atención. Poco después llegaron Izzy y Joe.

—Ustedes también deberían de comer algo, esta delicioso –Los invitó su líder. Joe trató de regañarlos por haber usado todo el dinero del transporte en la comida, pero a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veían tan enfadado su sermón no fue muy efectivo ya que apenas terminó a él también le sonaron las tripas y decidió usar todo su dinero para comer una hamburguesa enorme.

_''Me pregunto si todos los humanos son tan raros''_

Observando su digivice, Izzy llegó a la conclusión de que solo mostraban la ubicación de sus compañeros si estos se encontraban cerca.

_**0000000**_

Como ya no tenían dinero para viajar en tren, Tai dijo alegremente que tenía una idea estupenda con la cual todos ellos podrían regresar a Odaiba. Y al verlo bailar casi pisando la calle con su pulgar levantado tratando de que un auto se detuviera, todos entendieron lo que una 'idea estupenda' significaba para él.

—No dijiste que se trataba de pedir aventón –Dijo Matt viendo el baile.

— ¿Creen que funcione como se ve en los programas de televisión? –Preguntó Izzy, y al ver como por poco un auto atropella a Tai y a este gritándole al conductor fue respuesta suficiente.

—A Tai le tomará tres días convencer a alguien –Señaló Joe.

—Cierto –Aceptó el pelirrojo haciéndolo enojar.

— ¡Pues inténtenlo ustedes! –Les gritó a los portadores del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad.

— ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? –Así fue como dos ruborizados niños se pararon frente a la calle levantando lentamente sus pulgares como si fueran robots oxidados. Luego de que pasaron tres o cuatro autos sin detenerse y de que sus amigos se rieran, hicieron su propia versión del baile del aventón que había hecho Tai. Consiguieron que parara un taxi, pero al ver que no tenían dinero para pagarle el conductor les cerró la puerta antes de que subieran, provocando más risas de parte de sus compañeros.

Después vino el turno de Matt, que apenas lo intentó hizo que parara un auto pero como no había lugar suficiente para todos decidió dejarlo pasar (Aunque sospechaban que más tuvo que ver con que conducía una mujer que parecía tratar de seducirlo). Finalmente les tocó a Sora y a Mimi, que además hicieron unos carteles en los que pedían que los llevaran hasta Odaiba.

—Ahora si lo lograremos –Se ilusionó Joe.

—Si, después de todo son niñas –Le dio la razón el pelirrojo. Motimon agregó que las niñas podían llamar la atención de cualquier chico, ante la confusión de Koromon. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las chicas pararan un auto azul lo bastante grande como para que cupieran los siete. Pero hubo un pequeño problema antes de subir.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le reclamó Koromon a la gatita al verla otra vez en brazos de TK- Ven aquí –Ordenó.

—No pienso volver a viajar en el regazo de Tai, por poco y me asfixia en el tren –Señaló esta enterrando la cara entre el rubio y Patamon para que no la vieran hablar (Sin prestarle atención a las reacciones de su amigo que se había puesto rojo por su cercanía). Antes de que la bolita rosa pudiera reclamarle el conductor hizo sonar la bocina molesto para que se dieran prisa. Ya más tarde tendrían tiempo para arreglar cuentas con esa digimon testaruda y demente.

_**0000000**_

_''Supongo que así se vería Etemon de ser un humano''_ Pensó la minina viendo al conductor mientras este les decía a los niños que estaban allí solo porque eran los acompañantes de 'la linda Sora y la preciosa Mimi' y que si no se quedaban callados los arrojaría por la puerta sin importar en donde estuvieran. Era una suerte que las portadoras de Amor y la Pureza fueran mucho más tolerantes que ella, si alguien se atrevía a decirle linda como poco ya estaría desmayado de un puñetazo dado justo en donde más le dolía.

— ¿Quieres un caramelo preciosa Mimi? –Preguntó el conductor haciéndose dándoles dulces a ella y a Sora (Aunque estas en su lugar se los dieron a Yokomon y Palmon). Y ella que creía que solo las niñas como Mimi podían actuar de un modo tan vergonzoso como aquel. Justo en ese momento se detuvieron en un semáforo y aburrida, se puso a mirar por la ventana esperando que ya no faltara mucho para que llegaran a Odaiba. Solo quería volver a ver a Kari, no era mucho pedir ¿Cierto? Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que casi no nota que por la calle iba pasando un mago digimon que creía conocer muy bien con un montón de globos y un grupo de niños siguiéndolo.

— ¿Pero qué? –Por poco se para en el asiento al ver a su 'padre'. Como si se sintiera observado, Wizardmon se giró en su dirección y abrió mucho los ojos al verlos a todos en aquel auto. Por un segundo le pareció haber visto dicha en sus ojos al reconocerla, pero fue tan fugaz que no podía estar segura.

Estaba por decirles algo a los chicos, a pesar de que se suponía que no debían hablar cerca de otros humanos, cuando dentro del auto se escuchó un horrible sonido que esperaban nunca tener que volver a oír. Definitivamente ese idiota era la versión humana de Etemon, ya que ¿Qué otro sería tan raro y estúpido como para escuchar el Concierto Destructor a todo volumen? Mimi a los gritos trataba de decirle que le bajara al volumen, pero además de idiota ese sujeto debía estar sordo por culpa de esa 'música' porque entendía lo que se le daba la gana. Afortunadamente en la radio interrumpieron esa tortura para informar acerca de lo ocurrido en Hikarigaoka.

—Oigan, eso sí que es peligroso ¿Cómo dejaron escapar un elefante del zoológico? –Se burló el conductor mientras escuchaba. La gatita se preguntaba seriamente que tan malo podría ser arrojar al conductor por la autopista. En tanto Koromon tiene tantas ganas de ir al baño que no aguanta, y hace sus necesidades dentro de la camioneta. Todos salen de la camioneta por el olor y el tipo enojado exige saber quién fue el culpable.

—Perdón, yo… –Comenzó decir el castaño haciéndose cargo de su digimon.

— ¡Fui yo, fui yo quien me hice! –Lo interrumpió Sora inocentemente cargando con la culpa, después de todo dudaba que se enfadara tanto con ella y con Mimi- Discúlpame, enseguida te limpio tu camioneta –En vez de tranquilizarse el tipo siguió haciendo todavía más escándalo.

—No es cierto Sora, tú nunca harías esas cosas tan vulgares –Se negó a creerlo a pesar de que no llevaba ni media hora conociéndola. Recordando quienes estaban sentados atrás se puso a acusar a Joe de ser el cochino. Izzy trató de hacer que lo soltara pero el chofer lo apartó de un golpe haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo se cayera del puente en el que se habían estacionado. Por suerte antes de que ese imbécil fuera acusado de homicidio Motimon digievolucionó en Tentomon para salvar a su compañero, aunque con la luz de la digievolución llamaron la atención de un digimon calamar llamado Gesomon que justo estaba pasando por debajo del puente.

El 'valiente y amable' chofer huye espantado y Gomamon salta al río para pelear con Gesomon digievolucionando en Ikkakumon y distrayendo al calamar el tiempo suficiente para que Tentomon pudiera rescatar a Izzy.

— ¡Apareció otra bestia! –Dijo el conductor, solo le faltaba ponerse a gritar aterrado llamando a su mamá.

—Hasta que la foca sirve para algo –Comentó Gatomon divertida aunque sin atreverse a mirar el agua.

— ¡OTRO MÁS! –Finalmente el sujeto decidió hacerles un enorme favor desmayándose y manteniendo de una vez la boca cerrada.

La pelea llama la atención de mucha gente que se para en el puente para ver la pelea. Así se ve muchos transeúntes, tres chicas en el restaurante y a dos trabajadores que piensan que solo están estresados por el trabajo.

—Te lo estás perdiendo todo –Señaló Patamon y a regañadientes Gatomon asomo solo un poco la cabeza para ver, notando en un barco algo que llama su atención.

—Tentomon –Le pide al digimon insecto señalando lo que vio. Rápidamente el digimon insecto va hasta allá y regresa con la copia del emblema justo antes de que cayera en el mar.

—Vámonos –Le indico Matt a su hermano viendo el alboroto que causaron. Una vez que derrotó a Gesomon, Ikkakumon decide llevarlos él mismo hasta Odaiba dejando que algunos montaran en su lomo y mientras que a otros, debido a que no podía cargarlos a todos, los arrastraría mediante pedazos de madera.

—Más vale que no se te ocurra tirarme, foca sobrealimentada –Amenazó la gatita subiéndose a una madera. Si al aliento de pescado se le ocurría hacer alguna de sus bromas ella lo iba a matar, a resucitar, volverlo a matar y así por al menos cinco de sus vidas.

Sin que ninguno lo notara cierto vampirito Jr. los estaba observando para informarle acerca de eso al chupasangre mayor.

_**0000000**_

Revisando la heladera Kari se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba más leche, y viendo que ni sus padres ni su hermano regresaban todavía decidió ir hasta la tienda de la esquina a comprar un poco. Gracias a la comida que le preparó su hermano ya se sentía mucho mejor, así que poniéndose su ropa favorita y tomando la llave y por supuesto el dinero salió a comprar un paquete de leche antes de que su familia regresara. Tal vez con un poco de suerte podría ver a su hermano con Koromon y Gatomon antes de que llegaran. Estaba tan ilusionada con esa idea que no se dio cuenta de que su gato Miko se ponía a jugar con un extraño aparatito que encontró en la sala, ni mucho menos que cuando pasó por allí ese aparato brilló indicando que le pertenecía.

**_…_**

— ¿Crees que Kari ya se haya recuperado del resfriado? –Preguntó Koromon cuando se acercaban a casa del castaño. Por fortuna Ikkakumon había apreciado lo suficiente su vida como para no hacer ningún comentario mientras estaban en el agua, pero apenas llegaron a tierra firme se puso a molestar a la gatita. Razón por la cual cuando se separaron Joe llevaba en brazos a su digimon inconsciente con tres chichones uno encima del otro en la cabeza. A su lado iban Matt y TK, ya que para suerte o desgracia el rubio mayor vivía también cerca del edificio de los Yagami. Por motivos de seguridad TK todavía tenía en brazos a Gatomon, a la que no parecía importarle ahora tener que compartir el espacio con su amigo naranja.

—Ojala que sí, pero Kari es muy extraña –Por ese comentario recibió una mirada muy fea de la gatita, esa que reservaba para la foca siempre que andaba diciendo todo eso de que cupido los había flechado a ella y a Patamon o que el amor además de ser ciego debía ser sordo y estúpido- Quiero decir, que ella recuerda lo que sucedió en el accidente de hace cuatro años. No creo que ella sea el octavo niño elegido ¿O sí?

—Imposible –Kari no podía ser quien ellos estaban buscando, debía tratarse de una simple coincidencia. Ya bastante duro era tener que dejarle a Patamon a Snow cuando esta apareciera, de ninguna manera iba a entregarle a esa digimon a alguien tan valiosa como Kari ni aunque tuviera una excelente explicación de en donde estuvo todos esos años.

—Llegamos –Comentó Matt demasiado tranquilo cuando llegaron frente al edificio en el que vivía junto con su padre y en donde su hermano pasaría la noche.

—Ahora TK, entréganos a Gatomon que tenemos que irnos –Agregó Koromon con rudeza pero dirigiendo su mirada a Patamon.

—Nos veremos después, supongo –Se despidió la minina bajando al suelo y caminando hasta donde estaba el elegido del Valor sin mucho entusiasmo. Pero justo cuando el castaño estaba a punto de alzarla…

— ¡Hermano! –Gritó una vocecita que conocía muy bien desde el otro lado de la calle. Rápidamente todos se volvieron para encontrarse con la más pequeña de los Yagami corriendo hacia ellos cargando una bolsa.

— ¡Kari! –Sin importarle si algún humano o incluso Myotismon la veía, la digimon de un salto fue hasta los brazos de la recién llegada. Ambas se abrazaron como si fueran años que no se veían, aunque para Kari no habían sido más que unos minutos.

—Te extrañe mucho Gatomon, no pensé que cumplieras tu promesa tan pronto –Dijo la castaña abrazando con fuerza a la digimon, a la que no solo no le molestaba que lo hiciera sino que respondía de la misma manera y con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa.

Desde la entrada del edificio los hermanos Ishida y sus digimon observaban sorprendidos la escena, sabían que Gatomon quería mucho a la hermana de Tai por la manera en la que hablaba de ella, pero nunca pensaron que fuera hasta tal punto.

_''No entiendo ¿Por qué me siento así?''_ Se preguntó Patamon cuando vio la sonrisa que Gatomon le dirigía a Kari. Jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando mencionaba a su ser más querido. Ya cuando hablaba de él se sentía un poco triste, pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

_**''**__L_o que pasa es que una cosa es que sepas que no ocupas el primer lugar en su corazón, y otra muy distinta es ver la prueba de ello'' Contestó Ailes un poco apenado, debieron haber supuesto que algo así pasaría. Gatomon ya estaba acostumbrada a ocupar el segundo lugar para Patamon después de TK, pero para el digimon de la esperanza era la primera vez que la veía demostrándole tanto cariño a alguien más. Tal vez fuera doloroso al principio, pero era necesario que se diera cuenta de la verdadera identidad del octavo niño elegido, ya que al parecer nadie más quería verlo.

_''Yo no estaría tan segura de eso''_ Estaba segura de que cuando las viera juntas alguien más empezaría a sospecharlo, solo esperaba que lo hiciera con buenas intenciones y no para causarle más daño aun.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Este capítulo fue un poco más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada._

_Solo por curiosidad ¿Quién creen que haya sido ese niño del tren? No es un personaje que inventé, si existe en el universo de digimon._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Pero eso solo funcionará si Kari no está con ellos, si ve a su compañera cerca Gatomon hasta volvería de la muerte otra vez para estar a su lado._

_**anaiza18:**__ La primera parte era en parte sueño y en parte recuerdo, y a pesar de ser tan triste también era necesaria para que la gatita empiece a darse cuenta de quien es en realidad._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Gracias por tu consejo sobre las Wikias, yo hace mucho no me fijo mas en lo que dice Wikipedia sobre esta serie porque leí que alguien puso que Gatomon estaba enamorada de Veemon, aunque no mostraba ninguna prueba, y que solo hacia equipo con Patamon porque ambos tenían digievoluciones tipo ángel. Personalmente no me gusta esa pareja, solo porque a Davis le guste Kari no me parece razón para que a su digimon le guste Gatomon, pero como se dice sobre gustos no hay nada escrito (aunque personalmente creo que mas bien debería ser que hay tanto escrito que nadie quiere leerlo), así que al menos deberían respetar los gustos de los demás._

_Volviendo al capítulo Patamon ya empieza a sospechar la verdad, aunque Gatomon sigue sin descubrirla. Y una cosa es que Koromon le confié su vida y la de sus amigos a Patamon, y otra muy distinta que le dé permiso para estar cerca de la que (sin saberlo) es su hermana menor._

_**Ivymon:**__ Estuve a punto de no poner esa parte, pero de algún modo Kari tenía que enterarse de que ellos habían vuelto antes que sus padres._

_**Fairy servent:**__ No pude evitarlo, cuando me imagine a ellos dos tan chiquitos tuve que hacer que se conocieran, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera quien era el otro. Le doy las gracias a Tai y a Matt por haber sido sin querer los primeros casamenteros entre la Luz y la Esperanza (El elegido de la Amistad pasó corriendo siendo perseguido por un muy furioso portador del Valor)._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	22. Buscando al octavo niño elegido

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Buscando al octavo niño elegido**_

Mientras tomaban el ascensor hasta el piso en el que vivían Matt y su padre, Patamon no dejaba de preguntarse porque reaccionó de esa manera cuando vio a Gatomon abrazar tan alegremente a la hermana menor de Tai. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fue lo que sintió exactamente en ese momento. Sabía que se puso triste, pero junto a la tristeza lo golpeó también una oleada de otro sentimiento que no pudo distinguir. No eran celos, de eso estaba seguro, había sentido esa emoción por la gatita tantas veces en el pasado (en gran parte gracias a cierto digimon conejo de color morado pervertido) que ya sabía reconocerla fácilmente. No, había sentido otra cosa y tenía la sensación de que descubriendo de que se trataba, podría despejar muchas de sus dudas. De haber podido preguntarle a Gatomon (o de querer escuchar a Ailes que no dejaba de repetírselo casi a los gritos), habría sabido que se trataba de la sensación de sentirse desplazado en el corazón de un ser querido por la llegada de alguien más.

—No hay nadie –Comentó TK cuando llegaron al departamento.

—Papá debe seguir trabajando, lo llamaré para avisarle que el campamento se canceló –Contestó el rubio mayor tomando el teléfono. Una vez hecho esto, y después de que el señor Ishida se comprometiera a ser él quien le avisara a su ex-esposa, el portador de la esperanza fue a darse un baño mientras Matt se entretenía cambiando los canales hasta que encontró un programa de música que le pareció interesante. Mientras jugaba con TK en la bañera, Patamon se dijo que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso al menos por un tiempo. Lo que debían hacer ahora era hallar al octavo niño elegido antes que Myotismon y su ejército.

_''Me pregunto si Izzy podrá descubrir algo sobre las copias del emblema''_

_**0000000**_

En el departamento de los Yagami, Tai y Koromon comenzaron un ataque combinado contra el pobre refrigerador mientras Kari estaba sentada en el sofá con Gatomon en su regazo leyendo un libro verde con el dibujo de una flor rosa en la portada. Si la digimon hubiera prestado el mínimo de atención cuando Nix trataba de leerle el que parecía ser su libro favorito, hubiera notado que se trataba del mismo libro, que contaba acerca de un huevo perdido hace mucho tiempo, y de sus aventuras buscando el lugar al que pertenecía y al ser que más iba a querer. Solo tenía una pista para poder hallar a quien buscaba: Ese ser era 'Luz'

_**''**__T_al vez sea mejor estar perdido''_ Pensó cuando las penurias del viaje lo hicieron caer una y otra vez. Estaba cansado, había viajado por mucho tiempo y aún no había podido encontrar a quien estaba buscando, ni tenía ninguna pista de donde podía estar._

_**''******__P_ero si me doy por vencido, el corazón de alguien estará vacío para siempre''_ Se dijo dejando de llorar y volviendo a levantarse. Por más doloroso que fuera al camino, iba a seguir hasta hallar su destino. El huevo volvió a ponerse de pie, prometiéndose no renunciar hasta encontrar a quien lo estaba esperando''_

De pronto se oyó la puerta abriéndose, despegando a la digimon de su libro y haciendo que los dos glotones se atragantaran. Con suavidad Kari dejó a la gata en el sillón mientras iba recibir la sus padres.

— ¡Qué bueno que regresaron! –Los saludo la pequeña castaña mientras les preguntaba por sus abuelos. La madre de Kari dice que su abuela estaba preocupada por su resfriado, pero Kari los sorprende diciendo que ya no está resfriada, su padre le mide la temperatura y notó que ya estaba bien.

—Tai ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó su madre al verlo detrás de la nevera- ¿Y el campamento?

—El campamento se canceló por las nevadas que cayeron –Explicó nervioso el castaño. Su madre se puso a preguntarse qué estaba pasando para que hubiera tales fenómenos climáticos cuando sintió como su hijo la abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede Tai? –Preguntó preocupada, pero feliz. Su hijo últimamente decía que ya estaba haciéndose grande, y por eso no quería que lo abrazara muy seguido.

—No es nada –Le restó importancia el elegido con un hilito de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Es solo que te extrañé mucho.

— ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? –Preguntó el señor Yagami viendo a los 'peluches' sentados en el sillón.

—Ellos son… ¡Son un regalo para Kari! –Tartamudeó nervioso el chico palmeando la cabeza de su digimon.

—Ya veo, eres muy bueno con tu hermana.

Sin que ninguno de ellos le prestara la menor atención, Miko seguía jugando con el extraño aparatito llamado digivice, hasta que por un accidente este se le cayó por el balcón. Sin perder un solo momento el gato de la familia bajó para recuperarlo, poniéndose después a perseguir a un gato que parecía ser callejero que trataba de robarle su nuevo juguete.

**_…_**

Izzy mientras tanto, acababa de entrar por la puerta de su casa. Su madre estaba hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus amigas.

—Mamá, el campamento se canceló –Le explica a su madre un poco nervioso pero sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta la señora Izumi.

—Discúlpame por haberte preocupado tanto –Pide el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Una vez dentro rápidamente abre la ventana para dejar pasar a Tentomon antes de que algún vecino lo vea y decida llamar a los exterminadores para deshacerse de las plagas.

— ¿Izzy, acaso sucede algo malo? –Pregunta su madre mientras este esconde a Tentomon en el armario y le dice que no era nada. Su madre prepara la comida en tanto Izzy decide ir a casa de Tai a recoger un libro ''de textos''. Mientras estaba fuera pasaron por las noticias la pelea entre Ikkakumon y el digimon calamar, pero su madre no le prestó atención por estar cocinando.

Una vez que regresa Izzy instala una cerradura que acababa de comprar (después de matar a su pobre alcancía) para asegurarse de que sus padres no pudieran entrar cuando no estuviera y así vieran a Tentomon.

—Ah, quería decirte algo –Recordó el digimon insecto después de felicitarlo por su idea.

— ¿Qué es?

—Desde que entramos a tu casa, detecte un delicioso aroma. Tu madre está preparando algo para que cenes de lo más rico ¿verdad? Se ve que es una persona muy generosa –El pelirrojo asiente, pero después se pierde en sus pensamientos al recordar cuando descubrió que era adoptado. Vuelve a la realidad cuando Tentomon preocupado le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

—Izzy –Llama su mamá golpeando la puerta- Es hora de cenar.

— ¡Enseguida voy! –Contesta el elegido del otro lado.

—Por cierto ¿Estas con un amigo? –Las caras que pusieron tanto humano como digimon eran dignas de un cuadro, sus ojos eran más grandes que los chichones de Gomamon después de meterse con la gatita.

— ¡Solo estaba ensayando un diálogo cómico teatral! ¡Es que pronto en la escuela habrá un concurso de obras infantiles! –Por alguna razón terminó haciendo una pose extraña. No había duda que haber pasado tanto tiempo con Tai, Agumon, Gomamon y los otros terminó por afectarle.

**_…_**

Después de la cena, Izzy simula una actuación cómica para ese concurso que inventó diciendo que no le salió como esperaba, pero a sus padres sí diciendo que era la mejor que habían visto. El pelirrojo solo se ríe avergonzado por sus halagos.

—No imaginaba que estuvieras practicando algo cómico –Lo felicitó su padre.

—Yo también me llevé una sorpresa –Izzy se disculpa por habérselos ocultado, pero sus padres le dicen que no tiene que hacerlo, que se trató de una sorpresa agradable. Entonces el portador del conocimiento se acuerda de su pobre insecto que debe estar muriéndose de hambre escondido en el armario, así que le pide a su madre si podría terminarse su cena en su habitación.

—Si no te gusta puedes dejar las sobras –Le dijo su madre creyendo que simplemente no quería herir sus sentimientos.

— ¡No! Al contrario, todo me gusta –Contradijo el pelirrojo sin duda- Todo lo que tu cocinas para mí me gusta mucho –Sus padres se ponen felices al oírlo hablar de esa manera- Muchas gracias mamá.

_**0000000**_

En tanto en la casa de los Yagami, Tai tragaba la comida que le servía su madre como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando ella fue a revisar el agua del baño, en secreto aprovechó para darle de comer a Koromon que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado. Al terminar un plato pide más a su mamá, ella le decía que era el tercer plato que comía, Tai dijo que no comía algo rico en tiempo y le da. Sentadas en un sillón viendo un programa de entretenimiento, Kari sostenía a Gatomon en su regazo y aprovechaba que su padre estaba distraído para darle de comer a la digimon. Esta solo fingía prestarle atención al programa, pero en realidad disfrutaba de estar entre los brazos de la castaña y de reojo veía a mini HermAgumon haciendo muecas mientras comía. Kari les había dicho que su mamá no era muy buena cocinera y que siempre estaba probando recetas raras, cosa que la bolita rosa descubrió cuando llegó el postre y Tai le dio el suyo para no tener que probar el último experimento de su madre. Como el postre era helado, Kari no pudo comer ya que aún se estaba recuperando del resfriado, así que el pobre Koromon y el señor yagami fueron los únicos que comieron el 'extraño' helado de chocolate y banana.

_**0000000**_

De vuelta con Izzy, este le estaba dando a Tentomon lo que quedó de su cena, mientras este comía a una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mayor de los Yagami.

—Izzy, hoy te veo más feliz que de costumbre –Notó el insecto haciendo una pausa- ¿Por qué?

— ¿En serio? –Preguntó todavía sonriendo. Mientras tanto en la cocina sus padres comentan su cambio de actitud. Su madre está feliz pero al mismo tiempo parece un poco preocupada por eso.

**_…_**

En tanto los dos gatos entran a un camión ya era en horas de la noche, donde Miko recupera el digivice perdido y el otro gato huye, sin embargo el camión inicia su marcha por aquella avenida con gato y digivice dentro.

…

En la habitación de Tai, Koromon le pregunta porque se puso a llorar cuando llegó, pero el castaño no quiere contestarle. En ese momento entra Kari todavía con Gatomon en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué no era que odiabas los abrazos? –Preguntó Koromon sorprendido.

—Su madre estaba en el pasillo –Explicó la minina sentándose en la cama, aunque de no haber sido así igual hubiera estado abrazando a Kari. Ella era la única que podía hacer eso sin que le molestara.

— ¿Hermano, terminaste con tu asunto pendiente? –Quiso saber la castaña.

—No, todavía no –Entonces recordó algo- Por cierto Kari ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió hace cuatro años en Hikarigaoka? ¿Te acuerdas de ese accidente?

—Koromon se hizo grande y después peleó con un ave gigantesca ¿No es así? –Respondió confundida- Hermano ¿A ti ya se te olvidó?

—Kari, ¿De pura casualidad no tienes un digivice? –Preguntó ahora Koromon. Él todavía creía que era posible que Kari fuera la niña elegida que estaban buscando. Entonces solo tendrían que volver al digimundo para buscar a su digimon, mientras tanto Gatomon podría protegerla. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Gatomon podía ser el octavo digimon? Era posible si Kari era su compañera, aunque la sola idea era ridícula.

— ¿Dijiste digivice? –Tai le enseña el suyo para que se haga una idea, pero para decepción de casi todos dice que ella no tiene uno. O al menos eso cree.

—Ya veo, lo suponía –Dice Tai volviendo a guardar su aparatito. En el fondo estaba aliviado porque su hermana no fuera la octava niña elegida, de haber sido así su vida habría corrido un gran peligro en especial porque no tendría aun a su digimon para que la protegiera. Miró un segundo a la gata sentada en la cama que apenas la vio parecía dispuesta a proteger a Kari con su vida. Podía ser… nah, demasiado absurdo.

Koromon bosteza y se pone a dormir, igual Tai no sin antes decir buenas noches y que Koromon le deseara que soñara con él. Gatomon se levanta y vuelve a brazos de Kari, quien se preocupa ya que no sabe en donde estaba su gato.

_**0000000**_

En la bahía de Tokio, pasaba por un puente el camión que tenía a Miko, éste se asusta al ver que el digivice brilla, en el mar había un digimon extraño que sintió el brillo de la etiqueta, así que comienza a subir por el mar, provocando susto en una piloto de un barco, al que logró volcar. Cerca de allí había un sitio llamado el Club Poseidón donde habían jóvenes disfrutando de la música del momento. Allí estaba DemiDevimon parado en un tubo, sintió el brillo de la etiqueta, así que va hacia ese lugar. En tanto el camión en donde estaba Miko se estaciona en un almacén.

_**0000000**_

Una vez más en casa de Izzy, este está sentado en su escritorio con su computadora revisando los nuevos comandos que le instaló el Señor Gennai con las dos copias del emblema a su lado. Había comparado ambas con su propio emblema y descubrió que las etiquetas de estos tenían un extraño símbolo detrás, que no podía distinguirse muy bien, en cambio el suyo no tenía nada. Mañana tendría que hablar con sus amigos para ver si alguno de sus emblemas tenía un símbolo similar.

Izzy aprieta el botón Kan Kan, donde aparecen bailando Frigimon, Monzaemon y Numemon, luego aprieta el botón Balloon donde aparece Chuumon inflando una pelota hasta que explota.

—No me servirán de nada –Gimió llevándose una mano a la cara. Decidió probar suerte una vez más y apretó el botón de Radar, diciéndose que si era alguna clase juego nunca más iba a dejar que Gennai tocara su computadora, antes le daría permiso a Tai y Agumon para que la arreglaran a golpes.

Al apretar ese botón aparece un mapa de la bahía de Tokio, allí ve un punto rojo, al hacer clic, aparece un mini Gennai indicando que un digimon extraño está llegando al puerto Shimaura. Izzy intenta comunicarse con sus amigos, primero llama a Tai pero su madre le dice que este ya estaba durmiendo, pero si quería lo iba a despertar pero lo deja descansar. Luego con las familias de Sora y Matt con el mismo resultado. Si hubiera preguntado por TK, el señor Ishida le hubiera dicho que él todavía seguía despierto, pero no quiso arriesgar al más pequeño del grupo. Una vez que cuelga Izzy le explica a Tentomon lo que pasaba y asegura que se encargarán solos de ese digimon. El digimon extraño invade el club y provoca pánico y miedo en aquellos jóvenes que estaban bailando.

Rato después se veía a Izzy tomando un taxi junto con un extraño ser que usaba una remera verde y un sombrero, que no era otro que Tentomon disfrazado (el perfecto camuflaje si nadie se fijaba en la cara ni en que no tenía manos), hasta el lugar en donde atacaban. En tanto el digimon lanzaba un ataque hacia el camión en el que estaba el pobre Miko con el digivice, haciendo que este volcara y que el gatito pudiera escapar todavía con el digivice en la boca. Si ese digimon hubiera tenido al menos algo de cerebro se habría dado cuenta de que el octavo niño elegido no podía tratarse de un gato, pero como no era el caso se puso a seguir al animalito.

**_…_**

Los portadores del Conocimiento llegan hasta el lugar y ven al enorme digimon. Con su computadora Izzy lo busca en el analizador y lo reconoce como Raremon, un digimon fantasma que sufrió una serie de mutaciones corporales, que usa el aliento putrefacto.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Miko pasa corriendo entre las piernas de Izzy, haciendo que el digivice del pelirrojo detectara la señal del de Kari. Creyendo erróneamente que se trataba del octavo niño elegido Tentomon le propone a Izzy que fuera a buscarlo por ser valioso y él trataría de detener a Raremon, así Izzy se va a buscar al niño, Tentomon digievoluciona en Kabuterimon para detener a Raremon. DemiDevimon también siente la señal así que se pone a buscarlo.

_**0000000**_

Tai es regresado del mundo de los sueños, en donde comía una montaña de hamburguesas, por su madre que le avisa que Izzy había llamado y que su voz sonaba un poco extraña. Desde el balcón junto a Kari mirando las estrellas, Gatomon se preguntó qué habría pasado.

_**0000000**_

Miko corre desesperadamente con el digivice, Izzy en tanto corre con el digivice siguiendo la dirección que indicaba, en tanto DemiDevimon también sigue el rastro. Finalmente el gatito descansa un momento, pero para su mala suerte choca con un perro y huye despavorido dejando atrás el digivice. El perro huele el dispositivo pero como no le llama la atención lo deja donde estaba.

Al poco rato llega un cuervo que se pone a picotear el digivice y se lo lleva volando apenas unos momentos antes de que Izzy llegara. DemiDevimon también aparece y decide atacar al pelirrojo aprovechándose de que su digimon no estuviera cerca, pero Kabuterimon apareció en ese momento y el vampirin miniatura escapa espantado apenas ve la cabeza del digimon insecto diciendo que tuvo suerte en esa ocasión.

En televisión, se reporta el atentado contra el club Poseidón, culpando a los monstruos de lo hecho, el reportero se asombra cuando ve a Kabuterimon, éste le comenta a Izzy que era lástima no encontrar al niño, pero que saben que vive por la bahía de Tokio y que se lo comentaría a los chicos a primera hora.

Pero también Myotismon se enteró de este hecho gracias a DemiDevimon, y decide trasladar su ejército también hacia Odaiba para localizarlo.

_**0000000**_

Al mismo tiempo que Izzy regresaba a su casa, Tai y Kari junto a sus digimon estaban en el balcón. El mayor se preguntaba la razón por la que lo habría llamado Izzy mientras que Kari se preguntaba adonde habría ido Miko.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo, Kari? –Ofreció la gata y Koromon, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba bostezando, abrió mucho los ojos y le dirigió una mirada que querría decir 'sobre mi cadáver saldrás de noche'. No solo por el chupasangre, también porque no quería que aprovechara para ir a ver a Patamon.

—No, seguro regresara muy pronto –Contestó la futura portadora de la Luz con una sonrisa tomando en brazos a la digimon.

—Eso ya me está asustando –Confesó Tai dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ellas. Nunca pensó que vería a Gatomon siendo tan dulce y sumisa con alguien, hasta daba un poco de miedo. Pero entonces oye la señal de su digivice y sale corriendo adentro de la casa creyendo que el octavo niño estaba cerca de allí. Desde el balcón Kari ve lo que piensa que es una estrella fugaz.

— ¿Quieres pedir un deseo? –le preguntó a la digimon en sus brazos, que asiente con una sonrisa. Ambas cierran los ojos y sin saberlo desean lo mismo.

_''Quiero que Tai y los demás encuentren pronto al octavo niño elegido''_

_''Quiero que aparezca rápido la persona que están buscando''_ Se puso un poco triste al pensar en esto último, no solo su hermano y sus amigos debían querer encontrar a ese niño. Si su suposición era cierta, entonces Gatomon también llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo aun sin saber de quien se trataba. Tal vez ella podría hacer algo para ayudarlos en su búsqueda, mañana le preguntaría bien a su hermano para poder encontrarlo.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Me quedo más corto de lo que esperaba, además de que me tarde un poco más en subirlo. En este capítulo del anime empecé a tomarle más cariño a Izzy, antes me interesaban los humanos de acuerdo a como se viera su digimon, y como Tentomon no me parecía de los más lindos casi no le prestaba atención._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Mas bien sería al revés, Gatomon no se dejaría matar sin luchar. Como mucho tal vez le dé un golpe en la cabeza como a Koromon, pero eso es todo. En cuanto a tu idea acerca de la razón del comportamiento del mago… solo el tiempo lo dirá._

_**anaiza18:**__ Mas que celoso se puso triste al verla tan feliz con alguien más, aunque no tiene de que preocuparse. Y si era Osamu, pusiste bien el nombre._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Es verdad, era muy fácil. Tal vez no debía mencionar lo de enseñarle a su hermanito a hacer burbujas. Y claro que se va a poner feliz cuando descubra la verdad pero para eso falta un poco todavía._

_**yei-lin:**__ Eso no fue nada, el verdadero encuentro será cuando el mago encuentre el digivice de Kari. Recién entonces se sabrá porque la traiciono. Y Patamon no es el que tiene más pistas, esa es Gatomon._

_**Ivymon:**__ Para adelantar un poquito su rencuentro, los señores Yagami se quedaron un rato más en la casa de los abuelos._

_**Tashaa:**__ Bienvenida entonces, espero que también disfrutes de este capítulo. Ya que no queres que te diga entonces no lo haré, pero al final de los comentarios hay una pequeña pista._

_**orion kuroi:**__ Acertaste._

_**HikariKaylaBlack:**__ Yo también creo que adventure es la mejor, aunque también me gusta frontier (Adoro a los angelitos de la luz y la esperanza, tengan la etapa que tengan ¿Por qué los tuvieron que matar?). Davis y compañía si son un poco blandos, pero Ken, TK y Kari tienen sus razones para no querer matar a los digimon a menos que sea necesario. Los tres vieron morir a digimon buenos para poder protegerlos (Ken y TK a sus compañeros y Kari a Wizardmon) y lo tomaron de manera diferente._

_**Guest:**__ Me alegra no ser tan predecible. Osamu al principio simplemente iba a hacer un cameo por el fic, es que desde que apareció en la serie estaba muerto, pero mientras escribía el capi se me ocurrió un pequeño rol para él dentro de poco._

_Si alguien todavía sigue leyendo después de todo esto, les daré una pequeña pista acerca de la ubicación del emblema de Kari: No lo tiene Myotismon (Wizardmon no es idiota, habérselo entregado habría sido como admitir que él fue quien ayudo a Gatomon a robarlo), ni tampoco se encuentra en el digimundo. Tanto el emblema como la etiqueta se encuentran en el mundo humano y no pueden ser detectados por las copias por un motivo que explicaré más adelante._

_Cada vez falta menos para que se sepa la verdad. _

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	23. Organizando la búsqueda

_Tengo la sensación de que este capi también va a ser un poco más corto que los anteriores._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Organizando la búsqueda**_

_''La pequeña SnowBotamon retrocedió asustada hasta que chocó con un muro que le impedía seguir avanzando, se dio la vuelta aterrada para ver a lo que la había perseguido casi desde el inicio. Las sombras la tenían completamente rodeada, ya no había ningún lugar por el que ella pudiera escapar. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el primer golpe, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para tratar de evitarlo._

—_Abre los ojos por favor –Pidió la misma voz que le habló hace un momento. La digimon negó rápidamente- Tienes que abrirlos pequeña ángel. Si todavía quieres encontrar a la Luz, tienes que abrir tus ojos y hacerle frente a la Oscuridad._

—_Si los abro me van a lastimar''_

**_…_**

— _¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo Ailes? –Preguntó Patamon mirándolo enojado. _

_**''******__M_e rehúso a contestar a una pregunta tan tonta''_ Respondió este sin prestarle atención._

—_No es una pregunta tonta –Insistió el digimon naranja- Solo quiero saber si Snow es Gatomon. Porque si es así entonces Gatomon es especial._

_**''******__¿_O sea que si no entonces es una digimon común y corriente? Porque eso es lo que parece que estás diciendo''

— _¿Tienes que malinterpretar todo lo que te digo?_

_**''**__¿_Tienes que preguntar cosas tan ridículas? Si no sabes la respuesta ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa?''

_''Lamento interrumpir esta hermosa demostración de mutuo afecto'' Se metió Nix apareciendo de la nada entre ambos ''Pero necesito de su ayuda''_

— _¿Quién eres? –Quiso saber Patamon sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había visto, pero algo en esa chica le parecía extrañamente familiar._

_**''Mi novia, la pobre no puede vivir sin mí'' **Dijo Ailes esperando una bofetada por esa clase de comentarios, pero esta nunca llegó._

_''Solo por esta vez la dejo pasar, de verdad necesito que vengan conmigo''__ Pidió Nix preocupada y haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran._

_**''******__¿_Tan mal están las cosas?''_ Quiso saber Ailes sujetando a Patamon y tapando sus ojos para que no viera cual era el camino mientras la seguían. Debió ocurrir algo verdaderamente terrible para que ella rompiera su trato de no aparecerse en frente de Patamon, así como él debía hacer con Gatomon._

_''Ella no está escuchando a quien debería por hacerle caso a quien solo quiere hacerle daño''_

_**…**_

_Cuando finalmente pudo volver a ver, Patamon observo extrañado el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una enorme ciudad rodeada de niebla con sombras recorriendo las calles a gran velocidad. No, definitivamente ese ya no era su sueño._

_**''******__E_sto es malo''_ Murmuró Ailes todavía sujetándolo y mirando a un punto en el suelo. Curioso, Patamon siguió su mirada encontrándose con algo que le heló la sangre._

_Una digimon bebé, una pequeña e indefensa digimon bebé, estaba siendo arrinconada por las sombras. La pobre tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados para no ver a la oscuridad mientras la lastimaba, se notaba que tenía mucho miedo._

_''Por favor, pequeña ángel. Tienes que abrir los ojos'' Le pedía Nix a su lado alargando una mano para tocarla, pero las sombras no se lo permitían._

_**''******__C_ada vez que la toca, la oscuridad la absorbe un poco más''_ Dijo Ailes en tono serio __**''A menos de que sea detenida, dentro de poco va a terminar por absorberla por completo'' **__Esas últimas palabras terminaron por convencerlo. Zafándose del agarre de Ailes, Patamon voló directo a donde estaban las otras dos._

—_Por favor Snow, tienes que abrir tus ojos –Le dijo Patamon sujetándola y volando hasta que la alejó de las sombras. Al principio no estaba seguro, pero ya no tenía ninguna duda. Aquella digimon era Snow._

— _¿Alitas? –Preguntó sorprendida. Rápidamente SnowBotamon abrió sus ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás esperando a tu ser más querido. _

—_No podía dejarte sola –Contestó el digimon naranja apenado._

—_Tienes que irte rápido, TK te debe de estar esperando –Insistió la digimon bebé viéndolo con reproche- No puedes dejar esperando a tu ser más querido. _

—_Snow, creo que ya no se quien es mi ser más querido. Quiero decir, sé que mi ser más querido es TK, pero no sé a quién quiero más después de él. No sé si eres tú o si es alguien más –La bolita blanca se le quedó mirando sorprendida un segundo, para después sonreírle con ternura._

—_Eso no es cierto, que puedas decirme que no sabes quien es tu segundo ser más querido es prueba que no soy yo –Dijo Snow como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo- Si yo fuera tu segundo ser más querido entonces no habrías dicho que quieres a alguien más porque creerías que eso me haría daño, aunque no sé porque me lastimaría. Eso quiere decir que a ese otro ser querido lo quieres más que a mi ¿No es verdad?_

—_Supongo –Murmuró Patamon incomodo, aunque fuera un sueño debía ser el primero que recibía sermones de un digimon bebé. Si Gomamon se enterara nunca lo dejaría en paz- Pero no quiero quererla tanto._

— _¿Por qué no? ¿Es mala? ¿Te lastima?_

—_Al contrario, es muy buena –Desmintió rápidamente- Y solo golpea a Gomamon cuando la molesta demasiado._

— _¿Gomamon es el grosero? –Su amigo asintió- Si le pega al grosero entonces a mi me cae bien ¿Por qué no quieres quererla? ¿No te quiere?_

—_No es eso. _

— _¿Entonces? –Viendo que el digimon naranja no estaba en condiciones de responder, Ailes decidió darle una mano._

_**''Lo que pasa es que ella quiera a alguien mucho más de lo que lo quiere a él. Pero él quiere ser su ser más querido''**_

— _¿Por qué? Si ella no es su ser más querido ¿Por qué Alitas quiere ser su ser más querido? –Esta vez fue el turno de Nix de intervenir._

_''Hay más de una clase de amor, por ejemplo el que ustedes sienten por sus compañeros humanos'' Explicó con tal suavidad que Ailes se sorprendió, muy pocas veces la había visto actuar así ''El amor que siente por ella es diferente, pero no significa que la quiera menos que a TK''_

_**''¿Por qué no le dije eso?''**_

_''Porque eres un idiota''_

— _¿Alitas? –Le preguntó Snow mientras los otros dos se demostraban su cariño- Aunque quieras a otra chica ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? ¿Seguirás a mi lado? –Patamon sonrió ante esta pregunta, al tiempo que sentía como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima._

—_Lo prometo, aunque tú no puedas verme siempre estaré a tu lado –Prometió acariciándola con suavidad haciendo que su cuerpo emitiera un débil resplandor de color rosa. De repente la niebla se despejó, permitiendo que los cuatro pudieran ver a otra chispa de luz rosa. Snow se le quedó viendo con una gran sonrisa, al fin podía volver a ver a su luz. A su Kar…_

_''¿Qué estas esperando? Si la quieres, ve a buscarla'' La animó Nix dándole un ligero empujón._

—_No puedo –Se deprimió la bolita blanca- Como tenía miedo de las sombras la dejé sola, escape y la dejé atrás ¿Qué tal si está molesta conmigo? ¿Y si no me quiere? –Eso era lo que más le asustaba, no podría soportar que su ser más querido la odiara o no quisiera que este a su lado._

— _¿Por qué haría eso? Eres la digimon más linda y dulce que conozco, claro que te querrá –Respondió con seguridad Patamon- No tengas miedo, entenderá porque lo hiciste, y estará feliz porque al fin estén juntas. Te prometo que apenas te vea ella va a amarte también._

_Estas palabras animaron a la digimon, apenas tocó el suelo Snow se puso a rebotar hasta la Luz, que parecía crecer mientras se acercaba. Era casi como si la estuviera animando a seguir. Tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto cuando su cuerpo creció o cuando empezó a correr en cuatro patas. Corrió cada vez más y más rápido, ignorando lo que susurraban las tinieblas. No tenía por qué escucharlas a ellas, ahora sabía a quién debió escuchar desde el principio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escuchar a su corazón, que incluso cuando escapaba le pedía que volviera y protegiera a la Luz. Ella nació para proteger a la Luz._

_Desde el cielo Patamon observaba con los ojos bien abiertos la transformación. De SnowBotamon pasó a ser Nyaromon, y de Nyaromon a Salamon. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que digievolucionara confirmando sus sospechas: Gatomon era la octava digimon. De repente notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar ¿Iba a volver a digievolucionar? Por desgracia nunca supo la respuesta, porque apenas el resplandor envolvió por completo el cuerpo de su amiga una mano le cubrió los ojos._

— _¡Ailes! –Se quejó Patamon cuando este le bloqueó la visión._

_**''Si tanto quieres verla espera un poco más''**__ Contestó este sin aflojar el agarre __**''Por cierto, cuando despiertes olvidaras lo último que viste. No sería justo que te dieras cuenta con trampas'' **__Apenas termino de decir esto, el digimon naranja sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso._

_**0000000**_

Mientras en la residencia Ishida, Patamon comenzaba un tranquilo 'intercambio de opiniones' con la voz en su cabeza a las dos de la mañana, en el departamento de los Yagami cierta digimon felina despertaba después de un extraño sueño. Con cuidado salió de entre los brazos de Kari y fue hasta la ventana para mirar las estrellas. Observo el cielo en silencio durante un buen rato, con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

_''Al fin te encontré''_ Recordó que dijo al final de su sueño abrazando con fuerza a la persona que había creado la Luz Rosa que la guió durante todo ese tiempo.

Lo había encontrado, en aquel sueño finalmente había encontrado a su ser más querido. Tal vez haya sido por un corto tiempo, y después de mucho sufrir, pero la sensación que tuvo al estar a su lado no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Tal vez eso fue solo un sueño, pero le hacía tener esperanzas de que muy pronto lo iba a encontrar. Con una gran sonrisa la digimon se dio la vuelta para regresar a dormir, encontrándose con la mirada tranquila de la menor de los Yagami.

—Perdón ¿Acaso te desperté? –Se disculpó la digimon sintiéndose un poco culpable. Kari aún se estaba recuperando de un resfriado y ella se ponía a interrumpir su sueño.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos ya estaba despierta –Le restó importancia la castaña con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes hambre? Durante la cena casi no comiste nada –Como respuesta el estómago de la gata soltó un gruñido. Divertida, Kari fue hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Regreso a los pocos minutos con algunas sobras y un poco del helado que había hecho su mamá como postre ya que no encontró nada más.

Ante la cara atónita de la futura portadora de la Luz, Gatomon se comió todo el helado sin hacer ninguna mueca diciendo que era delicioso, incluso le preguntó si había más.

_**0000000**_

Más o menos al mismo tiempo, Wizardmon observa desde la cubierta de un barco como llega el carruaje de Myotismon, arrojando a una pobre chica apenas abre la puerta. Su instinto le decía que fuera a ver como se encontraba, pero tuvo que controlarlo. Observó en silencio como DemiDevimon hablaba con el vampiro tratando de decirle que no debían llamar la atención y recibiendo un grito como pago. Sonrió levemente, ver como ese múrcielo molesto era humillado era una de las pocas cosas que hacían menos odioso el camino que eligió. Pero de todas maneras iba a seguir hasta el final, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse.

_**0000000**_

Ya en la mañana el portador del valor se despertó cuando su compañero aun dormido de un golpe lo mandó fuera de la cama. Frotándose la cabeza adolorido, vio que Koromon debió de haber digievolucionado durante la noche porque nuevamente era Agumon. Tendría que pensar en una manera para sacarlo de la casa sin llamar la atención de sus padres cuando fuera a reunirse con los demás.

Una vez que se vistió fue a la cocina a desayunar, recibiendo una mirada de adoración y dicha de su madre, nervios y algo de miedo de su padre, y de diversión de su hermana. No fue sino hasta que terminaron de desayunar que Kari le explicó que Gatomon se había comido todo el helado de chocolate y banana que hizo su madre, y para no levantar sospechas le había dicho que fue él (porque ella no podía comer helado todavía).

Tai no sabía que era más extraño: Que a un gato le gustara el helado o que a cualquiera, ya sea un humano o un digimon, le gustara la comida que preparaba su mamá. De pronto un escalofrió le recorrió al recordar la cara de felicidad de su madre mientras lo veía comer, tenía la sensación de que a partir de ese momento él tendría que ser el primero que probara las nuevas creaciones de su madre en la cocina.

**_…_**

Un poco más tarde Tai se pone a revisar los cajones y estantes de su habitación buscando la lista de nombres de sus compañeros de clase de cuando estaba en primer grado, hasta que todos los libros que tenía en estantes sobre su escritorio le cayeron encima.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo hermano? –Preguntó Kari entrando a la habitación seguida por Gatomon. Luego de las explicaciones, y de que la castaña cerrara la puerta, el portador del valor se volvió mirando acusador a la minina.

— ¡Tú! –La señaló con el dedo enojado- ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste comerte el postre que hizo mi madre?

—Estaba muy rico –Por esta simple explicación el castaño y su digimon retrocedieron asustados y el humano casi hace una cruz con sus dedos como si se tratara de un demonio.

—Que lástima que no podemos decirle la verdad a mamá –Comentó Kari con una gotita en la cabeza- De seguro si le dijeras eso terminaría por adorarte.

Justo en ese momento su madre les avisó que había venido Izzy y haciendo una pésima imitación de un espía los portadores del valor salieron a recibirlo, seguidos por una nerviosa Kari que tuvo que ayudarlos a disimular y por una digimon sagrada que a diferencia de ellos supo como hacer para no ser descubierta.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con el pelirrojo y con un extraño chico vestido con una remera verde que no era otro que Tentomon, y al verlo Agumon también quiso disfrazarse así que Tai volvió a entrar, rápidamente tomó un viejo abrigo azul oscuro y se lo puso a su digimon.

— ¿Gatomon, no quieres disfrazarte tú también? –Preguntó Kari a lo que la digimon negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Si tengo que hacerme pasar por humana preferiría tener una apariencia más parecida a la de una persona normal, no solo poniéndome ropa –Quizás si pudiera digievolucionar a D'Arcmon habría querido disfrazarse, pero como no era el caso mejor seguiría fingiendo ser un peluche. Además así tenía la excusa perfecta para que Kari los acompañara a la reunión sin que Tai sospechara que quería ayudarlos.

_**0000000**_

Mientras caminaban hasta el parque nadie pareció notar que uno de ellos tenía cara de insecto, ni que otro tenía un enorme hocico de dinosaurio saliendo por la capucha del abrigo. Cuando pararon en un semáforo Izzy le preguntó a Tai si había conseguido encontrar su agenda, pero este respondió que Sora había estado en el mismo curso que él.

—Traducción: No lo hizo –Comentó Gatomon en brazos de Kari.

Una vez que llegaron al parque y vieron que Matt y TK ya estaban allí, Gatomon rápidamente fue directo a donde estaba el digimon naranja con Kari a poca distancia hablando animadamente con TK. Él también estaba feliz de poder hablar con alguien de su edad que también sabía acerca de los digimon. Matt observaba tranquilo la interacción entre ellos, mientras que Tai hasta podría darle un par de lecciones a HermAgumon sobre cómo ser un hermano sobreprotector. Por suerte al poco tiempo llegaron Sora y Biyomon con la agenda de la primaria para ayudar a contener al castaño antes de que se pusiera a pelear con Matt porque su hermanito 'era demasiado cercano' con Kari.

Poco después vieron la extraña escena de Mimi empujando un cochecito en el que estaba el bebé más verde del mundo.

—Esto está causando un gran revuelo por toda la ciudad –Comentó Sora una vez que casi todos estuvieron reunidos.

—Desde muy temprano han pasado noticias relacionadas con los digimon –Siguió Matt. Tai recuerda que la primera vez que regresó, sólo él y Kari podían ver a los digimon, pero ahora hay testigos de estos sucesos. Creen que se debe a que en esa ocasión atravesaron una puerta y temen lo que podría llegar a pasar si más digimon malignos deciden atravesarla.

—Sería horrible –Murmura TK asustado.

—Lo que dices puede convertirse en realidad –Asegura Izzy en voz baja. Tai, que hasta ese momento estaba acostado en el pasto, se sienta de golpe y les dice que para evitar problemas deben buscar a ese niño de inmediato para salvar el digimundo.

— ¡Oigan! –Gritó Joe llegando finalmente y arruinando la atmosfera que se había creado luego del discurso del líder.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –Se lamentó Gatomon viendo como llegaban el portador de la sinceridad y la foca de la 'groseridad'.

—Perdón, es que no encontraba la antigua lista –Se disculpó el peliazul.

—Joe no conoce la vergüenza –Dijo Tai cuando llegó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el chico de anteojos fijándose en la niña al lado de TK y Gatomon.

—Mi nombre es Kari Yagami, mucho gusto –Se presentó la castaña levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Kari –Dijo Gomamon todavía dentro de la bolsa- ¿Cómo hiciste para domar a este demonio? –En respuesta, Gatomon se levantó y cerró la bolsa de deportes dejándolo encerrado hasta que se le diera la gana.

—Va una –Como golpearlo cada vez que la molestaba no parecía dar ningún resultado, iba a probar con un nuevo sistema. Al primer comentario lo mandaría a callar, al segundo lo atacaría fallando por centímetros como advertencia y a la tercera entonces sí que lo haría desear nunca haber aprendido a hablar.

**_…_**

Izzy dice que el octavo niño elegido debe ser testigo del atentado de Hikarigaoka, además cuenta que en la noche detectó que vivía por el distrito de Shibaura en la ciudad de Minato, así pensaba que el grupo se dividiera para buscar al niño.

Todos están de acuerdo con la idea pero Joe no podía hacerlo debido a que al día siguiente arrancaba sus cursos de verano y no podía ir a buscar pero que podía llamar a los chicos. Así cada uno le da sus listas a él pero se nota que tiene mucho peso.

—Kari, tu recuerdas lo que pasó hace 4 años ¿verdad? –Preguntó TK a lo que esta asintió- Entonces es posible que tú seas la octava niña elegida –Esto ilusionó mucho a la Yagami, pero su hermano rápidamente mató esta idea diciendo que era imposible ya que ella no tenía un digivice.

_**0000000**_

En la línea de Yurikamome, los niños que decidieron buscar al octavo niño en Shibaura ven el desastre ocasionado por Raremon la noche anterior. Al mismo tiempo por el agua pasaba el barco en el que se encontraba Myotismon.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la nueva base en el bosque, Wizardmon decidió salir un momento, pero DemiDevimon lo descubrió y erróneamente creyó que trataba de robar su hazaña y encontrar al octavo niño elegido.

—Después de todo yo fui el primero que sintió su presencia –Se vanaglorió el vampirito.

_''Eso es lo que tú crees''_ Pensó el mago, siguió así por un rato más hasta que DemiDevimon se marchó diciéndole que se fuera a buscar a ese niño por otro lado. Que era lo que quería hacer desde el principio en realidad.

_**0000000**_

Una vez que llegan al distrito Shibaura los niños deciden ir cada uno por cierta cantidad de cuadras buscando al octavo niño elegido. Tai e Izzy van por una zona donde Agumon y Tentomon ven un restaurante pero sus compañeros no les dejan ir, luego los cuatro ven a unos niños corriendo alegremente, pero el digivice de Izzy no reportó señal en esos niños.

—Oye Tai, ¿Por qué Kari no vino con nosotros? –Preguntó Agumon una vez que los niños doblaron la calle.

—Ella no tiene que ver con nuestra búsqueda, lo mejor es que se quede al margen de esto –Contestó el castaño con terquedad. Cuando bajaron del tren le costó mucho convencer a Kari de que no podía acompañarlos, no quería que se involucrara en algo tan peligroso. Solo pareció acceder cuando le dijeron que sin un digivice no podría saber si el octavo niño elegido se encontraba cerca.

En tanto Matt y TK estaban por la zona del puerto sin recibir señales, ellos comienzan a creer que ese niño probablemente no estaba por allí. Patamon ahoga un bostezo, la noche anterior después de ese sueño no pudo volver a dormirse por más que trató.

Sora y Mimi andaban por otro lado, con sus digimon en el coche de bebés. Biyomon y Palmon tienen problemas de comodidad en el lugar y forcejean.

Mientras por otra parte de la ciudad andaban las portadoras de la Luz, que desobedeciendo las órdenes de su hermano y de su HermAgumon decidieron ponerse a investigar a sus espaldas. Con una de las copias del emblema, que la digimon le quitó a Izzy sin que se diera cuenta, se pusieron a caminar por unas cuantas cuadras viendo si reaccionaba alguno de los niños que veían. Rato después al no haber conseguido nada, paran un momento en un negocio, Kari compra algo para comer y se sientan en el parque. Allí es donde las encuentran los hermanos Ishida y Takaishi al poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacen aun por aquí? –Le reclamó el rubio mayor al verlas comer tranquilamente. Mientras que su hermano se puso feliz de volver a ver a Kari, pero igual se preocupó porque estuviera andando sola por ese lugar.

Como los otros cuatro tienen hambre, las chicas les invitan de su comida y se sientan a comer en el pasto, una vez que ellas prometieron que apenas terminaran volverían a Odaiba. Mientras comían Patamon y Gatomon lanzan un gran bostezo, lo que hace que Tsunomon sospeche que ellos estuvieron hablando hasta muy tarde o algo parecido. Al final, apenas terminaron de comer ambos digimon se pusieron a dormir uno al lado del otro como de costumbre.

—Deben estar muy cansados –Comentó Matt viendo a los digimon.

—Anoche Patamon se despertó como a las 3 y le costó volver a dormirse –Confesó TK preocupado- Cuando le pregunté si pasaba algo solo me dijo que tuvo un sueño muy raro.

—Igual Gatomon, pero ella primero se comió todo el postre que hizo mi mamá –Agregó Kari y Matt hizo una mueca de asco al oírla. Sabía por experiencia como era la comida que preparaba la mamá de Tai- Pero antes de eso…

— ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno… no estoy segura de sí lo soñé o si en verdad sucedió –Explicó la castaña algo avergonzada- Pero antes de que despertara, por un momento me pareció que Gatomon estaba brillando.

**_…_**

Una vez que terminaron de comer los tres humanos y los digimon se dirigieron hasta la estación más cercana para regresar a Odaiba. A pesar de que Kari insistió en que podía llegar sola, los otros dos querían acompañarla hasta su casa para ver que llegaba sana y salva. Cuando estaban pasando por debajo de la torre de Tokio, una ventana de uno de los pisos más altos se rompe y los fragmentos de vidrio y de metal caen en su dirección.

— ¡Kari! –Grita TK apartándola antes de que un pedazo de vidrio la cayera encima y despertando a sus digimon. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada un campo de fuerza rosa que parecía haber salido de la nada rodeó a los niños y a sus digimon protegiéndolos de los escombros.

_**0000000**_

Wizardmon estaba observando a un grupo de los niños en un parque cuando un terrible dolor lo asaltó haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Era como si una bola de energía estuviera tratando de salir de su cuerpo, lo que no era muy lejos de la verdad. Tan rápido como vino ese dolor desapareció, lo que lejos de aliviarlo preocupó al mago digimon. Sabía lo que ese dolor en el pecho quería decir, meses atrás había sentido algo similar mientras Salamon estuvo en quién sabe dónde por casi dos meses.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor? –Preguntó preocupado un niño de unos 8 años de cabellos azul que se había acercado al mago al verlo caer.

—No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor –Contestó Wizardmon levantándose torpemente.

— ¿Quiere que llamemos a una ambulancia? –Quiso saber el hermano del niño a poca distancia.

—Gracias por su preocupación, pero no es necesario –Agradeció el mago fijándose en los dos niños. A simple vista el más pequeño parecía tener un corazón muy bondadoso, mientras que su hermano era un poco más serio.

Por su parte, Osamu examino detenidamente al extraño ser que estaba delante de él y de su hermano hasta que este desapareció. No se trataba de un humano, pero tampoco se parecía a los supuestos monstruos de los que hablaban en las noticias. Fuera lo que fuera no se veía peligroso, o mejor dicho no parecía que quisiera lastimar a nadie.

Por su parte Wizardmon siguió recorriendo las calles hasta que llegó hasta un callejón. Una vez allí se apoyó contra una pared y lanzó un largo suspiro.

_''Parece que ya falta poco''_ Pensó con una diminuta sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba una vieja cantimplora que tenía un gran valor sentimental para él y bebía un poco de agua.

* * *

_Continuará._

_El principio fue un poco confuso, pero hasta cierto punto me gusto el resultado. Si todo va bien, entonces desde el próximo capítulo Agumon ya no podrá reprocharle a Gatomon que pase tanto tiempo con su mejor amigo. Después de todo, Angemon es más fuerte que ella :)._

_**white:**__ No te preocupes que no lo arruinaste, y me tardé en subirlo porque todavía no lo había terminado._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Es cierto, el pobre cada vez se enamora más pero todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera la misma digimon. Creo que va a sentirse bastante avergonzado cuando se dé cuenta de que sin querer le confesó su amor antes de cruzar la puerta. Y feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo también._

_**anaiza18:**__ No exactamente, lo probó cerca de la madrugada porque tenía hambre. Kari fue la primera en darse cuenta de que la gatita era la octava digimon, y dentro de poco se sabrá quién fue el primero en descubrir la identidad de la octava niña elegida. Hagan sus apuestas :P._

_**lady gatomon:**__ Las dos cosas, aunque más lo segundo. Como me gustaría ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta de que la digimon con la que se desahogó es la misma de la que está enamorado, sin duda va a ser algo interesante. _

_**Yuki Kagamin3:**__ Había sido un tiempo la verdad, me alegra ver que la historia te sigue pareciendo interesante. Y si, son muchos lugares, pero puede que alguno de ellos sea correcto al menos a medias. Qué bueno que te gusto como se conocieron las portadoras de la Luz._

_**Ivymon:**__ Gatomon no lo considera pobre, a ella le gusto el helado de la señora Yagami o.O. Me da miedo imaginarme entonces que tan mal cocinero será Wizardmon para que eso le parezca rico._

_**Guest:**__ Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic aunque lo empezaras a leer hace poco. Con respecto a tu pregunta la verdad no sé, voy a tratar al menos._

_**liziechan:**__ Perdón por la tardanza y bienvenida al fic. Tenés razón, era obvio que el vampiro chupasangre no haría tanto escándalo si tuviera el emblema y la etiqueta, pero tampoco están en poder de nadie que crea de su lado. _

_Y otra pista: ¿Por qué piensan que siempre digo 'el emblema y la etiqueta' en vez del emblema solamente?_

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	24. El ángel de Shibuya

_Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, como no tiene caso poner excusas simplemente les dejaré el capítulo 24._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**El ángel de Shibuya**_

Después del incidente en la torre de Tokio, en el que afortunadamente nadie salió herido, Matt no perdió tiempo y se llevó de regreso a los más jóvenes a Odaiba. Estuvo tentado a contarle a Tai que su hermanita lo desobedeció y por poco sale herida, pero la mirada suplicante de TK y de Kari, más la promesa de Patamon y Gatomon de cuidarlos mejor hicieron que a regañadientes accediera a guardar esto último en secreto.

Cuando llegaron a al parque en el que se habían reunido al principio la castaña creyó haber visto a su gato Miko y disculpándose con los hermanos junto con Gatomon se puso a perseguirlo hasta que volvieran su hermano y los demás. Cuando casi todos regresaron Tai se extrañó de ver a su hermana todavía por allí, y encima hablando con TK como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero aun así le agradeció a Matt por haberla vigilado mientras tanto y junto con HermAgumon regañó a las que sin saberlo eran las portadoras del emblema de la Luz por haberlos desobedecido.

— ¿Digievolucionaste a MetalGreymon y no regresaste a ser Koromon? –Se sorprendió Tsunomon cuando le contaron lo ocurrido con SkullMeramon.

—Debes haberte hecho más fuerte –Comentó la minina con honestidad, pero como Agumon creía que se trataba de alguna táctica para suavizarlo fingió no haberla oído. Viendo que era casi la hora del almuerzo, Sora sugirió que pararan y siguieran en la tarde, así que decidieron que a las tres se reunirían en casa de Matt aprovechando que su padre estaría trabajando hasta tarde. Una vez acordado esto todos se fueron de regreso a sus hogares.

**_…_**

Sin embargo a la hora del almuerzo comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna, impidiendo que se reunieran. Por teléfono los seis niños elegidos (Joe todavía estaba desmayado después de pasarse casi toda la mañana al teléfono) acordaron continuar con la búsqueda al día siguiente, pero apenas colgó Matt recibió una desagradable noticia: Su madre quería que TK volviera con ella esa misma noche. Aunque ya había acordado con su ex esposo que sus hijos podrían pasar el verano juntos en el campamento, e incluso había aceptado que al menos estuvieran juntos una semana entera cuando este se canceló, Natsuko Takaishi de ningún modo aceptaría que su hijo menor se quedara en un lugar en donde se decía que estaban apareciendo monstruos. Así que ignorando las advertencias de su ex de que si seguía así solo conseguiría que sus hijos la odiaran, le ordenó a TK que regresara con ella lo antes posible.

_**0000000**_

Ya al anochecer en uno de los barrios más conocidos de Tokio llamado Shibuya, dos pequeños digimon arriban desde el techo de un auto.

—Conque esta es Shibuya, hasta en el digimundo es muy popular –Comentó uno los digimon, con cabeza de calabaza.

—Todos ellos son humanos de la región de Shibuya –Dijo su amigo, un digimon hecho de piedra.

Estos eran Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, dos digimon que se unieron al ejercito de Myostismon para tener la oportunidad de conocer ese lugar. Lo único que querían era divertirse, e incluso decidieron que si alguno de ellos se encontraba con los elegidos tratarían de ser sus amigos en vez de pelear. Saltando del techo del auto, la calabaza y el digimon de roca dispuestos a pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas.

_**0000000**_

Mientras tanto en un tren TK y Matt con sus digimon se dirigen en silencio hasta la casa de su madre. Patamon y Tsunomon estaban observándolos desde arriba.

— ¿Sabías que sus papás se divorciaron hace alrededor de cinco años? –Preguntó el digimon con cuerno.

—Por eso a pesar de ser hermanos Matt vive en la casa de su padre y TK en la casa de su madre –Comentó Patamon triste por sus compañeros- Debe ser desagradable vivir separados.

El rubio menor revisa la hora en su digivice y nota que era tarde a pesar de que era las siete de la noche, pidiéndole a su hermano que lo deje en la siguiente estación pero Matt dice que no sino que bajarían en la estación de Sendechaya, además Matt le pide a TK que lo dejara llevarlo hasta su casa.

—Les cuesta trabajo despedirse –Murmuró Patamon pero esto llegó a oídos de su compañero. Ya le era bastante difícil alejarse de su hermano y de su padre para que se lo echaran en cara- No tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono TK –Dijo el digimon naranja algo apenado pero también molesto. No lo dijo con mala intención.

— ¡Aunque seas mi digimon, no te metas en nuestros asuntos Patamon! –Herido, Patamon dice que no lo hará y cuando el tren paró en la estación, Patamon se va. Matt y Tsunomon salen del tren, le dicen a TK que lo haga por Patamon, pero a él finge que eso no le importa. Pero al final cuando el tren se cerraba, él sale para buscar a su compañero arrepentido de lo que le dijo.

**_…_**

—Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon –Los saludó el mago digimon al verlos a punto de entrar en un centro comercial- ¿No deberían estar buscando al octavo niño elegido en Odaiba?

— ¡Por… por supuesto señor Wizardmon! –Tartamudeo la calabaza llevándose una mano a la nuca- Es solo que nosotros… nosotros.

—Ya sabe, solo estábamos… –Trató de explicarse Gotsumon también sin encontrar una excusa convincente.

— ¿Siguiendo una corazonada de que ese niño se encuentre por esta zona? –Sugirió Wizardmon fingiendo que no conocía la verdadera razón.

— ¡Exacto! –Admitieron los dos digimon a coro aliviados.

—Aun así, no debieron abandonar su puesto –Los regañó el mago digimon. Era bien sabido que esos dos querían conocer Shibuya, pero si se distraían de esa manera tendrían problemas con el resto del ejercito Myotismon- ¿Dejaron a alguien patrullando por esa zona?

—Bueno, no exactamente –Lanzando un suspiro, Wizardmon decidió que más tarde iría a dar una vuelta por esa región para asegurarse de que no fueran castigados. Esos dos eran casi como un par de niños. Se preguntó que estaban haciendo del lado de Myotismon, a diferencia de él no parecían tener ninguna razón importante para servir al vampiro.

—Traten de no llamar demasiado la atención, no quiero que Myotismon los castigue –Les advirtió antes de alejarse volando. Esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien, no eran malvados, solo un poco traviesos.

— ¿Oye Gotsumon, te diste cuenta de que el señor Wizardmon nunca lo llama 'señor Myotismon' a menos que este en su presencia? –El digimon de piedra asintió, era realmente muy curioso que solo le mostrara respeto en su cara. Pero rápidamente ambos olvidaron del mago y sus rarezas y se concentraron en lo que realmente les importaba: Disfrutar de Shibuya.

**_…_**

Los dos digimon parecen haberse metido en una especie de casino en el que usan unas bolitas para apostar, y creyendo que se trataban de niños disfrazados uno de los trabajadores los arroja por la escalera mecánica. Pensaron es hacerle alguna travesura, pero al recibir otro grito se pusieron a correr. Al poco tiempo Pumpkinmon tropieza con una chica que hablaba por teléfono, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

—Es una chica de la región de Shibuya –Señala Gotsumon feliz de su hallazgo.

—Y para celebrar hay que invitarla a salir –Propone la cabeza de calabaza levantándose. Pero los dos conquistadores no saben cómo llamar su atención correctamente y al final terminan siendo perseguidos por la chica cuando intentaron arrancarle el piercing de su nariz.

Desde la calle Wizardmon escucha el grito y se lleva una mano a la frente. Y él pensaba que Gatomon era traviesa cuando renació, las continuas desapariciones de su amiga y su manía por llevarse casi todo a la boca (desde un trozo de jabón hasta un collar que tuvo la desgracia de estar en su camino) no eran nada comparado con las travesuras de esos dos. Internamente agradecía que no se hubieran conocido cuando era SnowBotamon, él no hubiera podido sobrevivir de haber sido todavía más inquieta.

Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver una sombra naranja volando por la calle y esperando que fuera su imaginación se pone a buscarla. Dos digimon cabezas huecas que no sabían fingir que eran malvados, más alguno de los niños elegidos, más el hecho de que el chupasangre esa noche parecía estar más molesto que de costumbre no pronosticaba nada bueno. Esperaba que por lo menos Gatomon no fuera tan tonta como para tratar de salir de noche sabiendo que el señor vampiro andaba por los alrededores.

_**0000000**_

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Gatomon? –Preguntó Agumon viendo que la minina parecía estar a punto de saltar por la ventana. En el departamento solo se encontraban los niños y sus digimon, ya que el señor Yagami estaba trabajando y la señora Yagami había salido de compras con una amiga y todavía no regresaba.

—Solo estoy viendo las estrellas –Explicó la digimon sin entender porque hacia tanto alboroto, no es como si estuviera pensando en saltar del balcón para buscar al octavo niño elegido por su propia cuenta. Aunque pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea.

— ¿No planeabas ir a ver a Patamon? –Se sorprendió el dinosaurio calmándose.

—Estuvimos juntos casi toda la mañana, y también él vino mientras ustedes estaban durmiendo HermAgumon.

— ¿Qué hacia Patamon aquí? –Preguntó ahora el líder castaño.

—Él y TK querían avisarnos que hoy volverían a casa de su madre –Explicó Kari metiéndose en la conversación- No sabían cuál era nuestro teléfono y como Matt también se quedó dormido TK no quería despertar a su hermano para preguntarle.

— ¿Y para no molestarlo salió para avisarnos? –No entendía la lógica de esto, aunque como Matt vivía a poca distancia tal vez pensó que no era tan grave- ¿Pero por qué no me despertaron?

—Lo intentamos, pero no te levantaste con nada –Informó la menor algo ofendida- Gatomon incluso te puso en la boca un poco del pastel que hizo mamá, pero ni así te moviste –Al oírla Tai hizo una mueca, ahora entendía porque cuando se despertó sintió unas ganas tremendas de lavarse los dientes- Ellos se fueron enseguida, no querían que Matt y Tsunomon se asustaran si al despertar no los encontraban, aunque dejaron una nota diciendo adonde fueron.

—Ya veo –Seguramente después recibiría una reprimenda de Matt, su amigo cuido de Kari en la mañana y él ni siquiera se despertó para recibir a TK.

—Hermano… –Lo llamó la castaña algo indecisa- ¿Está bien que sea su amiga? Porque TK me cae muy bien.

—Supongo que no hay problema con eso –Accedió Tai para rápidamente agregar- Pero no seas demasiado linda con él, no quiero que sea como ese compañero tuyo que te pidió matrimonio el mes pasado –Todavía tenía pesadillas con ese incidente, su hermanita de ningún modo tendría un novio antes de los 80, él se aseguraría de eso aunque tuviera que golpear a cada chico que se atreviera a mirarla.

—Le dije a Davis que solo lo quiero como un amigo –Contestó la pequeña Yagami. La verdad Davis le recordaba mucho a Tai, y aunque quería mucho a su hermano no le gustaría casarse con alguien como él, era demasiado sobreprotector a veces.

—Y tu Gatomon, tampoco seas demasiado amable con Patamon – Exigió Agumon mirando a la gatita- Recuera que no puedes enamorarte de nadie…

—Que no sea más fuerte que yo, lo sé –Terminó la minina rodando los ojos, ese discurso la estaba hartando. Una idea maligna cruzo por su mente en ese momento, sin duda estar con el aliento de pescado tenía sus consecuencias- HermAgumon, ¿Crees que Patamon es débil? Nunca lo he visto pelear más que con vampirito Jr. así que no estoy segura.

—Por supuesto que no es débil –Contradijo rápidamente el digimon del valor- Lo que pasa es que nuestros enemigos ahora están en un nivel muy alto y como él todavía no ha podido volver a digievolucionar en Angemon no puede participar en las batallas –Explicó para que no se hiciera ninguna idea rara.

— ¿Angemon es muy fuerte? –Preguntó en esta ocasión la castaña.

—Es el digimon más poderoso en etapa adulta –Contestó Tai en cierto modo orgulloso.

— ¿Es más fuerte que yo? –Quiso saber la minina. Kari se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que seguiría.

—Por supuesto que si –Afirmó el dinosaurio- Angemon te derrotaría fácilmente.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Entonces puedo enamorarme de Patamon cuando digievolucione? –Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa- Como dijiste que no puedo enamorare de nadie que no sea más fuerte que yo, y como Angemon es más fuerte que yo…

—Por supuesto –Respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo hasta segundos después. Kari ahogo una risita y Tai abrió mucho los ojos- Espera ¿Qué fue lo que acepté?

—Gracias por darnos tu bendición HermAgumon, se lo diré a Patamon la próxima vez que lo vea –Agradeció divertida la gatita pasando al lado del digimon que parecía haberse hecho de piedra y abandonando el balcón, iría a ver si había algo de comer antes de que los señores Yagami regresaran. Esperaba que con eso HermAgumon lo pensara dos veces antes de decirle de quien podía enamorarse y de quien no.

— ¿Agumon? –Lo llamó el portador del valor preocupado poniendo una mano en su hombro. Al instante el dinosaurio amarillo caía al suelo inconsciente de la impresión.

_**0000000**_

De vuelta en Shibuya, mientras buscaban a Patamon los portadores de la esperanza y de la amistad se cruzan con dos pequeños digimon que estaban huyendo de una chica, y al verlos Tsunomon digievoluciona en Gabumon para hacerles frente, pero antes de que se hiciera el primer movimiento la cabeza de calabaza les dice que los perseguía una mujer que era aún más peligrosa que el chupasangre y junto con Gabumon se esconden en un callejón.

— ¿Dónde están esos payasos que salieron de una fiesta de disfraces? –Pregunta furiosa la chica corriendo.

—Se fueron por allá –Miente Matt con una gota en la cabeza señalando en otra dirección. Una vez pasado el peligro los dos Digimon manifiestan que también buscaban al octavo niño elegido, provocando reacción negativa en los chicos pero después dicen que al llegar a Shibuya, les gustó tanto que se sintieron parte de la ciudad al poco tiempo. Luego ambos digimon desaparecen y se cuelgan en el semáforo provocando problemas de tránsito en la ciudad. Gabumon les dice que no hagan nada malo, Matt y TK oyen el ruido de las patrullas y deciden escapar ya que tendrían problemas, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon los siguen.

_**…**_

Después de escapar de la policía Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon entran a una tienda y empiezan a probarse ropa humana, y cuando ellos quisieron detenerlos los digimon los visten también. Al que le fue peor fue a Gabumon, que termino vestido como un oso. Justo en ese momento TK ve pasar a Patamon y los chicos se van por él, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon los siguen a ellos. Matt y TK perdieron de vista a Patamon en un parque, y para animarlos los dos digimon de Shibuya les ofrecen helados que robaron.

_**0000000**_

_**''**__¿_No crees que ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas? TK debe estar preocupado por ti'' Sugirió Ailes, pero Patamon no le hizo caso. La verdad estaba preocupado por TK, pero sabía que con Matt y Tsunomon estaría a salvo. A diferencia suya ellos si podían protegerlo.

_**''******__N_o te menosprecies tanto, en cualquier momento volverás a digievolucionar a Angemon y podrás pelear junto a tu pareja sin problemas''

—Soy el único que aún no ha podido pelear, hasta Gatomon se ha enfrentado a los malos y eso que esta ni siquiera es su misión.

—Para Gatomon, su misión es proteger a sus seres queridos –Se metió una voz detrás suyo. Rápidamente el digimon naranja se volvió encontrándose con cierto mago flotando a su lado- Aunque estoy seguro de que el hecho de que en el fondo le guste tanto pelear también juega un papel importante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Patamon listo para atacar, no iba a bajar la guardia con Wizardmon.

—Te vi volando sin rumbo y pensé que había pasado algo malo, sobre todo cuando vi que Gatomon no estaba contigo ya que desde que se conocieron parecía que estuvieran pegados –Respondió con tranquilidad- ¿O acaso es que ya encontró a alguien a quien quiera más que a ti?

_**''Auch''**_

—No es asunto tuyo –Contestó Patamon apartando la mirada- ¿Y por qué ahora te preocupas por Gatomon? Dejaste en claro que ella no te importaba en el castillo de Myotismon.

—Si los hubiera dejado pasar estarían muertos, sin importar lo fuertes que sean no habrían podido hacerle frente a todo el ejército apenas cruzaran –Señaló el mago digimon. Myotismon les dio órdenes de matar a cualquiera de ellos si lograba cruzar al otro lado, aunque seguramente lo habría hecho él mismo- Y en cuanto a Gatomon, debería saber que yo sería incapaz de traicionar a quien me lo ha dado todo.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Primero dime si Gatomon se encuentra bien –Al ver que el digimon naranja no parecía tener intenciones de hablar decidió hacer un trato- Si me respondes, la próxima vez que nos veamos responderé con total honestidad cualquier pregunta que me hagas. Solo tienes que decirme si o no.

—Gatomon se encuentra bien, se hizo muy amiga de una niña y por eso ahora esta con ella –Respondió Patamon después de un momento. Wizardmon abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto último. Debía tratarse de esa niña- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase si estás del lado de Myotismon? ¿De verdad estas del lado de ese monstruo?

—Lo sabrás dentro de poco, cuando se revele finalmente la identidad del octavo elegido –Dijo Wizardmon- Y por cierto –Agregó cuando estaba a punto de irse- Tal vez no tenga ninguna importancia, pero aunque ustedes hayan muerto casi al mismo tiempo, tu renaciste antes que ella. Tardó casi una semana en salir del digihuevo, creo todo el mal que le hizo Myotismon al final hizo que tuviera miedo de volver nacer.

_**0000000**_

Mientras tenía lugar esta conversación, en donde estaban TK, Matt, Gabumon y los digimon que querían hacer cambio de domicilio, el cielo se ponía muy oscuro, y salían varios rayos por el lugar, y de allí un fuerte rayo del que salió Myotismon que se dirige muy molesto frente a todos ellos y ve a sus ayudantes con los niños elegidos. Así regañó a Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon por comer helados con los niños elegidos y que se olvidaron de su misión de buscar al octavo niño, les ordena a ambos Digimon que al menos les quiten los emblemas a los chicos, así comienzan a perseguir a los niños. Sin embargo cuando los tenían acorralados, renuncian ya que piensan que es más divertido estar en Shibuya que pelear contra los niños elegidos, así deciden otra vez salir a divertirse.

Al ver esto Myotismon furioso dice que son mentirosos y que no los necesita más. Utiliza su ala espeluznante ante los dos Digimon, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon pelean contra él pero sus técnicas son demasiado débiles para detenerlo, al final los elimina a pesar de ser sus propios aliados. Decidido a vengar las muertes de los digimon que llegó a considerar sus amigos Matt hace digievolucionar a Gabumon para hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

_**0000000**_

En Hachiko, Patamon descansa en un árbol esperando a que TK lo encontrara, pero escucha ruido en la ciudad, que fue provocado por WereGarurumon y Myotismon, la gente sufre pánico. Sintiendo que TK se encontraba en peligro se apresuró a volar hacia ese lugar y cuando se encontraba cerca sintió que lo envolvía el brillo de la digievolución. Sorprendido, ve como los brillos de las tiendas hace que digievolucione a Angemon por primera vez desde que sacrificara su primera vida al derrotar a Devimon.

_**''**__T_e dije que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que volvieras a digievolucionar'' Comentó Ailes feliz _**''Ahora ve y golpea a ese muerto viviente''**_

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

_**0000000**_

—Gatomon ¿Qué le pasa a tu anillo? –Preguntó Kari al ver que el anillo dorado de la gatita comenzaba a brillar.

—Alguno de los digimon debe haber digievolucionado a una nueva etapa –Explicó Tai desde el sillón mirando la televisión- Me pregunto si fue Joe o Mimi el que activo su emblema.

—Fue TK –Respondió la minina cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara- Reconocería ese poder en cualquier parte.

— ¿Patamon volvió a ser Angemon? –No bien el castaño había terminado de decir esto se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado cayendo. Al parecer Agumon todavía no se recuperaba del shock de haber aceptado que Gatomon se enamorara una vez que Patamon digievolucionara.

_**0000000**_

La gente se queda con la boca abierta al ver a Angemon, algunos hasta se ponen a rezar al verlo pero este no les hace el menor caso y continúa su camino para reunirse con sus compañeros. En tanto Myotismon seguía debilitando a WereGarurumon con los látigos sangrientos, haciéndolo girar como si fuera un carrusel y golpeándolo contra los edificios, pero en ese momento llega Angemon y sin problemas corta los látigos liberando al digimon lobo.

— ¿Angemon? –Se sorprendió este al verlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien WereGarurumon? –Preguntó el digimon ángel poniéndose delante de él para protegerlo.

— ¡Es Angemon! –Señala TK sorprendido de volver a verlo.

—Los sentimientos de TK fueron transmitidos a Patamon –Dice el rubio mayor.

Myotismon siente un escalofrió al verlo, y si fuera honesto consigo mismo admitiría que la presencia de un digimon sagrado le daba un poco de miedo ¿Acaso Angemon era 'Divinae sagittarius', el digimon sagrado que supuestamente lo derrotaría? No, se dijo rápidamente. De ningún modo iba a dejar que una absurda profecía lo asustara.

Angemon y WereGarurumon atacan juntos al chupasangre, y este al sentir que no podría ganar la pelea decide irse argumentando que esa batalla aún quedaba pendiente de manera completa. Los digimon debilitados caen al suelo y regresan a sus etapas de novatos. Segundos después sus compañeros los sujetan preocupados.

—Patamon –Murmura TK preocupado al ver a su digimon, que sonríe incluso estando exhausto- ¿Te lastimaste?

—No –Responde el digimon naranja sin dejar de sonreír- No te preocupes, estoy bien –Con lágrimas en los ojos el portador de la esperanza se disculpa por haberse enfadado y Patamon le pide que no llore. A pocos metros Matt observa la escena aliviado. Ahora todo estaría bien entre ellos.

Los chicos con sus digimon, Patamon dormido sobre el sombrero de TK, pasan por la tienda de muebles donde recuerdan a Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon con mucha nostalgia reviviendo todo lo bien que pasaron con estos digimon, luego se van a sus casas a descansar.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que en ese mismo momento, dos digihuevos aparecían de la nada en la habitación de dos niños mientras estos cenaban, dos digihuevos muy especiales porque se trataban de dos digimon muy traviesos. Un niño y una niña de unos once años que no se conocían ni tampoco participarían en sus aventuras, pero estarían al tanto de ellas dentro de tres años.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza._

_**Lady gatomon:**__ No exactamente, sintió ese dolor porque otra vez otra vez apareció esa luz rosa. Y no pasó nada malo, es solo que me distraje con otras cosas y me tarde en actualizar. Respecto a tu idea, acertaste._

_**White:**__ Que bueno que te sigue pareciendo interesante._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Tenía que ser Gatomon, no me imagino a ningún otro lo bastante valiente como para atreverse a comer la comida de la señora Yagami. Y teniendo en cuenta que cuando renació al principio Wiz la amenazó con prepararle estofado de cucarachas no puede decirse que no esté acostumbrada a los sabores 'exóticos'._

_**anaiza18:**__ La respuesta a eso se verá en un par de capítulos. _

_**Hikari Hatsune:**__ Gatomon parece haberle contagiado a Kari el desobedecer a sus hermanos mayores. Y no estás tan loca, tal y como dijiste eso era lógica simple. Queda saber dónde está el emblema y donde la etiqueta._

_**Ivymon:**__ La gatita tiene gustos raros, pero no por eso deja de ser mi digimon favorito._

_**Fairy servent:**__ Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por ponerla en favoritos ^-^._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


	25. Secretos revelados (parte uno)

_Sé que en el capítulo anterior debí haber avisado que iba a tardarme en actualizar por falta de inspiración, pero como seguro no quieren oír mis excusas mejor voy directamente con la historia._

_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo_

* * *

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Secretos revelados (parte uno)**_

En el departamento de los Yagami, Tai acababa de llegar y cuando sonó el teléfono, con un gesto le indicó a Agumon que se escondiera en su habitación mientras él contestaba.

Era Joe, para decirle que ninguno de los niños a los que llamó se mudó de Hikarigaoka y rogarle que dejara de ser tan perezoso y buscara su lista ya que era la única que faltaba. Apenas cuelga Tai se mete en su cuarto y empieza a buscar nuevamente su lista, haciendo un enorme desastre como de costumbre.

—Así que ninguno de esos niños es el octavo elegido –Murmuró Gatomon en el balcón mientras Kari estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista, con el gato Miko tirado en la alfombra. En el fondo estaba un poco celosa de ese gato. Lo cuidaban bien y le daban de comer todos los días, pero lo más importante es que tenía un hogar en el que lo querían. En el pasado ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener algo parecido, y por un cruel momento al renacer creyó tenerlo.

— ¿Estas bien Gatomon? –Preguntó la castaña acercándose.

—No es nada –Mintió cambiando rápidamente su expresión para no preocuparla- Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.

— ¿Sobre tu ser más querido? ¿Has podido recordar algo más? –La digimon negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que se es lo que ya te dije, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que no hace falta que recuerde más cosas. Que con lo que se sobre ella me alcanza para encontrarla. Además en estos momentos debemos hallar a alguien más, después de que esto termine pondré todas mis energías en encontrar a mi ser más querido.

_''A quien todos están buscando es a tu ser más querido, cabeza de chorlito''_ La regañó Nix sin que nadie la escuchara como de costumbre _''Tu ser más querido esta justo delante de ti, abre los ojos y date cuenta''_

_**0000000**_

Al mismo tiempo cerca de allí, cierto mago digimon patrullaba por la zona que supuestamente debían encargarse el Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon para que el chupasangre no se enfadara con ellos por abandonar su puesto, pero incluso si eran descubiertos él estaba dispuesto a cargar con la culpa para que no les pasaran nada. En el fondo ese par de cabezas huecas le agradaban, eran muy simpáticos y divertidos. Hasta cierto punto le recordaban a una gatita que conocía cuando era una digimon bebé.

_''Me pregunto que estará haciendo Gatomon ahora''_ Se preguntó Wizardmon deteniéndose un momento y sentándose en un banco para meditar. Sin que su amiga lo supiera, cuando renació había creado un vínculo con ella que le permitía meterse dentro de su cabeza y sentir lo que ella sentía cuando se concentraba, como una manera de tenerla protegida, aunque hasta ese momento nunca lo había utilizado para no incomodarla.

Lo primero que sintió cuando activo el link mental fue un terrible antojo de helado de chocolate y banana. Nunca había oído acerca de esa combinación de sabores pero sonaba muy interesante. Sacudiendo la cabeza y diciéndose que no tenía tiempo para distraerse con esa clase de cosas, se apresuró a despejar su mente y concentrarse en las emociones más fuertes de su vieja amiga. Había alegría y una cierta inocencia escondida en el fondo de su corazón, pero también dolor y melancolía. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo la estaba molestando, y conociendo a esa gatita demente ella seguramente se estaba esforzando en disimularlo delante de sus amigos.

—No tienes que ser tan orgullosa Gatomon, está bien bajar la guardia de vez en cuando en frente de quienes quieres –Murmuró levantándose sin cortar la conexión. Dentro de poco tendría que ponerse en contacto con ella y dudaba seriamente que no lo atacara apenas lo viera.

_**0000000**_

_**''**__N_ix ese era…''

_''Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Reconocí su presencia antes que tú. Cree una barrera para que no sintiera lo que Kari le provoca, pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo una segunda vez''_

_**''**__¿_Qué piensas hacer al respecto?'' Preguntó Ailes esforzándose por no parecer preocupado por ella. Después de todo sabía que ambas todavía sentían un gran aprecio por el mago digimon y era poco probable que ninguna de las dos quisiera lastimarlo a pesar de lo que hizo. Además estaba el tema de la conversación que tuvo con Patamon, en vez de informarle a Myotismon decidió parar a hablar un momento con quien supuestamente era uno de sus enemigos. Ese no parecía ser el comportamiento de un digimon malvado.

_''Veamos lo que quiere antes de hacer nada, le daré una última oportunidad de demostrar que se merece nuestra confianza''_ Respondió esta tras pensarlo un momento _''Pero solo por si acaso quédate cerca, no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control''_

_**''**__T_us deseos son órdenes para mí, preciosa'' Contestó haciendo una reverencia. Nix se dio la vuelta y lanzó un bufido para que no notara su sonrojo.

_''¿Quieres de una vez dejar de jugar al conquistador conmigo? Ambos sabemos que a diferencia de tus cientos de admiradoras no voy a caer rendida a tus pies. No otra vez''_ Esto último lo dijo en un susurró y su compañero fue incapaz de escucharlo. Tras decir esto Nix desapareció. Ailes decidió darle un poco de tiempo antes de seguirla.

_**''No estoy jugando contigo Nix, ni tampoco quiero que caigas rendida a mis pies''**_ Le señaló al vacío con tranquilidad, sabía que por su pasado iba a ser difícil que confiara en él _**''Solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido honestos. Que eres tu quien me tiene a sus pies''**_

_**0000000**_

En la calle Wizardmon observa a un grupo de niños, pero su copia del emblema no muestra el más mínimo cambio. Desde que se la entregaron no había reaccionado ni una sola vez por más lugares que visitó.

—Me pregunto si esta cosa de verdad funciona –Murmuró observándola un momento. Sabía que eran copias imperfectas del original, quien las hizo no pudo copiar ni una sexta parte del poder verdadero del emblema de la Luz. No le sorprendería que más de una de las copias, sino todas, estuviera defectuosa.

Sin tener otra cosa que hacer enlazo nuevamente su conciencia con la de Gatomon, sintiendo inmediatamente una sacudida de poder increíble. Una sensación de paz absoluta lo envolvió, junto con la comprensión de que eso era lo que seguramente la digimon sagrada había estado buscando desde que nació por primera vez. Al concentrarse en esa sensación le llegaron unas imágenes de una niña de cabello castaño y ojos rojos con una dulce sonrisa.

_''Gatomon ¿Acaso esa niña es a quien has estado buscando todo este tiempo?''_ Se preguntó el mago digimon concentrándose en conseguir más detalles acerca de esa niña, como por ejemplo en donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Ya sea la octava niña elegida, la novena o una digimon reencarnada, aquella chica tenía una fuerte relación con la gatita, y él iba a descubrir de qué se trataba.

**_…_**

Desde el edificio contiguo, Wizardmon observaba el hogar de la familia Yagami. Esa niña estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro verde con Gatomon a su lado. Distraídamente le acariciaba la cabeza, y al parecer la digimon recibía con gusto sus mimos. Eso le sorprendió, incluso como SnowBotamon ella odiaba que la acariciaran, cargaran y (sobre todo) abrazaran. Esa niña debía de ser realmente alguien muy especial para que le dejara hacer esas cosas que tanto odiaba.

La copia del emblema no mostraba ninguna reacción frente a esa niña, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo ya que el mejor rastreador de todos estaba demostrando sin ninguna duda quien era la persona que todos estaban buscando. El problema era que no podía simplemente acercarse y pedirles que lo escucharan después de todo lo que hizo, lo más probable es que lo atacaran antes de que abriera la boca (y la verdad no los culparía por ello). Necesitaba alguna prueba de que estaba siendo honesto antes de enfrentarlos.

**_…_**

Volando sobre una calle se pregunta cómo puede hacer para que le crean, cuando de repente la copia del emblema comienza a brillar.

—Tal vez no este defectuoso –Murmura viendo en todas direcciones buscando el origen de la señal. Entonces ve a un cuervo en su nido, y sorprendido descubre que dentro del nido se encontraba un digivice- Lo siento pajarito, pero necesito esa cosa –Con su magia ataca al cuervo para espantarlo y rápidamente sujeta el pequeño aparato.

—Oye Wizardmon –Lo llama DemiDevimon apareciendo en el peor momento posible- ¿Qué estás haciendo en ese lugar?

—Nada –Responde el mago escondiendo el digivice entre sus ropas ¿Ese pequeño demonio no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar? Que pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto que no.

—Estas en este lugar por alguna razón, claro que si –Insistió el vampirito- Apuesto a que encontraste algo –Viendo que no había manera de deshacerse de él sin levantar sospechas el mago digimon decidió utilizar uno de los valiosos suvenires que había estado recogiendo desde que llegó, o como amablemente les decía Gatomon 'pedazos de basura que nadie más quiere'.

—Cielos, ya me descubriste –Lentamente se dio la vuelta sujetando una botella vacía- Este mundo me pareció muy divertido y sin darme cuenta me puse ebrio –Contesto fingiendo estar borracho. Satisfecho con esa respuesta DemiDevimon se aleja, no sin antes advertirle que si no se comporta terminará igual que Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon. Esta noticia impacta mucho a Wizardmon, pero se las arregla para disimularlo justo a tiempo y le da la botella pidiéndole que no le diga nada a Myotismon.

_''Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Gatomon… ¿Cuántos inocentes más tienen que morir por culpa de ese monstruo?''_ Se preguntó apretando los puños. No podía esperar para que ese chupasangre pagara por todo lo que había hecho, se merecía el peor de los destinos después de todas las atrocidades que cometió.

_''Por favor, no dejes que la rabia nuble tu juicio''_ Le pidió una voz que parecía venir de ninguna parte logrando que se calmara. Era verdad, ese no era el momento de dejarse llevar por la ira. Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era concentrarse en hallar al octavo niño elegido, o mejor dicho conseguir que volvieran a confiar en él lo suficiente para que estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar sus razones.

_**0000000**_

En la casa de los Yagami, Kari y Tai observan noticias referidas a la aparición de los digimon en la torre de Tokio y Shibuya, además del caso de las mujeres que perdían sangre en las calles.

—Esto me suena a obra de Myotismon –Comenta Gatomon sentada al lado de Kari al dinosaurio tragón bajo la mesa. Ser tan pequeña al final demostró ser muy útil en ocasiones, como por ejemplo para hacerse pasar por un muñeco sin levantar sospechas y no tener que ocultarse como el digimon del Valor.

En ese momento suena nuevamente el teléfono y Tai va a atender. Era Matt.

— ¿Matt, viste la televisión? –preguntó el castaño.

—No tuve tiempo. Hace unos momentos nos encontrábamos en Shibuya –Respondió el portador de la Amistad cerrando una puerta para que nadie lo escuchara.

— ¿Entonces los que salieron en la televisión fueron ustedes? –Para que su hermana no lo oiga decidió seguir con esa conversación en su cuarto y rápidamente Agumon lo siguió.

—Myotismon nos atacó –Explicó el rubio en voz baja- Ese villano acabó con sus propios ayudantes –Esta noticia sorprendió a los portadores del valor. No podían creer que existiera un ser que fuera capaz de hacer algo así- ¡Hay que buscar al octavo niño elegido!

— ¡Si Myotismon lo encuentra antes que nosotros seremos destruidos! –Concordó el castaño con decisión.

—Hermano, mamá quiere saber si te quedas a pasar la noche –Se oyó la voz de TK del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿TK aún está contigo? –Kari le había dicho que volvería a su propia casa esa noche.

—Te estoy llamando desde casa de mi madre –Explicó el Ishida preocupado de que esta lo escuchara- Después de lo que pasó no quise dejar solo a TK hasta que estuviera en su casa, no fuera que Myotismon decidiera volver a atacar cuando nos separáramos.

—Ya veo –Contestó el castaño cuando de repente recordó algo- Oye Matt ¿Cuando estaban en Shibuya, Gabumon y tu pelearon solos contra ese monstruo? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Tuvimos ayuda, cuando Myotismon parecía estar a punto de acabar con WereGarurumon, Angemon regresó y nos salvó –Comentó con una sonrisa, solo esperaba que Tai no le preguntara porque dijo que Angemon regresó y no que apareció.

—Entonces Gatomon tenía razón –Murmuró pensativo- Es que hace un rato brilló su anillo y ella estaba segura de que fue porque Patamon logró volver a digievolucionar en Angemon. No tengo idea de cómo lo hace pero parece que siempre acierta –Apenas terminó de explicar esto se volvió hacia su compañero justo a tiempo como para ver como el dinosaurio se desmayaba por tercera vez esa noche.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –Preguntaron Matt, TK y sus digimon al escuchar un golpe seco.

—Gatomon le hizo una pequeña broma y Agumon todavía no se ha recuperado –Contestó el elegido agachándose para despertar a su digimon- Vamos Agumon, levántate. Que ahora que digievolucionó otra vez Angemon sea mucho más fuerte que ella no quiere decir que Gatomon se vaya a enamorar de la noche a la mañana. Seguro solo lo dijo para molestarte –Siguió con su discurso olvidando por completo que sus amigos podían oírlo todo por teléfono. Patamon tenía la cara completamente roja y también parecía a punto de desmayarse, mientras que Gabumon, Matt y TK tenían que taparse la cara para que no los vieran reírse.

_**0000000**_

En el balcón Gatomon estaba sentada mirando las estrellas. Tai y Agumon seguían encerrados hablando por teléfono y Kari había tenido que ir al baño, así que decidió salir un momento a tomar un poco de aire fresco. A su lado tenía el libro verde con el dibujo de una flor rosa con un separador marcando la página en la que se había quedado, pero no parecía tener intenciones de leerlo todavía. En su lugar miraba fijamente el cielo, como si allí estuvieran todas las respuestas.

—A veces me pregunto si de verdad lograré encontrarte –Le susurró a las estrellas para que ellas fueran sus mensajeras. No había 'hablado' con su ser más querido desde que llegaron al mundo humano, a pesar de que sabía que tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Simplemente ya no sentía la necesidad de mirar al cielo para sentir que estaba cerca- Si esforzándome un día podremos estar juntas, o si solo eres una ilusión a la que me he aferrado todo este tiempo para no volverme loca.

—No es ninguna ilusión Gatomon –Dijo una voz a su lado sobresaltándola- Tu ser más querido es real y está mucho más cerca de lo que piensas.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? –Preguntó la digimon levantándose y tomando distancia del recién llegado. No quería hacerle daño pero la más mínima señal de peligro iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a sus amigos.

Sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra, Wizardmon se limitó a sacar un pequeño pero importante aparato de su bolsillo, sin darse cuenta de que al hacerlo el anillo en la cola de la digimon comenzaba a brillar en respuesta. Finalmente encontró el digivice y humildemente se lo enseñó a su vieja amiga sin ninguna intención oculta.

—El digivice… –Murmuró la gatita sorprendida acercándose y olvidando que supuestamente era su enemigo- ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

—Lo encontré en el nido de un cuervo en un bosque cercano –Contestó tendiéndoselo, notando que su anillo estaba brillando ¿Acaso su corazón estaría reaccionando al digivice o al verdadero emblema?

—Eso significa que el octavo niño está cerca de aquí –Razonó Gatomon devolviéndole el dispositivo con una diminuta sonrisa. El mago digimon negó con la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo igual de despistada –Comentó Wizardmon lanzando un suspiro- Si se trata de buscar información o de traducir algún texto antiguo no tienes ningún problema, pero las cosas que son realmente importantes no las entiendes hasta que alguien más te las explica no importa que tan obvias sean.

_''No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Wiz''_

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Cuestionó confundida la digimon.

—Gatomon ¿No crees que el octavo niño elegido se trata de alguien muy importante para ti?

—Por supuesto que es importante para mí, si Myotismon y sus seguidores lo encuentran tanto este mundo como el nuestro se convertirá en un verdadero caos. Hay que hallar a ese niño antes de que sea demasiado tarde –Wizardmon se palmeó la frente al oírla, debió haber esperado una respuesta semejante. Decidió probar con algo diferente para ver si había respuesta.

— ¿Lo reconoces? –Preguntó arrodillándose hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura y sacando algo más de entre sus ropas.

—Por supuesto que lo reconozco –Confirmo la minina rodando los ojos- Es una de las copias del emblema que ese chupasangre le entregó a sus seguidores. Desde que llegamos les robé un par a los digimon a los que Tai y los demás se enfrentaron.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es una copia? –Quiso saber el mago digimon con curiosidad.

—Solo lo sé.

— ¿Cómo? –Insistió su antiguo amigo sin ceder ni un milímetro.

—Ni yo entiendo bien cómo, pero no tengo la menor duda de que esa cosa que tienes no es el verdadero. No percibo ni una parte del verdadero poder del emblema de… –Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, de repente le había dado un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

— ¿De qué? –Pidió haciendo una mueca bajo su capa. Al fin parecía estar empezando a darse cuenta, solo esperaba que sus amigos le dieran tiempo suficiente para hacerle ver la verdad antes de que lo atacaran- Dime a quien pertenece este emblema, la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre ha estado en el fondo de tu mente y de tu corazón.

—El verdadero emblema de… –No podía terminar la frase por lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. De repente sacudió la cabeza y de un salto se puso en guardia- ¿Estas tratando de manipularme? ¿Acaso Myotismon te dijo algo para que me confundieras?

—Te equivocas –Contestó el mago agachando la cabeza- Gatomon, yo soy un digimon que cuyo único deseo es que encuentres la felicidad.

—Es un poco difícil creerlo después de todo lo que has hecho –Comentó la minina con voz burlona. Quería creerle, pero después de todo lo que hizo no estaba segura de que Wizardmon realmente mereciera su confianza.

—Sé que en los últimos tiempos no lo he demostrado como debería, pero es la verdad. Myotismon no tiene nada que ver en esto, excepto que lo odio con toda mi alma por lo que le ha hecho a los inocentes. Especialmente a ti –Esa última frase logró que ella bajara los brazos, pero no por eso dejó de mirarlo desconfiad.

—Explícate, por favor –Pidió sin eliminar la distancia que los separaba. Esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa para todo lo que hizo, de hecho rogaba que fuera así.

—Déjame empezar por el principio: Como seguramente recordarás tú y yo nos conocimos en el desierto hace mucho tiempo. Yo estaba vagando si rumbo muriéndome de hambre y de sed, mientras que tú estabas…

—De camino a investigar unos rumores acerca de un digimon en el desierto que se hacía llamar el más poderoso de todos –Terminó la gata en voz baja. Al final Etemon resultó no ser más que un debilucho, ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para darse cuenta- Recuerdo muy bien ese día.

—Entonces recordarás de lo que hablamos –La digimon asintió- Lo que dudo que sepas, ya que nunca te lo dije, es que después de nuestra pequeña charla empecé a preguntarme quien era ese ser que habías estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Poco antes de que nos volviéramos a reunir decidí investigar un poco por mi propia cuenta, así fue como llegué a una aldea que había sido atacada por un grupo de Phantomon recientemente –Gatomon se tensó visiblemente al oír esto, solo podía referirse a…- Fueron muy desconfiados al principio, por lo menos hasta que dije que te conocía. Y antes de que te tortures te aclaro que ellos no te guardaban rencor, de hecho una digimon llamada Lekismon me preguntó si te encontrabas bien. Parecía considerarte una buena amiga –La digimon no supo que decir a esto, estaba demasiado asombrada de lo que acababa de enterarse- Me dejaron investigar en su biblioteca, con la condición de que no me robara nada, y fue así que descubrí un libro muy interesante. Libro que por cierto ahora está en tu poder –Aclaró señalando el libro verde que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Este libro? Si es solo un cuento para niños.

—Tal vez lo veas de esa forma, pero aun así sirvió para sacarme casi todas las dudas –Explicó el mago digimon tranquilamente- Entonces fue que volvimos a encontrarnos y me las arreglé para me aceptaras como parte del ejercito de ese monstruo, ya que esa era la única manera en la que podría ayudarte. Tiempo después te escuché decir que cometiste un terrible error, que le diste a ese demonio algo demasiado importante y valioso como para dejar que lo contaminara. Creyendo saber de qué se trataba me propuse conseguir que me dejaras ayudarte, cosa que por cierto fue bastante difícil ya que eras muy desconfiada, orgullosa, testaruda y para rematar además sentías que debías hacerlo todo sola –Hubo un ligero tono de regaño en esto último, casi como un padre regañando a su hijo pequeño por hacer un berrinche.

—No pude ser tan mala –Se defendió la digimon apartando la mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo eras, aunque no fue del todo tu culpa. La vida en ese lugar te había enseñado que no podías confiar en nadie –Le restó importancia Wizardmon- El punto es que un día finalmente conseguí que confiaras en mi lo suficiente como para que me dejaras ayudarte a recuperar lo que decías que jamás debiste entregarle, aunque eso significó que debíamos poner nuestras vidas en riesgo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta conspiramos para robar… –Con estas palabras finalmente la puerta sellada del día de su muerte comenzó a abrirse.

—El emblema de la Luz –Finalizó Gatomon con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante semejante revelación- Lo que nosotros le robamos al chupasangre fue el emblema de la octava niña elegida.

_''Ya era hora de que lo recordaras''_ Se metió Nix que había estado escuchando todo desde el principio.

_''¿Tu lo sabías?''_ Le reclamó la digimon _''¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?''_

_''Dos cosas: la primera es que si lo hubieras sabido desde el principio se lo hubieras contado a los demás, y dudo mucho que ellos hubieran sido tan pacientes como tu ni mucho menos le hubieran dado el beneficio de la duda a Wizardmon después de lo ocurrido en el castillo de Myotismon''_

''_¿Y la otra?''_

_''¿No te había dicho ya que no debes maldecir? Eres una digimon de naturaleza sagrada, por el amor de Dios. No te rebajes al nivel de un demonio como la digievolución de Witchmon. Pero si un día te la encuentras tienes mi permiso para decirle lo que quieras, pensándolo mejor creo que incluso te voy a dar un par de sugerencias''_

—Finalmente descubrimos en donde lo ocultaba y aprovechando una noche que Myotismon había salido a cazar decidimos actuar –La voz de Wizardmon la hizo regresar a la realidad. Rápidamente volvió a prestarle atención a lo que decía- Gatomon, al final conseguiste arrebatarle el emblema, pero a cambio perdiste la vida. Y lo peor es que por culpa de todo lo que te hizo ese monstruo en el pasado, tu alma por poco no regresa a este mundo.

—Valió la pena –Contestó la gatita sonriendo débilmente. En su opinión eso fue una victoria y no una derrota.

Wizardmon estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió de pronto y una niña de cabello castaño apareció.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Llegó la hora de las disculpas, y en esta ocasión son como decía jack el destripador 'vamos por partes'.  
_

_Me disculpo por dejarlo en esta parte, sé que fue horrible de mi parte hacer eso, pero si no lo hacía quien sabe cuándo iba a poder actualizar este fic hasta que se me ocurriera como seguir. Mi inspiración parece haberse ido a quien sabe donde y todavía no regresa del todo.  
_

_Sé que debí actualizar hace más de un mes, pero me tome un pequeño descanso por dos simples razones. La primera y más importante es que simplemente no tenía la menor idea de que escribir, este capítulo es uno de los más difíciles por su importancia ya que despejaría muchas dudas y por los cambios que le hice al anime. Fue el que más problemas me dio, mientras más me acercaba las ideas seguían sin venir. Espero haberlo hecho bien al final. _

_La otra razón es que aproveché que estoy de vacaciones para leer fics de otras series, para ser más precisa de otras parejas que también me gustan mucho y que tampoco tienen muchos en su categoría. Algo que me sorprendió es que a pesar de que no actualizo desde hace casi un mes este fic e Incompatibles no han dejado de tener al menos una visita diaria._

_**anaiza18:**__ A mi también me parecen muy simpáticos esos dos, me hubiera gustado que al final si renacieran aunque estuvieran separados._

_**Lord Pata:**__ Lo de Pumpkinmon lo inventé, ya que no sería justo que solo el digimon de piedra renaciera._

_**lady gatomon:**__ HermAgumon merecía sufrir un poco, aunque como también dentro de poco Gatomon va a digievolucionar volverá a haber una cierta diferencia de poder entre ellos dos. No sé si poner una encuesta, entre otras cosas porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Y perdón por la tardanza._

_**liziechan:**__ La verdad tenía pensado otra cosa pero esa idea me gusta más._

_**Ivymon:**__ Agumon todavía sigue un poco traumado por esa bromita, pero después de la derrota de Myotismon volverá a ser el mismo dinosaurio sobreprotector que conocemos. Tal vez incluso peor porque ahora ya sabe que Gatomon es su hermanita perdida 0.o._

_**O.O:**__ perdón por preocuparte._

_**Fairy servent:**__ Recién ahora pude terminar este capítulo, perdón y feliz cumpleaños atrasado._

_**DIgi1399 ligth:**__ Estoy buen, pero mi inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones a quien sabe dónde y recién ahora empezó a regresar._

_**Rocio AJ:**__ No es nada, a mi también me gusta esta pareja y me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Vi algunos de los dibujos que hiciste y de hecho yo tengo un par de ellos en mi computadora porque me encantaron. Espero a ver que dibujo es el que vas a hacer._

_Voy a tratar de actualizar otra vez la próxima semana, pero para eso necesito ayuda. Por favor dejen cualquier sugerencia sobre lo que debería pasar a continuación._

_Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas._

_Nos vemos._


End file.
